Light and Star Meet
by Lightstar11
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of her guild and is suffering from the pain. Who rescues her? Why did she gain an unexpected new power? Will her power lead to her downfall? Read as Lucy goes through obstacles after she finds her mate and a certain invitation puts her and all she cares about in trouble.
1. Chapter 1: How it all started out

**A/N: My first fanfiction. Sticy is the main pairing, but shows up later. Since this is my first time, constructive criticism, ideas, support, and suggestions are very welcome. I hope I can improve the story to your liking! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (though I wish I did, but it belongs to Hiro Mashima)! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

When I walked into the guild, I was met by Team Natsu.

"Luuuuuucee! Let's go on a mission!" Natsu screams sprinting at me, only to be knocked out by Erza.

"Sure! Which one? WHAT ABOUT THIS ONE! LOOK AT THE REWARD!" Lucy exclaims with money filling her mind.

"Sure that looks good. But it'll be dangerous." Gray walks up in nothing but his boxers.

"Gray, your clothes..." Erza glares at him.

"KYAAA! Gray-sama!" Juvia yells, floating in hearts. Suddenly, she hugs Gray's arm glaring at Lucy or also know as, "Love - Rival!"

"Eehehehe..." Lucy sweatdrops. "Mira-san, Team Natsu will take this job to defeat a dark guild for 4,000,000 jewel!"

"Are you sure Lucy? Even with Erza, this will be a very difficult job." Mira says with lots of concern and worry plastered on her face.

"We'll be fine," Lucy reassures her. "With Natsu, we can defeat anything! Yosh! Let's go miina!"

And with that, the team sets off for the train station.

On the Train...

Lucy is sitting normally with Natsu's head on her lap. Erza and Gray were sitting in front of her with Happy to her right. Natsu was green, Happy was happily munching on a fish**_ (a/n see what I did there?)_**, Gray and Erza were going over the mission together, and Lucy was patting Natsu's head and looking out the window.

"Hey Erza, can I see the request paper again?"

'Sure Lucy! Here,"

**_Mission: Defeat the dark guild, Blood of Yami, who has been kidnapping teenage girls and taking up assassination requests._**

**_Where?: Dakuenjeru Town_**

**_Reward: 4, 000, 000 Jewels_**

**_Caution: They are very sneaky and deadly. Be careful..._**

When the team finally reached Dakuenjeru Town_** (a/n made up and in Japanese, it means "dark angel")**_, they met with the requester.

"Ah you must be the mages from Fairy Tail taking my request? I hope you're strong enough to defeat Blood of Yami. The guild is now one of the major guilds in the Baram Alliance and the strongest dark guild out there," the requester says. "However, with the blond mage, keep a close eye on her. She may become a victim."

"Please do not worry. We are all strong enough to handle the job." Erza replies formally.

"Okay then Good luck! You'll need it."

The team now walks off to their inn, where they rest up until tomorrow. Getting ready for their big challenge against the dark guild, Blood of Yami.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry! It's horrible, short and it's still my first time. Please review, rate, and support me please. I probably won't be able to update a lot. Sticy will appear in like chapter 4 or 5. Please look forward to the rest of the stories and other fanfictions that I am collaborating with XxSummerIcexX. Some credit goes to XxSummerIcexX for helping me write for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dangerous Request

**A/N: Second chapter for "Light and Star Meet" is complete! I hope this chapter is better the first. I tried making it longer and with a little less dialogue and more action. I think it's a little better. But remember, I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Recap:The team now walks off to their inn, where they rest up until tomorrow. Getting ready for their big challenge against the dark guild, Blood of Yami._

**Normal POV**

Erza, Gray, and Happy set off to the sky to keep an eye on Natsu. Natsu is following Lucy as she wanders around town to the bookstores. She heads down an alleyway as a shortcut back to the inn. Sadly, at the end of the alley, there are three suspicious dark-clothed men and Lucy could also sense magic coming from them.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" Lucy bravely shouts whilst reaching for her whip.

" Hey little girl. We're just a few mages from Blood of Yami who want to have a little bit of fun tonight." one of them states, whistling.

"And you happen to be the perfect lucky lady for us to play with." another says with an evil smirk. " You have a huge bust and big ass. If you're smart, you'll have the brains to just come along with nii-chan quietly and behave."

"In you dreams pervert!" Lucy yells at the top of her lungs. "Gate of the Lion. I open thee, Loke!"

" Yes Hime? Have you finally realized your love for me?" Loke kneels down on one knee and kisses Lucy's hand.

"Not now Loke. For now, help me take these guys out." Lucy orders Loke and grabbing her whip.

Lucy jumps into mid-air and swings her whip at her opponents. Before she knows it, her attack is countered and she's already back on the ground. Loke has disappeared and Lucy was tied up on the ground, unconscious. Natsu was still in hiding and fighting an urge to help Lucy, but starts to track her with Erza and Gray following in mid-air. Lucy's path led Team Natsu to the darkest end of the town and into the deep woods.

When Lucy regained consciousness, she found herself tied to a chair. Natsu was hiding behind the door with Erza and Gray. Right at the moment when the guys from the dark guild were about to touch her, Loke appeared and freed Lucy. Lucy grabbed her whip and trapped everyone around her. Natsu now joined the fight and took out the small fry with Gray, leaving Erza and Lucy to advance further into the building to look for the master of the dark guild.

"Gate of the Maiden! I open thee, Virgo!" Lucy summoned.

"Yes Hime. Punishment time?" Virgo asked after appearing in a poof of smoke.

"No not right now. Right now , I need you to lead a pathway to the master of this accursed guild." Lucy replied with a sigh and some urgency.

" Yes Hime, as you wish." Virgo said and then disappeared and dug a tunnel to the top of the tower for Lucy and Erza to climb up.

Lucy was the first to reach the top and when she did, she was quickly swallowed up by a shadow.

"Lucy!" Erza called her name with urgency and concern. However, she didn't have time to be worried about Lucy. For she was also swallowed up by a shadow and dragged away, in the opposite direction of Lucy.

" Luceeeee! Erza!" Natsu yelled with his entire body after finishing the small fry. He had heard Erza's cry and became very desperate and worried. Gray followed Natsu up to the top and they wiped out everyone in their path. When Natsu and Gray reach the top, they find two doors. One door was red with silver jewels encrusted at the top and smelled like Erza, according to Natsu. And the other was yellow with blue jewels encrusted on the side. This one smelled like Lucy.

Which one should the two take? They heard piercing screams coming from both doors.

* * *

**A/N: Oh No! What are Erza's and Lucy's conditions and will Natsu and Gray come save them? Anyways, the end of the second chapter! Yay! I tried to make it longer with less dialogue. Any action scenes in this fanfic might suck because I am still super inexperienced. T_T Sorry if my writing sucks. Thank you for reading and please R&R! Arigato miina! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal and Humiliation

**A/N: Hey guys! Third chapter is up! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL and this is also my first fanfiction story. Please read and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Erza POV**_

Ugh, I'm all sore and bruised. What the F?! Why is it so dark? And I can't move!

"Well done! As expected of Titania, to be awake already." An anonymous cloaked figure walks out of the darkness into a spotlight...clapping.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE'S LUCY?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE AND WHAT'S YOUR GOAL!?" Erza fiercely interrogates him, despite the fact she's defenseless.

"Tsk tsk tsk! Let's not be too hasty Erza. Be patient and lets have some fun first!" The figure takes off her cloak and reveals herself as the second in command of Blood of Yami. "I am known as the Shinoha**_ (a/n: death blade)_**of the Blood of Yami guild. Together with Master, Buredomasuta _**(a/n: blademaster**_), we form the Death Scythe Duo of the Blood of Yami. I'm sure Master is playing with that beautiful little blonde girl." Shinoha giggles sadistically.

"LET LUCY AND MYSELF GO IMMEDIATELY!" Erza fumes with anger and calls forth her blades. "Heaven's Wheel Armour. Requip! CIRCLE SWORD!"

As Erza requips, her swords aim straight at Shinoha who easily dodges and reflects the swords back Erza.

"Dark Technique: Dark Mirror, Reflection Blade" Shinoha's reflection turns the blades a dark violet color and the swords turn back to attack Erza.

"Black Wing Armour, Requip!"

"Dark Technique: Shadow Figure, Target: Myself" Shinoha turned into a shadow and when Erza attacked her sword went right through the shadow. Shinoha then used her shadow form to engulf Erza in darkness.

"Lightning Empress Armour, Requip. Photon Slicer!"

"Bind Snake Target: Titania, Shadow Demons"

"What! NO! This won't work on me again!" Erza screams in agony and frustration. The bind snake prevented her from moving anymore and her spell is stopped. "Agghhhh!"

"Hehehe. As you struggle to move, the bind snake gets tighter and the shadows will eat away your consciousness."

"Psyche! Requip!" Erza smirks and requips into her outfit with the bandages around her cleavage_** (a/n: you know the outfit she always uses as a last resort to win a battle.)**_"Demon Blade Crimson Sakura!" I'll put all my strength into this attack. Whether I survive or not, will be determined. But as long as Shinoha is defeated and Gray and Natsu can focus on helping Lucy, I'll be satisfied! "Graaahhh! Fall!"

"Technique: Shadow Figure, Target: myself. Technique: Dark Portal, Target: Titania" With this, Shinoha escapes damage and Erza is teleported to the same room as Lucy. Only to see Lucy, unconscious, on the floor in perfect condition.

"Damn it! Lucy? Lucy! Wake up!" I was frightened for Lucy's safety and frustrated with my defeat.

**Regular POV**

"Luce!" "Lucy!" Natsu and Gray Ram through the door and see Erza with bruises and cuts covering her body. She was sitting next to an unconscious Lucy.

"Hohoho! Welcome, mages of Fairy Tail. I am the Master of this dark guild Blood of Yami. My name is Buredomasuta. I am one-half of the Death Scythe Duo. My sister Shinoha is my blade." Buredomasuta sneers at Fairy Tail and Natsu gives him a nasty glare back.

"Enough of this bullshit, Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Natsu throws the first attack, but unfortunately Shinoha interferes.

"Dark Technique: Dark Mirror, Reflection Flame" Shinoha whispers from the darkness. Suddenly, Natsu's flames turned purple and attacked Gray.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray was able to protect himself just in time, but the flames just melted the sheild and Gray got pused back. At this time Lucy is still unconscious.

"Requip: Armadura Fairy Armour. Fairy Piercing Sword" Erza attacked Buredomasuta at the same time of Natsu's attack and since the Shinoha reflected Natsu, instead of Erza, Erza landed a hit.

"Kurai Hachisu Ogama_** (a/n: Dark Lotus** **Scythe)**_" Buredomasuta dodged and blocked Erza's attack, but not fast enough and therefore earned a scratch on his right cheek. "Tch, pesky fairies. Shinoha take the fire mage, I'll take Titania and Suisho _**(a/n: Crystal)**_, you will take the naked ice bastard. "

"Frozen Wings of the Snow Dragon" Suisho came from behind and attacked Gray.

"What another dragon slayer! And its element is ice/snowCrap. Ice Make: Wall, Ice Make: Ice Bringer!" Gray managed to block the attack and wanted to counter it,but wasn't quick enough. "Ugh!" Suisho had already kicked him to the ground and eaten Gray's ice.

"Roar of the Snow Dragon!" Suisho attacked Gray and Gray was now bound by ice and couldn't move. Suisho then dragged Gray to Lucy and soon after, Natsu was pulled over by Shinoha, also trapped but was bound by shadows.

"Black Wing Armour! Moon Flash!" Erza attacked the Master, but again got reflected by Shinoha. With Gray and Natsu trapped and their magic sealed, Erza was the only one left because Lucy was still unconscious and Happy was no where to be found.

"Secret Shadow Slice of the Demon Angel, Shinigami Shi o motarasu _**(a/n: Death God Death Bringer)**_" Erza was pushed back and critically wounded with a stab wound through her abdomen. "Dark Technique: Shadow Envelope" Before she knew it, Erza was engulfed in shadows and now trapped along with Gray and Natsu. "Bind Snake, Target: Titania, Salamander, Ice mage, and Blondie." Team Natsu were all unconscious, wounded and trapped.

"Kurai Tsuki, Shi o Motarasu**_ (a/n: Dark Moon, Death Bringer)_**" Buredomasuta casted a dark spell and a black shadow wrapped around Team Natsu, trapping them. The shadow is suppressing the team's magic, but Lucy wakes up and sees her teammates suffering. "**Suffer in Agony!**" A purple moon now appears above the team and the shadows around Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy from swords and fly at them.

Lucy's POV

"NOOOO! Don't kill them!" I scream. "**Hoshi Hikari Teleport! Destination: Inazuma Tenshi Inn**!_** (translation: star light teleport, lightning angel inn-a/n: completely made up)**_ I started glowing with a white light engulfing me and my teammates. Stars filled my eyes and before I knew what was happening, I was unconscious again. I don't know where I learned the spell or how I learned. All I remember is that time stopped right after I regained consciousness and I saw my mom.

* * *

_**Flashback to frozen time**_

"Lucy, wake up my dear. Your nakama are in trouble" I heard a gentle voice in my ears and obediently followed it's instructions. When I opened my eyes, I woke up in a completely white and empty room. My mom was holding me up and at the sight of her face I started crying. She smiled gently at my face and helped me stand up.

"Lucy, do you want to help protect your friends? Look at their current situation." Layla waved her hand and a window appeared. When I looked through it, I saw myself, unconscious and my teammates were wrapped in shadows and being tortured. Even Erza couldn't do anything.

"No, nO, NO! Erza! Gray...NATSUUUU!" Lucy started crying and screaming. Her mother put her hands on Lucy's head and transferred a spell **(a/n: Like how Hibiki gave Lucy Urano Metoria)**

"Lucy, this is a very powerful teleportation and defensive spell and only works against evil and darkness. Make good use of it and only use it in emergencies. You need to summon a lot of magic power and only a celestial mage can use this spell. Grow stronger and help those dear to you, Lucy. However, You cannot survive alone. You must find a partner who will be willing to risk their life for you, but is strong enough to protect you." Layla said this to Lucy with a very straight face.

* * *

_**Flashback end**_

When Lucy awoke again, she was laying down in a bed back at Team Natsu's inn. She realized that they had failed the job and the rest of the team, including Happy, were unconscious and critically wounded. Except for her. Lucy walked outside to the balcony to get some fresh air, but instead tears fell and she cried.

"Erza! You're awake! Are you okay?" Lucy worriedly asked Erza.

"I'm fine, but are you okay Lucy? What happened? At least you're not injured." Erza said with a small smile. Before Lucy could reply, they were interrupted by Natsu and Gray stirring awake and starting to argue.

"Is there fighting going on?" Erza gave the two a stronger death glare than usual.

"N-No ma'm! We're just waking up and getting along!" Gray said while sweat dropping.

"A-Aye!" Natsu was also sweat dropping.

After eating breakfast (cooked by Lucy), Team Natsu reported that they failed the job and went back to the guild. When they entered, they were met by Wendy, who immediately started helaing their wounds.

"A-ah, Lucy-san, how come you aren't injured, but Erza, Gray, and Natsu are half-dead?" Wendy asked confusedly.

"Ummmm, I actually don't know. But Natsu, Gray and Erza saved me from getting injured. I only have marks where the rope was tying me up." Lucy was also very confused.

"Lucy, you really should try to get stronger. So you can help protect yourself and others." Wendy said worriedly.

"Yeah, you're so weak Lucy and now and we almost got killed saving you. Who knows how long this'll last. Soon the entire guild will be dead, and you'll be the only member of Fairy Tail alive, Lucy. All because we were saving your weak ass." Natsu retorted to Lucy.

"N-Natsu?"

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but we need you to leave so we don't lose our lives saving you. While we were being tortured to death, you just stayed unconscious and being protected by us. You should've been injured badly instead of us." Gray said softly.

"G-Gray? Not you too?" Lucy whispered.

"Lucy, you were like a little sister to me, but now you are a burden. You are now kicked off of Team Natsu officially. Go on missions by yourself. You can come back when you are stronger." Erza said with a cold voice and death glare.

"E-Erza? Even my older sister?" Lucy was now on the vergeof tears and couldn't bear it anymore. When she turned around she was met by a very angry Natsu. Natsu threw a punch into Lucy's gut with his Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon. Lucy was pushed backward into Erza, who kicked her in the back to the ground.

As Lucy was on the ground coughing up blood, Natsu insulted her. "You're already weakened from just that. This proves how weak you are Lucy. While you're gone, we'll have Lisanna hold your place." Natsu said, glaring at Lucy before turning his head. "Lisanna, will you be part of Team Natsu in Lucy's place?"

"Gladly, Gomen ne Lucy. But Natsu asked me to." Lisanna replied happily to Natsu.

In the end, Lucy was left to walk home by herself with a broken heart and tears falling from her eyes. On the way, she summoned Loke with what magic she had left and asked him to carry her home and treat her wounds. Lucy was asleep in his arms and slept through the rest of the day after Loke was finished.

"Stay safe Hime. But don't worry, you're spirits will always be here for you." Loke leaned down to kiss Lucy's forehead as she slept and stayed there until the next morning to guard her.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww. Poor Lucy. Sticy will appear soon. Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. R&R. I hope this fanfic is okay so far. I'm doing my best. Any advice is welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Soloing

**A/N: Hey guys! I've only been updating a lot because it's the weekend and I have a lot of time. Once the week starts and I'm at school, updates won't happen as quickly. I'll try to update at least every weekend. Anyways, I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL and I hope this fanfiction is entertaining for you to read. Please R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu and humiliated in front of the entire guild. She was beat and insulted by Natsu, Erza, and Gray and was called weak and a burden. Now with her severe injuries, she walked out of the guild and headed home. What will happen now to our beloved celestial mage and Team Natsu?

**Chapter 4**

**Levy's POV **_Back at the Guild..._

Lu-chan...Lu-chan...Luchan. How could they?! Team Natsu! Lisanna! You're dead meat! What did Lu-chan ever do to hurt you. It's not her fault she's weak. Baka Natsu, Lu-chan loved you. Baka Erza, you were her older sister. Baka Gray, you were her older brother. And Lisanna, that she-devil!

I tried to suppress all my anger, hatred, and sadness, but a few tears still fell, betraying me. Just like how Team Natsu betrayed Lu-chan. I'll never forgive them. Never. I'll talk to Lucy tomorrow.

**Lucy's POV** _ The Next Day..._

Owwwww! I'm all bruised and in pain. Ugh. I hate Natsu. That bastard, I can't believe I loved him. And Erza, Gray... My family. Oh well, only one way for payback, I'll get stronger and show them . I'll be strong enough to beat Erza and even take the three of them at once!

After a quick shower, I pulled on an off-the-shoulder dark purple top with a cross on the front and a white tank top underneath. I slipped into some back shorts and put on black boots. I summoned Cancer and had him dye the ends of my hair black and also put in black streaks. I headed to the guild and was met by the regular noisy guild. Of course I was ignored by Team Natsu and the rest of the guild except for Mira, Levy, Romeo, Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy. Pathetic huh. This continued on for about 3 months. Finally I decided to take a long break from the guild. I exchanged greetings with my six remaining nakama and also took two requests off the request board. One was to defeat a monster and save a girl from a dungeon, and the other was to retrieve some flowers.

**_Request 1:_**

**_Objective: Defeat the twin monsters and help protect the town from danger._**

**_Where: Nimaiba (a/n: Twin Blade) Town_**

**_Reward: 200,000 Jewel_**

**_Request 2:_**

**_Objective: Please collect about five Diamond Roses from the fields in the Angel Mountains._**

**_Where: Hikari (a/n: light) Village and Angel Mountains_**

**_Reward: 5,000,000 Jewel_**

"Mira-san I'll be taking these requests." I notified Mirajane.

"Are you sure you want to go alone Lucy? You should go with someone like Levy or Wendy or even Romeo. The jobs will take longer and are more dangerous solo." Mirajane was very worried about my safety and was reluctant to stamp the request papers.

"It's fine Mira-san. I'm doing the requests to get stronger and gain more experience. I'm strong enough for these at least. It should take me a week or two. I'll see you later. Be back before you know it!" I reassured Mira with a fake smile and she reluctantly let me go.

"Lu-chan...are you okay?" Levy asked me timidly.

"Levy-chan? Yeah, I'm fine." I gave her another fake smile.

"Lu-chan... be careful and come back soon..." Levy told me softly then ran up and gave me a bear hug.

I gave her a genuine warm smile and hugged her back before replying. "Of course Levy-chan. Thanks for being my best friend..."

And with that I headed off to the train station with my belongings that Loke and Virgo were kind enough to pack for me. I decided to collect the flowers first and headed towards Hikari village first. When I got there, I left my stuff at an inn and then left to meet with the requester. The requester said the flowers are hard to find, but I will know it is the right flower if there is a diamond in the middle. The reward is high because these flowers are very valuable, one diamond is worth 1,000,000 jewel and five flowers therefore 5,000,000 jewel. After gathering this information, I headed back to my inn to rest up and get ready to search tomorrow.

**Natsu's POV**_Back at the Guild... _

Hmmmm...Something's missing. I can smell it. Whose scent is missing? *sniff sniff sniff* That's weird, the vanilla-strawberry scent is gone. THAT'S RIGHT! WHERE'S LUCY!?

"Where's Lucy!? She's not here?" I got up confused. "Where did she go?"

"Lucy is out on a double mission right now and she won't be back for one or two weeks." I was answered by Mirajane and I also noticed Levy glaring at me. I froze because Levy's glare was now a glare that could rival Erza's. I sweatdropped and thought about Levy's new side.

"Baka Natsu!" Levy came up to me and slapped me...HARD.

"Oi What the hell Levy!?" I was fuming!

"How could you Natsu!? You kick her off Team Natsu, forget about her for about 3 months and now you worry about her whereabouts?! You're unbelievable Natsu!" Levy slapped me again, but a little softer. I could now smell salt and water coming from Levy and looked up. Surprised to see tears flowing down her cheeks. "Lu-chan could be in severe danger right now and we aren't there for her. She was abandoned by her closest nakama and family and is now all alone to deal with the pain of betrayal! How would you feel if that were you Natsu?!" Levy retorted to my face.

I smirked and here's my response: "Well then good for her Lecy! Lucy can get stronger now and learn to deal with these kinds of pain. When she returns, she'll be stronger. If she's too weak, then she'll never come back 'cause she'll be dead by then. Why should I care about the weak little bitch. I always rushed in to save her pathetic, weak ass and always almost gets killed because of her! I don't care about that bitch! She can die for all I care!" Levy's face was really distorted after hearing my words. It was a strange combination or anger, sadness, revenge, shock, and worry.

"I see..." Levy whispered, but with my acute dragon senses, I could hear what she was saying. "Then you won't mind if I took this recording to Lu-chan when she gets back right?" Levy smiled sadistically, yet still sweetly. It was creepy. As she said this though, she held up a recording lacrima that had apparently recorded everything I said.

"What the hell Levy!? Of course I mind! Don't give that to Lucy!" I was even angrier than before, but before I could react, Levy sealed the lacrima into another dimension where only she and Lucy could reach the recording. Levy sneered at me and then walked away, out of the guild. Leaving me fuming with anger, annoyance, and irritation. "LEVY!" I roared.

**Lucy's POV** _The Next Day..._

I woke up and took a quick shower. When I finished, I pulled on some black slacks, a red sweater and my combat boots. Then I headed to the Angel Mountains to search for the diamond roses. When I reached the base of the mountains, I summoned Virgo to dig holes for me to gather the Diamond Roses. I found only one in like 3 hours and I had to fight off an army of goblins for the flower. Then I proceeded to look for another one. I found the second flower in 5 hours and had to fight 25 ogres to take possession of the flower. By the time I was finished fighting I was exhausted and needed rest.

Three more flowers, only three more. But these flowers are harder to obtain than I expected. These monsters are all pretty highly skilled too. Oh well. Time to get back to work.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee. Loke!" I summoned Loke because I was bored and wanted a little company.

"Yes Hime? What is it?" Loke appeared in a puff of smoke with hearts in his eyes.

"Can you help me find another diamond flower? Oh but be careful, there are always monsters guarding the flower." I giggled and hugged him. "Arigato Loke!" And kissed him on the cheek. He then blushed and then turned away to look for the flower. I smiled to myself and thought: How lucky I am to have spirits!

After like another, four hours, Loke and I found a third flower and had to fight a family of witches. There were four witches in total. One ice witch, one air witch, one earth witch, and one fire witch.

"Gate of the Scorpion, Gate of the Water Bearer, and Gate of the Ram I OPEN THEE! Scorpio, Aquarius, Aries!" I summoned three more spirits and assigned a spirit to each witch. "Loke can you go back for now and then come back with your own magic so I don't drain as quickly?"

"Of course Lucy-sama!" And with five puffs of smoke, Aquarius Aries, and Scorpio appeared; Loke went back to the spirit world then came back. "Okay ready? Let's go!" I ran with my spirits to conquer the witches. First up, I went assisted Aries to defeat the air mage.

"Wool Bomb! Sumimasen!" Aries surprised the witch and I whipped the witch and did my infamous "Lucy KICK!" The witch was defeated and Aries went back.

Next up was the water witch with Aquarius. "Water Cyclone!"

"Lucy WhipKick Combo! **_(a/n: obviously made-up)_** " The water witch is defeated and Aquarius goes back to the spirit world.

Third was the earth witch. "We are! Sand Buster!"

"Gate of the Bull, I open thee. TAURUS!" I summoned Taurus to do a unison raid with Scorpio.

"Mooooore! Lucy-sama! Nice body as usual!"

"Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran" Scorpio and Taurus shout together, performing my planned unison raid.

As a final attack: "Lucy KICK!" The earth witch is defeated and my two spirits return to the spirit world. I look over to Loke and see him having a tough time with the fire witch and I decide to summon Saggitarius.

"Loke go back I'll handle. Get some rest."

"Yes Hime. Please stay safe."

"Gate of the Archer, I open thee. Saggitarius! Shoot water arrows!" As Saggitarius shoots multiple arrows, I take hold of my Fleuve d'eToiles and use it to trap the witch and Saggitarius puts out the flames with his water arrows._** (A/N: If you are confused as to when Saggitarius could so this, let's just say that Lucy's skill level increased a little after the GMG and he can now shoot different elemental arrows.)**_ The flame witch falls and I collect the flower. "Sagitarius, go back." I do a forced gate closure, and put the third flower away before collapsing into the field. "huuuuu huuuuu huuuuu..."

"Hime are you alright? Please do not do this again." Virgo came out and is now carrying be back to my inn. "Please rest for now and look for the other two flowers tomorrow."

"Alright..." I obediently went to sleep in Virgo's arms as she puts me to bed back at the inn.

The Next Day...

I woke up feeling refreshed and changed into a blue tank top and white skirt. I also wore blue sandals with my outfit and ventured back out to the Angel Mountains. I noticed a cave and a sparkling inside it and when I reached the cave, I realised there was a diamond flower there. I picked the flower and waited for enemies to come out, but none came. So I walked away happily with the flower. Only to find another Diamond Flower next to it and picked that one to. When I picked the second flower up, a monster finally appeared. It was actually just another mage.

"Who are you and why are you here!?"I interrogated him.

"My name is Naiya Evangelion. I use Heavenly Body Magic, but I also have some celestial keys. I have two platinum keys and five brass keys. If you can beat me, you're welcome to take the flowers and these keys I own.

"I'd be more then happy to defeat you! Gate of the Lion, Gate of the Ram, Gate of Scorpion, Gate of the Twins and Gate of the Goat:** I OPEN THEE!** Loke! Aries! Scorpio! Gemini! Capricorn! Loke: fight him. Aries: Wool Wall. Scorpio: Sand Buster. Capricorn: Help fight with Loke. Gemini: transform into me. Ready go! Fleuve d'eToiles!"

"Regulus Beam!"

"Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!" Naiya dodged Loke's attack and while he was distracted, Aries attacked.

"Sumimasen! Wool Wall! Sumimasen! Wool Bomb! Sumimasen!" Naiya just blasted away the fluffy wool, and broke Scorpio's attack from behind.

"Heavenly Beams!"

"We are! Sand Buster!"

"Heavenly Palm!"

"Gemi! Mini!"

Gemini Lucy and Lucy together:

**_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._**

**_All the stars, far and wide..._**

**_Show me thy appearance..._**

**_With such shine._**

**_O Tetrabiblos..._**

**_I am the ruler of the stars..._**

**_Aspect became complete..._**

**_Open thy malevolent gate._**

**_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._**

**_Shine!_**

**_Urano Metria!_**

"Urrrrggggh! Graaaaaah!" Naiya screamed out in pain and agony from the intense hit and direct hit from Urano Metria. He was suffering from the hit he took from Lucy's spell and was also greatly drained of lots of magic power.

"So, does that count as defeating you? I've wounded you enough that you can barely stand." I questioned Naiya, even smirking a little. "But even then, you can be my friend! I really like you! You're actually pretty friendly and sweet. It's just that I need to fulfill my mission so will you please surrender?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and whimper.

"Sure sure. Here, the keys as I promised. And you can keep the flowers. But can you heal me and allow me to journey with you?" Naiya had asked me.

"Of course you can travel with me Naiya. Now which keys are these? Hmmm. Platinum Key #1: Gate of the White Dragon, Weisslogia and Platinum Key #2: Gate of the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum. Sweet! And the Five Brass Keys: 1) Gate of the Monkey, Houzi, 2) Gate of the Tiger, Kui, 3) Gate of the Snake, Hebi, 4) Gate of the Horse, Uma, and 5) Gate of the Dragon, Ryu."**_ (A/N: So here in my fanfic, Platinum keys are gates to specific elemental dragons, and Brass keys are the Chinese Zodiac. The Chinese Zodiac names are mixed, some are chinese translations and some are Japanese. Anyways, I hope you're not too confused!)_**

And so Naiya and I set off, back to Hikari Village to deliver the Diamond Roses. Since Naiya basically let me have two of the roses for free, I gave him 2,000,000 Jewel.

When got back to my inn, I took a quick shower and went to sleep. I slept on the bed and told Naiya to sleep on the couch. I went to sleep with a smile, satisfied that I finished one job on my own. However, the fighting drained lots of my magic and I almost collapsed on the way to my inn. I held up for long enough though and waited 'till I reached my bed. I only have to go to Nimaiba Town and defeat the twin monsters. That job is sure to be hard, but now I have Naiya to help me so I should be fine._ Or so I thought..._

* * *

**A/N: Haha Cliffy! Sorry this chapter was like extremely long. . Well fourth chapter is done and starting now, I won't be updating as frequently anymore. I hope these four chapters were okay for my first fanfiction. I'll definitely continue the story. Sticy will appear in the next chapter! Look forward to it!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Beginning

**A/N: I'm back! I know I said I wouldn't be able to update often, but that was a "might, " a precaution you could say. I will try to update as soon as I can so I can please you guys. Well, I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL and I hope you enjoy Chapter 5, A New Beginning! **

**Review Replies!**

**cutey650kuto: **Look forward to more chapters to find out!

**franzine-chan: **Haha! Thank for the compliment! I'm glad my writing is that great! I do agree with your opinion. I really really hate Lisanna and Natsu,... let's just say he's an a**hole!

**Madeline-chan09:** That's a good suggestion, but I don't want to change my story now. I can make an alternate story that is a Naiya x Lucy if you would like me too.

**This is the end of a few review replies and I got a few good suggestions. Someone asked for a description of Naiya and I will be including that in a future chapter. Also, I have any requests to update, but I also have school so yeah. I can try to update ASAP, but it also takes time to write and revise a chapter. I'm very happy for your great support and compliments! *sniffle* Having so many reviews and compliments on my first fanfic is very nice and makes me happy!**

**I had a request to make this a Naiya x Lucy, rather than a Sticy, but I do not want to change my plans now. However, if you would like a Naiya x Lucy alternate story, then you're welcome to PM me.  
**

**Sticy moments will be coming. They are starting in this chapter and will be more obvious from Chapter 6 and so on. If you want anything, I will try my best to fulfill your wishes. Thanks for the support and I hope this story continues to be entertaining for all of you! Thank you for reading! Please be patient for future updates!**

**Chapter 5: A New Beginning**

_**Recap:** _I only have to go to Nimaiba Town and defeat the twin monsters. That job is sure to be hard, but now I have Naiya (A/N: Naiya in Japanese means diamond.) to help me so I should be fine. Or so I thought...

**Lucy's POV** _The Next Morning..._

"Mmmm, Morning Naiya..." ~sileeence~ "Naiya?" When I woke up I tried to look for Naiya, but he was no where to be found. Even his belongings were gone. I shrugged, thinking he would be back later and went to take a bath. When I got out I changed into a blue and white gradient, off the shoulder top and navy blue levis. When I went to kitchen to eat, I found two things: 1) a letter addressed to me, and 2) a mirror.

_Lucy Heartfilia,_

_If you're wondering how I know your last name, first try to recall the name Yukion. This was my older brother's name. I was a member of the Ibaraki family, but was abandoned and adopted by the Evangelion family. I was abandoned because my parents, Aichi and Kirai, didn't want me to fight with my older brother over whom you would marry. It's okay though. At the time your father didn't actually have these kinds of relations with my family, but we were still partners in business._

_Also, I'm sorry about leaving so suddenly,despite what I said yesterday in the mountains. You have much potential, but just don't realize it. I needed to leave for my guild, but I hope you will stay as my friend. If you want to see me, just rub the face of this mirror three times and I will appear in the mirror. Much like a thought projection, but simpler and doesn't require your own magic. I can also teleport to your destination through this mirror. So if you ever need help, just call me! Thank you for your hospitality, kindness, and most important, friendship._

_Your friend,_

_Naiya Evangelion_

_P.S. I hope you will keep a memory of me! ^.^_

After reading his letter, I smiled gently and packed the letter and mirror in my bag. Then, I walked to the train station and made my way to Nimaiba Town. On the train I saw the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth on the train (and looking quite pathetic and silly, if I may add).** (A/N: Everyone know the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!)** They were with a topless green-haired guy and blond guy with a red mask. **(A/N: Orga and Rufus, however Lucy does not know them in this time period.)** I giggled slightly at the sight and then got off the train at my stop.

**Sting's POV**

I was on the train when I saw a blond girl walk onto the train and take a seat near us. She was actually pretty hot, in her top and jeans. She was probably a C cup...until I noticed the pink Fairy Tail sign on her hand. I saw her turn her head and the train started moving. I instantly collapsed, turning green, and sneaked a peek at her. She was watching us the entire time she was on the train. I saw her giggle and slightly blushed when I saw her smile. The train stopped at Nimaiba Town and when I had recovered slightly and looked up, the blondie had already disappeared. However, her sweet scent still lingered in the air and I decided to remember her sweet strawberry-vanilla scent, just in case.

"You llllllllike heerrr!" I heard Lector smirk and roll his tongue. My blush grew stronger, despite me feeling sick.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch joined Lector in his teasing.

" DO NOT! I was just thinking about how weak she must be, considering she's fairy!" I strongly defended myself and heard Orga and Rufus laugh.

"That expression shall stay in memory," Rufus said between laughs.

"Ooooh, the Great and Mighty Sting Eucliffe has a crush on some weak little FAIRY!" Orga rubbed in. I felt a vein pop and was about to throw a comeback, until I felt sick again.

"Urrghhh...you...you...I'll get you...f-for this." I weakly replied. and Orga, Rufus, and Lector all burst into laughter. I looked over at Rogue and he was as expressionless as ever, except a little green tint betraying his face.

**Lucy's POV** _At Nimaiba Town..._

Ahhhh, the warm sunlight, the fresh breeze, and the beautiful meadows. Nimaiba was truly beautiful. I thought looking for an inn. After leaving my things in my room, I went to meet with the requester about the job.

"Ah. You are the Fairy Tail mage, here to defeat the twin monsters no?" The requester looked me up and down, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you will be able to manage this job solo? The twin monsters are quite powerful." he inquired.

"I will be alright, but thank you for your concern." I replied formally. "Where are these twin monsters normally at?"

"The twin monsters are normally in a cave between our infamous Dabaru Ken Mountains.** (A/N: Double Sword Mountains. )** Oh and if you do manage to defeat the monsters solo, I shall double your reward."

"Thank you for the information and there is really no need." I sweatdropped.

"Well, it's okay and I actually worry for your safety. I hope you are strong enough to come back. Thank you for helping our town from danger though." he smiled respectfully and I left, heading towards the Dabaru Ken Mountains. The mountains looked like exact mirrored replicas of each other and were very tall and pointy at the top. I was starting to understand why they are called the Dabaru Ken Mountains.

As I ventured further towards my destination, I was starting to get tired. The temperature dropped in the mountains and I summoned Horologium to carry me. I rested in a small ditch on the side of the mountain and made a temporary shelter there. I decided now would be the time to make seven new contracts.

I'll start with the dragons. "Gate of the Light Dragon, I Open Thee. Weisslogia!" I made the incantation and a pure white dragon appeared before me in a ray blast of light. I assumed this was Weisslogia. "Hello Weisslogia. Would you like to make a contract?" I timidly asked, still taking in the appearance of the huge dragon before me. I was quite surprised at how big he was.

"Why of course Lucy-sama. I would be glad too." Weisslogia spoke with a gentle, yet strong, voice and smiled slightly.

"Okat then, which days are you free and are there any special rules or limitations I should know? Also, I have a condition that my spirits are my friends and not tools. I fight with them! Therefore, no honorifics are needed."

"I am free every weekday and I do not have any rules. That is quite a nice condition you have and I am honored to accept. But without honorifics, I will start to feel a little disrespectful so what shall I call you?"

"Yay! Thank you for being my new friend! I hope we get along! If you have to use an honorific, you can call me hime. That's what Loke and Virgo of the twelve Zodiac call me." I happily and cheerfully stated. Weisslogia nodded, disappeared and I summoned the shadow dragon next. "Gate of the Shadow Dragon I open thee. Skiadrum!" Now a death black female dragon with a similar shape to Weisslogia appeared. She was just as big as Weisslogia and seemed to have his appearance, except for the fact that she was black and he was white. "Hello Skiadrum. Would you like to make a contract? I only have one condition and that is the fact the my spirits are not tools, but my friends."

"Har har har!" Skiadrum laughed and seemed a little more playful, compared to Weisslogia. "Why, I'd be pleased to make a contract and be your friend Lucy-sama!" Skiadrum had a fun tone, but seemed to also hold a sorrowful expression. But I didn't ask about it.

"Okay then, what days are you free and do you have any other conditions? Also one question, do you know Weisslogia, the white dragon? Oh and you can drop the honorifics." I asked the usual and my curiosity got the better of me and I asked. She laughed again.

"I am free every day of the week except for Tuesday and Thursday. And yes I know Weisslogia, he is my older brother and okay. Shall I call you Hime instead of Lucy-sama then?"

I was startled that she knew to use Hime. "Y-yes that will be fine then. Thank you for being my new friend and comrade! I look forward to working with you!"

"Bye bye!" Skiadrum cheerfully left with a genuine smile and vanished into thin air.

Okay so two down, 5 more to go. Time to start with the five Chinese Zodiacs.

"Gate of the Monkey, I open thee. Houzi!" I chanted. When I finished my incantation, a monkey appeared. It was wrapped around my waist and happily eating a banana. "Awwww! Kawaii!" Houzi had a long tail and looked kinda like this: Houzi. **(A/N: See URL link #1 below in author's note.)** Houzi was a male monkey and was actually a pervert like Taurus, despite his kawaii appearance.

"Oh oh Ah ah! Lucy-sama! Nice body!" he chattered whilst exploring each inch of my body. I had to peel him off of me before his tail went up my shirt.

"Hello Houzi. Please drop the honorific and instead, call me either Hime or Lucy. My condition with all of my spirits is that they are to be my friend. Not my tool. I am not your master, but your equal and friend." I said in a seriously. "Now would you like to make a contract with me?" I smiled widely and sweetly and Houzi said yes.

"I am free only on Thursdays and Fridays and cannot be summoned on any first or last day of a month. I'm sorry I won't be available very often! But when I can be summoned, I will try to be of much help as I can!" Houzi chattered eagerly with a sorry expression. I picked him up and cuddled him.

"That's okay Houzi. As long as you're my friend, that's okay. You can go back now. Gate closure." After Houzi disappeared in a cloud, I decided to summon my third dragon, Ryu. "Gate of the Dragon, I open thee. Ryu!" Now this was interesting. At first nothing happened. But when I raised the key and drew an infinity sign with the key, a huge dark storm cloud and appeared. And in a flash of lightning from the cloud, a huge figure appeared. It was a dragon. Ryu...I assumed.

Ryu was bigger than Wiesslogia and Skiadrum and had a leaner figure than them. He was dark gray and had a silver cape on his back.

"Hello Lucy-sama. I am Ryu. I presume you wish to make a contract?" Ryu said with his head lowered. He also had a very deep voice, deeper than Elfman, but had a hint of gentleness like Erza. Strong, yet kind and gentle. I smiled, walked up to him and put my hand on his head.

"Ryu, lift up your head. I am not your master, but your friend. You are not my tool, but my equal and nakama. Please drop the honorific and call me Lucy or Hime if you have to." I softly told him with a grin and pat his head. After three pats, I removed my hand and he rose up to his full height with a grin.

He nodded and replied, "As you wish Hime. I shall recognize you as a friend and comrade rather than a master. You are very kind." Ryu now spoke in a softer tone than before and I could tell he was now very relaxed. "I am free any day at any time, except the first and last days of each year." Ryu spoke smoothly.

"I smiled and hugged him. Okay then. Thanks for being my new friend!" I cheerfully said. "You may go back now." Ryu nodded and disappeared in another flash of lightning. I decided to now proceed with the Kui the Tiger, Uma the Horse, and Hebi the Snake.

Kui was a female with a human shape, but can also transform into a tiger. She had long jet black hair, bright orange eyes and wore a tiger print dress that reached her ankles and was flowy. She also wore a jet black cardigan and a golden belt around her waist. Her dress looked like this: Kui's Dress. **(A/N: See URL link #2 below in author's note.)**

Uma was not a guy dressed in a horse like Saggitarius, but was a male who looked like Hibiki with dark brown and shorter hair and brown eyes. He also had a white star tattoo on his wrists. Uma, like Kui, could also transform into a horse. In his horse form, he was dark brown with a white star on his neck and golden hooves. His mane was blond, like Lucy, and his tail was similar but with golden tips. In human form, he wore an unbuttoned white, collar t-shirt and light tan khakis with a black belt. Uma was also a playboy like Hibiki.

Hebi was another female and could turn into her respective animal, a snake. Her human form had dark green hair and lighter hazel eyes. She wore a white chinese dress with golden lining and dark green ballet flats that matched her hair. Hebi's human form looked a little like this: Hebi. **(A/N: See URL link #3 below in author's note.)** Hebi's snake form was long and skinny, like a snake, and is actually smaller than Cubellios. She is white with green stripes and a golden head and tail tip. In either form, Hebi is beautiful and mysterious yet strong and gentle, like a mix of Ultear and Edo Wendy.

I explained to them my condition that my spirits are my equal and nakama and I am not their master, but comrade. They all decided to call me Hime and all respected me. I sent them back and, exhausted from lack of magic power, fell unconscious until the next day. As darkness started to overcome me, the image of the blonde half of the Twin Dragons popped into my mind. And I found my self wondering what it would be like to meet him in person and get to knnow him. Before my thoughts could continue, I fell into unconsciousness.** (A/N: Houzi the Monkey does not have a human form because he is only a kid. All these spirits have healing powers like Wendy and also have the same powers and abilities as their respective animal.)**

**Sting's POV** _(Takes place in a different location near the Sabertooth guild, but at the same time Lucy is venturing through the mountains)_

I just got back to the guild from my job with Lector, Rogue, Orga, and Rufus. It wasn't too difficult, but the company was nice to have. Actually I didn't do anything. Neither did Rogue or Orga. Rufus just used his Memory Make: A Night of Falling Stars spell and finished the job in less than a minute.

_Arrrgh! That Rufus! He should have left us with something to do to! Oh well, I wonder if he memorizes every single person he sees. Including the blondie on the train..._

A picture of her suddenly popped up in my head and I found myself thinking about her. I wanted to meet her. To know her name, her magic, her likes and dislikes, and how strong she is. What would her lips feel like when pressed against mine? She also has a pretty hot body. I could now feel the blood boiling on my face as I turned a scarlet red, embarrassed to be thinking these kinds of things. Then I remembered her giggle. She seemed so cute!

_Wait a second! What am I doing? Thinking about some weak fairy. Even calling her cute. Arrrghh! But why do I have an urge to track her down and meet her personally? Privately. Ugh, something is seriously messing with my head._

**Normal POV**

But no matter how much Sting tries to deny it, he was drawn to the blond Fairy Tail mage. And before he knew it, he was out the door of his apartment and heading to Nimaiba Town. In search of the beautiful and hot blond Fairy Tail mage. In search of her sweet strawberry-vanilla scent.

* * *

**A/N: Kyaaa! Sticy will now begin! Love is blossoming! However, only for Sting at this point in time. Lucy is too busy worrying about her jobs and own betrayal problems right now. Please look forward to the next chapter. If there is any confusion, please PM me or send me a review. I will try to clear up any doubts or questions you may have. For now, I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter of "Light and Star Meet." With the links, they are just referencing spirits from Google Images. They are the following links: 1) Houzi, 2) Kui's Dress, and 3) Hebi. I hope you still want to read this fanfiction! Any suggestions and advice is very welcome! Look forward to future chapters and rate and review please! Thank you! I wll do my best to update ASAP! But my guarantee is at least 2 chapters every weekend.**

**1) url?q=http%3A%2F% .com%2Ftuts%2Fpics%2F8%2F1806% &sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNHw0i6kRhmNPFsWQoT2tPS9ZfTvMA**

**2) url?q=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fphotos% &sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNFhnAXucbAUVf2-cYvKXW5BvFI_3Q**

**3) url?q=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fchelsiwolves%2Fchinese_zodiac_ &sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNHmupQwX_Lb5s38DATHKh9oKq3QmQ**

**The above links are the three spirit reference pictures. Any cunfusion? Rate and Review plz! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Light Meets Star

**A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 6: Light Meets Star is now out and the relationship between Lucy and Sting just gets better! Kyaaaa! I'm not even Mira and I'm super excited! Heck, I'm the freaking author! Well, I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL and I hope you enjoy this fan fiction!**

***Earlier, before I posted Chapter 5, There was an error that might've said chapter five was posted, but the chapter wouldn't show up. This is because I uploaded Chapter 5 and then deleted it to revise it. If there was any confusion, I'm sorry.***

* * *

**Chapter 6: Light Meets Star**

**Recap**: Sting is at Nimaiba Town and trying to track down scent using her strawberry-vanilla scent. Lucy is in the Danatu Ken Mountains and has finished making contracts with her seven new spirits. Will the two meet?

**Sting's POV**

I found Blondie's scent at an inn and the innkeeper there said that Blondie had gone on a mission to defeat the twin monsters in the Danaru Ken Mountains. After hearing this, I paled, nodded quickly and sprinted at full speed to the mountains

_I hope I'm not too late!_

"Damn it Blondie! Why the heck are you taking this job solo? Don't you know that the twin monsters are just as powerful as Rogue and I combined!" I breathed out.

_Each monster's strength is even stronger than Minerva's power! The monsters' power and strength will even give S-Class mages difficulty! If only Lector were here, then I could travel much faster._ I kept worrying about the blondie's safety. **(A/N:**** Lector is not with Sting right now. Sting is acting on his own, trying to save Lucy, and Lector is back at Sabertooth with Rogue and Frosch. Lector currently has no idea where Sting is.)** I'm sprinting as fast as I can. I hope Blondie is safe.

**Lucy's POV** _At the mountains..._

So where is the cave of the twin monsters? I continued venturing through the mountains, looking for a cave. Until I saw a set of footprints. They must belong to the monsters! If they do they might lead me to the cave...

I followed the footprints and I was right, I was led to a cave five times as big as my temporary shelter. I cautiously entered, put my hand on Loke's key. "Loke, come out with your own power, I need to save up as much of my own power as I can," I whispered quietly.I didn't summon him, but Loke did as I had asked because I was able to transfer a magic message to him through his key.

"Hello Hime! What do you need me for?"

"Loke! I need to defeat the twin monsters for the job I'm doing. Apparently, this cave is their shelter in the Dabaru Ken Mountains." I hissed quietly. And, despite the darkness of the cave, I think I could see Loke's face starting to lose color.

Why is he growing paler by the second? Is he scared? I wondered frowning. It wasn't like him toe be afraid or lose confidence to protect me.

**Loke's POV**

_I wonder why my Hime needs me now? Why does she need to save her magic power?_

"Loke! I need to defeat the twin monsters for the job I'm doing. Apparently, this cave is their shelter in the Dabaru Ken Mountains." I heard her hiss queitly. After hearing that her job is to defeat the twin monsters, I grew pale and sweatdropped. I had heard about the twin monsters and remembered that the monsters were said to be as strong as S-Class wizards.

"L-Lu-Lucy... The twin monsters of the Dabaru Ken Mountains are S-Class level monsters and too strong for Erza, let alone you! You're not weak, but the monsters this time are too strong. Please!" I begged Lucy. "Reconsider the mission and go back to safety! But...no matter what I say, you wish is my command." I looked up to see her face. Her expression was calm and determined, yet showed her agony and pain. "L-Lucy?" I hesitantly asked if she was alright.

"Loke..." Lucy's voice trembled ever so slightly at first, but was soon covered by determination and sadness. "If I am to die here, then let it be. My life is currently a living hell. No one cares about me, I'm weak and teased. Natsu, Erza, and Gray...even Happy! They all hate me. They kicked me off the Team and replaced me with that bitch Lisanna. The rest of Fairy Tail, my family, ignore me aside from Mira, Levy, Romeo, Gajeel and Wendy. But even they, keep some distance. My nakama and family have abandoned me. I don't have anyone else to go to." Lucy's face grew darker with every passing breath and her tone also betrayed her agony. "I'm just a weak and pathetic replacement and everyone's toy."

"St-Stop...Lucy, don't say any more." I slowly walked towards her and embraced her. As I did, she put her head on my shoulder and I could feel the few tears that left her eyes. "You still have your spirits as your nakama and family." With my words, she lifted her head up slightly and gave me a warm smile. A genuine smile filled with joy, agony and sadness.

"I'm may be broken, but lucky to have such caring spirits still by my side. Thank you Loke. For now, help me with my job. I won't abandon it. If I pass on, don't forget me. I'm sorry if you will feel betrayed." I was surprised that Lucy could still such warm, gentle words with her agonized face.

"Yes Hime. Whatever you decide." I replied and knelt down on one knee. After that, we stayed silent and walked further into the cave.

**Lucy's POV**

I'm truly blessed to have close bonds with such amazing spirits, I thought after listening closely to Loke's words. I headed farther into the cave, with Loke right behind me, and kept walking until I found myself inside a cavern. I looked up and saw a hole in the high rooftop that revealed the full moon that shone brightly above us. The moon's light shone down and when I stepped into the light, the cavern shook fiercely like an earthquake. I stepped back, out of the moonlight, and as I did, two humongous creature appeared before me. They looked like dragons, but not quite. They were as big as dragons, but they didn't look like dragons. they had very large fangs sticking out and spiky tails with scales like a dragon's scales. However, they had a shell on their back like a turtle and armor like material covering their body. Either way, the two creature looked identical, except one was a dark maroon and the other was navy blue. I grabbed Skiadrum and Ryu's keys and drew a horizontal line with them.

"Gate of the Shadow Dragon. Gate of the Chinese Zodiac:Dragon. I open thee... Skiadrum! Ryu!"

"Hello Hime/Lucy." They appeared in a flash of light greeted me.

"Skiadrum, distract the maroon colored twin. Ryu, you'll take the blue twin. I need to gather magic power."

"As you wish, Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" Skiadrum turned to the maroon monster and attacked. Skiadrum's shadow enveloped the monster and covered it momentarily.

"Chinese Dragon Technique: Hanzi Trap!" Ryu drew some Chinese characters and the characters enlarged themselves and flew around the blue twin, creating a trap the encased the monster.

While this was happening, I focused my magic on the navy blue twin (who I assumed was the stronger one of the the twin monsters) and casted Urano Metria.

**Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...**

**All the stars, far and wide...**

**Show me thy appearance...**

**With such shine.**

**O Tetrabiblos...**

**I am the ruler of the stars...**

**Aspect became complete...**

**Open thy malevolent gate.**

**O 88 Stars of the heaven...**

**Shine!**

**Urano Metria!**

The navy blue twin was surrounded by the stars and attacked. My attack was successful in hitting the target, but when Ryu's characters dissipated, the blue monster had vanished into a blue soul-like thingy** (like Kirito's soul in the Fairy VRMMORPG from SAO)**. Then Skiadrum was pushed back and the maroon twin jumped over to her twin's soul and ate the soul. The monster then grew in size and doubled itself. Now, the maroon color had turned white and the second monster that was just created was colored black. I collapsed onto the floor and Loke assisted me. **(A/N: I had forgotten about Loke until now. But he never disappeared. Let's just say he was standing protectively by Lucy the entire time.)**

"Hime!" Loke cried out in worry.

"I-I'm f-fine Loke...*wheeze wheeze*... just depleted from a lot of magic...M-my new k-keys take a l-lot more power to summon then you do L-loke." I breathed out. "Ugh." I stood up and saw the Ryu and Skiadrum had disappeared due to my lack of magic power. Suddenly, the twin monsters rushed at me and I was defenseless.

"Regulus Blast!" Loke quickly defended me, but it wasn't long before the monsters recovered and attacked again. The white one aimed for Loke and the white ran at me. Loke was blasted away and too injured to continue, so he had to go back to the spirit world. I nodded weakly and after he disappeared. I was blown backward and clawed at.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in agony as I was tortured. "G-gate of the Twins, I open thee. Gemini..." I whispered holding Gemini's key. When they appeared I ordered them to turn into me. I quickly joined hands with Gemini and casted my emergency spell before I was knocked out unconscious. **"Hoshi Hikari Teleportation! Destination: Ice Cave!"** I wasn't fast enough nor did I have the magic power to teleport. The twin monsters attacked me fiercely at the same time with another blow and I was knocked back into a wall and coughing up blood when I landed. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed another piercing shriek of agony and pain. Unfortunately Gemini had disappeared, leaving me defenseless, and the spell was stopped because I didn't have enough power after the attack.

**Sting's POV**

I finally picked up Lucy's scent near a tiny cave. I then tracked her scent. As I continued, I grew paler and paler. Why? Because her scent had led me to the twin monster's cave. As I got closer, I was slowing down until I heard a piercing shriek of agony. Assuming it was the blondie, I sprinted into the cave and her smell grew stronger with each step. As I ventured further, her smell became tainted with blood and the cave was silent.

I saw the twin monsters towering over a small figure and sweatdropped. I smelled her scent stronger than before and saw a flash of blond. As I approached the scene closer, I was growing paler with each step. I panicked; No! Was I too late?

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Intense cliffy! I know I'm horrible! Anyways, I'll be trying to update as fast as I can, but please be patient. Thanks for all your support and let me know if you want a Naiya and Luvy alternate story later. I sorry this chapter is shorter than the previous...two is it? I wanted to keep you guys hanging like the cruel person I am. Haha! Look forward to more Sticy moments and what happens next! Review Please! Arigato Minna! Lightstar11, signing off for the day! Next chapter will most likely be posted in two days!**


	7. Chapter 7: My New Comrade

**A/N: Yo! Chapter 7: A New Comrade is now finished! Thanks for holding on and being patient. I'm trying my best to keep updating quickly! Thanks for being patient and for giving me much needed support. I will be continuing this fanfic as a Sticy, but if you want to read a Naiya x Lucy fanfic, then I can make another alternate path of the story in a seperate fanfic. OR, I can make it as a sequel to this one. Sting can break Lucy's heart (so cruel) and Lucy will go to Naiya. Of course, only if you want it. The alternate path would start from chapter 4. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA! Well, read chapter 7 and enjoy! Please review and if you are confused about anything, then please tell me and I will explain it to you! Thanks for the continual support! Shout out to madeline-chan09 and her awesome reviews! Arigato Miina!**

**PS: I got a review saying that the links from chapter 5 did not work so I have the links on my profile. If they still do not work, please let me know! Thank you! **

**Chapter 7: A New Comrade**

**Recap:** As I reached the cavern of the twin monsters, blondie's scent was getting stronger by the second and I could start to smell blood tainting her scent. I ran and with each step, I sweatdropped and grew paler. I was scared. Scared that I was too late.

**Sting's POV** _In the cavern..._

I roared, "No! Roar of the White Dragon!" I shot a beam of light at the monsters as I saw they were about to attack her. I could see that she was already defenseless and unconscious. I couldn't sense any magic power from her anymore, but I knew she was still alive from the faint rising and falling of her side. My magic hit the two monsters and they stumbled backwards. While they were distracted, I sprinted to the blonde and picked her up bridal-style. Then, when she was securely in my arms, I ran the heck out of there!

I liked how her in my arms. The feeling of her warmth against my chest in the freezing cold mountains. I clutched her closer to me and her head fell against my chest. I folded her arms around my neck and held her close as I sprinted.

I brought her back to the cave where I first smelled her scent in the mountains. I gently lay her on the ground and took off my jacket** (A/N: Sting had put on a jacket sweater thingy before running to the mountains.)** to make a cushion for her to lie down on. After all, the floor was cold and she was critically wounded. I treated her wounds and gave her little bit of my magic power. When I did, a maid popped up out of nowhere in a poof of smoke. And the best thing was that she had a first aid kit with her.

"Hello. I am Virgo, Hime's spirit. I am here to treat her wounds and get her back to health." the maid said plainly. I simply nodded and moved away. I tried to get a fire going so I wouldn't freeze to death either. When the maid was done, she bid me thanks for helping her master and disappeared.

I crawled back to her and sighed in relief. Her color was back and her breathing was stronger. Since she was all bandaged up, her bleeding had stopped and her cuts were disinfected. The only problem was that she seemed to be shivering. She also had a frown on her face as if she was still suffering, despite her physical body being in fine condition now, thanks to Virgo. As I gave blondie some of my magic power, her frown disappeared and her breathing became deeper and stronger. I assumed she was no longer unconscious, but more along the lines of sleeping peacefully rather than being in pain from injuries. I could only lay down next to her and share my body heat in order to warm her up. The fire I had attempted to make was lit, but still too weak to help. It gave us light and all I could do sleep and wait for the next morning.

**Lucy's POV**

When I awoke the next morning, I felt a heat source nearby and I snuggled closer to it because I was cold. I was getting comfortable until I felt the heat source move. Wait...move?! My eyes bolted open and when I tried to sit up, I felt an arm holding me down. I saw a guy sleeping there, next to me. He had blond hair too, but a few shades lighter than mine. He seemed to be about my age, but when I looked at his shoulder, I saw his white Sabertooth insignia and I also noticed his well-toned chest.

_He's pretty hot. Temperature-wise and physical appearance._ Wait a sec!_ What the heck am I thinking!_ I think I recognize him. He's that guy I saw on the train two days ago, he's one of the Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth. _But why is he here? Why would he be with a weak little "fairy" like me?_ I sighed and pushed his arm off of me. When I got up, I heard him groan and his eyes fluttered open. He squinted and sat up. Yawned real widely and stretched. He was almost like a big cat. Just waking up in the morning and all lazy. I giggled at the thought and looked away.

"What?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

I laughed louder. "The way you woke up." When I finally stopped laughing, I came to common sense and decided to ask him the main question. "Why are you here anyways? I'm sure I was fighting against the twin monsters in the Danaru Ken Mountains. But then why are you here, and why am I all bandaged up? I thought I died." I inquired with a suspicious look on my face. Right when I was about to ask who he was, he cut me off.

"Before you ask me any questions, isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first?" he rolled his eyes and smirked. "I'm Sting Eucliffe and the white dragon slayer. One of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and a member of the guild Sabertooth. Now who are you?" he introduced himself and I smiled, happy to know that my guess was right.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a celestial mage and a member of the guild..." I trailed off. I didn't want to say the name. I didn't want to remember any painful memories. Of being ignored. Being called weak. Being a replacement. And I definitely didn't want to think of him...

"Oi!" Sting called. "Finish your sentence. Which guild do you belong to?" he asked me clearly. I couldn't bring myself to say it so I just faked a smile and showed him the back of my right hand. "Oooh! So you are part of Fairy Tail. Why didn't you just say so?" he was curious. I could tell.

"W-well..." I turned away from him because I could feel the tears about to spill over. "I-I-I..." I trailed off again.

"Are you okay? Is it your wounds? Are you in pain?" he asked me worriedly. I felt happy that someone actually worried about me. But my attention was brought back to my original question.

"Oh yeah! Answer my previous question! How come I'm here, alive, bandaged up and why are you here?" It was now his turn to sigh.

"Well, when I saw you on the train two days ago, you caught my interest. On the train, you seemed kind of sad, tired and in agony. So I tracked you down to meet you personally. When I got to Nimaiba Town, I heard that you had gone on a solo mission to defeat the twin monsters in the Danaru Ken Mountains. I had heard about how strong they were and started to worry. So I tracked you down in the mountains and found you at the feet on the monsters, unconscious and defenseless. I couldn't sense any magic power from you and I distracted the monsters with my roar. In that little time they were distracted, I carried you and bolted out of the monsters' cavern. When I brought you here, I gave you a little bit of my magic power and your maid Virgo showed up. She bandaged your wounds and I laid you down on my jacket. You were shivering, so I laid down beside you to warm you up. there's your explanation." he had breezed through it like it was no sweat.

I started to feel so happy and grateful to him. I didn't like being in his debt, but I was happy that someone worried about me. "C-can I hug you?" I asked him. I blushed a little and was surprised by his answer.

"Uh. ok? Sure , if you want to. I guess it's fi-" I cut him off and attacked him in a bear hug. It ended up with us falling back onto his jacket. I buried my face into his shoulder and let a few tears escape my eyes. "W-wait up! W-what's wrong? Are you okay? Do your wounds hurt?" Sting sounded kind of worried and concerned.

"No it's not that.." I whispered out between sniffles. "I, I'm so happy. It's the happiest I've felt in so long. Someone actually worries about me. After so much pain, and the agony I suffered, I feel much lighter. I feel like I'm not a burden anymore."

**Sting's POV**

_What the F?! What kind of life has she been living? Why is she so miserable?_ "H-hey... ummm what if you told me your story would that make you feel better? J-j-just don't cry anymore!" I embraced her back gently. She just nodded and let go of me.

"When I first joined Fairy Tail, Salamander Natsu Dragneel was the one who brought me there first. I got my pink insignia on the back of my right hand I went on multiple missions. Meeting Erza and Gray, we formed a team - Team Natsu." she smiled slightly and continued.

_Gosh she's so cute when she smiles!_

"One day, Team Natsu went another mission and this one was to defeat the dark guild Blood of Yami. They decided to use me as a bait and Natsu, Gray, and Erza trailed me, following my scent when I was captured. When I awoke, I was tied to a chair. Natsu, Gray, and Erza soon saved me and Erza and me ran up to the top of the building we were in to find the guild's master. When we kicked open a door, Erza and I were swallowed my shadows and knocked unconscious. Next thing I knew, I came to only to find Team Natsu completely trapped and bound together to be tortured and "punished." Lucy made some finger quotes when she said punished and rolled her eyes at the same time. "I saw Erza, Natsu and Gray were already starting to lose consciousness and were also covered in bruises and injuries. I was the only one without injuries or a lack of magic. So I casted an emergency spell that teleported us back to our inn right before Blood of Yami's master could land a deadly blow on us. We failed the job and had to rest in the Fairy Tail infirmary. The entire guild had started to ignore me whenever I talked, except for the few who talked to me, but not too often." I could now see the Lucy was currently on the brim of tears. "T-t-then... when N-natsu, Erza, a-and Gray were all h-healed..." she stopped to wipe away a few tears. She was starting to stutter a lot and I was getting worried. "N-n-natsu, G-gray and E-erza came up t-to m-me and t-told me that I-I-I was w-weak a-and they...they..." she stopped and burst into tears. I quickly snapped up and embraced her gently. I finished her sentence for her.

"They kicked you off Team Natsu and replaced you with that bitch Lisanna?" Blondie just nodded and cried into my shoulder. I pat her back and reassured her. "It's okay. If you don't want to think about those idiots and jerks at Fairy Tail, you can always leave them and join Sabertooth!" I perked up.

**Lucy's POV**

_H-huh? Seriously? Is the Great Sting Eucliffe actually inviting me to join Sabertooth?_

I jolted up my head and stared into his deep blue eyes. "A-are you s-sure? I mean...I'm too weak to join Sabertooth!" I had stopped bawling my eyes out like a baby and I wanted to take him up on his offer, but I didn't want to be insulted and humiliated again, like in Fairy Tail.

"Well, true. Master Jiemma would definitely not let you in since you're kind of weak. But that's why I'll train you so you'll be strong enough to join! Who knows, who may even become strong enough to beat everyone at Fairy Tail!" I jumped on him and as I embraced him I knocked him to the ground, crying into his chest. "Thank You! Thank you Sting!"

He put his hand on my head and softly said, "You're welcome."

**Sting's POV**

When Lucy knocked me to the floor, she burst into tears again. I just pat her head, smiled, and softly said, "You're welcome." She looked up again and her warm chocolatey brown eyes met with my own cold navy blue ones and she smiled warmly, matching her eyes. She put her arms around my neck and embraced me again.

_Damn she's cute! Hot and has a nice figure too! _I thought as I hugged her back and snickered. "BUT! On one condition!" With that, she quickly pulled away and frowned.

"Awww!" she pouted and I snickered again at how cute she looked. "What's your condition?"

Success! "You have to give me a hug and peck on the cheek everyday of your training, or I can attack you with a french kiss every day!" I smiled and tapped my cheek. She turned bright red and started stuttering.

"U-uuuuh. Okay...I guess I can do that..." her blush turned even redder and she lowered her head. I snickered at her cuteness again and spoke up.

"Then it's settled. Starting tomorrow, I shall train you. We'll head directly to the Seinaru Hikari Mountains** (a/n: holy light mountains)** and start your training." I smiled and stood up off the floor, brushing away the invisible dust off my clothes.

"W-wait! Can I say goodbye to Fairy Tail first? Or at least to Master. I'll get him to erase my Fairy Tail insignia." she called after me when I was about to walk away.

"Sure sure. Whatever. Come on, we'll talk more at the town. You need to tell them you failed the job and I'm gonna go home. You can head home too afterwards. I'll be at your place at 6:00am. I can track your scent later. See ya tomorrow!" I gave her a smirk and walked away.

**Lucy's POV**

"Ok!" I yelled after Sting. He left and I gathered my things. Some of my magic had returned and I summoned Horologium to take me back to Nimaiba Town. I met with the requester and told I had almost died fighting the twin monsters since they were too strong for me. I also recommended they post the job to Sabertooth too. I went got on the train and took a ride back to Fairy Tail. I went straight home from the train station and went to sleep.

_The Next Morning..._ **(Still Lucy's POV!)**

I could feel something poking my arm, but I ignored it and rolled over onto my side. Suddenly, I was being tickled to death and my eyes burst open (so did my mouth as I hysterically laughed my mind away). When I opened my eyes, the tickling stopped and I looked over to my right to see the culprit. My chocolate eyes met a pair of deep blue ones and I recognized Sting.

"Yo!" he exclaimed. "Finally awake huh!" I gave him a cold glare and a sweet sadistic smile. I saw him flinch and when the glare disappeared. I got up to take a shower, telling Sting to hold on.

"Don't touch or break anything while I'm in the bathroom. And Don't Even Think About Peeping! Or Else You'll Meet Your End!" I gave him a glare that matched Erza's and Sting sweatdropped and went pale. I then switched to a sweet and innocent smile then left.

When I came out of the shower, I found Sting raiding my refrigerator. I wanted to so much beat the crap out of him, but I was only in a towel and I wasn't exactly strong enough to beat him either. I sighed and went to put on some clothes. I chose a white tank top that was lined with blue and some black jeans. I also put on my blue armbands** (A/N: like Hatsune Miku's arm bands, but Lucy's don't flow out at the bottom and are blue.)** I walked into the kitchen and punched Sting in the jaw. He flew to the wall and I ignored his complaints to cook some breakfast. I set some food down for Sting and he gladly ate.

"Woah! Your cooking's really good blondie!" he flashed me a charming smile and continued eating. I blushed a little at the compliment and started eating my self...staying silent. "Anyways," Sting continued. "Ready for your training to start? We'll be going to the mountains today to train you physically first."

"W-wait!" I exclaimed. "Lemme tell Master that I'm gonna take a leave of absence first." I stopped him for a moment to get a word in. "Gate of the Maiden, Gate of the Lion, I open thee. Virgo, Loke." I summoned Virgo and Loke and ordered them to pack my stuff and take it to the spirit world for now. The I returned my attention to Sting. "I'll meet you back here in my apartment when I'm done at Fairy Tail, okay? Don't wreak havoc and if Natsu appears, run away or hide and DO NOT PICK FIGHTS! Got that Stingy be?" I gave him the coldest glare I could manage and he sweatdropped again.

"A-Aye!..." Sting was scared stiff and I smiled again.

I left for the guild and ran through town. When I reached Fairy Tail, I decided to kick open the doors. "I'M BACK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I had appeared with much more enthusiasm as when I left.

"LUCY! You're back! And safe!" I only heard six voices and as expected, the only people in the guild who returned my greetings were Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Romeo, Juvia and Wendy. The rest of my "family" just flat out ignored me. I just sighed and shook my head. "Of course I am!" I gave each of them a genuine smile when replying and walking over to Mira. "Hey Mira, is Master here?" I continued.

"Yes!" Mira exclaimed. "He's in his office. But..What do you need Lucy? It's rare for you to ask for Master..." Mira frowned, thinking Lucy was acting suspiciously happy.

"Ummm. I just need to ask him something. It's nothing important. Mira just frowned and nodded her head. "Thanks though!"

I walked over to Master's office and knocked.

**Master Makarov's POV**

I was just sitting at my desk reading some papers and the reports of the destruction that the foolish rascals of my guild had caused, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it? Come in." The door opened and revealed Lucy. Her hair had some black in it and she looked happier than three months ago. I smiled, happy to see her starting to feel better. She walked in and closed the door tightly behind her. "Welcome Lucy. What do you need?"

"I-I want to take a leave of absence from Fairy Tail for about three years." I saw her cringe while she talked, but didn't point it out.

Why my child? Why must you leave?!" I gave her puppy dog eyes and was about to burst into tears when I heard her words, but was able to suppress them for a little while longer. Errr, long enough to listen to her speak.

"I will use the time to train. Capricorn can help me with my training and I will go into forests and mountains to train. I have my reasons and I hope you will understand my decision." Lucy had such a clear tone of voice and I could also see her eyes, shining with determination. "I will get stronger and make so I am the one laughing. Not the one being laughed at."

These words were my breaking point. I bawled my tears out. *sniffle* "I-I u-understand... P-please return … s-safely back to me...L-Lucy." I was able to get out between sniffles. And with a wave of my hand, I erased her Fairy Tail insignia and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"I'll miss you Master, but believe me. I will get stronger. I shall see you in three years time then. I might even send a thought projection or visit. Either way, I thank you for understanding my decision. But please keep this a secret from the rest of the guild...especially Team Natsu." I nodded and Lucy gently pat my back. We seperated and she walked out of my office. I saw as she pushed open the doors of Fairy Tail and walked out. Leaving Fairy Tail behind. Leaving her nakama behind.

**Lucy's POV**

As I exited the guild I felt a few tears leave my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I dared leave Fairy Tail. Dared to leave my nakama. Leave my family.

_But..._ I thought it through again. _This isn't my family any more. a family doesn't ignore one another. Nor do they beat each other up._ With these thoughts, I was able to stop my tears from flowing and sprint back to my apartment. To where Sting was waiting.

I couldn't wait to start training with my new friend._ I have a fresh new comrade who won't leave me._ I thought, as I approached my door.

"Oi! Stingy bee! I'm back. You ready?!" I yelled. I saw that Virgo and Loke had gotten there job done, 'cause I saw my room was completely empty.

"Yosh!" I heard sting yell back.  
"Let's go blondie! To the Shomei Mountains! **(A/N: Illumination Mountains)**" Sting shouted and led the way.

"Hey! Shut up! Don't call me blondie! You're blonde too! Baka Stingy Bee!" I yelled at him pissed off and fulfilled his condition for the first day of training. I hugged him from behind and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled away, I saw he had frozen up and was blushing a crimson red. I laughed and took the lead. "Haha! Just fulfilling your condition! Anyways, let's go Stingy Bee!" I ran off and Sting soon followed after me, quickly gaining on me.

"Oi! Don't call me Stingy Bee Blondie!"

"Then don't call me Blondie! You're blonde too! Baka!" We laughed and ran off towards the Shomei Mountains to start training.

* * *

**A/N: Yaay! More Sticy is starting! Now the main pairing will be in complete focus now! I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic! Look forward to future chapters! And I will continue to try to update as often as I can! Thanks for the support! Review?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of Training

**A/N: Hey Miina! I hope you all have been enjoying this fanfic! I wasn't planning on letting it end so soon, but at the rate I've been updating, I might finish it by the end of June. Lol. Unless you guys want me to keep going. I can try to think of more things to continue the story. Keep in mind that I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Haha, well, here's Chapter 8: The Start of Training!**

**Chapter 8: The Start of Training**

* * *

**Recap**: Lucy left Fairy Tail and runs off with Sting to go train in the Shomei Mountains.

**Sting's POV**

"Urrrrgh..." I groaned. I was on a train with Lucy and I was green from motion sickness. Lucy was giggling away at my pathetic state. I tried to glare at her, but whenever I tried to glare, it came out as a mutant expression between disgust, annoyance, sadness, and sickness.

"Pffffft!" Lucy stared at my face and broke out laughing hysterically. "I never thought that the day would come when I see the GREAT Sting Eucliffe in such a pathetic position! Hahaha!" Lucy taunted me and I gave her another failing glare, only resulting in her laughing at me even more.

"Urrrrrrgh! Y-you! D-don't l-laugh...I-i-i'll g-get you...f-for...t-this..." I trailed off and fell down off the seat. I was now currently huddled into a ball and laying down on the floor.

"Oi!" Lucy called, waving her hand in front of my face. She sighed and picked me up off the ground, putting me back onto the seat. I was surprised when she grabbed my face and put my head on her lap.

"W-w-what are you d-doing b-blondie?" I asked weakly. She just giggled and stroked my hair. I kind of liked the feeling of her gentle fingers running through my hair.

"I'll let you use my lap as a pillow. I don't know how, but Natsu always said it made him feel better when he used my lap as a pillow on a train. And I-I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier." she rested her hand on my head and smiled warmly.

"Th-thanks..."I said quietly. "Actually, I do feel better laying my head on your lap. I blushed a little and turned my head to the side. I soon regretted that decision and blushed a crimson red. I could also see Lucy blushing a fuchsia pink. I could see she wanted to punch me in the gut, but held herself back and we both sweatdropped. It wasn't that I didn't like what I saw, but as my head was resting on her upper thighs and I turned my head...I s-saw...her...p-panties. She was wearing a light blue mini skirt that matched her arm bands **(A/N: Now Lucy's armband are exactly like Hatsune Miku's, but are white where Miku's are gray. The blue is the same though).** I quickly turned my head to the other side and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes when I felt Lucy's fingers brushing through my hair again and found Lucy's head was turned to the side and she was staring out the window. She still had a light rose pink on her cheeks and I could tell she was extremely embarrassed.

I smiled at her expression. She was pouting, but I could see her very, very slight smile. And her light pink blush added a warmth to her face. I stared at her chocolaty brown eyes and the way her hair framed her face. She's pretty cute. Her figure isn't bad at all either. She's smiling so much that you can't even tell that she went through so much pain and suffering in Fairy Tail As I remembered her story that she told me, I started to frown and a little growl escaped up my throat and Lucy looked back down at me in surprise; stopping her fingers in the process. She tilted her head and looked at me in curiosity. Oops!

**Lucy's POV** _(Still on the train)_

_**Kyaaa!**_ I mentally screamed at the top of my brain's lungs.**_ Baka Stingy Bee! Don't turn your head that way!_** Sting had turned his head towards my private place and I was really embarrassed. I turned a fuchsia pink and Sting blushed a scarlet red. His blushing softened his tough image and I found myself staring at his deep blue eyes. But then I realized where his face had been and got really pissed. I felt a vein pop and a dark, scary aura was about to be released from me, but I held it back. I decided to turn my head to the side and rest my chin in the palm of my hand. I felt my intense blushing recede my boiling cheeks and I calmed down a little. I decided to just ignore our little...errrr..."incident."

_2 hours later..._

"Oh we're here!" I told Sting. He had fallen asleep and when the train stopped at Heart Station** (a/n: couldn't think of anything and too lazy to think of something creative.)** , he had to get off. The Shomei Mountains couldn't be reached by train or car and we had to hike through the Kuraii Woods.** (a/n: It's pretty good, light mountains being blocked by Dark Woods!)**

When Sting and I reached the Kuraii Woods, we decided to go through and shelter for a while since it was late and the woods were pitch dark **(a/n: See what I did there?).** We found some boulders and moved them into a circle thingy, as a temporary block from anything. We put down our stuff and settled down.

"Ooooi!" Sting called me. I was in the middle of laying out the sleeping bags. "You can go sleep. I'll guard," he said. I was pretty appreciative of his offer...until I heard his next comment. "But only because it's pretty obvious that you're dead tired and want to rest." Sting flashed me his signature smirk and I flashed him a look of irritation of annoyance.

Ugh! He's so annoying! I wanna punch the daylights out of him! Him and his stupid, annoying smirk. I fought back the urge to yell these words at him.

But, no matter how irritated I was he was right. I was dead tired and wanted rest. I just sighed and curled up, falling asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

**Sting's POV**

"Ooooi!" I called for blondie. "You can go sleep. I'll guard." After my offer, I decided to add a little smirk. "But only because it's pretty obvious that you're dead tired and want to rest." I gave her my signature annoying smirk and I was met by annoyance and irritation. She just sighed and went to sleep, accepting my offer.

Hehe! I watched her fall asleep and grinned to myself._ She's pretty cute when she's sleeping._ Oh wait lemme rephrase that._ She's cute when she's happy, angry, asleep or even depressed. (especially when she pouts!) Plus, she has a pretty hot and curvaceous body!_ I internally laughed at my thoughts...until I realized them myself. I then mentally slapped myself.

_What the f**k am I thinking? Me! The GREAT Sting Eucliffe is calling a FAIRY CUTE and HOT!? I can't! I'm a freakin' Tiger! Ugh. Oh well. I can't lie to myself, I do have a crush on her._ I just let out a small sigh and got wrapped in my own thoughts for like...2 hours...until I heard a low growl. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to my right.

I smell a Vulcan! My assumptions seemed to be right, for not too long later a vulcan jumped out and aimed straight at me. I jumped back at it and clashed heads with with it. I pushed him farther into the forest so I could lead the fight away from the sleeping blondie. When we were well away from the temporary shelter. I started using my magic.

"Roar of the White Dragon!" I shot a beam of light at the vulcan from my mouth and kept following the dodging vulcan with my roar. Eventually, I hit him and he fell. I then returned back to the shelter, only to find blondie sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Mmmmm...W-what's going on?" blondie mumbled sleepily. "I heard your yell and I saw a huge blast of light from further in the forest..." she trailed off and soon started to blink her eyes fully open. "Is there a battle? Are we being attacked?!" she was now fully awake and blinking her shiny brown eyes at me. I just sighed and told her about the vulcan.

"Don't worry, I beat it up." I reassured her. "Calm down and go back to sleep."

"No. Now that I'm awake and worried, I can't go back to sleep." she pouted at me again and I cringed as I looked at her puppy dog eyes. "You go to sleep. I'll guard now."

"No." I plainly refused her offer. "I just fought and am all fired up now. I can't possibly go to sleep with an urge to fight something.

She just sighed and muttered, "Geez. What's with you dragon slayers and urges to fight and destroy everything? Ugh fine. There's no point in us staying here if we don't sleep. So we'll just travel some more towards the Shomei Mountains." I flashed a bright smile at her. She rolled her eyes and packed everything back up. "Ugh...Let's just go." I let her take the lead and as we traveled through the Kuraii Woods, we were ambushed by countless monsters. But they were pretty weak so Blondie and I took turns fighting them off.

"Gate of the Lion, Gate of the Bull I open thee. Loke, Taurus!"

"Fist of the White Dragon!"

"Lucy KICK!"

"Roar of the White Dragon!"

I was actually quite surprised by the blondie's performance against the monsters. I watched as she summoned her spirits and used her whip to help fight the monsters. But when I saw her "Lucy Kick," I burst out laughing so hard that I started to tear up a little. She gave me a death glare and I got to feel just how powerful her kick was. On the bright side, we had reached the bottom of the Shomeii Mountains and all the monsters were defeated.

**Lucy's POV**

I used my "Lucy KICK" on one of the monsters and heard Sting burst out in laughter. I dropped back to the ground to my feet and turned around, only to see Sting clutching his belly and laughing hysterically on the ground. A few tears falling from his eyes were even visible. I glared at him and gave him a taste of my "Lucy KICK" right in the gut.

"Owwww." he moaned quietly and swearing under his breath. Sadly, I didn't have amazing dragon ears and didn't hear his words. But I could still clearly see his pathetic state after my kick.

_Serves you right! Laughing your ass off in front of me._ I cruelly thought, but now it was my turn to laugh. I started laughing hysterically, but Sting could only glare at me. He was still clutching his stomach from the pain and couldn't do anything to hurt me. This made me smile anymore and he only stuck out his tongue at me before groaning in pain again.

"Pfft." I stared at him and grabbed his arm. "Come on Stingy Bee. Let's get going and find a cave." I walked on and up the mountains, dragging Sting along behind me.

"I-I can stand up and w-walk on my own..." Sting glowered at me. I just shrugged and dropped him on the ground. He landed with a pretty heavy thump.

"Mmmk. If you say so." I said back and walked on.

"Tch. So cruel to your boyfriend!" he started whining with teasing glint in his eyes.

"Ugh. You are NOT my boyfriend! Baka Stingy Bee!" I retorted back at his face.

"Awwww!" he put on his puppy dog eyes and I now cringed. "Then why do you call my Stingy Bee? And even if I'm not your boyfriend, I'm still your trainer!" he replied enthusiastically with a grin.

"Urrrrgh! You are SO annoying!" I felt a vein pop and the frustration I felt from the lack of a comeback against his last statement.

"Can't come up with anything?" he asked me wiggling his eyebrows. "So you accept defeat against me! Then I am now your boyf-!" I cut him off with another Lucy Kick, this time in his face, and stormed off into the mountains, in search of a cave. As I stalked off, I could hear his quiet groans of pain.

Tch. Serves him right...again. Though he is pretty cute! I thought to myself as I walked off. Sting couldn't follow because of the pain from my powerful kick, so I was forced to literally drag him along. After what seemed like 15 hours of walking (it was only 30 min), we found a suitable cave to use as a shelter. I dropped him and all his belongings on the floor at one side of the cave and dropped my own belongings on the other side. Sting was starting to recover and I giggled at his pathetic state again.

"Feeling all better Stingy Bee?" I questioned in a teasing manner. "I can't believe that I would be able to make the "Great" Sting Eucliffe bow at my feet." I walked over to him and teased him about his state again.

"S-shut up! Stupid blondie" I heard him mutter the last two words quietly and I felt a vein pop.

"Oh? Would you like more punishment? It seems to haven't had enough?" I smirked and threatened him with a sadistic smile. A dark deathly aura surrounded me and I saw him flinch in fear. I laughed and stalked off, back to my side of the cave. I heard him sigh in relief as I bent down to unzip my bags. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to roll out my sleeping bag.

**Sting's POV**

When blondie reached a cave with me dragging on the floor behind he, she dumped me on one side of the cave and I sat up, still groaning in pain.

"Feeling all better Stingy Bee?" Blondie teasingly asked me. "I can't believe that I would be able to make the "Great" Sting Eucliffe bow at my feet." she walked over to me and continued to tease me about my uncool looking position.

_Ugh! I can't believe I'm in such pathetic circumstances. I was beat up by a blonde girl and I'm still groveling on the floor in pain._

"S-shut up! Stupid blonde" I sat up and muttered the last two words quietly, but apparently not quiet enough since the blonde heard and I swear I heard one of her veins pop.

"Oh? Would you like more punishment? It seems to haven't had enough? You know you're blonde too, so you're also calling yourself stupid." she gave me a sadistic smile and threatened me with a dark deathly aura surrounding her and I flinched in fear._ Gosh! She can be so scary like Minerva. But blondie here isn't as strong as Minerva and I'm like a thousand times stronger than her. Oh Mi Gosh._ I sighed in relief though when she stalked off to her side of the cave. (She was still emitting a really dark aura though and I decided not to annoy her further.)

I went to my own stuff and started to set up my sleeping bag. When I had finished setting up for the night, the blonde had already finished and was fast asleep, curled into a ball in her sleeping bag. I smiled to myself and walked out of the cave.

Once outside. I found some boulders to block the entrance of the cave with and arranged some vines and plants to block the entrance and make it more natural looking, leaving a small space for us to crawl through if we needed to get out. The barrier was complete and I went back inside the cave. First, I fixed my glance on to Lucy's blonde head and when I walked closer I could feel immense heat coming from her. She was blushing a faint pink and I leaned down to kiss her forehead. Then I walked back to my sleeping bag, crawled in and fell asleep. When my head hit the pillow, Lucy immediately filled my mind and I dreamed about her.

**Lucy's POV**

When I went to sleep, Sting was setting up his own stuff to go to sleep in. The last thing I remember before my head hit the pillow is the thought and image of Sting. He flooded my mind and I dreamed about him that night.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Chapter 8 is finished and I'm sorry the ending is kind of sucky. Not a lot happened in this chapter because I wanted to show the contrasting POVs of Lucy and Sting in the same events. Chapter 9 will actually start the training and I don't want this story to fly too fast. Sticy events are growing and I'm trying to update. But I haven't had any good ideas lately of how to continue the training. Reviews and suggestions are veyr welcome. Arigato miina for reading! Please keep looking forward to new chapters and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Training in the Shomeii Mtns

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sooooo, this chapter will have a little more action and stuffies happening so look forwards to it! Make sure to keep in mind that I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Anyways, enjoy and review please! Arigato!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Training in the Shomeii Mountains**

**Recap:** Lucy and Sting had now reached the Shomeii Mountains and found a cave to use as shelter. They shared a couple of amusing moments and then went to sleep, dreaming about each other.

**Lucy's POV** _ In her dream..._

_"Oh Sting! I love you too!" I called out to Sting and embraced him tightly. He had just confessed his feelings to me and responded with equal feelings towards him. I could feel a few tears of happiness run down my face and drip onto his shirt, making a few wet marks, as her returned my hug and hugged me tightly. He held me close to him and I liked the feeling of security and care I felt from his strong, reassuring arms. I felt him bend down to kiss the top of my head and I looked up at his face when he pulled his face away from my hair. We stared into each other's eyes until I slowly closed my own eyes and put my arms around Sting's neck. I pulled myself closer to his face and closed my eyes. Sting's grip on my waist tightened and he also lowered himself closer to my face, slowly closing his eyes. Our lips were literally three inches from each other and we were both blushing a crazy hot pink. Our lips almost met and..._

"OOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! Blondie! Wake up! Get your lazy ass out of that sleeping bag, it's time for your training to begin!" I snapped back to reality when I heard the real Sting's voice yelling at me. My eyes flashed opened and my own warm brown eyes were met by teasing deep blue ones. My cheeks instantly flushed a light pink and I stumbled out of my sleeping bag.

"Okay okay OKAY!" I yelled back at Sting. "Enough yelling already? What time is it anyway?" I questioned Sting and rubbed the leftover sleepiness from my eyes.

"It's 5:00 in the morning. Right before the dawn!" Sting flashed me a grin and I just groaned.

"Ugh! I have to wake up so early?!" I sighed, exasperated, and all traces of my dream were now flown out the window. "Fine. How are we gonna start?"

Sting just grinned and danced out of the cave, yelling back on his way out. "I'm gonna step out while you change. We're gonna start with 25 laps around the mountain. And we're running at my pace." I sighed heavily and dragged myself to my bag. I pulled out some black shorts that reached right above my knees and a loosely fitted white top with a gold star in the center. I pulled on my metallic gold running shoes and black fingerless gloves. My hair was pulled into a tight bun, with a little fringe hanging to frame my face, and I headed out of the cave to meet up with Sting. He was right outside and had already started stretching. Sting was wearing some baggy black soccer shorts, a tight fitted white-gold tee that showed off his muscles and golden running shoes. I joined him, blushing at the realization that we kind of match, and our muscles got warmed up for the morning run. Sting had pulled on some fifty pound weights on each ankle and wrist and winked at me. I was handed some eight pound weights and ordered to strap them to my wrists and ankles. I groaned in frustration.

"Hey, we're gonna start out easy for your first time. But each week I'll increase the weights and push you to your limits! So look forward to your training!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hooray." I said monotonously. "This training is gonna be the best time of my life!" I muttered with heavy sarcasm drooling in my voice. And with our final statements, we took off running.

For the first 8 laps, I was able to keep up pace with Sting and was just starting to break a sweat. When we reached our twelfth lap, I was starting to lag behind a little and pant from tiredness. By our twentieth lap, I was almost dead tired and Sting was almost out of sight. I pushed my determination to get stronger and tried running a little faster until I had caught up with Sting. I was sweating heavily and Sting was still only breaking a light sweat.

"What's wrong Blondie? Feeling tired already?" Sting looked back at me with a teasing glint. I just scowled since I didn't have the strength to talkback at him. He smirked and "reassured" me. "Don't worry! This is only the beginning of your training! Starting tomorrow it's gonna get a lot more rigorous!"

"Ugh! So cruel Stingy Bee! This is gonna be torture!" I complained. He just grinned and lead us to a finish for our twenty-fifth lap. "I'm so tired!" Sting raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"You're already tired from this? Wow...You're really gonna need some shaping up and work-outs if you wanna get stronger blondie." Sting scolded me slightly and I laid down on the ground.

"Ugh, I know I'm weak," I pouted. "And stop calling me blondie. You're blonde too Stingy Bee!"

"I'll stop calling you blondie when you're strong enough to match me. By then, you'll be worthy of being recognized fully by the GREAT Sting Eucliffe!" he bragged about himself and I rolled my eyes and blocked out his constant useless blabbering. I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles and mind.

With my eyes closed, I sat up and blocked out all my senses. I blocked out all sense of touch and contact and then all traces of sound, except for my own breathing beating of my heart. Then I focused some of my magic into a shield around me and some below me, causing me to levitate slightly above the ground. This was when it got harder to control my magic and my brows furrowed into a frown. The magic I focused around me swirled up into a spiral like a whirlwind and the magic focused for me too levitate upon pushed me up higher above the ground. I concentrated some more and I soon felt my magic starting to deplete. I relaxed my face and focused some of my emotions into my magic to increase my magic strength and capacity. Soon, I felt it was too overbearing and I had to stop my magic flow. I hadn't realized I had levitated to high up so when I stopped my magic and opened my eyes, I started screaming as I fell towards the ground quickly. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I was scared out of my mind! I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the painful impact of the ground, but instead felt something soft catch me and cradle me in closely. I felt a pair of warm, strong and sure arms catch me and hold me closer to his chest. I looked up and found that Sting had caught me in mid-air and broke my fall. He landed and sighed. I felt my heart pounding fiercely in my chest and any longer in Sting's arms would have made my heart jump out of my chest and leave me lying there, limp and lifeless! "T-thanks for catching me Sting..." I thanked him quietly and hugged him before he pulled away and gave him a quick peck in the cheek. We both blushed madly and stayed silent for a little while before Sting set me down on the ground.

"Gosh Blondie! What were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" he growled at me and I flinched away a little.

"I-I-I w-was p-practi-" Sting cut me off before I could say anymore.

"Don't just start levitating away from me while I'm talking! because of that, you didn't even hear what I was saying about your training did you!?" he scolded me and then stood up and relaxed, sighing.

"I was practicing on enhancing my magic power. Capricorn, one of my spirits, taught me how I can practice on making my magic power container bigger so I can use more powerful spells and advanced techniques, like Urano Metria, without getting too tired." I explained this calmly to Sting and he just listened. When I finished giving a description of what I was doing, he just nodded and looked at me seriously.

"I see...So you were still training?"

"Yeah. Magic training!" I grinned and stood up. As I got up, I wiped the dust and dirt from my clothes and walked over to a boulder to sit on. Sting hopped onto the boulder next to me and explained my training course again.

"So, everyday we'll run laps around the mountain and each week, the pace, number of laps and weight you carry will increase. We will first focus on your physical skill and fist-to-fist battle techniques." Sting explained and I just nodded furiously, absorbing every word he said. "Your physical skills we practice on will be, speed, agileness, reaction time, dodging, physical strength/force and hand-on-hand combat. This entire week will be focused on dodging and reaction time." Sting finished and we both jumped off the boulders. "So to start, stand about thirty feet away from me and dodge the boulders I throw at you."

"Ehhhhhh!? You want me to dodge boulders thrown by you?! I'm gonna die!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Sting just smirked and threw a boulder at me. "You won't die if you just dodge them!" he exclaimed and threw another boulder at me. I dodged both boulders in the nick of time, but since I was still worn out from the laps and my magic training, I couldn't dodge the third one and it hit me right in the gut. For about three hours, we continued in this manner. At first, I could only dodge a few of them, but as time went by, I found myself being able to dodge almost all the boulders thrown at me. Sting nodded in approval and stopped the boulder throwing for now.

"Nice job. You learn quickly. Anyways, it's time to eat lunch." Sting led the way back to the cave and I followed with a smile. Yay! It's finally time to eat!

I was freakin' exhausted beyond my mind and I could do with a shower. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee. Virgo!" I summoned Virgo when we reached the cave and Sting stared at me confusedly.

"Yes Hime?" Virgo appeared in a poof of smoke. "Punishment time?"

"Why the f**k would you call her out here blondie?" Sting questioned me and raised an eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes.

"Virgo, no it's not punishment time. I have a request. Would you please turn our cave into a luxury hotel room with a shower and cook us lunch?" I pleaded her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, of course Hime. Anything for you." Virgo turned around and darted into the cave getting straight to work. Sting and I stepped aside and waited while sitting on some boulders. Virgo was fast and about half an hour later she came back out of the cave. "Hime, I have finished. I am sorry I might have taken a while. Punishment time?" Virgo acknowledges me and I sighed again, shaking my head.

"No Virgo, there is no punishment. Thank you and you may return." I closed her gate with smooth sweep with her key. And I stepped into the cave happily. The outside looked exactly the same as before, but when you walked inside the entire interior was designed similar to my own room with two beds and pretty white and gold lining the inside rather than pink. I smiled and headed to the bathroom. Sting also stepped into the cave (now currently a luxury room) with surprise clearly on his face and he plopped down on the pure white bed. (The second bed was gold and for me.)

"Hey! That spirit of yours is pretty handy!" Sting cheerfully called after me as I walked into the bathroom. "This place is better than my apartment!" I just shrugged my shoulders at him and proceeded to take a shower. When I finished, I found that Sting had fallen asleep on top of his bed even though it was only noon. I giggled and walked past him into the makeshift kitchen Virgo had made. I looked in the fridge and as expected, Virgo was kind enough to fill it with a bunch of food that would last us for about half a year! I smiled and started cooking some food for Sting and me.

When I finished cooking, I decided to wake Sting up. "Oi! Stingy Bee! Get up, I made some food for us to eat." I nudged him gently and let him take in the smell of the food. His tummy growled at the mention of food and he shot up and his eyes bolted open. He started drooling and ran over towards the source of the scent. I quickly followed him to the table full of food and laughed along the way. I saw he had already sat down and started wolfing down the food. I giggled and smiled as I watched him eat and took my own spot at the table.

"Wow Blondie!...You're a *munch munch* really *swallow* good cook!" he exclaimed. "This is so yummy!" I smiled and ate my own share of the food.

"I'm glad you like it! Well, go take a shower, you smell like sweat and dirt." I wrinkled my nose and took the empty plates to the sink. "I'll be doing the dishes."

"Mmmmk! Thanks Lucy!" Sting grinned at me, blushing, and I gasped in shock._ He just called me Lucy! He didn't call me blondie! Does he have a fever or something? Why is he blushing? Even though it's slight, the GREAT Sting Eucliffe is actually blushing! In front of me! Lucy Heartfilia!_

"H-h-hey Sting? Is there something wrong with h your head or something? You actually called me by my name Lucy and you're blushing slightly..." I informed him blushing myself.

"Huh?" Sting frowned. "I called you by your actual name because your deserved it since you made such an awesome meal and provided an awesome place to stay at here in the mountains! And I'm blushing in appreciation of the steamy hot food!" he started off nicely and smiled warmly. I was captivated by him until he suddenly put on a smirk and checked out my body. "I'm also blushing 'cause you have such a sexy figure blooooonnndiiiie!" he slurred out "blondie" and added a final smirk to the end before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

I blushed redder than Erza's hair and shouted at him. "Baka Sting Bee!" I retorted at his back his fiercely as I could manage with a glare. I stormed to my clothes and changed into a loose white tee and comfy pink lounge pants. Then curled up into a ball under the covers of my golden bed and fell asleep.

**Sting's POV**

"Baka Stingy Bee!" I heard blondie retort back at me. I just ignored it and walked into the bathroom. I threw off my clothes and into the shower. I turned on the water and a blast of cold water hit me. I heard blondie change and go to sleep with my dragon ears and I sighed in relief. I leaned against the wall of the shower and thought about Lucy.

When Sting finished taking a shower, he walked out only to find Lucy fast asleep. He walked over to her bed and kissed her on the forehead and covered the blanket over her some more so she wouldn't get cold. Then he walked over to his own bed and changed into some white-golden pants to sleep in, preferring to sleep shirtless. He dreamed of Lucy again that night.

**_Sting's Dream_**

_I was walking through an amusement park with Lucy and we were holding hands laughing. I was wearing my regular attire of a blue vest with fur trimming over a short cream colored top that revealed my muscles and loose black pants held up by suspenders. I was wearing my normal black boots with gold soles. Lucy was wearing a cute strapless white top with gold lining and a golden mini-skirt. She also had on a black blazer and her hair was up in a high ponytail with some fringe framing her perfect face. she had a tan belt with her keys and whip like usual and creme colored fingerless gloves with black knee-high boots. We first rode on a crazy rollercoaster then went to get some ice cream. I smirked at her, called her blondie again then threw part of my ice cream in her face. She fumed and threw her entire ice cream straight at my face. It resulted in as a messy ice cream fight and Lucy won when she knocked me out with one of her "Lucy KICK"s. We went to the bathrooms to rinse the ice cream off our faces and then she chose to ride the Ferris Wheel. I obliged her this one time and she rode in a yellow cart.__** (A/N: I don't know what the bucket thingys are called sorry!)**_

_As we were risen higher into the air, Lucy started getting all excited and looking out the window. I just sat there looking green. (The ferris wheel still moves so I still got sick. Ugh!) Lucy kept giggling at me and at the view she could look at from the ferris wheel cart. She casted a mini Troia spell on me__** (A/N: Yes, Lucy magically learned Troia during her training. But remember! This is only a dream! ;))**__ I recovered and watched the view with her. Soon, she blushed a light pink and I couldn't resist. so I pinned her to the window, held her face in my hands and pressed my firm lips against her soft ones. At first she was very surprised and tried to push me away, but I kept persisting and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing me entrance. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and tilted her chin upwards to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, we pulled apart gasping for air. Then we locked lips again for another three minutes, blushing like mad in the process. When we pulled apart this time, we smiled at each other._

_"I love you Lucy Heartfilia. Will you be my mate?" I whispered quietly into her ear. She grinned and replied back._

_"I love you too, Sting Eucliffe. And yes, of course!" she whispered back into my ear and we kissed again. this time was not as deep or long, but it was still passionate enough. We pulled apart after like 10 seconds and I bit her neck, marking her as my mate. My bite mark turned into a white and golden dragon shape on her neck and she smiled._

Suddenly, I felt myself get drenched thoroughly with water. I snarled and snapped back to reality. I was wondering who the culprit was and when I flashed open my eyes, I was met by a pair of angry chocolaty brown eyes. I examined the full picture and soon recognized Lucy. She was dressed in some training clothes and was holding a bucket over her shoulder whilst glaring at me.

"Baka Sting! It's already lunchtime and you wake up just now? What was all that talk about rigorous training and crap yesterday? Are you all talk and no bite?!" Ugh, you were smiling all creepily in your sleep and I was getting kinda pissed. You baka!" Lucy scolded me and punched me in the face. Or at least attempted to, since I easily dodged and caught her fist, despite being half-asleep still.

"Woah woah woah woah woah. Slow down there Blondie. I was just tired okay? What were you doing then all this time, besides trying to wake me up?" I stared at her curiously and she huffed.

"I already ran 30 laps around the mountains with the eight pound weights on my ankles and wrists. And since you weren't there, I ran at my pace." When she said this, she was extremely calm and relaxed. She was also slightly sweaty and I couldn't sense a lot of magic power coming from her.

"Were you doing your weird levitating magic power training thing again?" I asked her.

"Hmm? Yeah why? Is there something wrong with doing that to kill time while my TRAINER is still fast asleep and smiling creepily?" Lucy huffed again and smirked at me. I cringed as she put emphasis on the word "trainer." "I also practiced sparring with Loke and Capricorn taught me a couple more spells. With Loke, I learned different combat fighting techniques and Capricorn taught me four new spells: 1) Starlight Beam, 2) Golden Gate, 3) Heavenly Palm, and 4) Grand Chariot. And Yes, the last two spells are Heavenly Body Magic. I have potential to learn Heavenly Body Magic since I'm one of the strongest Celestial Mages around and can already to Urano Metria from memory. So was practicing blasting things with my new spells." she winked at me cutely and walked to the kitchen humming. I just sat there, dumbfounded at everything she just told me. It took awhile for me to absorb everything.

_So Blondie a.k.a. Lucy Heartfilia is one of the most powerful Celestial Mages around, can spar in fighting techniques and knows five powerful Holy Magic spells?! Dang! And it all happened in the time I was asleep! Geez, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I wake up earlier!?_ I sighed and walked into the kitchen to my seat at the table. Lucy was smiling and had already finished cooking. I just wolfed down my food like I normally do, changed into dry clothes and walked outside to stretch. Lucy joined me and we ran ten laps around, since Lucy already ran and I just needed to warm up.

"Okay, since you sparred and learned from Loke a little, fight me! I want to see how much you learned. It'll also let me know what you're capable of and what we should work on first." I instructed her. She nodded and we headed out to a sandy clearing.

"Remember, this will only be a fist fight. You can use your regular whip, but not the Fleuve d'eToiles. Ok, ready? Start!" I signaled to blondie to start and she rushed at me with her fist raised.

**Lucy's POV**

"Ready? Start!" Sting yelled and I flew at him. I raised my right fist and aimed it for his stomach. Sting caught my fist and I smirked. We flew to a short halt and as Sting aimed his own fist at my face, I dodged to the left and swung my leg out sweeping his legs out from under him. Sting fell on the ground, face first, and I had to stifle a giggle and concentrate. I jumped up and intended to land on his back, but he rolled out of the way and I landed to the hard ground instead. We both jumped up and a few meters away from each other. Facing each other, we both smirked and felt a thrill of energy and excitement. Flying at each other with a battle cry, Sting aimed another punch at by gut and I aimed my fist for his gut. We both dodged to opposite sides at the last second and I pulled out my whip. I swung it aiming to latch it around his feet, but he jumped up and my whip just met empty air. He smirked and I frowned at my failure. Then, I rushed at him as fast as my feet would carry me and I gave him another taste of my "Lucy KICK!" straight in his face. Unfortunately, he dodged again but I had another move up my sleeve. I swung my whip around his waist and pulled him in closer to me again. As I reeled him in, I aimed a punch straight at his face and did a jump drop kick. He fell onto the ground and I landed on top of him, with a triumphant smile. But I celebrated too early, Sting did a backflip off the ground and pinned me to the ground with my arm wrapped around my back.

"The battle's not over yet until the one side is unconscious. Even if they call a truce or admit defeat, it can always be a trick." he hissed in my ear and I cringed in pain. I snarled in frustration and brought my leg up behind him, nailing him straight on the back of his head. I had caught him by surprise and he jumped off of me, I smiled in triumph again. Before he could react, I threw a punch in his face again. The first punch was followed by a backspin kick, which was followed by a four combo punch to Sting's gut and lastly, an uppercut to knock him up and away from me. As he was landing, I pulled out my whip and grabbed his leg with it, smiling a little sadistically.

"CHOTTO MATE!** (A/N: Wait up! Stop!)**" Sting yelled before I dragged him along the ground. I instantly let go of him and he swiftly flipped to land on his feet.

"What?" I asked him, irritated. Sadly, I hadn't realized it was a trick yet and Sting landed two consecutive punches, one to my face and one to my cut. His punches were followed by a roundhouse kick to my side. I was flown into a tree and I grunted with pain at the impact. He grinned while flying at again.

"Didn't you hear me just thirty seconds ago? I said not to hesitate, even if they admit defeat, or stop unless your opponent is unconscious. But even then, they could be acting to make you think you won." Sting hissed fiercely at me as he aimed a punch at me again. I quickly ran to the opposite side and when he was close enough, I aimed my own punch at his gut. Sting dodges and I threw another kick at him. Soon, we were constantly exchanging punches and kicks. Sting dodges most of my attacks, except the ones that involved my whip, and I could only dodge some of his attacks.

After fighting for almost two hours, we were both tired and called for a halt. We were both bruised and beaten up.

"You have potential to be a great fighter Lucy. And before you say anything, I'm calling you by your own name since you earned it." Sting smiled at me and I was so tired, I could only roll my eyes and blankly stare at him. He frowned and aimed a punch for my face again. I easily caught his fist and returned it with a punch of my own. Sting smirked and caught my fist, then withdrew and stood up.

"Just snapping you back to reality. You reflexes are pretty good. Come on. For now let's head in and take a shower. After we eat dinner, you can do your weird levitating magic training." Sting told me and I just followed him in. "You can take a bath first. Just don't take too long." I nodded and headed to the bath. I decided to take a bubble bath to relax my muscles and rinse off thoroughly. I filled the bath with water and poured in some of my strawberry-vanilla scented bubble bath soap. As the water warmed up, I stripped out of my clothes, pinned my hair up in a bun, wrapped a towel around my head and stepped in. I sighed and relaxed my body gradually, one muscle at a time. The water rinsed all the dirt and grime off my water and the bubbles gave me a reassuring feeling. As I relaxed and soaked up the comfortable feeling of my bubble bath, I started thinking about Sting. What is he doing right now?

**Sting's POV**

As I watched Lucy step into the bathroom and lock the door behind her, I took out a communications lacrima and contacted Rogue. I told him to keep my affairs with Blondie a secret from the rest of Sabertooth, especially that witch Minerva. The red eyed shadow dragon slayer just kept his poker face on and nodded monotonously like usual. I sighed at his reaction.

"You know? You should try showing a little more emotion. You can be such a pain in the ass and a party pooper sometimes." I frowned at him.

"Well, there's two reasons for that. 1) I'm only interested in Gajeel. 2) I don't like to blab away like a certain idiot." Rogue replied in the same tone he always does while eyeing me suspiciously.

"H-hey! Who are you calling an idiot!?" I scowled at him and he just simply cut off the communication. I was left all alone so I just laid down on the bed to relax. I closed my eyes and waited for my turn in the bath.

Blondie came out like thirty minutes later in only a towel wrapped around her figure. Her hair was wet and left hanging down her shoulders, framing her face beautifully. I blushed a little as I noticed how the towel added a little emphasis on her curves (especially her huge ass and bust). I nodded to her and walked into the still steaming hot bathroom. I stripped and stepped into the shower. As I felt the water pound on my shoulders back and rinse off the dirt and dust, I relaxed and enjoyed the soothing feel of water on my muscles. I sighed and stared at my white Sabertooth mark on my right shoulder.

_Would Lucy still want to join Sabertooth after her training with me?_

**Lucy's POV**

Once Sting closed the door behind him, I threw off the towel and changed in fresh new clothes. I pulled on a comfy loose plain white tee and some black short shorts. Then I proceeded to the kitchen to make dinner. I decided to treat Sting today and made a meat stew with steak and rice. By the time dinner was cooked, sting was done with his shower and changing. He had on a loosely fitted black tee and white baggy pants. He stepped into the kitchen with a bright smile lighting his face and he quickly wolfed down the food I made; like always he also complimented me on my cooking. When we both finished, I headed outside for my magic training. Sting followed closely behind and sat on a boulder to watch me.

" Hey! Show me your new spells! I already saw Urano Metria, but I wanna see the other four new spells you told me you learned while I was sleeping!" Sting asked me earnestly.

" W-well, I haven't master the two Heavenly body spells Grand Chariot or Heavenly Palm yet, but I can show you Starlight Beam and Golden Gate!" I replied back enthusiastically. "It's nice for me to practice my spells as a warm-up before magic training anyways." I smiled at him and he just nodded.

"Mmmmk. That'll do!" Sting replied. I nodded and faced the trees, standing a few meters away from Sting. I stood in the middle of the clearing we fought in before and Sting was sitting on a boulder closer to the cave. I closed my eyes and started the enchantment for Starlight Beam. I raised my right arm towards the sky as I spoke, keeping my left arm at my side.

_Stars of the heavens,_

_Answer my call._

_I call on thee to assist me._

I now slowly raised my left hand to point my other tree and, at the same time, brought my right arm down to let my hands meet.

_Destroy my enemies and vanquish the darkness..._

_**Fall!**__ The thirteen beams of light!_

_**Starlight Beam!**_

My eyes flashed open with golden stars filling them and I flexed my hands. When I finished the enchantment, thirteen beams of light flew towards me and were gathered in my body. When I brought my right hand down to meet my left, the beams of light merged together, creating a little sphere, and flew from from between my hands, heading straight for the tree I was facing. The tree was blown away into little bits and pieces. I turned to Sting smiling, my eyes have now returned to my normal brown eyes, only to find him gaping at me with his mouth wide open like the Baka he is.

"What? Why are you hanging your mouth open like a freak? That's just a minor spell. Starlight Beam is the easiest of all the spells I know so far." I smirked at Sting's bewildered expression. "I'll show you Golden Gate now." I turned my attention to another tree that was facing away from Stig or anything else nearby the camp. I knew how destructive the spell was and didn't want to destroy any of our belongings or Sting. I put forth my hands in an X shape above my head. A golden halo circlet appeared around the intersection point of my arms.

_I call forth a halo from heaven above._

_Trap my enemies._

_From the divine above,_

_I call forth my power._

_**Golden Gate! Come! Imprison and seal!**_

I now brought my hands down in front of me and opened my arms. A glowing golden box appeared in my hands, shining with sparkles. The halo that was previously around my arms had now turned and encircled around my figure.

The glowing golden box expanded and enveloped the tree I was aiming for. The halo flew with the box and the tree was trapped. A few minutes later, I clasped my hands together as if in prayer and the tree was blown into little bits and pieces again.

When I looked back at Sting again, he had fallen off the rock in surprise. I saw him lying on the ground with his blue eyes wide and mouth gaping open and his lips formed a huge O. I laughed at his position and his reaction. He was so taken aback by my spells!

"Haha! I bet you didn't expect me to be able to cast such powerful spells huh? If I don't clasp my hands together, then the box would paralyze the target and take away all of their magic power for an instant. In this case, the tree is not a mage with magic so I had the box blow up the tree from the inside." I smirked at him, but my smirk was soon followed by tired eyes and I fell to one knee gasping. When I fell, Sting rushed and caught me in time before I hit the the ground completely.

"Shoot! Lucy are you okay!?" his voice was filled with worry and when I looked up at him, his eyes were full of care. I smiled weakly at him, panting, before replying.

" Hey, I'm okay. You don't need to worry so much. Golden Gate always gives me a late reaction to the amount of magic power I use up casting it. It uses up about two-thirds as much power as Urano Metria, which uses up so much power I can't even sit up by myself. Starlight Beam only uses as much power as it takes to summon two spirits at the same time so I can handle it." I looked deep into Sting's navy blue eyes and reassured him. "I can do Heavenly Palm and Grand Chariot, but not until I have enough magic power to handle it. Both spells combined use up as much power as two Urano Metrias and two Golden Gates. That's almost four times as much powers as a single Urano Metria so I have to be careful." Sting nodded furiously and carried me, bridal-style, to a boulder. He set me down gently and sighed.

"Geez Blondie. You're so reckless. You really shouldn't be running around and using up all your magic power." he smirked as I rolled my eyes at his "concern."

"Ugh. Save the sweet talk Eucliffe, I don't need it." I got up from the boulder and sat on it to start my magic training. Each time I do the exercise to widen my magic container, I would add a twist to the exercise. This time, I made a shield around me with my magic power and summoned all my golden Zodiac spirits one by one without my keys. When all my spirits were present, I trapped each one in a bubble sphere of magic power. My spirits were understanding and knew I was training so they just sat in their own magic sphere, patiently waiting for me to finish. Now I focused some magic below me to levitate. I held my magic there for about three hours, with Sting watching, until I started to struggle. I was starting to reach my limit and I reached out for my second origin. I pried it open and felt my new magic power flow through. I summoned some of my silver keys and trapped them in magic spheres. I was capable of holding my spirits there for another hour, but then I was losing a lot of magic power. I had to push myself hard and even started breaking into a sweat. I pushed past my limit for about thirty minutes until I decided I needed to stop. I felt that my magic power had already increased enough for the day. Every time I practice this exercise, my magic container grows one-fifth larger.

I started with lowering myself from levitation first. Then, I started sending my silver key spirits back to the spirit world. Their spheres disappeared and I sent them back. Next, I sent my Zodiac spirits back and dissolved their spheres. Soon my magic shield disappeared and I fell on my back to the ground. My senses came back and I was in Sting's arms, panting like mad. I lost consciousness when Sting carried me bridal-style to my bed and tucked me in. I slept peacefully, but dreamlessly that night.

**Sting's POV**

I felt Lucy's magic power getting increasingly larger and stronger each time she practiced her exercise. I noticed the extra twists she adds on each time to push past her limit. As I watched her, I was intrigued by her practice. When I was about to fall asleep on the boulder I was sitting on, I saw blondie's face contort in frustration and struggle. Soon, I felt her overpowering magic presence disappear slowly, along with her spirits and shield that had appeared during her training. Lucy was starting to fall and hit the ground head first, but I rushed and caught her in time. She was panting like crazy and soon lost her consciousness. I picked her up bridal-style and tucked her in. Just as I was about to walk away, she had rolled over to her side and grabbed my wrist.

"Stiiiing~" she called my name with a frown on her face. "Don't leave...me...alone..." she murmured quietly, but loud enough for my dragon ears to hear her. As her voice trailed off at the end, I smiled l slightly and winced in pain as her grip tightened when I tried to move my arm away. I sighed and clenched her hand back with my own. A small smile slowly crept onto her face and she looked so peaceful. I was tired myself, but I couldn't move away. I just got in her bed and slept next to her. When I felt her warmth against my body, I also felt her arms move around my body to embrace me. I smirked and hugged her back. I soon fell asleep peacefully, enjoying the moment of bliss.

"Lucy Heartphilia, I love you~" I whispered quietly in her ear. She was already fast asleep, so I assumed she didn't hear me. I smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Lovely, sticky and sweet Sticy! Kyaaa! Gomen Gomen Gomen! *sweatdrop* This chapter is so long! Sorry about that! I didn't want it to go to long, but I guess I dragged it out too much. I'll try not to drag it out so much! :/ Well, I was going to cut the training scenes into a time skip, but I don't know if you guys want me to elaborate on their different kinds of training. I do kind of plan for this to be a long fanfiction. Send me a PM or write a review letting me know if you want a time skip or an elaboration on the different kinds of trainings Sting puts her through.**

**PS. I am going to start writing a Rolu called "The Shadow's Angel of Stars". The first chapter might be uploaded this weekend, so look forward to it!**

**PPS. OMG This is the longest thing I have ever written in my entire life! It's a freaking 7,047 word chapter! Ugh, if it's too long, then I apologize. Make sure to Review! Arigato Miina! **


	10. Chapter 10: Training Timeskip

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry! I'm at a really bad writer's block! Gomen gomen gomen! This chapter will be a lot worse than previous chapters and is only a filler chapter. This'll just be the time skip in a little more detail. Well, enjoy! For now!**

**Chapter 10: A New Me!**

* * *

**Recap**: Sting and Lucy are currently training in the Shomeii Mountains to make Lucy stronger. So far, she can fight for herself in hand-to-hand combat and has learned four new spells: Starlight Beam, Golden Gate, Heavenly Palm, and Grand Chariot. However, she does not have enough magic power to cast Heavenly Palm or Grand Chariot. Will Sting make Lucy stronger? Does she have the potential to be strong enough to join Sabertooth?

**Lucy's POV** _The Next Morning..._

"Oi Blondie wake up! We need to go run!" Sting yelled at me. I dragged myself out of bed and put on my training clothes and weights. We headed outside and raced around the mountain. When we got back,Sting and I would change into combat clothes and take off the weights. Then, I would attack Sting in the clearing and we spar. After some practice of hand-to-hand combat, we'll head back in to take a shower and change. I cook a meal for us and after eating, we'll head back out to the clearing. Sting would watch me as I practice Starlight Beam and Golden Gate, then proceed with my magic training. Now, he would join me and we would meditate together. Of course, he held his magic longer and we both improved ourselves. Sting and I would be worn out at the end of the day and we would fall asleep instantly.

This pattern continued for an entire month. We practiced on my reflexes, combat skills, and dodging every day. Also everyday, I never forgot my promise with Sting when we first started out and I gave him a peck on the cheek. I got better and at the end of the month, Sting and I would have a real match. I summoned Loke and Capricorn and the four of us fought. I had to fight of the three guys and did quite well. Sting called for a halt and Loke and Capricorn went back. I was able to hold them off and Sting nodded in approval.

_One month later..._

"Good job blondie! You did well, holding off me, and that lion and goat!" Sting smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I would normally just lay on the ground panting and staring at him blankly, but today I stood up and smiled back at him. "Next month, we'll get you training with weapons and analyzing your opponents. You'll practice using daggers, a katana, a scythe, and your whip. One weapon training a week. Let's see how much more you can improve! In this last month, you've grown a lot stronger. You still have that sexy figure of yours, but also some muscle now!" he winked and I Lucy Kicked him in the face, annoyed written all over my face. "ugh!" he groaned in pain. "I compliment you and you kick me? Anyways, We'll start with daggers this week." he recovered quickly and handed me a pouch full of daggers. I smiled sadistically and we headed into the nearby forest. He had me practice throwing daggers at a tree and he also set up a dummy for me to slash at. Sting showed me the proper posture to hold the daggers and how to wield them.

Soon the next week came and we worked on a katana. Sting's friend Rogue had come and Rogue was the one teaching me how to use the katana since he wields one himself as backup. Again, I learned how to hold a katana, draw it, put it back, and how to wield it. I practiced sparring with Rogue and cutting up trees and dummies again.

The third week came and I earned a scythe. Personally, the scythe was my favorite. I named my scythe Death Rebel and I was able to personalise it how I wanted. I liked the handle long and made the blade purple. Everyday, I sharpened it. I trained using my scythe on the evil monsters in the Kuraii Woods and I easily cut them away. I earned a sadistic side and I knew I was stronger. I was already experienced at using my whip so the fourth week was spent sparring with all my weapons. I used daggers against Sting, my katana against Rogue, Death Rebel in the Kuraii Woods, and my whip against Sting and Rogue at the same time. Every day after physical training, I still practiced my magic routine. I blasted trees and boulders away with Starlight Beam and practiced taking away Sting's and Rogue's magic power.

I learned some healing spells, teleportation magic and Requip. My magic soon became strong enough to fully learn Heavenly Body Magic and I became the a third generation Celestial Dragon Slayer. (My dragon was Tentai no Hoshi or Celestial Star) I have my own starlight power, but can also wield the four elements: earth, water, air and fire. Weapons training had carried on for three months and magic training was stretched out for five months. I learned the Heavenly Body Magic spells and could now cast Urano Metria multiple times without getting tired. I also learned more Celestial Spells: Light's Illusion, Black Hole, Sun's Breakdown and Astronomical Control. I collected all the twelve Zodiac Keys, nine Chinese Animals, and seven platinum keys. I was the world's most powerful Celestial Spirit and soon joined Sabertooth.

Effortlessly beating Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Sting and Rogue, I was quickly deemed as an S-Class wizard and Sabertooth's strongest wizard (aside from Master Jiemma), earning myself a title of the Tsuyoi Megami Hoshi Akari of the Tora** (A/N: Strong Goddess Starlight or the Tigers)** I became more sadistic and Sting and I got together. I joined Saber's Twin Dragon duo and we became Saber's Dragon Trio. Sting and I marked each other, I now had a white dragon mark on my neck and Sting had a golden dragon mark on his neck. I was feared by everyone and the Daimatou Enbu were coming up.

Not only had my magic and attitude changed, but my appearance had changed too. My hair grew to my waist and I often tie it up in a high ponytail with a shining golden ribbon with some fringe lining my face. My hair was black with golden and white streaks and tips. My regular attire often consisted of golden combat boots, skinny jeans, a tank top, and a leather jacket. I also often wore a black cloak with a hood and violet colored fur lining with my scythe, Death Rebel, attached to my back. I wore purple color contacts and my scent was changed from my sweet and innocent strawberry-vanilla, to a darker and more sinister smell of dark purple roses. Despite my magic being mostly light and stars, my image is dark and purple. I've changed and I don't regret it. My personality and appearances have changed and I'm a lot stronger compared to before. I changed myself and I don't regret joining Sabertooth after leaving behind Fairy Tail. I am Misterio Valentine, used to be Lucy Heartfilia, and this is the new me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I wanted to upload something and this chapter is just a bad filler chapter. It really suck and I did it on a whim. The next chapter will be better though! As I said before, I'm stuck in a writer's block. The next chapter won't be any more of the training though. This will probably be as far as I go with the training. You can imagine the training how you want. Just know that Lucy and Sting are now officially mates and everyday after training, they had a make-out session. No further than that though so no lemons! K well, I hope you look forward to my next chapter! By then I will definitely not be restricted in a writer's block so please support me! I just didn't know how to do the training. Well laters!**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Me and My New Life

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay so my writer's block has finally ended! So here's Chapter 11: My New Life. It will start with some more of Lucy joining Sabertooth details and her new appearance. Basically, chapter 10 was the training time skip. This will be the actual A New Me and yeah. So enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: A New Me and My New Life**

**Recap**: Lucy, Sting and Rogue have finished training in the Shomeii Mountains and Lucy has gotten ten times stronger than when she first met Sting. Now, what will she do? Where will she go? Oh well, screw that, you already know.

**Lucy's POV** _They're back in Fiore and in Saber Territory..._

Sting, Rogue and I got off the train and headed towards Sabertooth.

"You sure you'll be ok blondie?" Sting whispered to me.

"Baka, you should be worrying about our guildmates, not Vanessa." Rogue sweatdropped and I rolled my eyes.

"Do NOT call me blondie Stingy Bee! My hair isn't even blonde anymore! It's black with golden streaks!" I hissed back at baka Sting, punching him in the face in the process. Rogue and I approached Saber's doors, dragging Sting along behind us, and kicked open the doors. I quickly threw on the hood of my cloak.

"We're back! And we brought a new recruit." Rogue called out to the guild.

"Oi! Welcome back! Who's the new girl?" the guild eyed me cautiously and I got ticked off. I smirked at them and walked in.

"You'll find out soon enough..." I whispered just loud enough for them to hear. Then in a normal, but sadistic, voice I called, "Where's your master? I would like to speak with him."

"Chotto. Why is Sting unconscious and Rogue, " a black-haired lady with green eyes walked up to us and eyes me suspiciously. I knew everyone in the guild could feel the force of my magic power and I smirked at the lady before.

"Oh why hello, thy Great and Holy One!" I sarcastically bowed to my knees and laughed in her face. I could feel everyone in the room sweatdrop. "Ha! As if, where's your Master Miss?" I stood back up and as I did, she threw a punch at my stomach. I easily caught it and smirked. "Are you not going to answer my question? I asked, where is your Master?" I sadistically glared at everyone and pushed Minerva across the room. I was going to continue, but felt a slight tug on my sleeve from Rogue. I turned to face him and tilted my head in curiosity.

"Tch. Minerva walked back up calmly to me and said to me with a cold glare, "To get to the Master, you have to go through me. My name is Minerva, surname is private, and I am the second-in-command. I deserve to know what business you have with Sabertooth."

"Oh is that so? Then I shall tell you, I would like to join Sabertooth!" I cheerily gave the guild a genuine smile. Everyone, but Minerva, fell off their chairs in surprise and Rogue fell to his knees, sweatdropping.

"You want to join Sabertooth? The strongest guild in all of Fiore? Then you must prove you are strong. Come on, follow me." Minerva grabbed my wrist and walked off to the back of the guild calling, "Rufus! Come one! We have a new recruit to test!"

I allowed myself to be dragged along as I inspected the entire guild. When Minerva stopped, we were outside in an arena. Minerva turned around and faced me.

"You will fight one of our S-Class mages, Rufus Lohr, and we will assess you to see if you are worthy of joining us or not. Go all out..." Minerva eyed me and paused before speaking again. "But please do not destroy the guild building or kill anybody. I smirked and knew she was worried about my overwhelming magic power. Rufus and I stepped out to the middle of the arena and shook hands, then walked a good ten metres away from each other (in total, we were twenty metres apart). "Ready? START!" Minerva hit a gong and nothing happened. I smirked and let Rufus make the first move.

"Memory Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning." Rufus whispers and I see lightning headed my way. I smirked and jumped up, the lightning was homing onto me and right before it made contact, I smirked even wider.

"Gate of the Clock, Horologium" Horologium popped out and quickly encased me. With my magic stronger, his abilities could now shield against anything, and I mean ANYTHING! When the attack ended, Horologium went back as I landed back on the floor. I stood up, unharmed, and looked up to see Rufus' shocked look of surprise. "My turn. Light's Illusion." I whispered quietly. I waved my hands above my head and created 100 copies of myself. I saw Rufus smirk and whisper his next spell.

"Interesting, this shall be embedded into my memory. Memory Make: A Night of Falling Stars." I started glowing his star started homing on me. I chanted the incantation for Sun's Breakdown so quickly, you couldn't even tell what I was saying.

_I call upon Izanagi, the Sun God._

_O grant me your power and shine!_

_Sun's Breakdown!_

The sun quickly appeared and shone a beam of light upon Rufus. He was confused until, before he knew it, multiple spotlights were aiming for him and his spell was stopped. I brought my hands in front of me and a bright ball of light, like the sun, formed in my hands.

"Shoot, Target: Rufus Lohr." I whispered. The ball shot out at Rufus at an incredible speed, it was too fast for him to dodge. The light hit my target and we heard a scream in agony. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light except me. When the light cleared, Rufus was laying on the floor, in a small crater, unconscious. Everyone gasped, except for me, Rogue, Minerva, and Sting, who had woken up at the beginning of the battle. I smirked, Rogue sweatdropped, Sting whistled, Minerva smiled happily, and the Master walked out with surprise and shock plastered on his face. Happily, Rufus was breathing and the building was not damaged.

"Don't worry everyone, he's still alive. I only knocked him unconscious. Anyways, "I turned towards Minerva and the Master beaming with happiness. "With this, I'm strong enough to join Sabertooth right?" I winked. The Master started laughing, nodding in approval, and Minerva pat me on the back. Everyone else backed away from me in fear. I laughed too and Minerva and I walked back into the guild.

"Ho ho ho!" the master laughed out loud. "You're strong, very strong! You're definitely joining! No rejection allowed!"

"I agree!" Minerva was also nodding in approval. "Beating Rufus in one hit, that's impressive." Minerva returned to a normal tone of voice. "So now we continue with the normal procedure. Please come into the Master's office with me." I nodded and followed her as she turned into a spacious room to the left. She pushed away the vines overhanging the entrance and I walked in. Master was already sitting on a purple couch that was placed to a large grape tree and was eating the grapes. He stopped and turned to face me as Minerva and I walked in.

"Hello young one. I am Master Jiemma, the master of Sabertooth. Minerva is my daughter and uses War God Magic. We have determined that you are strong enough to join Sabertooth. You will immediately be deemed as an S-Class mage. But please, stand up and introduce yourself. Also, why would you like to join Sabertooth?" He nodded and gave me permission to speak as I bowed to him on one knee. I stood up and pulled of my hood.

"Hello Master Jiemma, Minerva." I nodded to each one in turn and took off my hood to reveal my black hair with its shiny golden streaks. "My name is Vanessa Valentine,** (A/N: yes I changed her name from Misterio t Vanessa because I've read too many fanfics who used Misterio or Mist-san.)** but please call me Vanessa. I used to be a mage of Fairy Tail and I also used to go by the name of Lucy Heartfilia." I narrowed my eyes and continued after a short pause. "I was kicked off of my team, Team Natsu, and after going on many solo missions I met Sting. I quit Fairy Tail after getting my heart broken my my 'nakama.'" I spit the last word out with disgust and hate oozing in my voice. "Sting and Rogue trained me and I grew stronger. My hate for Fairy Tail grew and I left for good. I am now here at Sabertooth, waiting to be accepted. I want to join to take revenge on Fairy Tail and remain by the side of my mate, Sting Eucliffe" I cheerfully smiled at the end and my aura of hate faded to turn sweet at my last statement. I bowed a thank you. Master was sweatdropping after hearing my story and Minerva was fuming in anger.

"Of course we accept you Vanessa!" Minerva charged at me and embraced me in a bear hug. "I'm gonna call you V-chan and you can be my younger sister okay? Oh what magic do you use? We only saw you use that single spell." Minerva looked at me curiously.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in realization. I smiled and clearly told them. "I prefer to keep my magic a secret, but my guild master deserves to know. I still use Celestial Keys as one of my magics, but I am also the Celestial Dragon Slayer. I can use teleportation, healing, Heavenly Body and Celestial Star magic. I also wield a death scythe as my main weapon. But please keep my magic a secret from others. I know some Heavenly Body spells and can control the four elements, plus my own star power, as the Celestial Dragon Slayer. I can teleport and heal myself and others and I hold all twelve Zodiac keys, nine Chinese Animals and seven platinum keys. I also have twenty silver keys and know some other random spells. Oh yeah, note that I do not get motion sickness like Sting, despite being a dragon slayer, because all my other extra powers overwhelm my dragon slayer skills." Minerva and Master Jiemma were nodding in surprise and approval when I finished.

"Okay, impressive!" Master smiled at me in immense approval of me joining the guild.

"So, where would you like your mark and what color? Oh and call me Min chan!" Minerva smiled at me while approaching with the guild stamp in her hand.

"On my left shoulder and in dark purple!" I happily told her. Min-chan stamped my shoulder and stepped back in pleasure.

"Okay! You're all set to go on missions! You can do S-Class mage missions to. Well, have fun!" I nodded and walked out towards Sting and Rogue. They were playing with Lector and Frosch.

"Oi! Stingy Bee! Rogue! Lector! Frosch! I got my mark!" I ran towards them, showing them my new mark, and they cringed away from my hug as I squeezed them all." I gave Sting a peck on the cheek and Rogue a warm hug. I also gave Lector and Frosch some fishes, while laughing. "Thanks for training me and taking me to Sabertooth you guys! You're my new best friends! Screw Fairy Tail! I'm happy and that's that!"

"Yosh! That's the spirit Vanessa! Now lets go on a job!" Sting yelled jumping up. He quickly pressed his lips against mine and we heard a few whistles. I smiled internally, wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss slightly. Sting leaned me down closer to the floor, getting into the mood.

"Ahem." Rogue coughed and Sting and I broke apart laughing. Rogue was blushing slightly was the exceeds were staring at us being all lovey dovey. Lector smiled widely and smirked.

"You guys lllllllllike each other!" Lector purred.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch pitched in. I felt a vein pop and sadistically smiled at them.

"Why yes Lector! Frosch I'll forgive you if you promise not to do this again." I said too overly happy. Frosch nodded nervously and Rogue cuddle him. I smiled and slowly walked towards Lector. "You cute little necko! You remind me of Natsu's exceed Happy!" I leaned down and pinched his cheeks; Lector was sweating bullets. I pinched harder and he whined.

"Schwing! Schwave Mwe! (Sting! Save me!)" Lector called for Sting and he just laughed. I let go and my sadistic aura disappeared.

"Oi, Vanessa-chan! Here's a good job!" Sting told me enthusiastically. He was waving a job paper request in his hand.

"Mmmk, what is it?" I took the request paper and read it over. I nodded in approval and called to Minerva. "Oi Min-chan! Sabertooth's Dragon Trio+Exceeds will be going on a job!" Minerva shouted in approval and we walked out of the guild laughing, except Rogue. He was as expressionless as ever as he cuddled Frosch closely. Lector walked alongside Sting, rubbing his cheek in pain. Sting put his arm over my shoulder and I put my arm around his waist.

"Race you to the station! Loser becomes the winner's slave for the mission!" I yelled behind me as I set off sprinting towards the train station.

"Wah! No fair Vanessa! You got a head-start!" Sting whined after me and sprinted up. He quickly caught up and we were even. I smirked and snapped my fingers. Sting cried in disagreement. As I disappeared and reappeared at the station. I sat down and waited for Sting. When he appeared, he whined about his loss and I dragged him onto the train, laughing and bragging about my win.

"I win Stingy Bee! Now punishment time! You have to do as I say during this entire mission!" I smiled in triumph and happiness as Sting groaned in disgust. Rogue had quickly caught up with us, holding Lector and Frosch, and we got on the train. The train started moving and Sting's head fell onto my lap. Rogue stared at the ground, trying to remain strong. They were both green and I knocked them both unconscious so they wouldn't suffer. I laughed and stared at the sleeping Lector and Frosch, who were sitting on my the opposite side of Sting and Rogue..

_This is the happiest I've ever been since I left Fairy Tail. I'm Sting's mate and he's mine. Min-chan is the sister I never had and Rogue is my brother, aside from Gray. Sabertooth is very accepting of me and I'm a lot stronger._ I smiled in happiness and pleasure.

_Now all that's left is to take revenge on a certain pink-haired flame-brain and scarlet-haired b***h_. I smiled in hate with a sadistic aura emanating from me as I thought about my hated enemies.

_Ha! I can easily beat everyone in Fairy Tail now, except Master Makarov probably. The first Master Mavis is also too strong since she's practically invincible. I sweatdropped as I thought about the young first master_. I looked back down at Sting and ran my fingers through his soft hair smiling. _Oh well. Who cares! As long as flamebrain gets what he deserves! The entire Team Natsu must be punished!_ I gradually fell asleep on the train and dreamt peaceful thoughts and moments with Sting, my beloved mate! I smiled cutely at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 11 is finished! I hope this chapter is a lot better than the sucky Chapter ten filler. This is the entire events that happened after Lucy's training ended. It would take too long to explain in full detail so yeah. Look forward to a surprise in the next chapter! Well, review please! Thank you! ~Lightstar11**


	12. Chapter 12: The GMG

**A/N: Okay! I'm back miss me? Naw? oh okay guess no new chapter then bye byes!**

**Haha, lol Jk. Course not. I'm not cruel. Here's Chapter 12: The GMG! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The GMG!**

**Recap:** Lucy is now Sabertooth's second strongest S-Class mage and had changed her name, appearance and scent! She wishes to take revenge on Fairy Tail! Will her wish come true? Or will she forgive them?

**Natsu's POV**

"Oi! Lisanna, Erza, Happy, droopy eyes!" I called out to Team Natsu. "Let's go on a job!...OOF!" I was knocked unconscious by Master again. Oh well, at least it wasn't Erza.

**Gray's POV**

"Bwahahahahaha! Baka flamebrain!" I laughed my heart out at the sight of Natsu getting beat to the floor by Master, again. Before I knew it, I was also knocked unconscious. Unfortunately, I was unlucky and it was Erza to threw me against a wall.

**Erza's POV**

_Tch! These bakas! So noisy and loud! Plus, they're always fighting!_ I threw Gray against a wall, knocking him out cold. I was getting ticked off and I wanted to know what Master wanted to say. Otherwise, he would never knock out Natsu like that for no reason, unless he wanted to speak.

"Oi! You stupid brats! We're participating in the GMG again this year! We'll beat Sabertooth again and keep our name as Fiore's STRONGEST GUILD!" Master yelled and the entire guild got pumped up. Natsu and Gray were also awake and back in reality at the mention of the GMG. "You guys have three months to train to get stronger! And then I'll announce our team one week before we leave for Crocus for the GMG!" I nodded and the guild sprinted out to go on jobs. Everyone wanted to be picked to participate, but of course it'll probably be the same teams again...except...Lucy won't be here.

**Lucy's POV**

_Achoo!_ I sneezed on the train back to the guild. _Ugh, it's not like me to get sick, so someone must be thinking about, someone besides Sting or Rogue. Naiya maybe? Oh well, he might've forgotten about me anyways._ Sting, Rogue, and I had finished our job way earlier than expected and we split the 3,000,000 jewel between us easily. Of course, we all pitched in a little for meals. Sting was laying in my lap from motion sickness again, and Rogue was still trying to be strong. I giggled at their pathetic states. when the train stopped, we jumped off and raced back to the guild...or at least Sting and I did. Rogue just stood there and walked calmly to the guild with the exceeds: Lector, Frosch and my own exceed Marisu.

I named Marisu after the Japanese translation of the flower Amaryllis. In Japan, the flower means shy. When I first found Marisu, I was still out training with Sting when he left to get some food. I was practicing my magic again when I saw Marisu sitting behind one of the trees, watching me. She looked so lonely so I invited her to sit on my lap. At first, she stepped back, eyes wide, until I beckoned to her and I reassured her that I was gentle and caring. She cautiously walked up to me and sat on my lap. She sat there calmly as I practiced my magic. I named her MArisu and she is my friend. She had red fur, like Lector but lighter colored, and white belly, paws, ears and tail tip. We became friends and she came to Sabertooth with me.

Sting and I were pretty even and had agreed not to use magic, but we didn't agree on no weapons allowed! So I took out my whip and tripped him, gaining a massive upper hand. I smirked and sprinted even faster to the guild doors. I was three steps away from touching the doors so I slowed to a stop. I smiled wider and slowly walked up to tap the doors. Sting came one step too late and I won...again. Rogue soon caught up and Sting and I kicked open the doors to Sabertooth together. "Oi! Miina! We're back!" we both yelled loudly. We three dragon slayers and our exceeds walked in and sat down. I asked for a blueberry smoothie, Rogue asked for a cup of water and Sting just sat down exhausted.

"Hey V-chan!" Min-chan came up to me and we hugged. "Glad you're back finally. Father is planning to have Sabertooth participate in the GMG this year. You're totally gonna be on the team!" Min-chan said happily, then a dark murderous aura surrounded her. I joined her with an even stronger and darker aura than hers and everyone flinched back in fear.

"Hehe. I'll take revenge on those baka fairies and I WILL make Sabertooth the strongest guild!" I glared with fire, determination, and hate burning in my eyes.

"That's the spirit, V-chan!" We returned to normal and hugged again. Everyone in the guild sighed in relief and Master Jiemma came back. Sting, Rogue, and I bowed to him as he walked out of his office.

"Welcome back you three." he nodded with a smirk and we stood up with smirks of our own. At least Sting and I did, Rogue still stood there expressionless like usual. "Okay you guys! Saber will participate in the GMG this year and we will reclaim our title as Fiore's STRONGEST GUILD!" he hollered with determination.

"Yosh!" the entire guild, including the me and Min-chan, yelled back in agreement.

"So, we'll pull the same trick Fairy Tail did last year and form two teams! Team A will consist of Minerva, Orga and the our dragon trio: Sting, Rogue and Vanessa-chan. Team B will consist of Yukino, Ayian, and the flower Trio: Stargazer, Ginger, and Jasmine. **(A/N: yes, Ayian, and the flower trio are OCs. Stargazer means ambition, Ginger means proud and Jasmine means grace and elegance.)**

I turned to look at Ayian and the flower trio. Ayian looked kinda like Naiya. Naiya had black hair and was wearing a black coat with dark blue pants that had multiple pockets and a tight black shirt that outlined his muscles. **(A/N: Imagine Kirito's coat from SAO, Ikuto's pants from Shugo Chara!, Yuta's eyes and Kaji's hairstyle from Ultra Maniac)** Ayian had light brown hair and was wearing a red tank top, similar to a basketball jersey, and black shorts.** (A/N: Renge Kai's look from Honey x Honey Drops)** Ayian also had refined muscles like Naiya. They both had green eyes though. I tilted my head in confusion. That's weird, Ayian and Naiya are so alike yet so different! I sense the same magical power coming from both of them though. Plus, Ayian is just Naiya backwards. I wonder...are they siblings or the same person? I smiled and conlcuded they were the same person. I also decided to confront him later.

Then I turned my attention to the Flower Trio. Stargazer had golden eyes, and also had a pink star around her right eye. Her Sabertooth insignia color was hot pink and located on the left side of her neck. She had long brown hair that reached her waist **(A/N: Asuna's hairstyle from SAO)**, and also had white capri pants, a light pink shawl and light dark brown blouse that went past her waist line. The bottom of her blouse said **AMBITIOUS FELINE** in bold golden letters.

Ginger had a short orange bob, like Yukino, but no bangs and had side fringes. She wore navy blue skinny jeans, a bright pink off-the-shoulder blouse, yellow gloves that reached her elbows, and piercing blue eyes, a brighter shade than Sting's. On the back of her blouse it spelled **P.R.I.D.E. Personal Responsibility In Daily Effort **in black letters. Her Saber insignia was on her revealed left shoulder and in the color hot pink.

Jasmine was more feminine, compared to her teammates. She wore a light, flowy white dress that had golden lining and a golden bow tied on her back. She had blonde hair like Sting, but red eyes like Rogue. She also wore red sandals to match her eyes and her insignia was an off-white and located on her left wrist. Her dress had a pretty floral design and she moved very gracefully, matching the name given to her.

In my own opinion, the three were very pretty. I knew they used different magic though. Three of the elements in fact. Stargazer had air magic, Ginger had fire magic, and Jasmine had water magic. I assumed they were strong by the magical force coming from them and how they acted, smirking like they couldn't be beat. I myself was wearing a black skirt with a light purple blouse. My scythe, Death Rebel, was strapped to my back as usual and I had my golden-white streaked hair pulled back into a high ponytail, leaving a little fringe along the sides of my face. I was wearing my black combat boots and stayed by Sting's side. As Master called our names, we all stood up respectively and nodded, grinning like there was no tomorrow. We went home early and packed our stuff. We had three months and we decided to relax at the beach. During the day, we would play in the water swimming or play beach volleyball. Sting, Rogue, Minerva and I shared a room with our exceeds. Yukino, Ayian, and Orga shared a room and the Flower Trio shared a room amongst only themselves. We all trained though, despite our constant playing. I taught everyone how to call forth their second origin and everyone increased their magic container with the same exercise I always do. Sting and I always held up the longest as we were the most experienced. Soon, the three months were up and we all headed to Crocus one week before the GMG actually started. We had to stay at the Shizukana Yoru Inn.** (A/N: Silent Night Inn)**. Our room divisions stayed the same and we enjoyed laughing together. Every night, when the rest of the teams were asleep, Sting and I would sneak out to the roof and have a make-out session.

"Hey Sting?" I whispered to him when we were sitting on the roof next to each other. "You love me right? We'll be mates for eternity right?" I felt Sting smirk.

"Of course Vanessa." he ruffled my hair slightly and put his arm around me to hug me closer. He picked me up and put me on his lap, facing him. He leaned in, hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear quietly, "Dragon slayers can only have one mate in their entire life. We have marked each other and we are to be bound to each other for all of eternity. I love you...Vanessa." He pulled away and I stared into his blue eyes with my own brown eyes full of happiness. We both smiled and closed our eyes, leaning closer together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed our lips together. After moment I pulled away and smiled.

"Together forever. Promise you'll never leave me Sting?" I asked looking down.

"Promise." we sealed our promise with another passionate kiss while interlocking fingers. This was the happiest moment in my entire life. I'm happier at Sabertooth with Sting than I ever was at Fairy Tail with Team Natsu!

**Normal POV** _Back at Fairy Tail, One week before the GMG..._

"Okay you brats!" Master Makarov called the guild together to announce the teams. "We will have two teams again! Team A: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna and Wendy! Team B: Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia and Mystogan (Jellal). You better impress me and make Fairy tail win! For Lucy!" Master got the guild all riled up and they laughed excitedly.

"Oi!" the entire guild cheered and drank to celebrate.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled again.

"Man! Winning the GMG for Lucy is MANLY!" Elfman was shouting "man" all over the place again. Lisanna was clinging to Natsu, Gray and Juvia were also getting clingy. Erza and Jellal were staring at each other and blushing at the eye contact. Mira was smiling happily and serving drinks to everyone.

Laxus just sat there going, "Tch!" and Gajeel was sitting with Panther Lily laughing with a smirk. Wendy was sitting next to Romeo and they were calmly talking.

The next day, Fairy Tail left for Crocus. They got the Honeybone Inn again and their rom divisions were the same as the team divisions, with the exception of the exceeds.

* * *

Everyone was getting riled up and eager to try to win the GMG. Who will win? Will Fairy Tail win again? Or will Sabertooth regain their position with Vanessa Valentine as their newest and strongest addition to the guild!?

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter will be the actual start of the GMG. Look forward to it. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: the Beginning of the GMG

**A/N: Okay, I know I've been updating pretty frequently, even though not consistently. I have fun writing these so I hope you guys enjoy my story! Here's Chapter 13: The Beginning of the GMG**

**PS. I've been getting reviews about why Fairy Tail said they would win for Lucy. I apologize for not explaining this before, but I never really thought about it. So what happened is Fairy Tail was never the same without Lucy, They never partied anymore and started to regret kicking her out. They still believe she is weak, but want her to come back and be a part of their "family." While training for the GMG, Natsu kept searching for Lucy and hoped he would get to meet Lucy in the GMG. So yeah. You can imagine the rest as you want. Either way, Fairy Tail is not straight in the mind. Their mindsets are twisted and messed up. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Beginning of the GMG**

**Recap:** Everyone was getting riled up and eager to try to win the GMG. Who will win? Will Fairy Tail win again? Or will Sabertooth regain their position with Vanessa Valentine as their newest and strongest addition to the guild!?

**Natsu's POV**

We reached Honeybone Inn and when the clock stroke 12 o'clock midnight, a big bell went off. Everyone rushed outside, only to see a hologram of the huge pumpkin man again.

"Welcome Welcome! Mages of Fiore. This year, we will be having another elimination round. It will be similar to the Sky Labyrinth from last year, but with a twist!" the pumpkin man explained to everyone with a big smile. "The teams will be teleported into the labyrinth and you must all reach the goal again. But this time we also have a scavenger hunt. You will need to find a doll in the shape of me and bring it to the goal. All five must appear at once with at least one doll. The dolls are hidden all around labyrinth so good luck! After the gong sounds, join hands with your guild's team so we know who is participating. And let the Grand Magic Games BEGIN!"

A gong sounded on his final words and my team and I held hands to show who is one Team Fairy Tail A. We were teleported to a random valley and I started sniffing around, looking for any leads of the dolls. Before I could run off somewhere random, Erza held me back with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Wait Natsu. We'll work like we did before. Steal maps from the other teams and also still their doll if they have one. Lisanna can put the maps together like a puzzle." Erza sneered and all of us got a creepy glint in our eyes. We then continued onto a rampage for maps and dolls. In about one hour, we had put our maps together and found about five dolls. We appeared at the goal happily.

"Yeah! First team to appear! That's Fairy Tail!" we shouted together. When suddenly the pumpkin man showed up sweatdropping.

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked him.

"Um...kabo. You are not the first team to appear, actually you are the eighth and last team to participate. Kabo..." the pumpkin told us and we started at him in shock.

"WHAT the F**K! How fast are the other teams!?" we yelled in exasperation. Erza was inn scary mode and we all backed away and through the goal.

**Lucy's POV**

_Hah! Those stupid fairies. Of course both Saber teams were the first two teams to appear._ Actually our two teams stayed together and I teleported us all. I used my nose to locate two dolls and then teleported all ten of us to the goal. We finished the labyrinth in less than thirty second. When we appeared, the pumpkin man was so shocked, he fainted like an idiot. We all just smirked and walked into the arena. We enjoyed our fans cheering and then we hung out. Blue Pegasus were the third team to arrive in 10 minutes. Lamia Scale followed twenty minutes later with Raven Tail five minutes after them. We hung out for another ten minutes and Fairy Tail's B Team and Mermaid Heel finally showed up. Right after an hour from when Sabertooth showed up, Fairy Tail A Team appeared thinking they were first. Unfortunately, they were crushed when they found out they just barely made it into the games. All of Sabertooth smirked and then the pumpkin man went on to introduce the eight final teams to be participating.

"In eighth place, we have Fairy Tail A Team: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvel!

In seventh place, Mermaid Heel: Kagura Mikazuchi, Millianna, Beth Vanderwood, Arania Web, and Risley Law!

In sixth place, Raven Tail: Alexei, Nullpudding, Flare Corona, Obra, and Kurohebi!

In fifth place, Fairy Tail B Team: Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Gejeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser and Cana Alberona!** (A/N: I switched Cana and Jellal just cause.)**

In fourth place, Lamia Scale: Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta, and Chelia Blendy!

In third place, BLue Pegasus: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Jenny Realight, and the Trimens Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki and Hibiki Lates!

Now here's a surprise folks! Sabertooth has come out with two teams, just like Fairy Tail!

Second place, Sabertooth B Team: Rufus Lohr, Ayian Nazomeita, and their Flower Trio Stargazer, Ginger, and Jasmine Fuyuki! **(A/N: Yes, again, I switched Yukino with Rufus just cause. and the flower trio are actually sisters, yes. Jasmine is the youngest and Stargazer is the oldest. Also, Ayian's last name means mysterious. hehe!)**

Now in first place, Sabertooth's A Team! Minerva, Orga Nanagear, the Twin Dragons Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney and their currently newest member Vanessa Valentine!"

When I was introduced, I had my hood on to cover my face. My cape flowed behind me and my trusty scythe Death Rebel was strapped to my back. I waved to everyone and stood next to Sting. Master, Min-chan and I all agreed to keep my magic a secret until the very end when I have to fight.

Sabertooth A Team stepped onto the field, me in the very back right behind Sting and Min-chan, and we waved to the cheering crowd. After smiling to them, we all shot death glares at Fairy Tail's A Team, who sneered back at us. Natsu espeacially.

"Who's the newbie? Why won't she take off the hood and reveal her face? Maybe she's really ugly and extremely weak? Hah! Pathetic!" Natsu sneered at us and we all stiffened. After a few moments of silence, including the silent audience, all of Sabertooth was sweatdropping except my team. My team all had a very overwhleming death aura surrounding us. Sting and I crouched into an attacking position and Natsu, Gray and Erza mirrored us. I glared at Natsu, who glared at Sting who glared back, Gray was staring at Rufus, Era at Minerva and Lisanna, Wendy, Minerva, and Rufus ignored the glares that were being passed. Minerva had to hold me back and Rogue held back Sting. Wendy stood in front of Gray and Erza while Lisanna pulled back Natsu. The judges and pumpkin man sweatdropped and told us all to go to our respective areas. We all stood up and out of our attacking positions and glared at one another again. I was the first to walk away with my team following me.

_That damn Natsu! He's the biggest and densest baka I've ever known!_ I wanted to kill him so badly. But I clenched my fists tightly as I sat down on the bench to calm down. Sting sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulder. I leaned into his broad and well-toned chest. Min-chan stood behind me and pat my back soothingly. Minerva and Sting tried to calm me down as a few tears escaped my eyes. I wiped them away and my feelings of hatred rose. I also showed my sadistic side a little.

"Calm down Vanessa. You'll get your chance for revenge soon enough. For now, hold back and relax." Sting murmured into my ear. I nodded and buried my face in his chest.

**Normal POV**

"K-kabo..." the pumpkin man looked up and walked out the center of the arena, obviously shocked by the vicious exchange. "W-well, the tension is already getting heated between Tigers and Fairies. Anyways, we decided to start the games off with something fun! Our first game is called Pin-Up Battle! Now teams, please send out your participants!"

"I'll go." Min-chan volunteered. "Vanessa would actually be better, but we don't want her to be revealed until later. Plus I'm the only other female." she added a smirk at the end and we all nodded.

"Erza, you'll be the best for this." Gray said. She nodded and headed out.

"Leave this to the appealing Jenny Realight!" Jenny winked at the Trimens.

"We'll let you do this one Mira." Laxus said boringly.

"Don't underestimate fat girls!" Risley called and ran out. Kagura just nodded.

"Flare, you go, you're the only girl here." Alexei ordered Flare.

"Allow me Jura!" Chelia winked and headed out at Jura's nod.

"I'll go." Stargazer told her sisters and headed out.

"Oh my! What competition!" one of the judges said. "We have Minerva from Sabertooth A Team, Stargazer from Sabertooth B Team, Erza Scarlet from Fairy tail A Team, Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B Team, Risley Law who is now transformed in her skinny form from Mermaid Heel, Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale, Flare Corona from Raven Tail, and Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!" the eight women stepped out onto the field and were immediately engulfed in a light. When the light disappeared, the girls were all in changing rooms.

"Kabo. Choose any outfit you think is best for this. You will have ten minutes to change. after ten minutes, the curtains will be removed and you will fight. The audience will also be voting for whoever's outfit they think is best. Your goal is to look the most appealing, but also remain as the last one standing. If you are the last one standing, but have the lowest number of votes, you will not win." the pumpkin guy explained the game and the gong was hit. "Ready? GO!" Erza, Minerva, Risley, Mirajane, and Jenny all smirked. They were all obviously very confident in this battle. Erza requipped into her special maid uniform. Mirajane, Risley, and Jenny all changed into revealing swimsuits. Minerva changed into a mini-skirt and halter-top. she also pulled her hair in cute pigtails and re-did her makeup to look more cute. Chelia was in a cheerleader outfit and Flare was in her normal attire. Stargazer had changed into a strapless floral print dress and looked innocent, but mature and sexy at the same time. Ten minutes later, the curtains fell and Erza started her attack with Circle Sword. Minerva, Stargazer, Mirajane, and Chelia all dodged, but Risley, Flare and Jenny were quickly defeated. Chelia used her Shattering Light: Sky Drill aiming for Stargazer and Minerva who luckily dodge. Minerva counterattacks Chelia and Erza and severely injures both of them. Chelia is defeated and Erza is only wounded. Stargazer attacks Erza, Mirajane and Minerva with an Air Spell: Aerial Explosion. The three targeted are trapped in bubbles and Minerva only smirks as the two Fairy Tail members struggle to breathe for oxygen. Minerva destroys her bubble with her territory magic and blows Stargazer away. Taking advantage or Erza's and Mira's weakened states, Minerva atttacked them and quickly takes them down. Minerva is left as the last one standing, but was sadly ranked fourth by votes of audience. Stargazer was the second to last one standing and ranked first in the votings. Therefore, Stargazer won first place, Minerva won second, Mirajane third, and Erza fourth. Chelia was ranked fifth, Jenny sixth, Risley seventh, and Flare was eighth or last. The current standing are:

1)Sabertooth B Team-10 pts

2)Sabertooth A Team-8 pts

3) Fairy Tail B Team-6 pts

4) Fairy Tail A Team-5 pts

5) Lamia Scale- 4 pts

6) Blue Pegasus-3 pts

7)Mermaid Heel- 2 pts

8)Raven Tail- 1 pt

"Okay! That's it for the first game!" the pumpkin stopped the game and continued with the rest of Day 1. "We will now have our battle match-ups. First, we have Mermaid Heel vs. Lamia Scale. Millianna vs. Yuka Suzuki!" Millianna and Yuka stepped onto the field. Millianna attacked first at the sound of the gong with Kitten Blast. While Yuka was distracted with canceling her magic, Millianna wrapped her tube around Yuka and easily beat him. The match was over in less than five minutes. Mermaid Heel was now ranked first with their gain of 10 pts and Lamia Scale has dropped to rank six, earning zero pts.

**Lucy's POV**

"The next match is Sabertooth's B Team Ayian vs. Blue Pegasus Eve Tearm. Ayian won and Sabertooth B Team is first with a total of 20 pts. Now we'll have our third and last match of the day! Fairy Tail A Team's Lisanna Strauss vs Raven Tail's Flare Corona!" I smirked as heard Lisanna's name called. The gong sounded and Lisanna made the first attack.

"Animal Soul: Tigress!" she pounced and cut Flare's hair smiling. Flare glared at her in massive fury.

"You little brat! My precious hair! Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!" Flare attacked and Lisanna counter attacked.

"Animal Soul: Half Bird!" Lisanna flew up and as Flare's wolf hair homed in on her, she cut it with her claws again.

"That's it! Crimson Hair!" Flare's hair burned in flames and trapped Lisanna. "Hehehe! Hair Brand!" Flare's hair made a Raven Tail Insignia and she burned it onto Lisanna's shoulder. Flare kept torturing Lisanna untill finally, Lisanna stopped struggling and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Match end! Winner: Flare Corona!"

"Lisanna!" Natsu ran out to see if Lisanna was okay. After picking her up bridal-style, he shot a death glare at Flare who only smirked and walked away, while mumbling

"That's your punishment for ruining my hair." I smirked. Day 1 of the GMG was over finally. I was kind of sad I didn't get to fight, but that only meant that I would get a chance at punishing Fairy Tail and gaining my long awaited revenge.

Sting and I held hands as we walked out of the arena. We went to a park and sat down on the bench there. As we relaxed, we enjoyed each other's company in the nice weather. I took off my hood and Sting wrapped his arm around me, holding me close. I leaned into his broad chest and liked the sense of warmth and security I felt in his arms.

"Hey Sting? I'll get my chance to fight Natsu right? Do you think I'll be able to beat him?" I asked Sting uncertainly. I knew how strong Natsu was and even with my new and improved powers, I still felt that I wouldn't be strong enough.

"Baka V-chan." Sting teasingly hit me on the head lightly and I turned my head up to frown at him. He chuckled when he saw my frowning face. "Of course you're strong enough Vanessa. You're my mate and Sabertooth's strongest mage." I smiled and silenced him with a soft, gentle kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back when we pulled away.

"Thank you Sting." I murmured quietly into his chest, snuggling up to his warm body. He pulled my cape around me to cover me more than stood up, with me still clinging to him.

"Any time. Now shall we head back to our room?" he smiled at me with a teasing glint in his eyes. I smiled back. We shook hands and gripped tightly. I knew what he wanted.

"Race you there! First one to touch the inn's doors wins. Loser has to oblige to the winner's wish!" I eagerly told him.

"No magic or weapons allowed this! Only your own body!"We agreed and nodded. I used my magic to draw a starting line and make three flares. The third one popped and we sprinted off. We were pretty even for the first few feet, so I pushed myself even further. Sting quickly caught up and I was getting frustrated. when suddenly I had a great idea. I tripped and when Sting came back to see if I was okay. He helped me up and I smirked. I sprinted off and left him in a cloud of dust, dazed. I stuck my tongue out at him and soon touched the inn's doors.

"Got you! Baka Stingy Bee! I win! Now you will listen to my wish!" I smirked evily at him and he flinched back with a cringe on his face. We laughed and held hands. Then the doors were kicked open and we were met by a flying table. I quickly caught it with one hand and burned it to a crisp. When the smoke cleared, Sting and I had a death aura surrounding us.

"Wow! what a nice way to greet us!" Sting and I calmly said sadistically. We smirked and slowly walked in, enjoying the scared and shocked faces of our guild mates.

"Roar of the Light Dragon!"

"Roar of the Celestial Star Dragon!"

We attacked at the same time and his light roar mixed with my golden roar full of stars. Being mates, we could easily do a unison raid. The light blinded everyone and also knocked them out cold, with the exception of Min-chan and Rogue. We had purposely left them unharmed. When training in the mountains, Sting and I learned how to control the aim of our attacks perfectly.

"Hey Min-chan!" I let go of Sting's hand with a smile and ran to hug her.

"Wassup Rogue!" Sting waved and smirked like usual, walking over to him.

"V-chan! Always with Sting I see! Also short-tempered and strong!" Minerva winked at me and hugged me back. "Just try not to destroy anything too badly."

"..." Rogue stayed silent as ever even when I waved at him smiling. Sting and I nodded and walked back out. We were in front of the doors, when we jumped up incredibly high and landed softly and gracefully onto the roof. We laughed as we talked about the hilarious faces the guild made. I took off my cloak completely and sat on his lap. He rested his chin on top of my head and held me in his arms. We smiled and watched the sunset quietly.

**Natsu's POV**

_Damn that Raven Tail! How dare they hurt Lisanna like that!_ After carrying Lisanna to the infirmary and left Wendy and Porluchsia-san to heal her, I walked out and started wandering around the streets. I was passing by Sabertooth's inn Shizukana Yoru Inn when I saw something jump up in front of me._ What the F?_ I stepped back to see Sting and that new chick land on the roof. I quietly jumped up too, to see what they were doing. That new chick took off her cloak and I tried to get a look at her face. all I could see was that she had glossy black hair with golden streaks and tips. They started laughing and he laugh was a light souding tinkle like Lucy's. _What the F? No Way! There is no way that cold-hearted woman is Lucy. _I kept debating on whether or not they were the same when I suddenly slipped. The tiles cracked under my weight and I yelped in surprise. _S**t! they're going to see me!_

I pulled myself back up to safety, until I saw that they were nowhere to be found when I looked up. I tilted my head in wonder when suddenly, I heard a noise like a sword being swung. I fell onto my back to dodge, the blade missing my head by a couple inches, only to find myself pinned by a scythe at my neck. I started sweating and opened my eyes. I saw the new girl with her cloak on and scythe in hand. Sting was right behind her.

"Why are you here Dragneel? This is Sabertooth's Inn. Are you here to spy on us?" the new girl glared coldly at me and I sweatdropped. I may be stupid, but I knew that this girl was mad enough with an intent to kill me. I knew when I was in danger.

"N-no. I'm not here to spy. I saw you two jump up onto the roof and I wondered, why the roof. I just saw you take off your hood. Can I see you face again? And what's your name?" I daringly asked, ignoring the sick feeling I had in my stomach. She looked at Sting and they had a silent exchange. He shook his head and she nodded.

"No you cannot see my face again. But my name is Vanessa Valentine. Now get your puny little fairy butt out of here before I lose it and kill you myself." she gave me a glare that was scarier than Erza and Mirajane at their scariest combined. I flinched back in fear, but still had some guts.

"B-but, what magic do y-" I was cut off and flew backward back to Fairy Tail's Inn. she had punched me in the gut and used some magic to force me backward some more. I crashed into my own room through the window and shocked Erza and Gray. I was knocked unconscious and was happily not present to feel Erza beat me up for destroying the strawberry cake she was eating.

**Sting's POV**

_This goddamn idiot! How can he be so stupid to anger Vanessa some more!_ I sighed and shook my head as my mate punched the daylights out of Natsu. He flew into his rom, breaking a window and was knocked unconscious. I smiled at the strength and accuracy of Vanessa. I was proud to be her mate. she had a vein popping on her head and I knew she was immensely ticked off. She put her hood back on and sighed, dropping to the floor. I picked her up and jumped down from the roof, into our room through the window. I set her down on the bed and I lay down next to her. She snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. Pulling up the blanket to cover us, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 13 is finished! Yes it's messed up, I know I never really described Fairy Tail's guilt for kicking out Lucy, but just imagine it how you want to. Just make so Erza regrets calling Lucy weak and Natsu wants to kill himself, but Lisanna won't let him. Well, look forward to Chapter 14! I've been trying to incorporate more Sticy plus I'm getting lazy so yeah. Well review plz! Arigato!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Second Day of GMG

**A/N: Hey guys! Bet you guys have never encountered anybody else who updates as quickly as I do! Haha! Well, Here's Chapter 14: The Second Day of GMG!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Second Day of GMG**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a pair of strong muscled arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and smiled to see Sting's peaceful sleeping face. I gave him a peck on the cheek and when I tried to get up to go take a shower, Sting's grip on my waist tightened.

"Don't go yet Vanessa." he opened his eyes and pouted. "Don't leave me so soon! Let me enjoy this moment!" I rolled my eyes, but just had to smile at him. He sat up with his arms still wrapped around me and gave me a light kiss on my lips. I felt his lips brush against mine and I pushed him back onto the bed laughing. I pressed my lips against his with more force, surprising him. I felt his lips form a smile and he put his hand on the back of my head and held me close to him, deepening the kiss. We enjoyed the little moment in the early morning before getting up. We pulled apart at the sound of Sting's stomach growling.

"Oi. Go take a shower. I'll be done with breakfast by the time you come out." I giggled as he pouted. I walked into the kitchen and made us some sausages and eggs. When Sting walked in, he was wearing a white tee and some beige colored cargo pants. He sat down and wolfed down the food. When he finished, I giggled and went in to take a shower myself. I changed into a lilac colored sweater and some denim capris.** (A/N: Look up a picture of Maya from Ultra Maniac in her purple top. It's similar to that)** I wore regular running shoes and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. We walked out and headed to the arena, interlocking fingers. On our way there, we bumped Ayian. His light brown hair was disorganized and as messy as ever. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white newsprint hoodie. We exchanged hellos and walked on. Later, we saw the Fuyuki Flower Trio.

Stargazer had her long brown hair pulled into a low side ponytail with her hair draping over her right shoulder. You could now see her pink Sabertooth insignia as clear as day. She also wore a golden mini-skirt and black blouse that hung off of her right shoulder. She had detached sleeves like me and wore matching knee-high black boots. She was expressionless like Rogue, but looked more bored than really a poker-face.

Ginger had her short orange hair like normal and wore a brown long-sleeves sweater and navy blue jeans with black jeweled flats. Her pink Sabertooth insignia was not visible. She had a bright smile on her face like normal and I smiled back.

Jasmine wore a long tan brown skirt with a strapless white blouse that hung over her waistline. She had matching white armbands right below her shoulder and a small chain necklace hanging from her neck. You could see her off-white insignia on her left wrist and she wore a delicate charm bracelet on her right wrist. She had a light pink blush on her cheeks and was looking away.

The three sisters murmured quiet hellos and walked away quickly. Sting and I walked quickly to our area in the arena. We arrived just in time for the greeting.

"Welcome back everyone, to the second day of the GMG!" the pumpkin man walked out again and shouted.

"Yeah!" the audience was pepped up despite it still being the early morning.

"For today's game, we will be doing Pandemonium again! Guilds, please send out your participants!"

I smirked and volunteered. Minerva looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure V-chan? You're going to reveal your magic?"

"Tch. Who said I was going to reveal my magic? Death Rebel is more than enough." I smirked again and headed out. I saw that Erza would be partcipating again. Along with Ayian, Laxus, Nullpudding, Kagura, Lyon, and Hibiki. I put on a poker-face, but internally smiled at how easy my competition would be.

"Okay! This time, instead of 100 monsters, we have increased the number of monsters to 1,300. The number of S-Class monsters has increased and there are only A-class, B-class, and C-class now. No D-class monsters. There are 300 A-class, B-class, and C-class monsters, but 400 S-class monsters. Good Luck everyone! Participants, please draw your sticks!" I drew number 1 and was pleased I got to go first. My plan would work perfectly. Ayian was second, Kagura third, Erza fourth, Laxus fifth, Hibiki sixth, Lyon seventh, and Nullpudding was eighth or last. "Vanessa, please step up to the Pandemonium and state how many monsters you shall fight!" I smirked evily and gave everyone a scary aura.

"I shall fight all 1,300 monsters!" I declared confidently.

"K-k-kabo! Are you kidding me!? Again!? Ugh! O-okay kabo..." the pumpkin sweatdropped and all the other guild narrowed their eyes at me except Ayian.

"Are you sure? You're that confident you're strong enough?" Erza questioned me.

"You can't possibly defeat them all." Kagura, Lyon and Laxus muttered. I sneered at them.

"Tch! Watch me. I'll defeat all 900 A-class, B-class and C-class monsters without any magic. The S-class monsters might require a tiny bit of magic." I smirked and walked up. I saw my team smile at me.

"What!? Without magic? Impossible Kabo!" the pumpkin sweatdropped.

"You got this Vanessa! You're strong! Watch the Tigers win in one hit!" I heard Sting and Minerva cheer me on.

I stepped into the building and was instantly surrounded by A-class, B-class, and C-class monsters. I also saw one S-class there. I took out Death Rebel smirked.

"Death Rebel, onegai." I whispered, knowing it would understand what I wanted. Death Rebel grew larger in my hands and I spun it around me. I ran through the monsters and swung my scythe. I smirked and when I stood up, the monsters all disappeared at once. I amazed everyone in the audience and other guilds. I was soon met by all the rest of the A-class monsters. I quickly cut them down and encountered the B-class monsters. I hadn't used a single ounce of magic power and all the wizards watching knew it. They couldn't sense any magic power coming from me. I cut down the C-class monsters until The S-class monsters were all that was left.

"Ready for me to use magic now? I'll wipe them all out at once. Watch me!"

"Go Vanessa/V-chan!" Sting and Minerva shouted at once. "Finish it!" I smirked and decided to use Black Hole and Sun's Breakdown. I used Sun's breakdown first, targeting all the S-class monsters.

_I call upon Amaterasu, the Sun God._

_O grant me your power and shine!_

_Sun's Breakdown!_

A spotlight appeared to point out every single monster. I smirked and formed 400 sun spheres in my hands. Then I directed my orbs to attack to distract the monsters. While they flew, I got ready for Black Hole. I created a black orb in between my hands now, like Fairy Law but a black orb of energy rather than a bright light. I was then surrounded by a dark aura.

_Kuro ana..._

_I search the darkness and open a gate._

_I summon thee,_

_Amatsu-Mikaboshi, the god of stars and evil._

_Open a malicious space._

_Create a Black Hole!_

_Drain_

_Kuro Ana!_

When I finished the incantation for Black Hole, Sun's Breakdown had already disappeared and the monsters were incredibly wounded. Half of them were already gone. I created 200 more black holes and attacked the monsters with darkness now. Each sphere sucks away all of your magic power and also wounds you. When I finished, the monsters were all defeated and I was unharmed. I walked out calmly and met the shocked faces of Erza, Laxus, Lyon, Hibiki, and the rest of Fairy Tail...especially Master Makarov. Kagura was keeping a poker face and Nullpudding was eyeing me suspiciously. I smirked and celebrated my victory. I still had my cloak on and was unharmed without a single scratch.

"Sorry Miina! I took a little longer than planned." I looked to my guildmates and the pumpkin man sweatdropped. Then I turned to the audience and crowds and bragged a little. "To make skies roar, to make earth boil, to make the seas silent! That is Sabertooth! The strongest guild in Fiore! I am Vanessa Valentine, a prideful tiger!" I raised my hands and bowed.

"If you're so great, then why don't you show your face and reveal all of your magic!" I heard Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail snarl at me. I just laughed it off. The entire arena had fallen deathly silent.

"Then prove yourself to be stronger than me and force my hood off of my head. And when you do, You'll regret it. You'll wish you never saw me." I smirked at her and we both had overwhelming death glares. We stared at each other for a full minute before I boosted up my glare a level, making Erza look away. I smirked and walked away, back to Sabertooth.

Minerva and Sting hugged me and pat me on the back.

"Congratulations Vanessa!" all of Sabertooth greet me and Master Jiemma was laughing in approval and satisfaction. I smiled and we turned to look back at Fairy Tail.

**Normal POV**

"Uh, uh, um...kabo. W-well." the pumpkin man was trying to release some of the tension and was sweating like crazy. "With Pandemonium defeated already, we will move onto a makeshift rest of the battle. We will use the MPF again. This year's MPF is updated and has a range to reach past 200,000. We will use the same order decided and rank the teams accordingly."

Ayian was up first then. He crossed his hands above his head and used Altairis. The dense black orb flew at the MPF at incredible speed and Ayian gained a score of 10,000. The audience cheered and Kagura stepped up now. Kagura doesn't necessarily use magic so she had to use Gravity change, which isn't very powerful. She gained a low score of 400. Erza came up next and uses Demon Blade Crimson Sakura and earns a score of 9,000. Laxus used his full power Roar of the Lightning Dragon and earned a score of 8,900. Hibiki earned a low score of 95, again, this year. Lyon used Ice Make: Snow Dragon and earned a score of 3,000. Finally it was Nullpudding's turn and used Needle Blast. Sadly, it is more of a physical attack and earned a low score of 200. Now the current GMG results are as shown:

1) Sabertooth B Team: 28 points

2) Sabertooth A Team: 20 points

3) Mermaid Heel: 15 points

4) Raven Tail: 13 points

5) Fairy Tail A Team: 11 points

5) Fairy Tail B Team: 11 points

6) Lamia Scale: 8 points

7) Blue Pegasus: 4 points

Interesting. I looked at the results pleased, but also not pleased. Pleased to see that Sabertooth was at the top, but not pleased to see that their B Team was first while A Team was second. It was also surprising that Fairy Tail's teams were tied for fifth. Vanessa looked at lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus pitifully. It's nice to see Mermaid Heel in third place and Raven Tail in fourth. Well all that's left are the battle portions.

The first battle pairing was Sabertooth's A Team Minerva vs. Fairy Tail B Team's Cana Alberona. The gong was hit and Minerva threw the first attack.

"Ih Ragdo!" Cana was trapped in a bubble and Minerva kept attacking Cana by making explosions nearby Cana. Eventually Cana is released and starts to use her own card magic.

"Prayer's Fountain, Summoned Lightning, Explosion!" Cana quickly attacks with three spells at once. First trapping Minerva in water, then shooting lightning at her and burning her...or at least attempting to. Minerva easily dodges all the attacks and attacks Cana with more explosions. Then the two give up on magic and start fighting a hand-to-hand combat. Minerva had the upperhand and defeated Cana. However, Minerva was not unharmed. Cana had cause her multiple bruises and scratches Minerva earned 10 points for her team. Sabertooth A Team was now first place with 30 points.

**Sting's POV**

Yeah! Minerva won her battle and the second battle pairing was about to be announced: Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis vs. Blue Pegasus Ichiya. Of course Jura won, since he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints. The third battle was Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail B Team vs. Alexei from Raven Tail. when the battle first started, Laxus was being beaten down mercilessly by Alexei. I was shocked. I thought Laxus was a lot stronger. Luckily I was wrong, and 10 minutes later, A different Laxus appeared before the entire battered team of Raven Tail. I sneered at Raven Tail in disgust and they were disqualified. Fairy Tail B Team rose to second place with a total of 21 points. Then it was announced that they would have a fourth battle: Sabertooth B Team's Stargazer vs. Blue Pegasus's Ren.

This'll be interesting, considering they both use air magic. I wonder what will be the outcome. I watched proudly as I watched Stargazer mirror every single one of Ren's moves. Soon the 30 minutes were up and the match ended in a draw, 5 points for each team. Sabertooth B Team rose back up to second place with 25 points. Blue Pegasus rose to sixth place. The current results:

1) Sabertooth A Team: 30 points

2)Sabertooth B Team: 25 points

3) Fairy Tail B Team: 21 points

4) Mermaid Heel: 15 points

5) Fairy Tail A Team:11 points

6) Blue Pegasus: 9 points

7) Lamia Scale: 8 points

8) Raven Tail: disqualified.

I frowned at the results, unsatisfied with Fairy tail rising to third place. We would have to work harder. The second day of the Grand Magic Games has ended and Vanessa and I raced back to the inn. Vanessa made steak stew for dinner and I happily wolfed it down like I always do. She hit me on the head for eating so messily, but still smiled. After dinner we got ready for bed.

I changed into a loose white tee and comfy lounge pants. Vanessa changed into her white sleeping gown that had golden lacing and trimming on it. We shared a short good night kiss and went to sleep. I held her in my arms again and she snuggled close to my chest.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the second day of the Grand Magic games is over. Phew! It's lkind of hard trying to come up with different events. I know it wasn't much, but yeah. Well, review and look forward the chapter 15! The Third Day of the Grand Magic Games! Bye bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Third Day of GMG

**A/N: woah! Three chapters in like 1 day! Amazing! I really am slacking too much...Oh well! Enjoy Chapter 15!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Third Day of the GMG**

**Sting's POV**

I woke up with a beautiful sleeping Vanessa in my arms. Her head is leaned against my chest and her soft hair feels like velvet on my bare skin. I smiled and put my hand on her head.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled sleepily. I watched as she looked up and fluttered her eyes open. She yawned widely and I snickered. I hugged her head closer to my chest.

"Wha? St-Sting!? What is it? Let me go! You're hugging me too tight!" I smirked as I listened to her complaints and loosened my grip on her slightly. She tilted her head up and opened her mouth to say something else, but I silenced her. I pressed my lips onto her soft ones and she closed her eyes again. She pushed me away, surprising me, sat up. When I sat up, she giggled and pinned me back onto the bed. She pushed her lips back onto mine and pushed her tongue into my mouth while I lay there startled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. I felt her soft body mold around and I battled her for dominance. Of course I won and flipped us over again. She squeaked when I put her underneath me. I smirked and pulled away, laughing.

"Awww! Why'd you stop?" Vanessa pouted while sitting up and I smiled at her.

"What? You want me to continue?" I flew back to her and pushed her onto the bed. I put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her thigh. She blushed hot pink and I smiled at how cute she looked.

"Errrr...give me one more kiss, a gentle one." she looked at me with pleading eyes before wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulled my head closer to her and I kissed her gently on the lips, granting her wish. When she let go, I pulled her up with me and positioned us so I sat on the bed with her on my lap. We were facing the window and looking at the sunrise. I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes, listening to her peaceful breathing. After a moment, she stood up.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast now okay? Go take a shower before we have to head out to the arena for the games today." she smiled at me and headed into the kitchen. I sighed and grabbed my usual outfit of a creme top, blue fur-lined vest, and black pants.

**Lucy's (Vanessa's) POV**

I headed to the kitchen and made us some french toast. While Sting was in the shower, I finished breakfast early and went to write a letter to my late parents. I sealed it when I finished and Sting just walked out of the steamy bathroom.

"I made french toast for breakfast today. Eat while I take shower k?" I told him and grabbed some blue skinny jeans and golden-colored blouse.

"Mmk." was his only answer. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek as I passed by him. After my shower, I decided to braid my hair. I french braided my hair to the side so the braid would also drape down my right shoulder. I walked out and strapped Death Rebel to my back. Sting was sitting on the bed laying down. I grabbed his hand and pulled us both out of the room, smiling. We locked the room and walked to the arena. Today was a nice peaceful morning.

**Ayian's POV**

I woke up early this morning and climbed to the roof to watch the sunrise. I was thinking about Lucy: the girl I fought in the Angel Mountains._ The new girl, Vanessa Valentine, also has celestial keys. she also has the keys I gave Lucy. I'm almost 100% certain that Lucy Heartfilia and Vanessa Valentine are the same person. Ah, Oh well._

I decided to change back into my Naiya appearance. I washed out the brown dye and wore what I wore the day I first met Lucy. When I finished, I grabbed a piece of toast and walked out. As I made my way to the arena, I spotted Sting and Vanessa going the same way.

"Ah! Sting-san, Vanessa-san!" I called out to them. They stopped and turned around. I smiled and watched as Vanessa's expression changed from a greeting smile to widened eyes and shock.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-NAIYA?!" she screamed a little too loud and Sting quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Mmhmhmhmhmh uh..." Sting let go of her when she finally calmed down. "Naiya? Or...Ayian?" she eyed me suspiciously and I laughed. I was going to answer, but Sting beat me to it.

"Both Vanessa. But...how do you know his Naiya alibi? You've only met Ayian in Sabertooth." Sting raised an eyebrow and I laughed again.

"Ok you two. Let me explain." I got their attention and started to explain. "First off, Sting. I had to fight Vanessa in the Angel Mountains when she was...ummm not in Sabertooth." I didn't want to say her name out loud so I just winked. Happily, they understood and nodded. "Vanessa, Yes. I am Naiya and Ayian. You met me as Naiya in the Angel Mountains, but as Ayian in Sabertooth. I hope you'll remain as my friend now!" I kneeled down and kissed her hand. Sting almost punched me, but Vanessa stopped him. I stood up, let go, and met Sting's eyes, which were full of anger and irritation, and Vanessa's eyes that were filled with understanding and joy. We smiled and shook hands again.

Let's redo introductions, shall we? Hello, nice to meet you. I am Naiya Evangelion a.k.a. Ayian Nazomeita. I use Heavenly Body Magic and am a proud tiger of Sabertooth." I bowed and reintroduced myself. She giggled and followed my lead.

"Why hello Naiya-kun. My name is Vanessa Valentine and I am also a proud tiger of Sabertooth. My magic is a secret, but I can wield a scythe whom I've named Death Rebel." she curtsied and we laughed. Sting just stood there wide-eyed, like the idiot he is. I saw as he tugged on Vanessa's sleeve lightly. She looked at him and giggled again. "Haha! Baka Stingy Bee. I'm still your one and only mate!" She wrapped her arms around him and pecked him lightly on the cheek. He sighed in relief and I walked with them as we headed to the arena. When we reached our respective area, we split into our different teams sides. I walked over to Rufus and the Fuyuki Flower Trio girls. Sting and Vanessa walked over to Minerva, Orga, Rogue and their exceeds.

**Lucy's (Vanessa's) POV**

_Wow! I was really shocked when I found out Ayian was Naiya. I mean, I had my suspicions, but I never imagined confirming them!_ I hugged Sting happily and grinned from ear-to-ear. When they started the third day of the GMG.

"Miina! Here's the third day of the Grand Magic Games! Today's game is called is a scavenger hunt, Hide-and-Seek Mage Hunt! Teams, please send out your participants! Send out two members please! One to be a hider and the other a seeker!" Sting and I grinned. We immediately went out. Since we're mates and both dragon slayers, it will be incredibly easy to find each other.

"We have Sting Eucliffe and Vanessa Valentine from Sabertooth A Team! Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss from Fairy Tail A Team! Hibiki Lates and Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus! Lyon Vastia and Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale! Beth Vanderwood and Arania Web from Mermaid Heel! Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B Team! And Stargazer and Jasmine Fuyuki from Sabertooth B Team! I will now explain the rules of the game!" Suddenly, each pair found themselves handcuffed to each other with magic hand-links. "You must work as a pair with your partner and find your clones throughout Crocus! You must find your clones and destroy them before the other pairs find their clones. If you find another pair's clones and destroy them, the clones will be remade somewhere even farther away from the team. Any magic is allowed! You will now be teleported to somewhere random in Crocus. If you move at all before the gong is sounded, your team will lose a point. Ready, Teleport!" Sting and I smirked as we were teleported. We were teleported right next to Natsu's and Lisanna's clones. We listened closely for the gong with our dragon ears. 10 minutes later, we heard the gong and destroyed the Natsu clone. Then we jumped up to the rooftop and I used Light's Illusion to make clones of me and Sting all around Crocus to confuse the other teams. Each time they attacked one of my clones that I created, they got shocked and knocked unconscious. Soon all the other teams were unconscious, Sting and I used the opportunity to destroy all the other clones farther away from the other teams. Then I used a starlight spell, Star Seeker, to easily locate Sting's and my clone. When I found it, Sting used his Roar of the Light Dragon to aim for the clones. We were the first to finish the game and earned 10 points for our team. We now had an even total of 40 points! Hibiki and Jenny finished second, thanks to Hibiki's Archive magic, and earned 8 points for a total of 17 points. The third team to finish was Laxus and Mirajane from Fairy Tail B Team; they earned 6 points and came to a total of 27 points. Jasmine and Stargazer made a unison raid of water and air to find their clones and finish fourth, earning 5 points. Natsu and Lisanna finished fifth and gained 4 points for a total of 15 points. Next were Lyon and Chelia. Lyon had used Ice Make: Eagle to find his clones and destroy it. Lamia Scale earned 3 points for a total of 11 points. Mermaid Heel finished last and earned only 2 points, for a total of 17 points.

**Sting's POV**

I smirked while hugging Vanessa at how easy we won victory thanks to her powers. We smiled and celebrated with a deep kiss. The other teams finished an hour later and we were ready to move onto the battle portion of the day.

"Today, we will be having tag battles! The first pair is from Lamia Scale: Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta. They will be up against Mermaid Heel: Millianna and Risley Law!"

The two pairs walked to the center and the gong to start the match started. Millianna acted fast and attacked with her Nekosoku Tube. Risley used her gravity change magic to hold down Yuka and Toby. Yuka canceled the gravity magic on himself, but was trapped by Millianna's magic sealing tubes. Toby was already trapped by the gravity magic and Risley also used gravity magic on Yuka after his magic was sealed by Millianna. Risley then altered her gravity to throw the two guys sideways into the wall. Toby was able to to cut Yuka's roped in the process and Yuka canceled all magic being used. Sadly, they were too late and Millianna attacked with Kitten Blast the moment Lamia Scale was thrown into the wall. Mermaid Heel won 10 points and ended up with a total of 27 points.

"That was an intense battle! The next pair to come out is from Blue Pegasus: Eve Tearm and Ichiya! Versus Sabertooth B Team's Rufus Lohr and Ayian Nazomeita!"

The gong sounded and Ayian threw the first move.

"Grand Chariot!"

"Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars"

"Snow Clone!" Eve tried to dodge and his clone got hit instead by Rufus' star, but Eve was quickly attacked again by Ayian's Grand Chariot.

"Fleet-Foot Perfume, Pain Perfume!" Ichiya dodged both attacks and counterattacked with his pain perfume.

"Heavenly Beams!" Ayian attacked Eve and Ichiya again, Ichiya got wounded and Eve got knocked out. Except, Ayian also fell, due to Ichiya's pain perfume. Now it is left to Rufus and Ichiya.

"Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Lands." Rufus casts his last spell, bruns away Ichiya's perfume from himself and also causing immense damage to Ichiya. Ichiya is knocked out and Sabertooth B Team wins. I smiled at Rufus' success. Sabertooth B Team now had a total of 35 points.

"OI! We will now have the last battle of the day! This is a neat twist! The last battle for today will be a three-on-three! Or 3 vs 3 battle between Fairy Tail B Team and Sabertooth A Team!

Fairy Tail B Team's Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, and Mirajane Strauss will be fighting Sabertooth A Team's Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney and Vanessa Valentine! Also since this is a 3 vs 3 battle, the winning team will earn 30 points. If it's a draw, each team will receive 15 points! The time limit is also longer, instead of 30 minutes, it will be an hour."

"Ready? Rogue, Vanessa?" I smirked at them._ It will never be a draw! The Tigers will come out victorious and laughing at the pitiful and hypocritical FAIRIES! We'll finish it in 10 minutes!_ I viciously thought.

"Be careful V-chan!" Minerva called to Vanessa.

"Don't worry Min-chan." Vanessa smirked to Minerva then turned to look at me. "Sting, are we going to do THAT?" I nodded then she turned Rogue. "Rogue, Sting and I will be doing THAT. I will also be revealing _THAT_ to my _DEAR_ Fairy friends. Onegai Rogue!" she spat when she said "dear fairy friends" with immense sarcasm oozing in her voice, then switched to puppy dog eyes and a pleading pout to Rogue. He nodded and understood everything. Prepared and confident, we headed out. Vanessa and I had incredibly sadistic smiled plaster on our faces and Rogue remained expressionless as ever.

The gong was hit and Rogue switched to his shadow form, also going into Shadow Drive, and disappeared into thin air. Mirajane transformed into her Take Over: Satan Soul form. Laxus started getting worked up and covered himself in lightning. Gajeel activated his Iron Dragon's Scales and I went into White Drive. Vanessa converted to her Star Drive and we disappeared into the light, literally, leaving the Fairies confused. Rogue trapped Gajeel, I attacked Laxus and Vanessa attacked Mirajane.

"Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel aimed at Rogue.

"Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang" Rogue dodged and counter-attacked.

"Raging Bolt!" Laxus summoned lightning to hit me, but as I was the light, I was able to dodge easily and counterattack with my own Holy Ray.

"Evil Explosion!" Mirajane aimed multiple explosions at random, trying to find Vanessa. I knew she wouldn't succeed and only I could hear Vanessa's quiet spell.

_"I call forth a halo from heaven above._

_Trap my enemies._

_From the divine above,_

_I call forth my power._

_Golden Gate! Come! Imprison and seal!"_

Lucy finished the incantation so quickly, Mirajane was suddenly surrounded by a golden box. She screamed in agony and I knew her magic power was being taken away because her Satan Soul transformation came undone. Vanessa then proceeded to use Death Rebel and cut up Mirajane.

After a little bit, Laxus, Gajeel, Rogue, Mirajane, Vanessa, and I were all starting to get worn out.

_Sting, Rogue! Now! Rogue distract the three and get them in one group. Sting join me and get ready. I'm going to call Gemini, Weisslogia, and use THAT._ Vanessa's voice hissed quickly through Rogue's and my head. We all nodded telepathically and sprinted to position. Rogue and I entered Dragon Force while Vanessa grabbed her keys.

"Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" I used my unison raid with Rogue and then jumped back to Vanessa's side. "Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!" Rogue continued on his own.

"Gate of the White Dragon, Gate of the Twins, I open Thee. Weisslogia Gemini!" Lucy called out her two spirits. Gemini appeared and quickly turned into Lucy. Weisslogia appeared in a flash of light and joined me next to Vanessa. "Gemini, use Urano Metria. Weislogia, assist Sting in a Unison Raid. I'm going to use THAT." The dragon and Lucy nodded quickly and adjusted into position.

"WHAT!?" Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail screeched in surprise, shock and several other emotions I could not distinguish. "Why does VANESSA have LUCY'S key Gemini!? And I thought you killed your dragon Sting!" Natsu yelled furiously. The audience's cheers got louder and cheered for Sabertooth, the Tigers of course. I just rolled my eyes.

"Holy Nova/Ray!" Weisslogia and I attacked at once and Lucy threw Death Rebel in to join our attack. Our powers combined into a rope of light and trapped Laxus, Mirajane and Gajeel. Rogue's shadow form also joined us and helped trap the three fairies. With the three fairies distracted, trapped and injured, Lucy was chanting her spell. She was finally ready to unleash a unison raid of Astronomical Control and Urano Metria. **(A/N: Gemini will be chanting Urano Metria as Lucy at the same time Vanessa (the real Lucy) is chanting the incantation for Astronomical Control. **_Gemini will be in italics_** and ****_Vanessa will be in bold and italics_****)**

_**Stars and Planets of the Cosmos,**_

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_**Comets, Asteroids, Red Dwarfs, Blue Stars**_

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_**Answer my call and come forth.**_

_With such shine,_

_**Of all supremacy,**_

_O Tetrabiblos..._

_**In Takamagahara,**_

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

**_Combine, all objects of astronomy_**

_Aspect became complete..._

_**Join and dominate.**_

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_**Escape from the realm...**_

_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

**_All bodies of the cosmos,_**

_Shine!_

_**Reign and manipulate.**_

_Urano Metria!_

_**Astronomical Control!**_

The sky grew dark and a wind wall started circling around both Gemini Lucy and Vanessa. Several orbs of light appeared around Gemini. Comets, asteroids, moons, and many other objects from space circled around Vanessa. Each orb of light from Gemini combined with an object from Vanessa and they would fly at the Laxus, Gajeel, and Mirajane at incredible speed.

"Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!" Gajeel tries to quickly dig a hole beneath the three trapped Fairy Tail mages.

"Lightning Storm!" Laxus created a wall of thunder in front of them before Gemini's and Vanessa's attacks could hit and also used his Lightning body to quickly transport Gajeel, Mirajane and himself into the hole Gajeel created. Sting, Vanessa, and Minerva all smirked watching as the ultimate stars magic spells homed in on the three targets. It hit them directly and with such force, Gajeel was the only one, capable of remaining conscious. Laxus and Mirajane were knocked out cold and Gajeel had his steel scales as a slight defense. However, Gajeel was still brutally injured. When Gemini and Weisslogia disappeared, Vanessa called forth Death Rebel again and stalked towards Gajeel slowly. She swung the blade, pretending to slice Gajeel in half, but instead she gave him a roundhouse kick straight to his face. Gajeel was knocked out and Sabertooth A Team gained 30 points. A huge boost from their score of 40 points, to an immediate whooping total of 70 points. All of Sabertooth and the audience cheered louder than ever before. The other guilds and the judges, especially the pumpkin dude, had their eyes wide and jaws dropping all the way to the floor. Fairy Tail was left speechless and infuriated, especially Natsu and Levy. Sting, Vanessa, and Rogue high-fived and celebrated with the rest of their guild. Sting picked up Vanessa and they laughed together. Then Vanessa ran to Minerva and hugged her.

"Laxus! Mira! Gajeel!" Natsu, Levy, Wendy and the rest of Fairy Tail ran out. Wendy went first to Mirajane who was injured the most. Elfman picked up Mirajane and carried her off to the infirmary. Then the Raijinshu went to Laxus and dragged him to the infirmary. Levy ran to Gajeel and summoned a kind bear to carry him to the infirmary. Vanessa had looked back at the three fallen fairies, only to see Elfman and Levy crying. Wendy was also hurrying to do her emergency healing.

"Gajeel! Gajeel! No, no! You're not dead!" Levy was crying out in sobs.

"Mira-nee! Mira-nee!" Lisanna and Elfman were horrified to see Mirajane defeated. "Nee-chan! Nee-chan!"

"Laxus! Laxus, Laxus! Wake up Damn it!" Freed and Evergreen were crying over the fallen Laxus.

"You B***Hes! Hoiw dare you hurt our nakama!" Erza, Natsu and Gray were glaring at Vanessa, Rogue, and Sting with such overpowering death glares worse than Minerva, Erza and Mirajane combined at their worst. Vanessa, Sting and Rogue didn't flinch and stared back. Rogue remained emotionless and Sting smirked. Vanessa hung her head and let out a slight smirk that then switched to an apologetic face. She walked towards the unconscious Mirajane, Laxus and Gajeel.

"Vanessa/V-chan? Where're you going?" Sting and Minerva asked her.

"I'll be right back, stay here." she quietly told her team and walked on. Fairy Tail stood protectively in her way and she just pushed on. She pat Levy, Freed, Evergreen, Lisanna and Elfman on the shoulder. She stared at Levy first, using the same eyes Lucy would have used. Levy was shocked, but nodded; she approved of Vanessa coming. Levy told everyone, except Wendy, to stand back and lay Laxus, Mirajane and Gajeel on the ground. Fairy Tail obliged Levy and let Vanessa in. Vanessa then started her most powerful healing spell: Light Peony Amelioration.

_Ayaka Cho..._

_Butterfly and Peony Flower_

_Ameliorate those before me._

_Heal them and help them._

_I cast thee spell._

_The Light Peony Amelioration._

Vanessa extended her hands over the three, similar to how Wendy heals, and concentrated her magic into the spell. She was engulfed in a warm golden light. A butterfly on top of a peony flower appeared over each wounded person. A flower also appeared in Vanessa's hands. The bruises and scrapes on each person soon disappeared and the mages all around could feel magic power coming from the three unconscious mages now. Vanessa ended the spell, stood up, and walked away...back to her confused guild.

"Wait!" Levy and Wendy pulled her sleeve and called to her. Vanessa didn't stop walking and Levy exchanged a look with Wendy. They nodded, joined hands and sent a telepathic message to Vanessa. I could feel it too since I _am_ Vanessa's mate. Dragon mates were linked like that.

_Thank you. Who are you?_ Levy asked first.

_Will you please teach me that spell?_ Wendy pleadingly asked Vanessa. Vanessa didn't answer and just walked to me. She passed by me and pulled on my arm.

"Let's go." she murmured quietly, only for my ears. I stared at Wendy and Levy who were looking back at us hopefully. They winked and I smiled. Then I was being dragged by Vanessa.

"V-chan? Are you okay?" Minerva asked Vanessa and was given a blank poker-face in return. I continued walking with Vanessa as she dragged me to our room.

**Lucy's (Vanessa's) POV**

After seeing Levy's and Wendy's heartbroken sobbing faces, my sadistic side diminished and was replaced by my own guilty and weak feeling Lucy personality._ NO! I can't feel this way! I can't be weak like before!_ Despite putting my own tough personality back in place, I went and healed the injuries I had caused. When I finished, I received a telepathic message from Levy and Wendy. I didn't reply and just ignored it. Then I dragged Sting with me back to our inn room. I was filled with feelings of guilt, hatred, despair, sadness, betrayal, confusion, and regret. My mind was completely disorganized and I was currently incapable of clearing my mind. When Sting and I reached our room, I locked the door behind us and sat on the bed. I hung my head low and let my hair overshadow my eyes.

"Vanessa?" Sting approached me cautiously. "V-chan?" I still didn't answer and he sat next to me. "L-Lucy?" Sting's voice was lowered to a barely audible whisper. I was about to crack. I used my magic and sealed the windows, shut the door, and closed the curtains. I made the room completely soundproof. I wanted to talk to Sting privately without anyone eavesdropping. I hung my head lower and Sting put his arm around me. I finally faced him and buried my face in his chest, bawling my eyes. Sting just picked me up and put me on his lap. He held me close to him and let me cry. Soon his shirt was soaked with my tears. I wrapped my arms around him and cried some more while he pat my back and head soothingly. "It's okay Vanessa. You wanted some kind of 're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know, physically, magically, mentally, and emotionally." I stopped crying momentarily and he took my face in his hands. I tilted face up to his and he wiped my falling tears off of my cheeks. He kissed me gently and hugged me tightly.

"S-Sting. During the battle, I was so happy. I wanted to complete my revenge on Fairy Tail. But..." she broke down into sobs again. "W-when I s-saw...Levy's...crying face...I felt regret. I didn't like these feelings. Levy was my best friend and I just hurt her most beloved one. Same with the Raijinshu Tribe. Laxus treated me nicely and Mira...Mira was like another older sister to me in Fairy Tail." I had finally calmed down and was now talking in a calmer tone, rather than a hysterical crying voice.

"Shhh...It's ok Vanessa." Sting silenced me with another kiss and I felt my heartbeat slow down finally. Sting's kiss was gentle, reassuring. I felt safe. Loved.

"Sting. I love you. I'm glad you're my mate." I smiled and leaned into his chest again.

"I love you too Vanessa...no, Lucy. I love you. I'm happy you're my mate too." Sting kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I deepened the kiss and Sting fell backwards onto the bed. I was on top of him and his arms were hugging me tightly to him. I felt my body press against his warm muscular figure and I sighed. My body relaxed and I fell asleep in Sting's arms.

**Sting's POV**

Lucy pushed me onto the bed and deepened the kiss. I hugged her tighter into a more reassuring hug to calm her down and put her to sleep. Eventually it worked. Her head fell lightly onto my chest and her breathing deepened, telling me she was asleep. I kissed the top of her head and adjusted her so she was laying down on the bed under the blankets. I left her there temporarily to change. Then I joined her in the bed. When I lifted the covers, she shivered and I quickly pulled her close to my warm body. I still felt a few tears fall from her eyes, but she wasn't hysterical anymore and was able to go to sleep.

"Good night, Lucy...Vanessa." I murmured in her ear and kissed the top of her hair before falling asleep myself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 15 done. At the end I had Lucy have an emotional breakdown. Also, her healing spell earlier started with Ayaka Cho because Ayaka means beautiful flower and Cho means butterfly. I actually finished writing this chapter yesterday, but didn't upload it until today because I was feeling lazy. Either way, I hope you like this chapter! This was longer than my other chapter, but not as long as Chapter 9. Well review please! Constructive criticism is also welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Fourth Day of GMG

**A/N: Nothing to say really, except I'm back! I actually finished this chapter a while, but didn't get the chance to upload it. Also, I forgot a disclaimer in a few previous chapters so here it is! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA DOES! Anyways, enjoy: Chapter 16- The Fourth Day of GMG!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Fourth Day of the GMG**

**Levy's POV** _After Sabertooth A Team's fight against Fairy Tail's B Team..._

"Gajeel! Gajeel! No, NO! You can't be dead" I ran over to him after the match was over and sobbed at his crucial wounds. He was bruised and cut all over, and to add to it, he was also unconscious. I tried to heal him a little, but miserably failed and could only wait for Wendy to hurry and tend to his wounds. "Wendy! Help him onegai!" I was sobbing my heart out, when I suddenly felt a hand pat me on the shoulder. I looked up and my own hazel eyes met Vanessa-san's own dark orchid eyes. Despite her cold looking eyes, they showed a sad depth to them, similar to Lucy's eyes when Lu-chan looked at me sadly. I gasped in shock when she sent me a secret telepathic message.

_Levy, I'm sorry, will you please convince Fairy Tail I mean no more harm and let me heal Laxus, Mirajane, and Gajeel?_ I nodded and stood back, pushing the rest of Fairy Tail away, except Wendy. Vanessa stepped up and started casting this weird Light Peony Amelioration Spell. Gajeel's wounds disappeared and so did Laxus's and Mira's. Wendy and I gasped in shock as the three were restored back to 90% health condition, but remained unconscious. Vanessa-san got up and silently walked away.

"Wait!" I grabbed her sleeve and called back to her, but she shook me off and kept walking back towards her own guild. I exchanged looks with Wendy and we sent telepathic messages to Vanessa instead.

_Thank You, Who are you?_ I asked first and Wendy soon followed my lead.

_Will you please teach me that spell?_ Wendy begged her telepathically, but again, Vanessa-san just shrugged out questions off and walked away. She grabbed Sting's arm and the two walked out together. After exchanging a glance with Sting, they disappeared away from sight completely and I turned my attention back to Gajeel.

_Whoever you are Vanessa, Thank you._ I thought with a smile and summoned three stretchers fro Laxus, Mira and Gajeel using my solid script magic. The stretchers carried them to the infirmary and I was left wondering about who Vanessa was. I made myself believe she was just another Sabertooth mage, but I couldn't ignore the look in her eyes when she asked for permission to heal them. I shook my head and put the mysterious Sabertooth mage to the back of my mind and pulled Gajeel in front. _No! Gajeel's health is my only concern right now! I can worry about Vanessa-san later_! However, despite my thoughts contradicting each other, I couldn't forget.

**Lucy's (Vanessa's) POV** _The next morning on the fourth day of the GMG..._

I woke up with my head snuggled into Sting's chest and his arms tightly holding me close to him. I was still in the clothes I wore the previous day, but Sting was changed in his sleeping clothes.

_What happened last night? Why didn't I change? Ugh, I smell like s**t too!_ I sniffed myself and I smelled of salt, tears, Sting, sweat and dust. I pushed Sting's arms off of me and he continued to sleep. I went to take a shower and changed into new clothes. I braided a navy blue ribbon into my hair and decided to wear a dress today. It flowed out at the bottom and was a dark maroon red color, lined with black velvet. I put on a navy blue leather jacket and also tied some red ribbon on my ankles, wrists and neck. I changed Death Rebel's blade color to maroon red to match my dress and made the handle black, then strapped him to my back. Sting had woken up and was watching as I pulled on some knee-high black boots, no heel. My dress overlapped the boots and It almost looked like I was wearing pants...but I wasn't. As a final touch, I used Death Rebel to cut my jacket on the left shoulder and make a slit to reveal my Sabertooth insignia. Sting smirked and quickly changed into a regular jeans and white t-shirt.

"You're not making breakfast today?" he asked me while pulling on some black Vans.

"No." I replied coldly and waited for him. "I don't know why, but I'm in a bad mood and feel like killing something...or even better **_someone!_**" I smirked sadistically and laughed as his face turned pale and he sweatdropped. I hugged him and kissed him. "Don't worry though, I won't use you as my guinea pig!" I assured him in a sing-song voice. He sighed in relief and held my hand. We walked to a restaurant for breakfast before heading to the arena.

"Hey/Yo!" Sting and I called to Min-chan, who was leaning over the wall and impatiently waiting for the games to begin.

"Ah V-chan! Sting!" her eyes lit up at me and glared at Sting. She hurried over to me a glomped me in a massive bear hug, her arm had accidentally hit my mate mark that Sting put on me. My mind snapped and I roughly pushed her away. My eyes darkened and I glared coldly at her. Minerva stared back at me in shock with hurt eyes and glared at Sting. "Sting Eucliffe! What did you do to Vanessa to make her push me away like that!? You wanna die!?" Minerva hissed in a vicious voice and cracked her knuckles at Sting. He sweatdropped and paled again. Luckily I snapped back to reality and saw Minerva ready to kill Sting.

"Wait! U-ummm, sorry Minerva. I didn't mean to push you away like that, but I woke up in a bad mood this morning and your arm had accidentally hit my mate mark." I quickly explained and she gradually calmed down a little.

"What?! You were in a bad mood? Why?" she looked and me worriedly before apologizing. "And I'm sorry I hit your mate mark." I bit my lip and looked down, folding my arms behind my back.

"I-I don't know why I'm in a bad mood, but right now I have a feeling that if anybody besides Sting touches me, I'll snap and kill them. I really need someone to use as a sacrifice to beat up." I looked apologetically and sat down on the bench. Minerva nodded and walked away after saying she would go look for someone to use as a sacrifice. I laughed with a slightly forced smile and she gave me a thumbs up. Sting saw right through me and sat down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close. I buried my face in his chest and sighed in comfort.

"You alright Vanessa? Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" he asked me worriedly and released his grip on me, moving his hands to hold my shoulders. I lifted my head sighing and stared into his deep blue eyes filled with worry. I took his hands off of my shoulders and moved them to my waist instead.

"I'm okay. But I don't remember a thing from yesterday. I just woke up in a bad mood and smelling like s**t." I shook my head before continuing. "Did I use my Light Peony Amelioration spell yesterday?" I looked up at him again and met his confused eyes.

"Yeah...why?" he confirmed my suspicions slowly. I sighed and knew why I didn't remember anything that happened yesterday.

"No wonder." I mumurmed quietly. "Sting, the thing is that, whenever I use that ultimate healing spell, I have to pay a price. I forget all memories and events that happened the day I used the spell. That's why. Something must have happened to put me in an angry, guilty, and sad mood. So I ask you now, what happened yesterday Sting?" he nodded in understanding and explained about the game yesterday and my 3 vs 3 battle with him and Rogue against Laxus, Gajeel and Mirajane. He also explained that after healing the three from the immense damage I caused after seeing Levy's crying face and later crying in his arms back in our room. I nodded and understood clearly. It was a good thing that I decided to come to the arena three hours early with Sting.

After talking a little bit, Minerva came back empty-handed and apologetic eyes.

"Sorry V-chan. I asked everyone in Sabertooth and nobody wanted to be a sacrifice." she said apologetically while Sting fell off the bench and I giggled.

"Tch, of course no one wants to get beat up by Vanessa! They all know she's f**kin strong!" Sting yelled back exasperated while standing back up.

"It's alright Minerva. You didn't have to get a sacrifice. And Sting," I reassured Minerva and turned to Sting. "Thank you for the wonderful compliment!" I beamed and stood up as mages form the other guild started walking in and people in the audience also started pouring in. Orga and Rogue walked up to me with Lector, Marisu and Frosch.

"Fro wants to know if Vanessa-chan is okay." Frosch walked up to me and I picked him up and cuddle him, giggling.

"I'm okay Frosch! Thanks for worrying about me. Hey Rogue, is it okay if I keep Frosch by my side until the GMG day starts?" I asked and Rogue and he nodded permission. I liked holding the cute exceed in my arms. "Thanks Rogue! I'll return him later!"

Sting smiled and hugged me from behind.

"Oooooh! Look who's getting all lovey dovey in the early morning! You guys lllllike each other!" Lector smirked and rolled his tongue. I popped a vein and Sting let go.

"Oi, Sting. Is it okay if I punch your exceed?" I asked him irritated and he nodded permission. Lector sweatdropped and I kicked the little exceed into the bench. It was a good thing I held back a little and Marisu was nearby.

Lector made a nice cat-shaped imprint in the wall and Marisu flew over to him sighing. She picked up Lector and healed him temporarily. She also repaired the wall temporarily with her ice magic.

I had taught Marisu to use basic healing spells and she had learned how to use Ice Molding Magic like Gray while I was learning magic to be the Celestial Star Dragon Slayer. She could use Ice Make magic and a few healing spells in case of emergency so she can help heal me and also protect herself.

She wasn't as strong as Gray, but was certainly more useful than Frosch or Lector. Lector just boasted about Sting nonstop and kept Sting's self-esteem up. While Frosch was nice company and a cute support._ At least all three of them can use Aera so they can easily fly us anywhere._ I rolled my eyes at Lector and smiled internally as I watched Marisu use her magic to help him. I giggled and thought:_ Those two might get together. They're pretty cute. Plus, their opposite personalities balance out well._ I whispered my opinions about Lector+Marisu to Sting and we laughed hysterically. The rest of Team Sabertooth, including the exceeds, stared at us weirdly like we had grown a three heads and turned into Fairies.

**Sting's POV**

"Oi, Sting!" Vanessa whispered quietly into my ear. "what if Marisu and Lector became an exceed couple like Natsu's Happy and Wendy's Carla! Wouldn't that be so cute?" she whispered excitedly. I snickered and looked over at the two exceeds. I saw Marisu was bending over Lector and healing him with a worried look in her eyes. I also saw that the wall, which had a Lector sized shape embedded in it, was repaired with Marisu's ice magic. I eyed them and nodded in agreement to Vanessa. She grinned and we broke out laughing. I sensed the Sabertooth mages to look at us, but we couldn't stop laughing. It was hilarious!

**Rogue's POV**

I was waiting for the GMG to begin when Sting the idiot and his mate Vanessa burst out laughing their hearts out. I kept my poker face on, but noticed that everyone else was staring at the two dragon mates weirdly too.

_What was so funny to make these two airheads burst out in laughter? Ugh, I don't even want to imagine what happened between them_. I shook my head and raised an eyebrow internally in disappointment and looked away. The pumpkin dude came out and the two dragons' laughter died down a little. They were still snickering though. _So annoying!_

**Sting's POV**

Vanessa's and my laughter died down when the pumpkin dude, Mato, came out to start the fourth day of the GMG.

"Welcome back everyone! to the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games!" the audience and other magic guilds cheered loudly in anticipation.

"Today's game is called Sardines! Today, our guest star is the beautiful and lovely daughter of Count Balsamico Aceto! She will be participating in today's event! Mages, please do not hurt her, if you do, 20 points will be deducted from your Team's overall points."** (A/N: Refer to Fairy Tail Episode 125 if you forgot who Aceto is. She is not an OC and Hiro Mashima is the one who created her.)**

"Hello Miina! It's a pleasure to be here!" Aceto called out happily. The audience cheered and the males had minor nosebleeds at her pure beauty and how she had dressed today. Instead of her normal pink dress and wavy hair falling down her back. She was wearing a V-neck yellow blouse that revealed the very top of her cleavage and light blue skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she was wearing white fingerless gloves.

I'll admit, she was really pretty, but she couldn't compete with my Vanessa!

"Guilds, please send out your participants for this game!" Mato called out after introducing Aceto.

Rogue volunteered to go and we nodded. Ginger went from our B Team. Fairy Tail A sent out Wendy, and Fairy Tail B sent out Gajeel. Chelia and Hibiki came from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. Finally, Mermaid Heel let Beth take part in this event.

"All the mages are selected finally! I will now explain the point and rules of Sardines. Firstly, our beautiful guest Aceto will hide somewhere within Crocus City and the participating mages must find her. We will rank the teams in the order the mages find her. Each time one mage finds her, she will be teleported to a new hiding spot. If you try to hurt her, you will be severely punished with a large point deduction from your Team's points and you will also be held responsible and unable to participate in the planned battle pairings for today! Now mages, get ready! You will have to search all over Crocus for Aceto. Every 20 minutes that pass, she will be teleported to a new hiding spot, so think fast and search! Now let the Daimatou Enbu BEGIN!"

In a flash of light, Rogue and the other participants, along with Aceto, were teleported to someplace random in Crocus. We watched from Lacrima vision as the games started and the mages headed off, in search of Aceto.

**Rogue's POV**

The gong was hit and the game started. I immediately started searching for Aceto's scent. I picked up her scent and started trailing it quickly. I had to move fast before 20 minutes passed or any of the other mages found her. After 10 minutes, the gong was hit and Aceto's scent moved again.

"Hibiki Lates was the first one to find her! Blue Pegasus is awarded 10 points and Aceto is now teleported somewhere else!" I snarled internally at my frustration and sprinted even faster. I switched to my shadow from and jumped through buildings to reach her faster. I was really close when I suddenly smelled Wendy and Gajeel. I hid and waited for the two to come in sight. I trapped them in my Shadow Dragon's Vortex and knocked them unconscious with Shadow Dragon's Roar. I met with Aceto and she grinned happily.

"Congratulations on finding me and placing second place, Rogue Cheney!" I nodded and we were teleported somewhere while the gong was hit.

"Rogue Cheney was second to find the beautiful Aceto and is awarded 8 points for Sabertooth's A Team!" I found myself teleported back to the arena and was met by Sting and the rest of my team. They laughed and pat my back. Internally, I grinned and laughed in triumph. But on the outside, I kept my usual poker face, nodded and went back to our area. We watched as Wendy woke up first and found Aceto third, earning 6 points for Fairy Tail A. Chelia found Aceto fourth and Ginger soon followed after. Gajeel finally woke up and found Aceto before Beth could, placing sixth. Beth was the last to find her and was ranked seventh. Chelia earned 4 points for Lamia Scale and Ginger earned Sabertooth's B Team 3 points. We were a little disappointed, but congratulated her anyway. Gajeel earned only 2 points, much to Fairy Tail B's dismay, and Beth earned only 1 point for Mermaid Heel.

"Congratulations on completing the game! We will now move onto our battle matches!" Aceto was teleported back to the judge's chairs and announced the first match.

"Our first match will be Mermaid Heel's Arania Web vs. Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki!" Aceto said joyfully and the chosen mages stepped out into the arena. The gong was hit and the match started. Ren made the first attacked and trapped Arnaia in his Aerial. Then proceeded to attack with Aerial Shot. As the rocks flew at Arania, she quickly made a web to use as a shield and caught the rocks before they hit her. She eventually escapes Ren's Aerial and attacks with Spider's Web. A web appeared behind Ren and wrapped itself around him, making him unable to move. With Ren trapped in the web like a fly, Arania took the opening and attacked with her Web Shot. The webs hit Ren and inflict some damage to him, but not enough to win the match. Arania's Spider Web eventually disappears and frees the injured Ren. He quickly ends the match with Aerial Phose before falling unconscious a little later. He was still declared the winner, when I thought it should have ended in a draw with both mages taken out.

"Sting, I'm gonna go now. This is boring." I told Sting and walked out before he could stop me.

"W-WAIT! Rogue! What if you're called to fight?" he called after me worriedly. I didn't show any sign that I heard him and just walked off. On my way out of the arena, I accidentally bumped into a girl. She had blue hair and was wearing a short orange dress. She had on Gale-Force Reading glasses and had her nose buried in a book. When I bumped into her, she fell and I quickly caught her by reflex before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes and I helped her up. When she looked up and me, I recognized her as the one who was crying over Gajeel the day before.

"Sorry 'bout that. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" I asked her.

"O-oh! I-I'm okay! Th-thank you for catching me! I should've been paying attention. I guess reading and walking at the same time isn't a good idea." she giggled and hit herself on the head lightly. "I'm Levy! Levy McGarden! I use solid script magic! Thanks for catching me!" she happily introduced herself and held out her hand to shake mine.

_She's pretty cute. Too bad she has feelings for Gajeel and is a Fairy. Then again, who would ever be attracted to me, the silent shadow dragon slayer. Sting and Vanessa are always calling me a party pooper. Oh well._

"Rogue. Rogue Cheney. I'm the Shadow Dragon Slayer. And you're welcome." I stayed the calm Rogue I am, despite the slight pink blush that was creeping up my cheeks, and shook her hand in return. I picked up her book and gave it to her. after she smiled an arigato, I turned and walked away.

**Levy's POV**

_OMG! Rogue from the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth! He's so good-looking! Kind of quiet though. Oh well! He's cool and dreamy. He's probably not as dense as Gajeel either._

I bit my lip as I watched him walk away._ I liked Gajeel, but Rogue seemed kind. He may be a Tiger and look kind of intimidating, but he was kind enough to catch me and pick up my book for me...even though I'm a fairy. Arrrrgh! I'm so confused._ I furrowed my brows in frustration and walked away back to my guild. I opened the door and was met by Gajeel. I snapped out of my thoughts when he poked me in the forehead with a tough finger.

"Owwww! What was that for?!" I glared at him, irritated. He just smirked and shrugged it off.

"Eh. You had this huge frown on your face and seemed waaaay too into your thoughts." he told me calmly. "Anyways, what're you doin'?" he leaned in closer when suddenly his face contorted into displeasure. "The heck? Yo shortie, how come you smell like a tiger?"

"H-huh? Oh. On my way here, I accidentally bumped into Rogue Cheney, one of the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth." I scratched my head nervously. "I was reading a book and not paying attention. I accidentally bumped into him and he caught me before I fell to the ground. So I'm okay!" I looked at Gajeel and smiled. I was surprised when Gajeel snarled under his breath.

"Levy...Don't get too close to those Tigers. They're dangerous and we don't want you getting hurt." he growled quietly. I stared at him, eyes wide with shock.

"B-but, Rogue caught me after I fell. He was nice enough." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Doesn't matter." Gajeel gripped my shoulders tightly and I winced a little. "It could be an act to lure you in as their next prey. Be careful Levy." he let go of me and walked off. I stared at his turned back and slumped to the ground.

_Lu-chan! Where are you?! I need help! I need advice! What should I do?! I love Gajeel...but Rogue was so kind to me. And Gajeel is so intimidating, and not-so-gentle, unlike Rogue. Gajeel is attractive in my eyes, but Rogue is...Rogue is..._ My thoughts trailed off and I just sat there.

**Erza's POV**

_Where's Levy and Gajeel? Levy left a while ago and hasn't come back yet. Gajeel just left a couple minutes ago to find Levy and came back without her. Ugh, these annoying idiots. They're gonna miss the rest of the games!_

"Well, that first battle sure was exciting! The next pairing will be Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis vs Sabertooth's A Team Orga Nanagear!" Aceto announced cheerfully. This will be an interesting battle. I'm definitely betting on Jura winning though. Then again, Orga is pretty strong so he may be able to let the battle end in a tie. The gong was hit and Jura made the first move.

"Iron Rock Fist!" Suddenly, a huge rock gauntlet appeared and flew at Orga.

"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!" Orga countered the attack and his attack overpowered Jura's, thus shooting straight at Jura. Jura defended with his Continuous Formation Iron Rock Wall. This continued for quite some time, Orga would attack and Jura would defend. When there was only 10 minutes left, Jura finally attacked with Rumbling Mt. Fuji. At the same time, Orga quickly attacked with Black Lightning Sphere. Both attacks hit right on target and when the dust and light cleared, Orga and Jura were both on the ground unconscious. I gasped in surprise and the match was called a draw. Lamia Scale and Sabertooth's A Team both earned 5 points and the two injured mages were carried to the infirmary.

"We will now have our last battle of the day! We have Fairy Tail A Team's Erza Scarlet fighting against Sabertooth B Team's Ayian Nazomeita!" I stepped forward and met with Ayian.

"Hello Erza Scarlet. It'll be a pleasure fighting you!" Ayian offered his hand and smiled at me. I smiled back and shook his hand.

"Hello Ayian. Yes, same here. Also, may the best mage win. I wish you luck!" he has good manners and I knew he was pretty powerful. I wondered if he was as powerful as Jellal though, considering they both use Heavenly Body Magic. We stepped apart and took battle stances. The gong was hit and our match started.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armour! Blumenblatt!" I quickly flew up and made the first attack.

"Meteor!" Ayian flew up and dodged my swords quickly.

"Impressive, but I'm just warming up! Circle Sword, Dance my Blades!" I summoned all my swords and aimed them in all possible directions and surrounded Ayian. He kept trying to dodge them using Meteor, but eventually got tired and was cut by one or two swords.

"Tch. My turn." he spun around, quickly recovering and summoned seven magic seals. "Grand Chariot!" The seals were released and attacked me at an incredible speed.

"Requip: Black Wing Armour!" I flew some more, dodging a few hits and slicing through others.

"Heavenly Beams!" he casted another spell while I was distracted by the Grand Chariot. I cursed and tried dodging and slicing through the magic again. Sadly there were too many and I got hit three times; I also got beat down to the ground.

"Go Erza! Beat him to a pulp!" I heard Natsu scream. Soon, all of Fairy Tail joined him and I gained some strength.

"Requip: Lightning Empress Armour! Lightning Cyclotron!" I changed armour and attacked. In the next second, I switched armour again. "Requip: Flight Armour! Sonic Claw!" I charged at him at full speed and slashed at him.

"Meteor! Heaven Palm!" he dodged my lightning attack and pushed me back with a beam of light. I fell to the ground and was also temporarily blinded. "Heaven Breakdown!" The ground beneath me collapsed and I fell to my knees in the crater that was created.

"Ugh." I cursed and wasn't prepared for his next attack. Ayian crossed his arms above his head and the shadows around me started rushing towards him. "What the f**k?! Are you gonna kill me?!" I yelled in exasperation. "Ugh." I also winced in pain since his previous attack had hurt my feet.

"Don't worry, I'll hold back a little so it won't hurt you. Plus, I'm positive you're strong enough to withstand this. Altairis!" he shouted above the winds and the huge black orbs flew at me.

"Requip: Adamantine Armour!" I thought quickly and blocked the attack with all my magic. I was pushed back a little, but my armour protected me...until it started to chip. "Ugh. Crap!" The attack was almost down when my armour was destroyed and I flew into the wall.

"10 more minutes." Time was running out and I didn't want this to end in a draw. I fell to my knees due to the force of Ayian's Altairis. Even with him holding back, it was still a powerful spell.

"Tch, my turn for a powerful move. Requip: Armadura Fairy Armour!" I summoned what magic power I had left and didn't bother to release my second origin until I really really needed it. "Fairy Piercing Sword!" I yelled and charged at him with full speed.

"Meteor! Heavenly Beams!" he dodged my attack and aimed more beams at me.

"Requip: Black Wing Armour! Moon Flash!" I cut through the magic aimed at me and lunged for Ayian again. This time I was successful in landing another hit. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough to win.

"5 minutes left." Time was even lower now and we both knew we had to finish it quickly. We were both very worn out and panting heavily on the ground.

"Go Erza! You're stronger than this! Beat his a**!" Natsu and Gray shouted together.

"Tch, I'd appreciate it if they stopped with the name calling at me, Erza." Ayian smirked at me and I nodded. I shot a death glare at the two and they shrunk back in fear.

"That's taken care of!" I smiled at him

"Ayian!" Now Sting and his mate, that Vanessa chick, were cheering on Ayian. He looked back and smiled. "You can do it! Win for Sabertooth!" he smirked and turned his attention back to me.

"3 minutes left!"

"Ready to finish this Erza?" Ayian smirked at me and stood up.

"You betcha. Good job lasting this long!" I answered and stood up with him.

"SECOND ORIGIN RELEASE!" we both shouted at the same time and our magic power was renewed. We both smirked and retreated back to opposite sides of the arena.

"1 MINUTE LEFT!"

"Requip: Nakagami Armour!" I yelled and switched to my most powerful armour.

"30 SECONDS!" we both smirked and he started an incantation.

_Stars of the cosmos._

_Light from all around._

_Grant me power and assist me._

_Defeat my enemies and let my power be revealed._

_Gather! O powerful Justice from the heavens!_

_Tengoku Masayoshi!_

"Nakagami Starlight!" I lunged at him and he finished his incantation. I swung my halberd at him in multiple directions and he was enveloped in light. A cyclone of clouds appeared and created a spotlight of light to land on me from several spots in the sky. I continued my attack and he mover his hands and arms down, aiming for me.

_"Heaven's Ultimate Spell of Justice! Tengoku Masayoshi! Shine and Deliver!"_

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" Time was up and a huge ball of light surrounded us. I was hit directly and my sword also sliced at him. I gave him a deep slice wound across his chest, not deep enough to kill him, and I was also blinded, paralyzed and injured very badly from his intense spell. The light cleared and we were both kneeling on the floor. Ayian was clutching his chest in pain and I was on all fours panting heavily. We both let out a scream of pain and collapsed onto the ground. I blacked out and the last thing I heard was Natsu and Wendy shouting: "Erza!"

**Normal POV**

Erza and Ayian were both magic drained and blacke dout, laying on the floor. Erza was bruised very badly and Ayian was losing blood. Vanessa and Wendy rushed out to their respective guildmate to heal and Chelia also joined them. Wendy worked on restoring Erza's magic power, while Vanessa did the same to Ayian. Chelia was first working on healing Ayian's slash wound. Vanessa's exceed Marisu also rushed out to Ayian and Erza to help heal. The four mages did emergency healing on the two severely injured mages while stretchers were also brought out. Magic was finally flowing through Erza and Ayian again and they weren't in any immediate danger any more. The match was ended in a draw and both teams were awarded five points.

Sting, Vanessa, and Marisu stayed with Ayian. Wendy and Chelia stayed with Erza. Eventually the four collapsed from using too much healing magic and were also put to rest in the infirmary. Porlyusica appeared and went to healing Erza and Ayian. Even though Ayian wasn't a fairy, he still had to be healed. Vanessa, Wendy, Chelia and Marisu eventually woke up from their fatigue 2 hours later. Sting was next to Vanessa, Lector was next to Marisu, Romeo was with Wendy, and Chelia's cousin Sherry was sitting next to her. Night time came and the fourth day of the GMG had ended. Sting walked back to his room with Vanessa and Lector took Marisu to Rogue's room, where Frosch and Rogue were. Jellal came in to sit with Erza during the night, Sherry took Chelia back to Lamia Scale and Romeo carried Wendy back to Fairy Tail. Vanessa shared a passionate kiss with Sting before falling asleep in his arms again. Wendy fell unconscious in Romeo's arms, as a result of using too much of her Sky Dragon's Healing Spell. Chelia healed her own fatigue and fell asleep normally. Marisu fell asleep normally in her bed in Rogue's room. The night came and the next morning was soon to come...

* * *

**A/N: Woot! Chapter 16 and the fourth day of the GMG is finished! I left a minor cliffy here just cause. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chappie! I got really worked up while writing Erza's fight with Ayian/Naiya. I hoped I did okay. Well, review! Also, I got a review from a guest saying they felt like Sting was going to die, but don't worry! He won't die! Maybe...Mwahahahaha! I don't know myself what the end will be and I'm writing this as I go along. I hope it's enjoyable anyways. So Thanks for reading and Review please! Questions, comments, suggestions? All are welcome! Wow, I said too much already. Oh well. But thanks and bye bye! ~Out!**


	17. Chapter 17: Erza, Ayian and Jellal

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with an update! Well, here's the favorite disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA DOES! Sadly...T_T Oh well. Enjoy! Here's Chapter 17 of Light and Star Meet! The events after Erza's battle with Ayian! In the Manga, the GMG is only five days, but I will be making it seven days so yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Erza, Ayian, and Jellal**

**Ayian's POV**

After casting my last spell Heaven's Ultimate Spell of Justice: Tengoku Masayoshi, there was a huge ball of light as my Heaven's Justice and Erza's magic that she released ot use Nakagami Starlight collided. Sadly, her attack was a physical attack and my attack was a destructive magic attack. She cut through the magic temporarily and sliced me up across my chest right before my magic took effect and squeezed the magic out of her. Tengoku Masayoshi relieves you of all magic power for a split second, makes multiple explosions inside your body and also blasts you away with a bright beam of light, similar to Sting's White Dragon's Roar. I screamed in agony as Erza's sword sliced me and I fell to my knees clutching my chest. Erza screamed in pain as explosions were created in her body and she flew to the wall. Her body made an imprinted crater in the wall and she fell to her knees. After the dust and light cleared, we both fell to the ground, dazed, and blacked out.

_The next morning... _ **[Still Ayian(Naiya's) POV]**

I woke up in the GMG's infirmary. My eyes fluttered open slowly and stared up at the white ceiling. I was all bandaged up and in immense pain. I tried sitting up and immediately regretted it. I felt a pain of agony in my chest and it was too much to bear so I fell back onto my back.

"Awake are we?" I heard a female voice and turned my head to the side. I saw an old pink-haired lady whom I've never seen before. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and tried sitting up again. The old lady pushed me back onto the bed and I relaxed.

"Don't try sitting up. In your battle against Erza, she made quite a large slash wound across your entire front torso. My name is Porlyusica and I am Fairy Tail's personal healer. I have temporarily bandaged your wound and restored both your's and Erza's magic power. Don't bother flexing any of your upper muscles. It'll strain your body too much and you'll just reopen your wound." she scolded me and I sweatdropped slightly. I nodded and she gave me some water.

I turned my head to the other side after drinking and saw Erza. She was still unconscious, but was also bandaged up.

"What happened after the battle yesterday?" I turned my attention to Porlyusica-san and asked her.

"After you and Erza fell unconscious, Wendy, Chelia, that Vanessa girl form Sabertooth and her exceed Marisu rushed out to perform emergency healing on the two of you. They restored some of your magic power and temporarily closed up any major wounds. You were carried to the infirmary and the match was declared a draw. I came to see Erza, but they also told me to look after you too during the night." she told me in a monotonous voice.

"Thank you for staying with us." I thanked her and after five minutes of silence, the door was kicked open. Two people rushed in. They were none other than Sting Eucliffe and Vanessa Valentine.. I noticed Porlyusica took the opportunity to leave.

"Ayian! You're awake! Are you feeling okay? Does it hurt anymore? I can heal you some more if you need it!" Vanessa rushed to my side and threw multiple questions at me. Her eyes were filled with concern and Sting slowly walked up behind her.

"Baka! Don't use your healing magic anymore! You're gonna burn out before the next day of GMG even begins!" he hit her on the head...lightly enough to not piss her off too much. Then he turned his attention to me. "Yo Ayian. You alright man? That was a pretty epic battled yesterday, too bad it ended in a draw." Sting smiled at me then pouted at the draw. I laughed lightly and we hadn't realised that Vanessa was already healing me a little more. Her hands were outstretched over me and I felt the pain in the torso fade away. I tried sitting up a little and smiled. The action was almost completely pain free now.

"Thanks Vanessa. But don't bother healing me anymore. I'll be fine. Sting give me some of your magic power." I smiled at Vanessa and Sting pulled her away, stopping her from healing me anymore. Then he give me a ball of light and I took it gratefully into my body. Vanessa and Sting started bickering and I used Sting's magic to spread some magic throughout my body. The magic healed my body temporarily and I sat up completely now, sighing in relief. Vanessa stared at me wide-eyed and I snickered a little.

"What the F**k!? How can you heal yourself with Sting's magic Ayian!?" she shouted at me and Sting rolled his eyes.

"I can always heal myself anytime with my own magic, but I didn't have enough magic power yet so I took Sting's magic and healed myself so you wouldn't use up your magic!" I smiled at her and explained smoothly. Sting shook his head in exasperation and Vanessa fell to her knees onto the floor. Sting's eyes widened and he quickly rushed to her.

"Crap! You baka V-chan! Are you okay? Did you use too much magic power?" Sting interrogated her fiercely and she shook her head.

"N-no. I'm fine Sting. I didn't use too much magic power to heal Ayian. I was just shocked and my knees buckled under me in relief." she looked up and smiled weakly. Both Sting and I sighed in relief.

"Ugh. You idiot! You gave me a heart attack! What would I do if you died!? You baka!" Sting scoledher while helping her stand up. After she was fully standing upright, he pulled her in for a tight hug. He kissed her head lovingly and she also wrapped her arms around him. "Promise me you won't worry me like that ever again!" he scolded her with eyes full of concern and love.

she buried her head in his chest and murmured, "I promise. I'll be careful." He let go slightly and tilted her head upward for a kiss. His lips pushed down onto hers and their eyes closed slightly. Vanessa was blushing slightly and I just watched calmly as the scene between the two lovebirds, or should I say dragon, unfolded before me. As I watched the two kiss passionately, my heart ached a little.

_Why do I feel like this? I guess it's because I actually love Vanessa, no Lucy, too. After I met her on Angel Mountain, I fell for her. First her looks attracted me, then seeing her power drew me in even more. When she offered to be friends with me, my heart leaped for joy and I fell head-over-heels for her. It had pained me to leave in the middle of the night_. I shook my head and watched as Vanessa and Sting got deeper into the kiss. I smiled and felt happy she found someone she truly loved. I even snickered a little as I saw Sting's hands reach to grope her ass. Vanessa squealed and her eyes flew open. She started to pull away slightly in protest. I knew they heard my snicker, since they're both dragon slayers with enhanced hearing abilities.

"Ah! Sting. W-wait! Not here! Ayian's watching!" Vanessa protested and I snickered again. "St-!" Sting silenced her with another passionate kiss. His head moved downward to the base of her neck, where her collarbone was, and I heard a sucking sound. Vanessa moaned as Sting gave her a hickey on her neck. Her face was turning beet red like Erza's hair as Sting continued.

"No one cares about Ayian. Let him watch if he wants too..." Sting paused for a split second to mutter under his breath before kissing her neck again. She let out another low moan and I rolled my eyes. I was starting to get pissed as Sting ignored me and I swiped my hand in a sideways motion.

"Heaven Breakdown." I casted a spell and the ground beneath the two exploded. I had held back so I wouldn't injure them severely or destroy the infirmary. Sting and Vanessa fell to the ground in surprise and Sting glared at me for interrupting. Vanessa smiled apologetically at me and I smirked. "Go get lovey dovey somewhere else you baka Sting. Not in the infirmary where your injured guild mate and watch." I snickered and Sting was about to retort something unintelligible in response, but Vanessa punched him before he could say a word.

"Sorry about that Ayian! Baka Stingy Bee is just so possessive!" she smiled sweetly at me. Sting was had his face buried in the floor and I laughed.

"No prob Vanessa. It's a consequence of being a dragon slayer with a dragon mate!" we both laughed it off.

"Well bye Ayian! I hope you'll feel better to participate again!" Vanessa smiled back to me and walked out, dragging Sting out behind her. She slammed the door closed and I heard another punch being thrown

"What the hell was that for V-chan?!" I heard Sting shout and assumed Vanessa had hit him again.

"Don't attack me sexually in public where someone is or could be watching, you BAKA STINGY BEE!" Vanessa scolded him fiercely and I swear I heard her crack her knuckles. "You need some punishment to be disciplined! Or would you rather beg for mercy, EH!?" I could feel her death aura leak through the door as she dragged Sing away again. I snickered and lay back down again.

Too bad Lucy's already dragon mates with Sting. I shouldn't have left that day, otherwise, I would have had a good chance too. I sighed and shook my head again, closing my eyes to relax again. When suddenly, the door flew open again. I shot back up to see who it was and was quite surprised. This time, it was Natsu Dragneel and another Fairy who rushed in. Natsu had kicked the door open and a blue-haired man with a red tattoo over his eye was also standing next to Natsu. I think he was Jellal Fernandes. My eyes widened in realization and shock as I stared at the unknown man who was now currently frozen in the doorway. After a moment, I felt myself fall back onto the bed and go to sleep.

**Jellal's POV**

_S**t! I rushed in with Natsu to the infirmary to see Erza, but forgot my disguise as Mystogan!_ After Natsu kicked open the door, I looked in and froze. I saw that the dude Erza had fought was awake and staring right at me. I didn't look anything like Mystogan without my disguise and I froze in fear as the dude's shock-filled eyes widened.

"Sleep." I quickly put him to sleep and sighed in relief as he fell back onto the bed.

"Huh? What just happened?" Natsu started at me confusedly and I ran to Erza's side, disappointed to see she was still unconscious. I was relieved when I heard her heart was beating and she was breathing normally. "Oi! Erza the demon! Wake up already!" Natsu joined me by on the side and Erza's eyes flew open when Natsu called her 'the demon.'

"What did you say Natsu?" Erza had a vein popping mark on her head and her eyes darkened. She sat up to crack her knuckles, only to groan in pain and fall back onto the bed, eyes closed. Natsu sighed in relief at her inability to kill him right now. Instead, I did Erza a favor and shot Natsu out of the room, closing the door with my magic at the same time. Erza opened her eyes and turned her head toward me.

"Oh hey Jellal! Thanks for that." she smiled at me and I blushed slightly.

"Don't mention it. Anyways, are you feeling alright? Do you want me to get Wendy? Has your magic power returned? Do your bruises hurt? Your battle yesterday against Ayian from Sabertooth ended in a draw with you both critically wounded." I quickly asked her about her condition and told her the result of her battle, knowing she would be curious. "That Ayian dude is really strong and...he...actually..." I trailed off and Erza looked at me wonderingly.

"What happened with Ayian?" she questioned me and tilted her head to the side in confusion. I sighed and reluctantly, but quickly, told her.

"Well, IwalkedinwithNatsuandthatAyiandudewasawake. Ididn'thavemydisguiseonandhesawmytruefaceasJellal, notMystogan. Iputhimtosleepthoughshortlyafterhesawmyface." I nervously slurred through my words as fast as I could speak and Erza sighed. She punched me in the face and scolded me,.

"You BAKA! Speak slower and tell me clearly!" she was ticked off and I sighed.

"Well, I walked in with Natsu and that Ayian dude was awake. I didn't have my disguise on and he saw my true face as Jellal, not Mystogan." I sighed when I finished repeating what I just said slowly. Erza looked alarmed as that Ayian dude was waking up again. She pushed me to the floor and under the bed.

"Ugh. What the F**k? Why was Jellal here? And why did he put me to sleep?" I heard him murmur and shift as he sat up again.

**Erza's POV**

_F**k, f**k, f**k, F**K! Ayian's awake! And he remembers seeing Jellal and Jellal putting him to sleep. Okay okay. Calm down cool, Stay cool._ I sighed to relax and smiled towards Ayian.

"Oh, you're awake Ayian! Morning. Sorry about slashing you like that yesterday. You're pretty strong you know?" I smiled towards him and brought up the topic of our battle yesterday. his narrowed in suspicion and sighed shaking his.

"Erza, I know Jellal is here. He's probably hiding under the bed right?" I froze and started sweatdropping. _What the F?! How did he know?!_

"I can sense his huge magical presence under your bed. He wasn't made one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints for nothing, so many years ago." Ayian rolled his eyes and I started sweating even more. _That explains how he read my mind. But like the F?! Oh well, I'll just bluff my way through._

"O-oh...really? Jellal isn't must be imagining things!" I smiled at him again and sweat even more, if possible, as he rolled his eyes and stared at the bottom of my bed.

"Ugh. Jellal get out of there. I'm not stupid. Don't worry, I won't tell the Magic Council that you're in Fairy Tail...But on one condition!" Ayian spoke to Jellal and Jellal crawled out from under the bed. We both sweatdropped before asking about the condition.

"Wh-what condition?" Jellal and I both asked Ayian and started sweating heavily as a creepy smiled lit his face.

"I want you to kiss Erza, on the lips, right now!" Ayian smiled mischievously and Jellal and I blushed frantically. "I know you guys have feelings for each other!"

"O-okay f...f-fine. But you have to promise not to tell the Council." Jellal agreed and I felt my heart soar. Jellal crept onto bed next to me and faced me.

"I promise...Now KISS ALREADY!" Ayian urged us on. Jellal hesitated and looked at me to see if it was okay. I nodded and closed my eyes. His eyes closed slightly too and he leaned closer. My blush grew brighter as I felt his soft breath billowing on my lips. His lips brushed softly against mine and his weight pushed me onto my back on the bed. His kiss was so inviting and it comforted me.

_I really do love Jellal. Even if he is a much-wanted criminal by the Magic Council. Even after he killed Simon and betrayed the others. I want him to be mine and only mine._ I possessively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Jellal put his hands on my shoulders and he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly and he pushed his tongue in to explore my mouth. After a few moments, we heard Ayian snicker. Our eyes flew open and we sat up. Jellal stood up and took a few steps back. I leaned with my back against the wall, blushing madly.

"T-t-that's e-enough r-right?!" Jellal stuttered to Ayian, who only snickered.

_I can't believe we actually french-kissed right in front of a Sabertooth mage!_ I laid down back onto the bed and buried myself under the covers. My face was heating up and showing off a bright hot pink blush.

**Normal POV**

"Yeah yeah yeah. That was fine. I won't tell the Magic Council you're in Fairy Tail." Ayian waved his hand and Jellal sighed in relief. "Oh and Erza?" Ayian turned to the huge lump, which was Erza buried under the covers.

"W-what?" Erza mumbled, embarrassed beyond reality. Ayian smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

"That was a pretty intense battle yesterday! You're swordsmanship is incredible and you're also quick-thinking and clever. You're magic power isn't anything to laugh at either. I was impressed. You're really strong Erza." Ayian heavily praised her and Erza got out from under the covers.

"Th-thanks Ayian. You too. Using Heavenly Body Magic, like Jellal. You're also quick thinking and you can chain spells together quickly. You're strong and I'm not surprised you're in Sabertooth!" Erza praised him back and smiled at him. The two were grinning and Jellal was watching with jealousy burning in his eyes. He was glaring at Ayian with a gradually growing death aura that was being intensified by the minute! If looks could kill, Ayian would be dead. Erza and Ayian seemed to notice this. Ayian smirked at Jellal and Erza tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, you too are now an item right?" Ayian asked Jellal and Erza. They both blushed scarlet like Erza's hair and glanced at each other. Erza exchanged an embarrassed look with Jellal and they nodded.

"I-I guess." Erza and Jellal stuttered. Jellal walked towards Erza and said a little more certainly now: "Yeah. We are now!" Jellal sat beside Erza and hugged her waist. Ayian smiled and Erza kept looking away, blushing madly. Ayian laughed as Jellal gave Erza another passionate kiss on the lips.

_That was fun! Playing matchmaker for these two Fairies_! Ayian thought with a grin.

_I love Erza...but she doesn't deserve me. I'm a murderer and a wanted mage by the Concil. But...I just can't le ther go._ Jellal grudgingly thought.

_I love Jellal. I'm happy Ayian wasn't a cruel Saber. I guess there's some good people in Sabertooth too. Jellal may have been a bad person in the past, but now he's mine and only mine. I can't let him go. I love him with all my soul, even with his terrible acts in the past_. Erza thought lovingly and a little guiltily too.

_People change over time and unexpected events can happen I guess. Time goes on and we move on in life._ The three in the infirmary thought all together.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! Chapter 17 is complete and uploaded! Chapter 18 will be the fifth day of the GMG and all of this happened in the timespan of like 4 hours. Ayian woke up at 6:00 am and Vanessa and Sting barged in at 6:20. Jellal came in at 7:30 and the entire time, Natsu was unconscious and locked out of the room after Jellal knocked him out as a favor for Erza. I decided to put in a Jerza so yeah. So far, Vanessa(Lucy) and Sting are together and Jellal and Erza are together. RoguexLevy started blooming like one or two chapters ago so that might expand. Tell me if you want me to pair Ayian with someone else or make a love triangle of StingxVanessa(Lucy)xAyian(Naiya). Well, Review! Thanks for Reading and I'm out!~~~ ^^**


	18. Chapter 18: The Fifth Day of GMG

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry! Gomen gomen gomen! I had a really bad writers block! I had finished chapter 18 earlier, but wasn't pleased with it so rewrote the entire chapter. I am still in having a writer's block so this chapter really sucks too. I want to pair Ayian/Naiya with someone, but don't know who. Next chapter will be dedicated completely to shipppings! Look forward to it! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does and I am NOT Hiro Mashima! Please review and even though this chapter really sucks, I hope you still somewhat enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Day Five of GMG**

**Vanessa's (Lucy's) POV**

I dragged Sting down the hall to our area by the arena. My face was flushed red as I thought about the moment when I got caught into a very, VERY passionate kiss with Sting in front of Ayian._ Stupid Stingy Bee! I know our relationship isn't exactly SECRET right now, but i don't want to be publicly intimate with him all the time!_ "Stop whining Stingy Bee! I don't think one punch was enough for you! I'll have to give you more punishment!" I cracked my knuckles and gave him a death glare even scarier than Minerva's...at least in his eyes. He instantly slouched in fear and stopped complaining.

"I thought we were mates more life V-chan?! Don't you love me?" Sting pouted with puppy dog eyes. I sighed and dropped him onto the floor. I stalked off to our area by myself and left him to walk on his own. He ran after me and I ignored his cries.

**Sting's POV**

_Vanessa-chan is so cruel! Punching me out of the infirmary, dragging me down the hall and then ignoring me after threatening me with a death aura! I thought she loved me! Oh well._

I ran after her as she disappeared into our guild's booth. She was sitting on the seat and I plopped down next to her.

"Vanessa!~~" I whined and gave her a pouty look. She 'humphed' at me and turned away, focusing all her attention towards the arena. The pumpkin dude and stepped out finally to start the games.

"Welcome back everybody! We will now be having the fifth day of the GMG!" he enthusiastically shouted. The audience cheered and the game was explained. "Today's game will be the Naval Battle! However, we will play without the five-minute rule where if there are only two people left and you get pushed out, you automatically get last place. Guilds, please send out your participants!"

We decided to send out Vanessa again, since she's our strongest member in group fights.

Wendy and Juvia joined from the Fairy Tail Teams, and Yukino joined the battle from our B team. The rest of the participants were Risley Law from Mermaid Heel, Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale, and Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus.

"You got this Vanessa! Kick their butts!" I shouted to my mate. She looked back and winked, smiling cutely.

"Yeah yeah. Don't you dare doubt me! I AM a prideful tiger afterall!" after blowing a few kisses, still winking, she turned back to change into her bikini before walking out. A few guys in the audience whistled after seeing her in her violet halter bikini that had a few black flowers designing it. I gave them all a serious glare that clearly said 'Don't even THINK about hitting on her! She's mine!' They froze and stopped staring. I relaxed and turned back to look at my mate. She was laughing and mouthed, "Don't worry Stingy Bee. No one can resist my perfect body shape!" I blushed and mouthed back, "Shut up!" She laughed at my response and headed out again.

"Sting's jealous of V-chan!" Minerva started poking my cheek and teasing me.

"Of course! Sting-kun and Vanessa-san llllllllove each other!" Lector rolled his tongue and Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Sh-shut the hell up!" I retorted to them.

"This shall be recorded in my memory." Rufus stated with a smirk on his face.

"Love, Love! Sting and Vaannneeeesssaaaa Lo-!" Orga had started singing and I punched him, knocking the daylights out of him. Minerva had also added an explosion behind him so he wouldn't fly and destroy something.

"Don't sing ORGA!" Minerva, Rogue, Rufus, and I all yelled at him before turning back to the Naval Battle. It was about to start and we didn't want to miss the game, especially watching Vanessa win for Sabertooth.

"Ready...GO!" the gong was hit and the game started.

"Gooooo V-chan!" Minerva and I simultaneously cheered her on.

"You got this Chelia! For the power of LOVE!" Sherry cheered on her cousin from Lamia Scale.

"Come on Jenny! Show them the power of your Parfum!" Ichiya winked and pointed at Jenny.

"Well said SENSEI!" the Trimens kneeled down and started clapping.

"Ewwww. That guy's creepy. He may be a powerful wizard from Blue Pegasus, but he's still incredibly creepy." the audience started moaning in horror.

"Come on Wendy! You're a powerful Sky Dragon Slayer!" Natsu hollered to Wendy.

"Gray-sama! Watch Juvia's power! Wings of Love! This is for Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled at Gray with hearts filling her eyes.

"Stop that!" Gray stripped again and yelled at Juvia. He had a horrified look and shadows over his eyes.

"Gray...clothes..."Erza glared at him and Gray quickly ran out to gather his clothes. I burst out laughing watching at the little dilemma between the stripping ice freak and love=obsessed water woman.

"Gate of the Snake! I open thee! Hebi!" Vanessa had called out one of her newest spirits and Hebi appeared in her human form. Hebi quickly changed to a water snake and attacked her opponents agilely. She kept darting around and pushing the other wizards out of the water sphere. After a while, only Juvia, Vanessa, and Yukino were left. Yukino summoned Pisces and Juvia countered with her water cyclone. Vanessa took the opportunity and pulled out her whip, easily pushing out Yukino. Juvia smiled and rushed at Vanessa with Water Rush. Vanessa quickly used Meteor to dodge and used the small window of opportunity to attack.

"Go Vanessa!" I cheered her on some more to give her some encouragement.

Juvia! You better not lose!" I heard the lightning freak and strippping ice freak yell out. Juvia turned to Gray with hearts and distracted herself. I turned to Vanessa and found her smiling sadistically. Her eyes were pure blue and she was starting to release her water power now. I sweatdropped and thought, 'This could get ugly.'

The water inside the sphere started swirling around and focused around Vanessa's hands. 'Oh s**t! Is she trying to KILL Juvia!?' I could feel Rogue sweating beside me and saw Yukino was also sweating bullets down in the arena. (She was still dressed in her blue and white tankini.) She was also dripping wet with water so her sweat wasn't as noticeable to others. We wanted to stop Vanessa before she converted COMPLETELY to her sadistic side, hungry for revenge on Fairy Tail. And since Juvia is a Fairy mage and cared for by Gray, Vanessa wanted to torture her. I quickly sent her a telepathic message,_ 'Vanessa! Be careful! Don't unleash your anger yet! You don't want to kill anybody! Hold back your power!'_ I urged her and she quickly snapped back. The mini water tornadoes froze around her hands and her eyes turned back to the pretty purple of her color contacts. She still had a bluish hint to her eyes and the water was still swirling, but Sabertooth relaxed as she calmed down a little.

"Mizu, Hakai suru ai wa uta baka!" Vanessa used her third most powerful spell, Aqua Destruction, with a combo attack of her Fleuve d'eToiles whip. It was still a powerful attack, but not as powerful as the one she was GOING to use. Juvia will be knocked out, of the sphere and unconscious, but will still remain alive with a few bruises. Juvia shrieked in surprise of the sudden attack of water and whip alike. She was falling to the ground, but was caught by ice stripper before her body made contact.

"The Naval Battle is over! Sabertooth A Team's Vanessa Valentine is the winner, awarded with ten points for her team!" the whistle was blown and Vanessa floated down quietly. She rushed back to us and I hugged her as she flew into my arms. I felt a few tears slide down her face onto my shirt and I pat her head gently, trying to comfort her. Fairy Tail was giving nasty glares at us and medics rushed out to heal the love obsessed, fairy water mage. Sabertooth huddled around Vanessa-chan, who was sitting on the bench. She was in my lap with her face buried into the crook of my neck. I had my arms wrapped around her as Minerva pat her back. Vanessa was quietly crying on my shoulder. Yukino ran back and hugged her from behind.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Vanessa. You didn't kill anyone." I whispered into her ear. It killed me to watch my mate cry and I could do nothing to calm her down.

"Are you okay V-chan? I don't like watching my little sister crying." Minerva pouted.

"Vanessa...Good job winning for Sabertooth. You did great in holding back from torturing Juvia. Save your anger for Natsu and Erza. They'll be strong enough to handle all the pain you throw back at their faces." Yukino started off gravely, but started putting on a smile. Vanessa finally stopped her tears and looked up at Yukino. Yukino held out her arms and I watched as my mate jumped off my lap and into her friend's cloak. Yukino sat on the bench and laid Vanessa's head on her lap. I sat with Vanessa's feet on my lap and Minerva sighed in relief as Vanessa fell asleep. Minerva and Rogue turned back to hear the battle pairs.

**Normal POV**

"Today's first battle will be a match between Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth A Team against Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale!" Orga stepped out and met Jura. The gong was hit and the two mages seemed to be evenly matched. Jura was strong and his attacks were very accurate, but Orga was fast enough in his lightning form to dodge. The battle ended in a tie and the two were only bruised.

"Our next battle will be between Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel, against Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail A!"

Kagura stared at Erza through hate-filled eyes as the two swords-woman stepped onto the battlefield. The gong was hit and nothing happened. The two just stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Erza smirked and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour.

"Blumenblatt!" Erza flew up and made the first attack. Kagura jumped and used her gravity change magic to change the swords' paths to crash into the wall. Erza quickly requipped to her Lightning Empress Armour and attacked with Photon Slicer. Kagura was forced back to the ground to use her sword and cut through the magic. As Kagura cut her way through, Erza flew back to the ground and switched to her flight armour. The two clashed swords and Kagura was still keeping her sword, Archenemy, sheathed. Erza was flitting around and Kagura was put on the defensive. Eventually, Kagura used her magic and pushed Erza against the wall.

"Requip: Black Wing Armour, Moon Flash!" Erza quickly resisted Kagura's gravity change and flew away before Kagura could lunge forward. As she flew from the wall, Erza rushed past Kagura and slicing her in the process. Kagura now had a slash wound on her arm and Erza was bruised.

"You got this Kagura-chan! You're the strongest mage here!" Millianna yelled out for her guild mate and soon all of Mermaid Heel was cheering Kagura on. Kagura looked up to smile at her , but her eyes caught a blue-head on the way.

Mystogan was now in the Fairy Tail area and Kagura's gaze focused on him. She started getting sick and about to throw up when she suddenly recovered. The hate in Kagura's eyes intensified and her hair fell over her face, overshadowing her dark eyes. Erza put on her guard and quickly requipped to her Armadura Fairy Armour. Erza got worried and attacked Kagura so she could end the match before Kagura went crazy over seeing Jellal. Sadly, she wasn't fast enough and Kagura unsheathed Archenemy, quickly blocking Erza's blow. Kagura stood up fiercely, glaring at Erza and lunged. With Archenemy unsheathed, Kagura quickly took down Erza, but had severely injured her...again.

_'Erza!'_ Jellal thought worriedly after watching Kagura cut down Erza and his girlfriend fell to the ground, unconscious. He wanted to run out and see if Erza was alright, but he was currently playing the role of Mystogan so he couldn't make any rash movements. Luckily, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy had rushed out to carry her to the infirmary for healing. Natsu and Gray carried her while Wendy and Chelia rushed for emergency healing.

"The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi! 10 points for Mermaid Heel!"the pumpkin exclaimed. Kagura just walked off in anger and hate steaming from her face.

"Well, our next battle will be Yukino Aguria from Sabertooth B Team versus Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!" the audience cheered as the two women stepped onto the field. Jenny blew multiple kisses to the men in the audience and gave a sexy pose, sticking out her butt. Yukino was standing calmly, just waiting for the match to start. The gong was hit and Yukino quickly pulled the first move.

"Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Gate of the Paired Fish. I open thee. Libra, Pisces!" the two fish and spirit appeared. "Libra, alter the enemies gravity into the wall.

"Gravity Change." Jenny was thrown into the wall and Pisces quickly followed the attack. However, Jenny changed to her battle form and dodged at the last millisecond. She still got scraped on the arm, but had escaped any major injuries so far.

"My turn!" Jenny smirked and smiled seductively again. "Lava Explosion!" Jenny jumped up and punched the ground with incredible force. A volcano burst from the ground right underneath Yukino. Libra thought quickly and made Yukino's gravity shift upward so the attack wouldn't hit her too hard. Yukino was pushed up and lava burst from the volcano.** (A/N: Jenny's magic is actually unknown, so I'm going to make it so that she uses fire-similar magic since her "armor" is like red)** "Oh? You dodged my lava? Impressive, but it's not over yet!" Jenny smiled and jumped back, preparing her next move. Unfortunately for her, Yukino was faster.

"Gate of the Snake Charmer, I open thee! Ophiuchus!" Yukino summoned the thirteenth spirit and a GIANT serpent appeared. Ophiuchus attacked Jenny and knocked her to the ground. Libra made Jenny's gravity even stronger so she couldn't stand up. Then Ophiuchus let out a cloud of dark magic and air from its mouth. Pisces did a unison raid with the magic and attacked Jenny head-on. The raid was successful and Jenny was knocked unconscious.

"Winner: Yukino Aguria from Sabertooth B Team! 10 Points!" the battle ended and the judges announced the results so far again:

1) Sabertooth A Team- 88 points

2) Sabertooth B Team-51 points

3) Blue Pegasus- 39 points

4) Fairy Tail B Team- 37 points

5) Mermaid Heel- 32 points

6) Fairy Tail A Team- 31 points

7) Lamia Scale- 18 points

"WOOOAH YEAH! That's right! Sabertooth the the best and strongest guild there is!" the whole of Sabertooth cheered happily, celebrating.

"We're doing well, men. Now's the time for a comeback!" Ichiya stated and posed again.

"Yes Sensei! I couldn't have put it better!" the Trimens all agreed and were kneeling a again.

"Yep! MEN!" Ichiya nodded and changed to another creepy pose.

"Kagura-chan? Are you okay? At least we got fifth place." Milliana timidly approached the fierce and talented swords woman. Kagura turned to look at her, then walked away. The Mermaid Heel girls were depressed and sat there thinking deeply or daydreaming.

"Arrrrgh! We need to beat Sabertooth and reclaim our position as Fiore's number one and STRONGEST guild! We need to win for Lucy and to regain our pride!" Natsu whined and the guild nodded in agreement.

"Yes. We need to win...for Lucy." Gray and Erza murmured.

"Waaaah! Lamia Scale is last place!?" Obaba, the master of Lamia Scale, cried out in disappointment. She started spinning Toby at an incredible pace. "Jura! Lyon! What are you doing?! Even second place is better! But we need to aim for first!" Jura and Lyon bowed and nodded.

**Lucy's (Vanessa's) POV**

"Arrrrgh! We need to beat Sabertooth and reclaim our position as Fiore's number one and STRONGEST guild! We need to win for Lucy and to regain our pride!" I heard Natsu whine from his spot in the Fairy Tail area.

"Yeah. We need to win, for Lucy." Gray and Erza said softly. Luckily my senses were ten times more powerful than a dragon slayer's so I could hear everything.

"Lucy-san..." Wendy looked like she was on the verge of tears.

_Did I hear that right? Natsu, Erza, and Gray are saying that they HAVE to win for MY sake?! For the sake of their 'comrade?' Their so called 'nakama' whom they kicked out all those months and years ago!?_ I viciously spat and a dark aura started surrounding me. "How dare they?" I muttered.

"V-v-vanessa?" Sting timidly tapped my shoulder.

"V-chan? Are you okay?" Minerva approached me worriedly.

I put on a bright smile and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Why yes! I've never felt better Stingy Bee! Min-chan!" My aura grew stronger and my smile turned into a sadistic cringe. "It just makes me feel all warm and cuddly inside! When I heard Natsu, Gray, and Erza say they were going to win the GMG for my sake!" I perked up and lowered my voice so only my mate and Rogue could hear. Minerva backed away and Sting sweatdropped. Rogue walked up to me and told me to calm down a little. "Calm down? Why Rogue, I am perfectly calm! I just need to punch something and I'll be fine!" I smiled again and put on my sickly sweet voice. I then stood up abruptly and walked out. I ran to the infirmary where Ayian was and heard Sting running after me.

"Vanessa! Wait up!" Sting shouted and I stopped and turned. I had tears spilling from my eyes and I was filled with hate. Despair. Sadness. Envy. An intention to kill. Sting walked up and pulled me into a tight hug. "It's okay. Fairy Tail is filled with bastards. You have me and the whole Sabertooth guild backing you up. You'll get your revenge soon enough. Just wait." he whispered softly into my ear and I buried my face in his broad shoulder. As I sobbed my heart out, I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

**Sting's POV**

I watched as my mate cried in my arms and eventually calmed down enough to fell asleep. I scooped her up bridal-style and carried her to our inn. After setting her on the bed, I kissed her forehead and went to take a shower and change. I finished taking my shower and got under the covers. I securely wrapped my arms around Vanessa's waist and held her close to me. She snuggled deeper into my chest and I kissed her hair before drifting off to sleep. The fifth day of the GMG was FINALLY over...it just didn't end the way I wanted it to. Little did I know that my mate was going to finally lose herself in the near future.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Okay I know this chapter is probably the worst thing I have ever written. I had a great idea , but didn't know how to put it in words. I know some parts are really good and some are crappy. Anyways, review! ~Ciao!**


	19. Chapter 19: That Fated Day

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am back! I am currently having a writer's block and I can't do anything about it! As I said in the previous chapter, this chapter will be dedicated mostly to shippings. Ignore the GMG for now. This will be another extremely long chapter like chapter 9 from a while back. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (It might still suck though. =P)**

* * *

**Chapter 19- That Fated Day**

**Yukino's POV**

After defeating Jenny, I walked off and headed for the infirmary. I want to see Ayian and tell him today's results. I walked up to the door and gently pushed it open.

"Nazomeita-san?" I could feel my heart beating frantically in my chest. I called out timidly and found he was sitting up looking at me. He smiled and waved; I felt my heart flutter up in happiness. "Hey! Sorry if I woke you up. The fifth day just ended and I won my match against Jenny! Are you feeling okay?" I walked up and frowned when I saw a few bruises still on him.

"Haha. I'm okay Aguria-san, it's only a few bruises! Nothing I can't handle. I'll need to rest for a little bit while my healing takes effect though!" he laughed lightly and I smiled a little bit in relief. "Good job on your match! And thanks for taking my place today!" I nodded and looked away. I could feel a light blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Th-thanks. It was wasn't that powerful so it was easy. I just hope you heal soon." I told him and he just sat there and nodded. "Do you need anything, Nazomeita-san? Are you hungry? I can get someone to heal you some more before I leave." I didn't want to leave yet and I wanted to help him a little.

"Thanks for the offer Aguria-san and you just call me by my name, Ayian."

"Okay then, just call me Yukino."

"Mmk Yukino-chan!" he smirked. I blushed and pouted a little.

"Anyways, can I get you anything Ayian-kun~?" I smirked and sat on the edge of his bed. I started acting a little flirtatiously, leaning closer to him until our noses were literally only 3 inches apart. _Hah! Two can play at THAT game!_

"Sure Yukino. Can you get me something to eat? I'm kinda hungry." he smiled warmly and I turned off my flirting mood.** (A/N: I know...Yukino is a little OOC...but I had to!)**

I nodded and asked, "Sure thing. What do you want? Tuna sandwich?" I got up off the bed.

"..." Ayian's eyes widened and he stayed silent. I could see his eyebrow twitch and the corners of his lips started lifting. I raised an eyebrow and just stood there.

"W-what's wrong? Do you hate tuna?" I asked, surprised by his sudden change of mood.

"N-no...it's just that...Pfft!" he grinned and burst out laughing. I was startled and took a step back from his explosion of laughter.

"What's so funny?! Do I have something on my face? All I asked was if you wanted a tuna sandwich! 'Cause that's my personal favorite! So don't go around mocking tuna!" I was pissed a little and he kept chuckling away. As I spoke , his laughs were gradually getting louder.

"G-gomen gomen! *snicker* It's just that *Pffft* Y-you r-read my mi-" Before Ayian could finish his sentence he burst out into another fit of laughter. I gave up and started walking away, fuming. "N-no wait! Sorry Yukino-chan. It's just that...*Pfft*...When you asked me what I wanted to eat, I was about to say tuna sandwich when you said it first. It was like you read my mind. And then you said that tuna sandwiches were your favorite, so I laughed again. I love tuna sandwiches too!" he calmed down a little to explain and I turned around and walked back slowly. I headed for the other vacant bed and collapsed on it, face down. "Y-Yukino-chan? Are you still offended?"

I let a few moments past and grinned into the pillows.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out into my own laughing fit. I was laughing so hard my ribs started aching and I turned over. I saw Ayian was smiling and cracking up too. "S-sorry! I-I *Pffft* didn't know...mmph...that you liked tuna sandwiches too." I suppressed my laughter enough to mutter out. Even though my laughter had stopped. i was still snickering and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Exactly my point. Anyways, yes, can you get me a tuna sandwich?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Mmk. Be back in a lil' bit." I walked out of the room to grab a few sandwiches. I decided to get four, two for me and two for Ayian. _Who would've thought!? My crush likes the same food I do! Lucky_! I thought and smiled to myself.

**Ayian's POV**

_Yukino is pretty cute. I guess I must've offended her at first, but after hearing my explanation, she understood. Watching her laugh like that was a real surprise, compared to her quiet shy self back at the guild!_ I smiled to myself and shook my head. _But also, I never would have thought she liked tuna sandwiches too_! I snickered again and sighed, laying back down on my bed. After a few moments, I actually had fallen asleep waiting for Yukino to come back.

_Meanwhile..._ **Jellal's POV**

_Crap! I hope Erza's alright!_ She took a pretty nasty blow from Kagura! I sprinted for her infirmary room and barged in. "ERZA!" She was still unconscious with Wendy healing her. I ripped off my mask and ran to her other side. I could see that the little Sky Maiden was very effective. The slash wounds and bruises were being healed and I could once again sense Erza's magic power. I sighed in relief and thanked Wendy. After about ten minutes of waiting Wendy stood up.

"Sorry Mystogan-nii. If I use up any more magic power I'll be unconscious myself. Let Erza-nee rest a little and she'll be fine. Considering how strong she is, she should heal quickly. This is nothing compared to when she came back from that last mission with Team Natsu against the dark guild Blood of Yami." she cringed and I nodded.

"Thank you Wendy-san." now it was Wendy's turn to nod. She smiled at me and walked out of the room. I switched to the other side where Wendy was previously positioned and held Erza's hand.

_Please wake up. Erza..._

**Ginger's POV**

"Isn't Ren cute?" I asked my sisters. We were walking back to our inn room after the fifth day ended.

"Ren, hell no! That Archive user, Hibiki, is the hottest there!" Stargazer disagreed with me and I pouted.

"No! Hibiki is weak! He can only defend! Ren is much more powerful!" I retorted back and we stopped momentarily to start a glaring contest.

"U-ummm. I think Eve is pretty strong. He's cute and um...Hibiki and Ren have too many playboy sides in them. Eve is nice to me." Jasmine spoke up and Stargazer and I broke our glaring contest to look at her.

"WHAT?! EVE? THE BABY FACE?!" Stargazer and I screamed and Jasmine for her comment and she cowered in fear. "It has to be Ren/Hibiki!" we yelled again.

"Arrrgh!" Ren I say, R-E-N!" I argued with Stargazer.

"NO! Ugh. It has to be HIBIKI! H-I-B-I-K-I! What's so good about Ren or Eve!" Stargazer screamed back in my face.

"Hmph!" we turned back to back with a glaring contest occurring as we walked.

"Hey! Ginger-nee, Stargazer-nee! Don't go insulting Eve-san! Eve is nice, cute, and gentlemanly! Hibiki is to playful and Ren is too mysterious!" Stargazer and I were startled. It was our first time to hear Jasmine, the youngest sister of us, yell at her older sisters. But too add to it, Jasmine was blushing furiously and staring us straight in the eye. I opened my mouth to say something when suddenly:

"Fuyuki-san?" we heard a quiet timid voice and turned our heads to what was in front of us.

"Oh? Why if it isn't my lovely Stargazer-chan!" Hibiki winked and waved to Stargazer-nee. "Hi~!"

"Hey Ginger. You look lovely today." Ren said in his deep masculine tone.

"The TRIMENS!? What are they doing here?! In Sabertooth's inn building?!" my sisters and I exclaimed loudly.

"Hib-/Re-/Eve sa-!" we were about to yell their names again when they clamped their hands over our mouths.

"Don't be so noisy! Or else we'll get surrounded by an angry mob of fangirls!" the Trimens hissed quickly and quietly into our ears. Hibiki was behind Stargazer and pinning her arms behind her back, his hand also clamped on her mouth. Eve was also holding Jasmine's mouth, while Ren decided to silence me with his lips. Stargazer glared and started struggling furiously against Hibiki's hand. Jasmine was blushing hot pink and tried to 'gently' wriggle out of Eve's hold. Me? I decided to pull Ren in closer. I brought my hands up around his neck and pulled him in closer for the kiss. He was surprised, but agreed and held my waist so I wouldn't fall.

After what felt like hours, we separated for air and stood upright. Ren let go of me and I let go of him. Hibiki released his hold on Stargazer, who punched him in the gut in return. And Eve let go of Jasmine. Jasmine was blushing fuchsia pink and turned her back to Eve. Ren and I smirked at each other while Stargazer was busy glaring wickedly at an injured Hibiki, who was currently sitting on the floor clutching his stomach in pain. Eve also had his back turned to Jasmine and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"G-gomen ne...Fuyuki-san"

"It's okay Eve-san. Can I call you Eve-kun? You can call me Jasmine-chan if you like."

"O-okay then...Jasmine-chan." Eve and Jasmine turned to each other. When their eyes met they both turned a bright pink (if that's even possible anymore for Jasmine), and turned away again. Except their eyes just saw the scene of me and Ren kissing again and they turned bloody scarlet. Ren and I smirked into the kiss, looked into each other's eyes again and shared thoughts.

_'You okay with little Eve getting together with my little Jasmine flower?'_

_'Sure why not. Same with Hibiki and Stargazer-san. Make sure your sister doesn't eat him alive k?_' I nodded and separated us.

_'Mmk. That'll be a little hard though. Oh and we're already an item and close like THIS right?'_ I smirked and put my hand in his. I also positioned my legs so one of his legs were in between i mine and I was practically sitting on his lap. I smiled seductively as I watched him blush slightly and kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you Miss Ginger Fuyuki-chan!" Ren whispered softly in my ear. I lightly nipped his ear and whispered back:

"Love ya too sweetie!" we grinned and enjoyed a light gentle kiss on the lips again.

**Jasmine's POV**

_OMG! I can't believe Eve touched my lips! It was with his hand, but nevertheless he still touched me gently! Kyaaaa! And WTF are Stargazer-nee and Ginger-nee doing?_ I turned my back to Eve-san when he let go and was met by the sight of an injured Hibiki sitting on the floor, an angry Stargazer-nee, and passionate kiss between Ginger-nee and Ren-nii. _The HELL! What just happened?!_ I turned my attention back to Eve and found myself staring into his dark green emerald eyes. _Gah! So dreamy! Those beautiful emeralds, cute baby-face, slim figure, strong magic. Ahhh. I love Eve-kun! I got lost and didn't realize Eve was staring into my own red rubies._

**Eve's POV**

Jasmine-san turned her back to me so I turned my attention to my Trimen partners. I gawked at what I saw: Ren was kissing Ginger-san, Hibiki was on the floor clutching his stomach in pain and Stargazer-san was glaring at Hibiki-kun._ Does Ren love Ginger? Does Ginger love Ren? Hibiki likes Stargazer-san right? But why did she punch him?_ I saw Ren and Ginger kiss three times before turning my attention back to Jasmine-san. She was also looking straight into my emerald eyes and I found myself getting lost in bright red rubies. She looked lovely today and I always thought her eyes popped.

_Jasmine-san is so cute and feminine, unlike her sisters. She's gentle, kind, caring, and, despite her looks, very very powerful. Who would've guessed she was the Water God Slayer, with her delicate and fragile features. The way her blonde hair flows down her back and frames her face, the way her ruby red eyes shine, the way her dresses flow and bounce around her. She's so beautiful and seductive, yet so cute and innocent. I think I'm in love with Jasmine-chan._ I sighed deeply and watched as her face flushed light pink. I instinctively leaned in closer and didn't realize what I was doing until our eyes were both halfway closed, lids heavy, and my hands were caressing her cheeks. She didn't seem to mind so I continued as her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I kissed her on the lips.

I had intended it to be a short 3 second kiss, but it ended up being longer, like 30 seconds. We so into the kiss, we didn't remember our surroundings until we heard a few whistles and someone cough. Our eyes flew open and we separated.

**Jasmine's POV**

"Jasmine!" I heard Stargazer growl at me and I also felt her evil aura rising by the minute. I froze and quickly pushed Eve away.

"AH! Stargazer-nee! G-gomen ne Eve-kun!" I apologized to Eve for pushing him away and started tearing up a little when I saw his startled face. I ran off into a nearby room and hid in a corner.

"Ah! Jasmine-chan!" I heard Eve call for me.

"God Slayer Technique - Camouflage" I quickly hid myself and made myself invisible. Then when I was certain I wouldn't be found, I started crying.

_Eve-kun...Gomen. I love you so much, but if my sisters don't approve of it, I-I can't. Thank you for the kiss though._ I thought to myself and bawled my eyes out. My heart ached and longed for the snow mage, but if Stargazer did not approve, then I cannot have feelings for Eve-kun.

**Stargazer's POV**

_Stupid Hibiki! I may have some intimate feelings for you, but who gave you permission to touch my lips, BAKA!_ I punched Hibiki in the gut and sent him sprawling on the floor. I glared at him as he clutched his stomach in pain before turning to my sisters. I found Jasmine was being held by Eve and Ren was kissing Ginger. I sighed as I saw Ginger's accepting and willing response and turned back to Hibiki. He was giving me puppy dog eyes full of pain and I sighed in defeat and guilt. I felt bad for hurting him, so I had no choice, but to use my powers and heal him. After healing him, I turned my attention to Jasmine. She was staring into Eve's emerald eyes with her own ruby ones and he was staring back. I felt an eyebrow twitch as I watched them lean closer and Eve brought his hands up to her face. After watching her pull him into the kiss, I growled slightly and yelled a little more intimidating than I intended. "Jasmine!" After my sister's name left my lips, I instantly regretted it.

Her eyes flew open and she roughly pushed Eve away. "

"AH! Stargazer-nee! G-gomen ne Eve-kun!" she quickly apologized to the snow mage and ran off into a nearby room, slamming the door behind her. The sound broke my heart to pieces and my hair overshadowed my eyes as I tilted my head down in despair.

"Ah! Jasmine-chan!" Eve called for her and I felt even more guilty. I didn't even sense it or feel any irritation when Hibiki came up behind me and held me in his arms. I turned around and pulled myself into his welcoming arms and broad chest. I didn't cry, but I did feel very.._.very_, VERY guilty for doing what I had done.

"Awww! Stargazer-nee! You didn't have to scare Jasmine-chan like that! They were getting into the moment." Ginger pouted and I snarled:

"One more word from you Ginger and I'll rip your throat out. I don't need you to rub it in." I pushed away from Hibiki and grabbed his hand instead. "Let's go. I need SOMEONE as company, but not any of my sisters." I hissed quietly only to him on the way as I pulled him into my inn room.

"Wha-? Star-chan?" Hibiki's voice was filled with confusion and surprise, but he allowed himself to be dragged along. I swear I could've heard him smirk in triumph, but I could also sense he was worried about what just happened.

I hauled us into the room and let go of Hibiki's hand. I collapsed onto the bed and allowed a dark aura to surround me._ Great! I dragged Hibiki along with me to my room, but I don't know why. I just wanted someone as comfort. But with this aura surrounding me, he wouldn't dare come near me._ I sighed as dark thoughts filled my head. My face furrowed into a frown and I turned my head slightly so I could see Hibiki-san's reaction. My hair fell over my face and hid the fact I was looking at him. I was quite surprised to see his reaction. He was standing right next to the bed, with genuine concern on his face. After a few seconds, he sat down next to me and put his hand on my head. I turned my face back into the pillow and felt him pat my head gently.

"You okay Star-chan?" he whispered quietly in a comforting tone. I felt my dark threatening aura grow instinctively at his touch, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he leaned down and kissed my back. I squeaked out a small 'Kya!' but didn't punch him. I sat up to face him and lay my head in his lap.

"You're not scared of me? Will you be my pillar of comfort then?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

_Of course he won't stay by my side. Hibiki's a freakin' playboy! What am I thinking?_ I sighed at my thoughts and was surprised when he put his hand on my head again. He leaned down and planted a small peck on my cheek before whispering gently into my ear:

"No, I'm not scared of you Star-chan. I love you. Everything about you. How your shiny brown hair shows off your body shape, how your golden eyes reflect the light, and how you appear fragile, but is actually very strong. I'll always stay by your side whether you like it or not. Let me stay with you and you can call on me to be a shoulder to lean on when you need it. I'll quit my playboy ways and dedicate myself to being your pillar of comfort." he vowed and kissed me again. This time lightly on my forehead. I sat up and faced him seriously.

"Really? Are you sure? You promise to treasure me no matter what and stay by my side? You won't be a playboy anymore and will stay true to one girl, that one girl being me?" I started him in the eye and his black obsidian eyes started back. He smiled gently and hugged me in a tight embrace.

"I promise. I'll stay by your side and stop my playboy antics. I'll only flirt with you and stay true to my one and only girl, Stargazer Fuyuki." I smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you, Hibiki Lates. Be mine forever Hibi-kun!" I purred and nuzzled my face into his shoulder.

"I love you too always, Stargazer Fuyuki. However, you'll always have to carry a map around with you!" he warned and we broke the hug.

"Huh? A map? For what? Why a map?" I stared at him confusedly and he smiled, brushing one hand over his hair.

"I'll need the map so I'll never get lost and stray away from you, my little kitten!" he winked and chuckled. I laughed and pulled him close to me. Our lips met and my shining golden eyes bore holes into his black obsidian ones. I broke the kiss and narrowed my eyes momentarily before putting on a playful look.

"Well, if you need a map then I need to be careful whenever I'm staring into your eyes. Your black holes suck me away so quickly, my life feels like it's being sucked out of me!" I smirked and whispered seductively before kissing him again. He chuckled again and pulled me closer to him. My arms around his broad shoulders, his arms gripping my waist, and our lips interlocked. Me and Hibiki Lates. A tiger and pegasus, in love. Sounds a little crazy, but it doesn't matter. The man I love is right here before me, in my arms.** (A/N: I know Hibiki is also a little OOC, but oh well! I figured it fit the situation.)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_OH S**T! I forgot about Eve and Jasmine! Eve is looking for Jasmine and she's probably camouflaged herself so no one can find her_. I pushed Hibiki away and ignored his surprised face.

_Jasmine? It's okay Jasmine, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I wasn't thinking. If you love Eve Tearm then I accept your decision. Plus it'll be fun! Sabertooth's Fuyuki Flower Trio and the Trimens of Blue Pegasus!_ I quickly sent Jasmine a telepathic message before turning back to Hibiki.

_Really Star-nee!? Ren-nii and Ginger, You and Hibiki-nii, and I get Eve-kun! Yay! Arigato nee-san!_! I smiled at Jasmine's happy reply and attacked Hibiki with a flurry of kisses again.

"What happened?" he asked before returning my kisses.

"Nothing important...to you. LOL Just focus on your one and only GF, me! The great Stargazer!" I bragged a little and he smirked.

"If you say so my queen! I shall submit to your desires." I smiled at his obedience and we snuggled in the bed.

**Eve's POV**

_Eve-kun? Please stay where you are and do not worry. I will come to you_. I stopped running abruptly when I heard Jasmine's telepathic message.

_Jasmine-chan? Where are you? Please come quickly!_ I replied and panted from running. And before I knew it, she was right in front of me. I stared into her ruby eyes again and planted a firm kiss on her lips. She was surprised at first, but soon melted into my kiss.

"Don't worry me like that Jasmine-chan! I'll get straight to the point and cut the gentleness temporarily. I love you Jasmine Fuyuki and I want to be your boyfriend. Will you accept?" I put on a determined look and gripped her shoulders. I sighed in relief and relaxed when she nodded furiously. I smiled and kissed her again, short and quick though. "Ahh~ Thank Goodness. I won't ask what happened, but I'm glad you're my girlfriend now! Jasmine-chan!" I switched back to the gentle me and showed my affection for her. It lifted my spirits when I saw her smile that warm, gentle smile she always has.

"I love you too Eve-kun. I'm sorry for running away earlier and worrying you. But I'm also proud to be your girlfriend. I'm also overjoyed at my privilege to have one of the famous Blue Pegasus Trimens as my boyfriend!" she cheered happily and clung onto my arm. I smiled and lifted her onto my back, giving her a piggyback ride.

"Glad to hear it! So which way is your room miss?" I playfully laughed and let her command me as I ran to her room. We stepped in and kissed again. I was on cloud nine and I didn't want to float back down.

_Meanwhile in Fairy Tail's Infirmary Room..._

**Erza's POV**

When I came to, my body was aching all over. I felt a deep cut wound going across my chest and groaned in pain.

"Hmmm... ERZA!" I heard a voice call my name and I fluttered open my eyes. "Wendy! She's awake!"

"Ugh! Mmmm!" I groaned in pain again and tried to sit up slightly. I opened my eyes and saw two blue-heads, one with worried desperate brown eyes and another set of brown eyes, but this time they were filled with concern. "Jellal? Wendy? UGh, what happened?" I asked them in the loudest voice I could manage.

"Shhhh. Don't speak Erza. Kagura cut you up pretty badly and Wendy is healing you some more." Jellal kissed me lightly on the cheek and I blushed slightly.

"Erza-nee! Are you feeling okay? For now I am giving you relief from the pain, and then I will move onto healing your body. Kagura cut you with an unsheathed Archenemy. Her slash traveled up your entire torso. Milliana later came and told us Kagura wasn't in her reasonable state of mind. She was infuriated and consumed by hate at the sight of Jellal and took her anger out on you, Erza-nee. For now, don't try to sit up and just relax. You need to rest and by tomorrow, you'll be able enough to head back out." Wendy assured me and I nodded as she continued her work. I lay back down and Jellal sighed.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Erza. I was VERY worried over the injured state of my _girlfriend_!" he slurred the last word and kissed me again, this time on the lips. I smiled a little and him off of me. Wendy was smiling and continuing her healing.

"I love you Jellal. I won't leave you ever, whether you like it or not!" I whispered slyly into his ear and he whispered back.

"Back at you~! I love you too Scarlet and I won't hold myself back anymore!" he smirked and I went back to sleep after kissing him again. I let my consciousness drift away and Jellal sat by my side, until I completely blacked out.

**Levy's POV**

_Baka Gajeel! He can't tell me who to hang out with and who not to hang out with. If I want to hang out with Rogus-san from Sabertooth then it's my choice! Baka!_

I ran to out of Fairy Tail's inn with tears streaming down my face. I wanted to get away for a moment. Escape reality, just for one moment.

_I want to just drop everything and relax. I want to escape Fairy Tail, escape Team Shadow Gear, escape my mind, escape from reality, escape from the entire world. I want it to be just me for once._

I ran and ran until I eventually reached the park just outside the arena. I finally slowed down at a tree and collapsed into it. As I fell to my knees to sit down at the base of the tree, rain started to fall. My tears fell with the rain and I couldn't stop either.

_I'm so confused. I've loved Gajeel ever since the Phantom Lord incident, but now? I don't know anymore. Gajeel is protective of me and even if he calls me shrimp and other names, I still have deep feelings for him. But...after meeting Rogue...even if he is a tiger and I'm just a weak little fairy, I have feelings for Rogue too. Now with Gajeel telling me never to see him again, my heart shattered! I'm so confused! I need an answer!_

"Ugh! Why?! Why is my life so confusing?!" I screamed to no one in particular. I kept sobbing my eyes until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped my tears momentarily and turned around in caution. "Who is it?!" I jumped up and backed into the tree. I was pretty surprised to see a certain shadow dragon slayer in front of me. His garnet red eyes glowing through the rain and his jet black hair hanging limply down in front of his face.

"R-Rogue-san?" I stammered out in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He smirked in the rain and eyed me.

"I should be the one saying that. What is a fairy doing out here in the rain? A little fairy girl at that too." he retorted back and I felt a vein pop on my forehead. I snapped.

"I'm not just a little fairy girl! I am a strong and proud mage of Fairy Tail! I may be short and petite and a girl, but I have confidence in my magic!" I fumed with anger and my emotions overflowed. "I'm just confused! Why am I in the rain you ask? I don't know! I just ran out of my inn and the rains started falling! I'm so confused! What do I feel?! Two different dragon slayers in two rival guilds! I can't decide! Why does my life seem to fall to pieces! First Lu0chan disappeared on me, Team Shadow Gear is disbanded because I can't stand Jet and Droy and my crush is telling me how to live my life! I can't handle this! I-I-!" my voice cracked and I broke down in sobs again. Rogue didn't say anything. He just stood there with his regular poker face as I sobbed my heart out. "Go on! Laugh! My life is pathetic! Why do I even live?!" I grew more and more hysterical by the minute. When Rogue pat me on the head gently and pulled me up off the ground. I stopped crying and was shocked by his actions. He pulled me into a tight hug, despite me being soaking wet and muddy.

"Shhh. Levy-san, you're not pathetic. I don't know what happened in your guild, but if you're strong then prove it to everyone. Take whatever life throws at you and face it head-on. Don't get confused. Confront your problems straight out. Lucy-san probably hasn't forgotten about you and your Team Shadow Gear or whatever. If you can't stand them, then make a new team with someone else. As for your rival guild crushes...I don't know what to say." my eyes widened at his words and I cried in his arms. He pat my head gently and the rain eventually let up. I sighed and decided to thank him.

"T-thank you Rogue-san. You helped comfort me. Solid Script Fire!" I summoned some fire and dried his clothes. "Now your clothes are dry and you can head back to the guild. I'll be heading back to my inn room. Thank you again!" I smiled and waved goodbye before heading for my inn. Right when I reached the inn's doors, it hit me.

_Wait a second! What did Rogue say?_

_Flashback..._

_"...As for your rival guild crushes...I don't know what to say."_

_End_

_Crap! I just mentioned that at the spur of the moment! Does he know it's Gajeel and him?! Crap Crap Crap! Agh! Baka Levy-chan!_

I sighed in disappointment and walked in. I was met by a worried guild and angry Gajeel.

"Levy-chan!" Jet and Droy jumped on me and I fell to the ground.

"Welcome back shrimpy! Gihihi!" Gajeel smirked to me. "Where did you go? Were you okay in the rain? And why do you smell slightly different?" he stepped closer and grabbed my shoulders to take a deeper breath. But I didn't let him. The moment his hands made contact, I slapped him away and glared.

"Don't touch me Redfox. I'm tired and want to rest." I snarled and put on my best death glare I could manage before turning to the rest of the guild. "Don't bother me. I want to think in peace and get to sleep." I walked forward and the guild parted in the middle to make a pathway for me.

When I reached my room, I walked in and slammed the door behind me as hard as I could. I sat on the bed with my legs crossed and started thinking over Rogue-san's words. I decided not to think too deeply into it and decided to try our Lu-chan's magic exercise. I sat on the bed and started meditating. I let my senses slip away from me and I focused on concentrating all my magic around me. I continued doing this for the entire night. I was in no mood to sleep.

**Rogue's POV**

_What the f**k did I just do? Why did I comfort a fairy? I'm a tiger...but...seeing her in tears at the tree like that and after hearing her pained scream. I guess I do have a soft side. But I didn't need to hug her. Oh well._

I walked back to Sabertooth's inn and to my room. When I opened the door to my room, I was met by Frosch.

"Welcome back Rogue-kun! Frosch was lonely without you! Where di Rogue-kun go?" I picked Frosch up and held him in my arms.

"I just took a walk Frosch. Sorry I left you alone. You should've played with, Sting, Vanessa, Marisu or Lector!"

"Frosch is glad Rogue-kun is back! Marisu and Lector ignored me and Sting and Vanessa-chan weren't around." I sighed at his commentary and set him on the bed.

"Hey Frosch?"

"Frosch wonders what Rogue-kun wants."

"Would you get mad at me if I said I might be falling for a fairy?" I asked my little frog-exceed quietly.

"Frosch will never get mad at Rogue-kun! But is Fairy-san nice?" he looked up to me with questioning eyes.

"Yeah. This particular fairy is very quiet, kind, and caring. She's gentle and I think you would like her a lot." I nodded and Frosch beamed.

"Frosch likes Fairy-san already!" I smiled and went to take a shower.

_I swear I've never spoken so much to someone outside of Frosch. Levy-san was the first I ever talked so much to...besides Skiadrum. I wonder how he's doing..._

My thoughts cut off and I went to sleep. That night, I dreamed about Levy-san.

**Lucy's (Vanessa's) POV**

I woke up 3 hours later after I went to sleep. I remember I had fallen asleep after crying in Sting's arms, my mate's arms. Now I was in bed and he was sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled and kissed his forehead, then got up to take a shower. It was 9:00 pm and the night sky was clear. The stars shone brightly and there was a new moon tonight.

When I got out of the shower and looked out the window, I could've sworn I saw the moon turn a violet purple. I rubbed my eyes and shrugged it off. I changed into a long white dress and stepped out into the night air onto our hotel balcony. I was staring at the stars when I heard shouts of partying below me. I looked down at the city and saw Fairy Tail's inn. Their lights were bright and there was laughing echoing off into the silent night. I rolled my eyes at their boisterousness. I ignored them and inhaled deeply. I sighed and enjoyed the peaceful night. I leaned over the railing and closed my eyes. I thought about all that happened ever since I left Fairy Tail. I fell in love with Sting, joined Sabertooth and found my mate. I was now a lot stronger and was living a lot happier as a Tiger compared to my life as a Fairy. I opened my eyes again and gasped in shock at what was in front of me. Instead of the night sky, I saw a strange creature thing appear before me. It had on a black helmet and was wearing a black cloak. It had strange blue markings on its head and a glowing blue light. **(A/N: Ok, Search up Nemesis Q from Psyren. It's kind of like that but black instead of white and blue instead of red. Google it in images.)** I didn't have time to react and it flew towards me at top speed. Before I knew what was happening, I collapsed to the ground. My eyes rolled back into my head and I hit the ground with a loud 'thud.'

**Sting's POV**

**"THUD!"** I woke up when I heard a loud thud like something falling to the ground. I waved my hands around and panicked slightly to find my arms empty. Vanessa was no where to be found on the bed and shot up out of the covers.

"Vanessa?!" I called for my mate with worry and concern. I started sniffing for her and realized it only led to the balcony. But when I looked out, I didn't see her there until I looked down. There she was, in a long white sleeping gown. Unconscious and sprawled out on the floor.

"Vanessa-chan!" I cried out and bent down to grip her shoulders. Her heart was still beating and she was breathing. This reassured me, but I was still worried over the fact that she was laying unconscious out in the cold night air on our hotel balcony.

_When did she leave the bed? Why is she outside on the balcony and why is she unconscious!? Vanessa is such a strong mage! She couldn't have been taken out this easily._

I started searching her body for any injuries and was relieved to see she was fine, except for a small bump on her head. I picked her up and set her back on the bed. As I was covering her, her eyes fluttered open and she groaned in pain.

"Vanessa? Are you awake? Do you hurt anywhere? You're not injured, but I found you sprawled out on the balcony, unconscious. What were you doing there anyways?" I interrogated her fiercely. She just smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. Her eyes remained half-open and I kissed her back.

"Sorry for worrying you Stingy Bee. I'm fine! I just wanna go for a walk alone 'kay?" I could tell she really, really wanted to be alone for a little bit so I nodded.

"Sure thing V-chan! But...don't come back too late." she nodded and got up off the bed. I watched as she changed into some dark-washed jeans, a golden tee and white hoodie.

"I'll be back before 10:00 pm." she smiled, put on her running shoes and walked ou, waving her hand behind her. I lay down on the bed where she was laying down before and put my hands behind my head.

_I wonder what happened. Is something wrong with Lucy? I just hope she's safe and her head will be cleared._ I thought and furrowed my eyebrows in frustration as I tried to figure out what's wrong with my mate. I sighed and gave up, waiting for Vanessa to come back.

**Lucy's (Vanessa's) POV**

"I'll be back before 10:00 pm." I promised Sting and changed. I headed out the door, waving my hand behind me.

_What the hell was that black creature thing? I feel weird. Why was I collapsed? Ugh oh well. No use fussing over it now._ I tried shrugging it off, but it stuck in my mind like one of Sting's kisses do. I sighed and walked on. I didn't really know where I was headed, but when I realized where was, I was in front of Fairy Tail's inn. I quickly put on my hod and made my hair to cover my eyes before peeking in to see what they were doing with all their lights on. They were partying and I didn't really want to get involved, so I just walked on only to bump into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Baka!" I shouted when I landed on my butt on the ground. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised by who was standing in front of me.

"Oh, sorry miss!" Gray was in front of me, obviously drunk, and he was offering his hand to help me up. "The booze got to meh! Lemme help you up!~" I slapped his hand away and sent him a glare, despite my eyes and face being covered.

"Don't touch me, drunk fairy bastard!" I sneered and pushed myself up off the ground, wiping dust and dirt off my butt. He whistled as I stood up, and I rolled my eyes.

"You've got a pretty nice body shape! I can also sense magic coming from ya. Are you a mage? What magic do ya use~?" Gray started leaning dangerously close to my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it reeked. He could easily flip my bangs up to reveal my face, but I guess he was too drunk to think straight like that. I pushed him away and walked past him.

"Don't bother me again, drunken idiot!" I yelled over my shoulder and before I knew it, I was couldn't move. I looked down and saw ice covering my feet. "Tch."

"Haha! Got a feist one here!~Can't escape now eh Princess? Come on!~ What's your name? And I wanna see your face!" he droned on and winked, walking closer to me. I rolled my eyes and produced flames on my feet to melt the ice. "Hey now! How can you produce flames all over your body like flame-brain!?" he jumped back and I smirked as his eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean that weak Salamander? I'm special. Now leave me alone!" I snarled at him and was about to walk on, only to find myself surrounded. I saw Natsu, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, Gajeel, Jellal, the Raijinshu, and other fairies. Lisanna was clinging to Natsu's arm, which made me want to gag. Jellal had his arm around Erza, and the Raijinshu were huddle together like usual. Gajeel looked ready to murder someone. I figured it was about Levy. "Really you guys? An ambush? I'm not weak. Meteor!" I flew up and got ready for an all-out attack.

"W-wait!" Erza called out and I floated in mid-air.

"What do you want Scarlet?" I spat out.

"Who...who are you? We're not threatening you or ambushing you. We were just all curious as to why Gray was taking so long, and we saw you here with him. How come you're in front of our guild? I can tell you're a powerful mage, but what guild do you belong too? Or do you want to join Fairy Tail?" she threw a load of questions at me and I was about to retort an insult, but baka Salamander opened his nosy mouth.

"Hey! You smell kinda familiar! I can't put my nose on it though. I think that girl from Sabertooth. Ahhh! What was her name? I just know I got beaten to a pulp. Ugh. Sabertooth is so violent!" he was frustrated at first, but then grinned at me. "Oh well. You can join Fairy Tail if you like! We're all nakama and family so we can protect each other!" he gave me his goofy grin and I fumed in anger.

_No Vanessa. Calm down. You don't want to make a scene._ I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves.

"No I would not like to join Fairy Tail. You're right Scarlet, I am a powerful mage and I do belong to a guild already. Sabertooth is my guild in fact, you baka Salamander. As for the ice stripped over there, he was bothering me as I was walking by. Now I need to go, please let me through." I floated down and calmly explained why I was there. Erza nodded, but now Gajeel decided to open his mouth.

"You're part of Sabertooth? Who are you? What's your name and why do you hide your face with your hair and hood?" he eyed me suspiciously and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me through please. It's late and I want to go." I took all my concentration to not attack them or pull out Death Rebel._ I didn't really want to kill anyone now. Fairy or not._ When they refused to part for me, I sighed. "So are you challenging me to a fight by not letting me through? Or are you THAT curious to know who I am. I'm pretty sure, it'll turn into a vicious fight once I tell you my identity. I don't want to cause ruckus this late at night. Please let me through."

"Who are you?" Jellal asked again and I shook my head. "We won't let you through until you reveal yourself."

"Tough one eh! Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lisanna Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Gajeel Redfox. I can either list off all of your abilities, magic, and history, or you can let me through." I warned them and I saw them all visibly flinch. Lisanna gripped Natsu tighter and Jellal also tightened his grip on Erza. The Raijinshu tensed and Gray stripped again. They stayed silent and I sighed. "You want me to list off your information? Okay then, starting with Jel-" I was cut off by Lisanna.

"How do you know our information Sabertooth!? Who are you?!" she screamed at me, but was soon silenced my Natsu. I could tell she was scared and about to go hysterical. I smirked and glared silently at them.

"Don't scare Lisanna, Saber." Natsu warned me and lit his fist on fire. "Or else, I'mma have to beat your face in!" I smirked again and said:

"Go ahead a try, Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel, aka Salamander. Fire Dragon Slayer, son of Igneel. Very destructive and part of Team Natsu. You kicked Lucy Heartfilia off your team because of a failed mission and she left Fairy Tail. Now do you want to fight me?" I saw him hesitate and Erza froze. So did Gray and Jellal. Natsu burned even brighter and Gray got ready to use his Ice Magic. "Shall I continue?" I smirked and approached them.

"Erza Scarlet: Actual surname is unknown and the name Scarlet was given to you by Jellal Fernandes. At the time, Jellal was possessed by Zeref and you two were in the Tower of Heaven together, also known as the R system or Revival System. Erza uses Requip Magic and The Knight. Jellal uses Heavenly Body Magic and was once one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints, but known as Siegrain. Jellal Fernandes: you also posed as Mystogan during the GMG so you could investigate some kind of dark magic that you think is connected to Zeref. Jellal is a member of Crime Sorciere with Ultear and Meredy. Lisanna Strauss: takeover mage and the youngest sister of Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss. Hates Lucy's guts more than anything and has a major crush on Natsu. Gray Fullbuster: Ice make Mage and was taught by Ul. Ul was killed by Deliora and Gray blamed himself for her death. Lyon Vastia was Ul's pupil along with Gray and the his elder. Gray, you also have a major stripping habit and often fights with Natsu, only to get pounded by Erza. Evergreen: part of the Raijinshu-" I was cut off by Gajeel.

"Enough! How do you know all this?! This should only info among Fairy Tail!" the fairies were frozen and I smirked.

"May I go through? Or shall I continue?" Silence~~ They didn't make way for me and Gajeel was glaring at me.

"Hey babies! Isn't this Saber interesting!" I heard Bickslow laughing off and saw him hang his tongue out.

"Interesting Interesting!" his babies echoed him and I was starting to feel irritated.

"Meteor." I flew right through them and was about to walk on. When I felt a hand grab me.

"How did you know all that about me? Who are you?" Jellal stared me in the eye (kind of since my eyes were actually covered by my hood. "Only Fairy Tail members should know this information. I won't take your hood off by force, but I will not release you until you tell us. I will remain polite, but still curious. Tell me...Who are you Saber?" I sighed and muttered:

"No way out of this huh?" I shook my head and faced him. "No need to be gentlemanly. Fight me, in mid-air since we both can use Meteor. One-on-one Jellal Fernandes. If you can take my hood off. I'll admit everything. But if you land on the ground before you pull my hood, you have to let me go back to my guild. I trust you'll stay true to the rules if you're such a gentleman." I made a proposal and he nodded. He flew up into the air and got ready. "Death Rebel." my trusty scythe appeared in my right hand and Jellal stood (kind of, but we're in mid-air) poised to fight.

"Start!" Erza started our match and we flew to each other. I flew to his left and he flew to my right. He tried punching me in the stomach and following with a hand behind my head to pull my hood, but I was experienced. I commanded Death Rebel to whack him on in the back with the handle and I dodged his punch to my stomach. As I dodged, I also ducked to avoid his hand coming up to pull my hood. Death Rebel timed it right after my dodge and while he was distracted, I kicked down on his back. He quickly flew out of the way and I smiled.

"Pretty smart eh Jellal?"

"You too Sabertooth. You're pretty experienced. But now let's make this interesting. I wasn't one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints for nothing." We both smirked and prepared to attack again.

"If you say so, Fernandes. I might actually surrender and tell you my identity. But! Only you and you must keep my secret!" I smiled and he smirked wider.

"Who do you think I am? I'm not stupid. I won't fall for your tricks. If only I know, what's the point in that. and How can you trust me to keep silent?"

"I trust you, because you said you would remain polite. Or were all those words just talk?" we snarled and charged.

"May the best mage win!" we yelled and attacked. The sky was filled with light and time was passing by. I didn't know it was so late, or that new power would arise in me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! My writer's block is starting to fade, but I'm still short on ideas. GMG will be appearing again later. And when Vanessa (Lucy) left Sting in the inn room, it was currently 9:00 at night. Well, I know this chapter was really long again, but I had to. Pairings are blossoming and now I left you with a cliffy. This chapter was written over time, and my writer's block was fading during that time. My head is now cleared so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20: Vanessa vs Fairies

**A/N: Hey everyone! Gomen ne! I know this was really late! I was kind of busy with the end of school and stuff. Finals, projects, yeah. Well, I hope you enjoy this last chapter (for now, read the bottom A/N to understand) and review! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Vanessa vs. Fairies**

**Jellal's POV**

"May the best mage win!" the Saber girl and I yelled simultaneously and charged. We were both using Meteor so our hand-to-hand combat movements were too fast for the other Fairy Tail mages to follow our movements. Our Meteor also fused and surrounded us in light. I landed a few punches to her gut, but she uppercut me and landed some kicks in there too. I was about to land another punch when suddenly, my fist was caught and the Saber girl seemed to suddenly be different. Her entire appearance changed! Her hair slowly turned from black with white streaks to blue with white streaks. Her attire changed from a hoodie and jeans to black shorts, bandaged to cover her cleavage and a cloak, similar to what we members of Crime Sorciere wear. I could sense tremendous magic power coming from her as she took my fist and used her grip on me to throw me to the ground. I stopped myself mid-way before hitting the ground and took the time to analyze the girl's new powers.

_She couldn't be...could she? Does she have an alternate persona? Oh crap! If she does, we're all in trouble_! I watched in horror as she split in two, one with her previous attire, and another with the changed look.

**Lucy's POV**

Fighting Jellal and trying to beat him down to the ground was harder than I expected. I landed a few kicks and an uppercut, but he also landed a few punches to my gut. I was panting in pain, when suddenly I felt this huge burst in power.

_What the heck is happening to me? I could win if I use this new power though._ I allowed the new power to engulf me and I felt myself change. My skin color had also turned darker than usual **(A/N: Lucy is kind of like Amamiya Sakurako from Psyren. When Amamiya let out her 'darker' side near the end of the manga, Lucy is in the same state. Two of them, one with the original attire and regular self, and then the second persona with a sexier attire and darker skin color to represent the dark side.)** My clothing changed entirely. Instead of the jeans, hoodie, and running shoes I had on; I was now wearing black short-shorts, bandages around my cleavage, and a dark long cloak like what Crime Sorciere wears. I still had a hood on to cover my face and my previously black hair was now blue, but still covers my face. I was now wearing gladiator sandals and also had on black gloves, a black wristband, and a black belt with a blue teardrop buckle. I felt my previous self get pulled away from the changed me, and I was now doubled. There was the cloaked me and the hoodie me. I smiled at my tremendous power and teleported: changed me in front of Jellal, and previous hooded me behind.

**Erza's POV**

The light from earlier cleared and I gasped in shock at the sight before me in mid-air. Jellal was injured and there were TWO of the Saber girl! One was in her regular hoodie, and another with dark skin was wearing a rather revealing outfit with a cloak on. Both still had on a hood and fringe to cover their faces and also the Meteor glowing around both of them. I watched as the original one teleported behind Jellal. **(A/N: Let's call original persona Saber 1, and the darker persona Saber 2. Since Erza doesn't know her name. If it changes POVs to Lucy's(Vanessa's), the original will be Lucy and the darker persona will be Vanessa.)** Saber 2 threw a punch at Jellal and he quickly caught it, but due to the distraction he was kicked in the back by Saber 1.

"What the hell!? Why is there two Saber girls?!" Natsu and I screamed in disbelief. Gray, Gajeel, and the Raijinshu just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Juvia wants to know if Saber is cheating!" Juvia yelled her own opinion and earned a nasty death glare from both Sabers. She quickly shut her mouth and clung onto Gray. "Gray-sama! Juvia is scared!"

"Natsu..." Lisanna clung to Nastu tighter and I could sense the fear-tainted aura surrounding her. "I think Jellal should just give up and we should retreat. I know Fairy Tail doesn't normally pull back and will keep pushing, but I don't want to let anyone get hurt too severely. Her identity isn't that important and she shouldn't say anything if we leave her alone." Lisanna whispered quietly and Natsu looked down at her in disbelief.

"What are you saying Lisanna? Don't you trust Jellal? He's strong. Plus, we HAVE to know who she is and how she knows all of that private information about us. Except the fact about Erza's magic, and me being Salamander." he snapped at her and she crept back in fear.

"Natsu. Don't get mad at Lisanna. What she says is logical, even if it is unfavorable to us. True that we want to know who she is, but we can't afford to put anyone in danger." I put my hand on Natsu's shoulder and calmed him down. "We shou-"

"Erza! Fairy Tail! Get away now!" I was cut off by Jellal's warning scream and everyone seemed to agree with what to do.

"Requip: Adamantine Armour!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Baryon Formation!"

"Fairy Canon!"

"Dark Ecriture:"

"Ice Make: Shield!"

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Water Lock!"

We acted fast and quickly defended ourselves and our guild's inn from the blast of magic coming our way.

**Lucy's POV**

I started with kicking down Jellal while Vanessa distracted him ** (A/N: Lucy is original persona and Vanessa is the darker persona. Sorry if it gets confusing!)** Then I joined hands with Vanessa and we did a unison raid...kind of. (Not really since we're still the same person.)** (A/N: again, more confusion. So Whenever Vanessa and Lucy talk, their text will be different. Vanessa's will be italicised and Lucy's will be normal. After all, they are from the same person, but different personas! If they talk at the same time, it'll be underlined. Get it, got it? I hope so. Sorry for the confusion!)**

"_Chain of Shadows, Engulf_."

"Chain of Light, Shimmer."

I joined hands with Vanessa and we pointed our palms towards the Fairies and Jellal.** (A/N: Like when Sting and Rogue did a unison raid against Natsu and Gajeel.)** A black hole appeared and two chains shot out: one black and one white. They twisted together and shot towards the Fairies.

"Unison Raid! Illumination's Shadow!" Vanessa and I yelled, eyes closed. Multiple balls of light and shadows appeared around the chains and homed in on the Fairies.

"ERZA! Fairy Tail! Get away now!" Jellal warned the fairies and they tried to counter my attack. Vanessa and I smirked and added our own individual spells; I used Sun's Breakdown and she used Altairis.

"I call upon the Sun God, Izanagi. O grant me your power and shine. Sun's Breakdown!" I quickly did the enchantment and aimed it straight for the fairies.

"_Shadows! Gather, Altairis_!" Vanessa also aimed her attack at the fairies.

"Grand Chariot!" Jellal tried countering our attacks, but our chains of light and shadow trapped him, and sucked his spell, stopping it. Vanessa's Altairis sucked up all the countering attacks, and our unison raid chains held them together in one spot. My Sun's Breakdown landed right on target and we were engulfed in a cloud of dust and light. When the light and dust cleared, the fairies were unconscious and laying on the floor except for Jellal and Erza. Erza was in her Adamantine armour, but her armour was broken and she was kneeling on the ground, panting heavily. Jellal was leaning against Erza's back and also panting heavily. Vanessa and I suddenly changed again. She was black and blue, and I was white and red.** (A/N: Yeah, they're now looking like Nemesis Q, the original and a darker persona. So it's a full on mask and suit.)** I had my blonde hair flowing from outside the white mask covering my head and you could see black streaks. Vanessa's black hair had its white streaks showing from under her black mask.

"Had enough of our little fight, Jellal~?" Vanessa and I slurred his name as we spoke. "Nice job! But this is my win!" we winked and walked away.

"Wait! Who are you? At least tell me a name to address you by! It doesn't have to be your real name since it's, as you said, your win."Jellal panted to our turned backs. We merged back into my one body and my attire returned to what I was originally wearing.

"A codename? Hmmm, interesting! How about...Kawaii Ni-tanto?" **(A/N: Cute Double-blade)** I winked at him and he nodded.

"I'll called you Tanto-san then. That was a good fight, but please try not to kill us next time." he smirked and I stalked off feigning a chuckle.

"WAIT! I still want to know who you are! I'm not satisfied! Who are you and how do you know personal information of Fairy Tail?" Erza interrogated fiercely, but I continued walking. With my divine hearing ear due to me being a dragon slayer and now having duo personas, I could hear Jellal trying to calm down Erza. I couldn't take it anymore so I stopped and turned around slightly to say briefly: "I'm an old friend and now your worst nightmare." I let a little light shine on my lips and revealed part of my face to them. Erza looked up with a look of pure hatred. I smirked and sprinted off into the darkness.

I soon stopped at a park and collapsed on a nearby bench. I lay down, panting heavily and almost passed out. The last thing I remember is Sting appearing by my side yelling, "Vanessa! Vanessa! Stay with me! You'll be okay, just hang on! Don't leave me now!" I could see tears about to fall from his eyes and I smiled weakly with my eyes half-open, half-closed. I tentatively reached a hand up to his face and whispered quietly.

"I won't leave you, baka Stingy Bee!" I kissed him before my hand fell away from his face and I gave in to the darkness that was awaiting my conscience.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I know this chapter was extremely short compared to others, but I will not be updating in a while. I want to finish up my last few weeks of school first. I definitely will update eventually, but don't expect it to be as soon as the others have been. I'll update this same story, since I still have to finish up the GMG at least! *smirk* Review! And look forward to my late update, coming up maybe, beginning of July! Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So, sorry for the late update, some stuff happened and I had to end the school year. Well Chapter 21 is finally out! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21****  
**

* * *

**Sting's POV**

_What was taking Vanessa so long? She said she was going to be back soon. _I jumped from the bed and checked the time. 10:30..._What?! She said she'll be back by 10:00! V-chan is always sharp and right on time! _I ran out and started tracking for my mate. I was running by a park when I smelled Vanessa. I sprinted in and sniffed around. There I saw her, my mate maying on a bench and breathing heavily. I jumped over the bushes and picked her up. I saw she was wounded and her eyes were closed. Her breathing was getting slower and her heart rate slowed in time with her breathing. I panicked and slid my arm behind her shoulders to hold her up.

"Vanessa! Vanessa! Stay with me! You'll be okay, just hang on! Don't leave me now!" I was about to cry if Lucy was going to die in front of my eyes like this. Her eyes opened slightly and I noticed some scratches and bruises on her. She wasn't severely injured though. I relaxed a little when her hand rose up and touched my cheek.

"I won't leave you, baka Stingy Bee." she whispered quietly and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I opened my mouth to speak when her hand fell away and she fell unconscious.

"Vanessa!" I picked her up, bridal-style, and ran to our inn room. I burst through the doors of the inn and was met by Minerva and Rogue. "Rogue, Minerva!" I was about to cry and they ran to me.

"Sting! What did you do to V-chan!? Why is she unconscious and hurt? And where is all her magic power!?" Minerva blasted me with questions and I froze.

_Her magic power? _I tried to pull some sort of magical presence from her, but I felt none.

"Sting, what did you do?" Rogue was glaring at me and about to turn on Shadow Drive.

"W-wait! Don't misunderstand! I didn't do it! I found her laying down on a bench in the park and half-conscious!" I almost dropped Vanessa, but Rogue caught her.

"WHAT!? HALF-CONSCIOUS!? But Vanessa is our strongest mage here at Sabertooth! She could even be Master if she wanted too!" Minerva screamed at me.

"I don't know what could drain her so much! But I smelled a faint trail of those fairies behind her!"

"Fairies..." Rogue whispered quietly and I froze for the third time tonight. I hung my head and gently took Vanessa back in my arms. I carried her to our inn room and set her down gently on the bed. I started with giving her some of my magic power. I kept my glowing hands hovering over her until I felt some kind of magic presence from her. I sighed and went to get the first-aid kit. I treated her few scratches and tucked her in.

"Ugh. Sting-kun..." I heard Vanessa groan my name quietly just as I was about to walk away.

"You're awake V-chan? Are you hurt? What happened?" I urgently asked her and she just groaned in pain as her eyelids fluttered open. She started at me tiredly and sighed. She pushed the covers off of her and tried propping herself up on one arm. I helped her sit up and adjusted her pillows so she could sit comfortably against the wall.

"When did I return to the room?" she ignored my previous questions and asked me with her own.

"I carried you here. It was 10:30 pm and you still hadn't come back. I got worried and ran out to look for you. I found you laying down on a bench in a park with the scent of fairies faintly tainting your trail. You were also drained completely of no magic power. I treated the few bruises and scratches you had and Rogue and Minerva both know. I also restored some of your magic power with some of my own. How did you get those wounds and why were you unconscious? What could've happened to make our strongest tiger faint like that?" I looked into her eyes and tried reading her expression. Her lips were pursed in a thin line as if she was trying to figure something out and her eyes seemed to be clouded by confusion and wonder.

"I don't know." was her only answer to my explanation and flurry of questions.

**Lucy's (Vanessa's) POV**

_Ugh. My body aches all over! _I felt a pair of warm hands tending to some of my wounds and I smelled Sting's scent all around me.

"Ugh. Sting-kun.." I groaned out painfully and tried sitting up.

"You're awake V-chan? Are you hurt? What happened?" Sting asked me with obvious urgency and worry in his voice. I just groaned in reply and my eyelids flew open. I stared into Sting's blue eyes before sighing and attempting to sit up. Sting helped me prop myself up with pillows against the headboard of the bed and the wall. Once I felt comfortable, I decided to speak.

"When did I return to the room?" I also ignored Sting's previous questions and asked him about my own worries first.

"I carried you here. It was 10:30 pm and you still hadn't come back. I got worried and ran out to look for you. I found you laying down on a bench in a park with the scent of fairies faintly tainting your trail. You were also drained completely of no magic power. I treated the few bruises and scratches you had and Rogue and Minerva both know. I also restored some of your magic power with some of my own. How did you get those wounds and why were you unconscious? What could've happened to make our strongest tiger faint like that?" we stared into each other's eyes and I tried to read his expression as he explained this. I pursed my lips and tried to make sense of his worry and concern-filled eyes. I wondered about what happened and tried to think back before I passed out.

"I don't know." was the only response I could give to Sting's flurry of questions. "I-" I was about to continue when I cut myself off. I felt a flood of events come to me and I replayed each of them in my mind.

"Ooooooh!" I said subconsciously as realization hit me and I turned back to Sting with a smile. "Nothing too big or bad happened. To make a long story short: I went for a walk, ran into some fairies. Got in a fight, realized I had a new power, but was so drained from using my new powers that I collapsed on a bench in the park. I still won the fight though!" I beamed him a smile and I saw him sweatdrop at my bluntness and the way I said it all in one breath without pausing.

"Um...ok..." Sting sighed and got up. "Well, your wounds should be all bandaged up. Two more days of the GMG and then we're done up here in Clovis. You think you'll ready by tomorrow morning? And what's this 'new power' you spoke of earlier?" he cocked an eyebrow at me and I smirked.

"Seriously? I could fight YOU right now! I'll be fine. I little bit of rest ands oce my magic power is back, I'll be ready to take on anyone. I'll tell you about my new powers tomorrow morning." I beamed and my mate smirked back. He gave me a quick peck on the forehead and walked away.

"I expected nothing less from our strongest Tiger and MY mate!" he bragged and I rolled my eyes before giggling at his comment. "Rest up and be ready for an epic battle tomorrow! I can feel the time is coming!" Sting turned back to face me and wiggled his eyebrows. We exchanged knowing grins and nodded.

"Well, night Stingy Bee!" I called to his back. He waved back and said over his shoulder:

"Night 'Nessa!" I pulled the covers up and over my head again and gave into the wave of exhaustion that fell over me, despite my tough act that I was fine.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here is the long awaited chapter that I promised a while back. I know it's short, but that's because I don't want to start the GMG again in the middle of a chapter. Multiple chapter will be posted almost immediately after you've finished reading this chapter so yeah. Look forward to it! I'm intending for this fanfic to be pretty long so yeah. Well Review and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	22. Chapter 22: Sixth Day of GMG

**A/N: Here is the 22nd chapter of Light and Star Meet. I might changed the title of this fanfic just cause the storyline doesn't exactly fit the title. The intended pairings I have in here so far are Sting X Lucy, Rogue X Levy, Jellal X Erza, Ayian(OC) X Yukino, Stargazer(OC) X Hibiki, Ginger(OC) X Ren, and finally Jasmine(OC) X Eve. Sorry if my pairings aren't to your liking. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways. Read and Review! Peace out!~**

**Chapter 22: Sixth GMG Day**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I found the space next to me was empty.

"Sting? Where are you?" I called for my mate and was met by silence. "Sting?" I crept out of bed and tried sniffing for him. I couldn't locate a fresh scent and only found a stale scent leading outside.

_He must've left early without me I guess. But... Sting would never just leave me by myself like that in the morning..._

I shrugged it off and took a shower. Then I changed into a sparkly deep violet sweater with slits for my shoulders. I paired the sweater with my sparkly black skinny jeans and purple flats. I pulled on my purple cape and covered my head with the hood. Grabbing Death Rebel and some toast in my mouth, I headed out to our area to get ready for the GMG.

"Yo Stingy Bee. Where were you this morning and how come you left early? You've never left me hanging like that." I confronted my mate and found him dressed differently than his usual vest and pants. He was wearing a normal white tee and some jeans and white Vans.

"Hey Nessa. You up for a fight today?" he ignored my question and this got me pissed. I threw a punch at his gut and sent him flying into the bench.

"Drop it Sting. Answer me. Are you trying to avoid me? What did I do wrong? ...Besides punch you in the gut, I always do that." I eyed him suspiciously and watched as he picked himself up off the ground and brushed the dust off his pants. He sighed and looked off to the side towards the empty arena.

" You didn't do anything wrong Nessa. I just...ugh... I just need some time alone." he switched his gaze back to and looked at my face, but not meeting my eyes. I stepped towards him and turned his face to look into my eyes. I squeezed his cheeks and pinched them before proceeding to pull them out, stretching his face. I let go and allowed his cheeks to snap back into place.

"Owwwwww! What was that for Vanessa?!" I threw and punch at his face and smiled when he caught my fist. "Trying to pick a fight with your mate eh Nessa?" Sting used his grip on my fist to lean in closer and he smirked in my face. I pulled away and grinned.

"That's much better. Sting is back to his usual old, annoying, arrogant, overconfident, vain, sexy self."

"Oh? I'm the one who's annoying, overconfident, vain and sexy eh Blondie?" He retorted back and I smiled.

"Mmhmm! Definitely!" I conked him on the head and giggled as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Can you please stop injuring me Nessa? I want to be able to participate in the games too~!" He whined and I smiled at his cute reaction.

"Hey wassup everyone? I'm back and healthy as ever!" I heard the handsome voice of Ayian interrupt our verbal fight and turned. I saw Yukino standing next to him and they were both holding tuna sandwiches. I sweatdropped and realized the two both had an immense love for tuna sandwiches.

"Hey Ayian. Yukino. Feeling better and ready to participate in the GMG today?" I smiled and walked over to join them.

"Hello Vanessa-chan, Sting-san. How are you? Ayian is fine and will be participating today." Yukino answered my questions before Ayian could open his mouth.

"Hey wassup my man?!" Sting jumped over to Ayian and I watched them do an over-complicated handshake. I pulled Yukino into a light hug and hugged Ayian in a warmer hug.

"I'm glad you're alright Ayian. Happy to see you recover quickly." We nodded and I followed Sting to the railing and we (plus Ayian, not Yukino) watched as the pumpkin man came out to start the sixth day of GMG.

**Normal POV**

"Welcome back everyone to the 6th day of Fiore's Daimatou Enbu! Today's game will be a full on battle. One fighter per team. Guilds, please send out your participants!"

"I'll go." Vanessa volunteered to go and her teammates nodded in approval despite their actual worries about her condition. Nevertheless, they let her walk out for the game.

"Vanessa Valentine from Sabertooth is going? Can I act as Cana reserve and go?" Jellal pleaded the team and Master Makarov. Master nodded and Laxus also gave approval.

"Get out there Mystogan! Gimme some more booze!" Cana laughed giddily and chugged down another barrel of alcohol. Jella nodded, slipped on his disguise and headed out.

"Lemme get out Erza! Lemme go Lemme go!" Natsu pleaded to fight and Erza gave a quick short nod. "Yahoo! I'm all fired up!" he ran out screaming and Gray sweatdropped, of course he's only wearing his boxers.

"I don't know what we're going to do with that flamehead!" Gray sighed in exasperation and Erza glared at him.

"Gray...clothes!"

"Wha-? When did this even happen?!" Gray ran off to look for his clothes and the pumpkin came out again to explain the game.

"We have Vanessa Valentine from Team Sabertooth A! Rufus Lohr from Team Sabertooth B! Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail Team A! Mystogan from Fairy Tail Team B! Kagura Mikazuchi from Team Mermaid Heel! Chelia Blendy from Team Lamia Scale! And finally Ren Akatsuki from Team Blue Pegasus! Our battle of the death today is exactly as it sounds! Everyone will fight within an arena under a certain time limit, each mage for themselves! Last mage standing wins! This is like the Naval Battle, except you are not encased in water this time and there is a time limit. Absolutely NO teaming up and you will be ranked in how early you get thrown out of the ring. Participants please come up!" all the mages walked towards the pumpkin and a circular arena surrounded them. "Ready? START!" the gong was hit and the mages jumped into action.

"Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars." Rufus attacked first, but sadly everyone was prepared and was able to dodge it.

**Lucy's POV**

"Gate of the Dragon, Tiger, Lion, White Dragon, Shadow Dragon, Water Dragon! I open thee! Ryu, Kui, Leo, Weislogia, Skiadrum, Mizuki!" I summoned six spirits and assigned one spirit to each. "Light's Illusion!" After creating multiple clones of myself, I attacked, starting with Chelia.

The entire arena was silent when I called out six spirits simultaneously and especially when I called out Weislogia and Skiadrum. Sting had his jaw dropped open and Rogue was silent. But it was obvious he was trying really, really hard to keep a poker face. Natsu and all of Fairy Tail was also surprised, especially Natsu. I had decided not to call out the fire dragon Igneel and called out Mizuki instead for various reasons. Now each mage in the battle arena was distracted by my spirits and clones. I decided to start with Chelia because she was the smallest and I didn't want to hurt her. I easily kicked her out of the ring and she was ranked last. Next victim:Rufus. He was my guildmate and I didn't want him involved. I yanked out Death Rebel and shoved Rufus out with a swipe of the handle, to prevent cutting him. Third victim: Ren. I used Death Rebel and tried to sweep him out easily too, but I underestimated him. He was fast and pretty alert too. He dodged every single one of my attacks and landed a few punches on me too. Kagura had also ambushed me from behind and hit me with Archenemy. I was pushed into the ground, but thankfully not kicked out. Jellal had dealt with Ren while he was distracted with me and Kagura was fighting Jella, one-on-one now. Natsu was really shocked since the beginning and stood frozen for a little bit...until I was knocked to the ground.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" he attacked me as I was trying to stand up.

"Meteor!" I dodges at the last second and erased all of my clones. I also sent my spirits back.

"I'm all fired up! Hey Saber, why don't you pull off your hood! I wanna see who you are and what you look like!" Natsu started whining and I sighed.

"Just wait and be patient Dragneel. Now fight me." I urged him on and easily dodges all of his attacks using Meteor. I caught his fist and started mocking him. "Come on. Is that the best you can do? I thought you were the famous Salamander?!" I hissed in his ear and he gave me a kick to my gut.

"I WILL beat you!" he screamed and lunged again. I smirked and pulled out Death Rebel to guard. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art-Crimson Lotus! Exploding Flame Blade!" he stood still and attacked. I spun Death Rebel in a circle to block and sliced through his fire. He was pretty shocked after that.

"Heh. That's it? Stay down for a little bit Salamander. Lemme deal with Kagura-chan, then I'll deal with you two little Fairies." I smirked and attacked Kagura from behind. She was lunging at Jellal when I intercepted her and kicked her side, straight out of the arena.

"Saber." I heard Jellal hiss and I faced him smirking. Of course not a single person could see my reactions under the shadow of my hood and my hair.

"What? Fustrated much? Anyways, go meet with your little fire dragon down there. I'll face you both head-on. But try to make me serious." I taunted at his back as Jellal landed beside Natsu. I landed in front of them and they both stood up to face me.

"Second Origin:Release." Natsu let off another wave of magic power and I smiled. Jellal also brought forth some more of his magic.

"Meteor." Jellal prepared himself and I smiled.

"Come at me." I urged them and they simultaneously flew.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Grand Chariot!"

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee. Aries!"

"Sumimasen! Wool Wall!"

Aries intercepted Natsu's flames and I used Death Rebel to slice through Jellal's spell. I sent Aries back and whispered: "My turn. Celestial Dragon's Secret Art: Astronomical Stars, Shine. Universe Collapse!" I reached forward and turned my arms in a circle. Closing my eyes, I clasped my hands together and shot several bursts of magic power in the form of stars, planets, and comets; any type of object you can find in space was shot from my hands. Each object had a homing ability and aimed for Jellal and Natsu. While the two forcefully destroyed my spells, they didn't know I had enchanted them with body Link Magic. As they suffered, I stood there and watched them get burnt up.

"Had enough yet? Should I kick you out of the ring already or have some more fun?" I bragged and scoffed. They turned to each other and Jellal helped Natsu power up with his Flames of Rebuke. This pissed me off and now Jellal was down for now. "Heh. Let's go Salamander!"

"I'm all fired up!" we engaged in a hand-to-hand combat first before bringing in the magic. Natsu had landed quite a few bruises on me and the GMG coordinators and judges decided to take away the time limit to watch this awesome fight.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Celestial Dragon's Starry Night Wings!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Roar of the Celestial Dragon!"

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"

"Black Hole!" I warped the space and made Natsu's attack go through one black hole and out another right in front of his face. As a result, Natsu's own magic hit himself and I laughed my head off at his pain.

"Hah! Serves you right! For abandoning your nakama ands treating them like trash." I spit on the ground and sent another kick at Natsu's gut. I used Aries' wool to keep him in the ring though.

"What? When did I ever treat my nakama like trash?" he sputtered out in disbelief.

"What about that Lucy Heartfilia chick? She left because of you didn't she?" I spat back at him.

"Well, Luce was weak and we were all going to die protecting her if she had stayed." I stared at him in rage at the way he was able to say that so nonchalantly. I glared at Sting and he reads my mind. After one quick nod, I smirked.

"Oh really Dragneel? Or should I call you flame-brain? Or do you prefer Natsu~?" I called him the way I used to when I first met Natsu and I was still a newbie mage. "Or should I call you Salamander like everyone else in Fiore does? Well, what do you prefer Natsu~?" I continued mocking him and he snarled at me.

"How would you know about Luce and how she used to call me?" he glared at me and I glared at him with a colder stare than Erza without cake for three years. I saw him shiver under my hidden stare and I knew he was starting to fear me.

"Tch...One move and you'll know." I released him from my glare and ripped off the bottom half of my cape. I heard gasps of surprise all around me, but as Natsu stared at me I started getting uncomfortable. I took the opportunity to kick him out of the ring. So now it was only Jellal and me.

"Hey, long time no see Jellal. Wanna duel again? If you can recognize me after wha three years? I don't know and I don't care. I would like to thank Ultear though. Second Origin: Release!" I felt my magical presence grew three times as large and I smirked at my power. "Hmmm, let's start with a well known spell eh?"

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!"**_

I aimed straight for Jellal and severely wounded him...again. After walking back to my guild, the Domaus Flau was silent and everyone was in shock, awe and confusion about what just happened. Fairy Tail couldn't believe what just happened and I knew they were still wondering about me. I, however, was with my guildmates celebrating my victory.

"Good job V-chan!"

"Thank you Min-chan! I'm strong aren't I!?" I praised myself and felt Rogue and Sting sweatdrop.

"Hey, Nessa. How come you have Weislogia and Skiadrum in as keys?"

"Oh Stingy Bee, I found them in a key form when I was shopping. They told me that after you guys supposedly 'slayed' them, they were turned into spirits,by courtesy of the Spirit King, and turned into Keys. The spirit King came to me personally and told me to hang onto them!" I beamed and kissed Sting.

"Mmk." Rogue nodded in understanding and I winked.

"Good job Vanessa. I expected nothing less from Sabertooth's pride and joy! You can never leave us okay?" Jiemma had come over and congratulated me.

"Of course Master Jiemma! Sabertooth is my home and my comfort when I was hurt beyond repair! Plus, Sting is here so I'll never leave." I giggle happily and the GMG was continued after the audience and guilds had gotten over their shock.

"Okay, so that was surprising-kabo. Well, we'll now have our duels. First up is Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus versus Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail A Team."

I scoffed at the battle match up and watched as Erza easily won with three hits.

"Ten points for Fairy Tail A! Our second battle match-up is Milianna from Mermaid Heel versus Jasmine Fuyuki from Sabertooth B Team!"

Surprisingly, this match ended in a tie. I wasn't TOO surprised though because I knew Jasmine wasn't being really serious.

"Our third and last matchup for today will be Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis versus Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail B Team!"

Again we had another tie, since Jura IS one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Plus, Laxus is strong enough to be called a Wizard Saint.

"This will now con-"

"Wait!" The pumpkin was interrupted by someone from Fairy Tail.

"What is it-kabo?"

"I want a rematch of Fairy Tail A Team against Sabertooth A Team!" Natsu was the one who interjected and the crowd seemed to agree on this.

"Um, okay...I guess you can do that. Who would you like to fight?" the pumpkin asked and the judges were sweating like crazy.

"I, Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel, wish to fight Vanessa Valentine of Sabertooth A Team. This fight doesn't have to be counted as points in the GMG." he smiled and looked at me straight in the eyes. I narrowed my eyes and jumped down from my area into the battle arena.

"I graciously accept your challenge Salamander. But I want to ask, who am I to you? Why do you wish to fight me?" I inquired, already full knowing his answer. He goofily smiled and chirped.

"You're my best friend, Lucy Heartfilia!" he was beaming and I froze with shock.

"I reject your challenge Natsu." I walked away and grabbed Sting along. ":Let's go Sting."

"Kk Vanessa-chan!"

"Well, it seems the fight will not be taking place because of Vanessa's rejection The judges have decided not to count this as points for the GMG because it was unplanned. The two mages will have to settle it outside of the GMG. Well, this concludes the sixth day of the Daimatou Enbu. Tomorrow will be the final day and we will be having the Grand Magic Game that day. Look forward to it! Good bye everyone!"

"W-wait! Nessa!" Natsu whined after me and I froze. Growling, I let go of Sting and punched the fire dragon in the gut. I sent him flying into the wall, then turned back Sting and walked away.

"Only Sting and Min-chan can call me Nessa." I snarled in his face and stalked away with Sting. As I was walking I felt my hood fall from my hair. Sting quickly shielded my face and pulled my hood back on. But we weren't quick enough to stop my hair from falling out. My black hair was revealed and Natsu grinned.

"You're Lucy aren't you? Come back to Fairy Tail! Come back to your family and nakama! Come back to me!" he pleaded and I snarled. I ripped off my hood and cape and revealed my face to the arena.

"Yes. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, former Fairy. But she is now dead and I am Vanessa Valentine, Sabertooth's strongest tiger." I smiled sadistically to Fairy Tail.

"Fight me Luce! You got stronger and I'm fired up!" Natsu grinned and beckoned me forward.

"Tch, you're not worth my time Salamander. You're far too weak and stop calling me Luce! My name is Vanessa, but you have to call me Valentine-san!"

"I will beat you Luce! Nobody can beat me! Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" he lunged for me and I smirked.

"Sting move, lemme handle this." I whispered quickly and threw Sting towards our area. I took Natsu's attack and we were enveloped to flames. We got pulled into the center of the arena and it was as if there was a huge bonfire occurring. I smiled and swallowed the fire.

"Wha-?! You're a fire dragon slayer?!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise.

"I have multiple magic. Would you prefer me to stick to being the 'weak' and 'little' and 'defenseless damsel-in-distress' character that you once knew and loved Natsu~?" I taunted him and he didn't bother listening to me.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Twelve Zodiac Gates, Open Stars! Aide me!" I learned a way to call out an entire collection of keys simultaneously if I was strong enough. I called forth all twelve Zodiac Spirits to entertain Natsu while I sat back with Death Rebel by my side.

"Loke? Why are you fighting me? And why are you with Vanessa?" Natsu hesitated and was wiped out temporarily.

"Vanessa is my master and friend. She saved me before as Lucy and I follow her every order. After all we are in lo-!" I cut Loke off and sent him back.

"Shut up Loke. Zodiacs go back. I'm going to have some fun with Salamander!" I grinned sadistically as my spirits floated away. "Prepare yourself Salamander! You're going to meet your demise right here, right now! I'll make you regret challenging me!"

"Alright, show me what you got Luce! I'm all fired up!"

"I guess we will have a match between the famous Salamander and the Star Queen of Sabertooth! We shall count this battle towards the GMG! Whoever wins gets 10 points for their team! The time limit is 1 hour. Ready? START!" the gong was hit and we lunged.

"I'm now a Tiger and I will uphold the pride of Sabertooth!"

"You may be a Tiger now Luce, but we're both still Fairies! Fairy Tail always wins and I will make sure to bring us back up as the strongest guild in Fiore! Come back to us Luce!" Natsu pleaded to me and I snarled.

"Why would I come back to the fairies who rejected me? You beat me and called me weak. My own 'nakama' and 'family' pushed me away. I'm a full-fledged Tiger and Sabertooth's pride. Fairies are my enemy!" I yelled in his face and decided to go with my classic 'Lucy Kick!'

"30 minutes!"

"Shut the hell up!" Natsu had dodged my kick and we yelled at the judges simultaneously.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I simply ate Natsu's fire and launched my own attack.

"Thanks for the meal Natsu~. Roar of the Ice Dragon!" I hit him directly and he fell to the ground. He was shivering with chills and I smirked at his condition. "Awwww, is poor Natsu having trouble? Lemme help you warm-up a bit! Boiling Wing Slash of the Water Dragon!" I increased the temperature of the water and sent Natsu flying into the air. "Pathway of Stars! Lead my enemy! Shooting Star's Navigation!"

I called to the sky and used some of my Celestial Star Magic. The sky turned to a night sky and was filled with stars. Multiple shooting stars flew down from the darkened sky and wrapped around Natsu. I altered his pathway straight to the ground so he would land heavily and has no way of escaping the trap safely.

Natsu landed with a heavy thud and I stopped my spells and was laying heavily on the ground. He was panting and glaring at me.

"Lucy...hah hah hah...w-when d-did you become such a c-cold hearted girl? Where's the warm kind-hearted Lucy I once knew and loved from the bottom of my heart?!" he wailed at me despite his pain.

"You killed her Natsu. Lucy Heartfilia died the day you beat this body and called her weak. A stronger Vanessa Valentine was born and I don't regret leaving you and Fairy Tail. You patched Lucy's life together by bringing her to Fairy Tail. Sadly she wasn't aware that the same Natsu Dragneel who offered to take her to Fairy Tail and ended up always saving her from danger, is the same Natsu Dragneel who ripped her heart to shreds all over again. I lost my mother when I was only 7 and I ran away from my abusive father. Then when I realize he loved me all this time, I find out he died while I was frozen in time. Now I find that my 'family' and 'nakama' at Fairy Tail don't give a shiz about me and I left. Left Fairy Tail, left my 'family,' I left YOU Natsu. You, my one crush whom I truly loved. Thinking back, I can't believe I fell for a dense idiot who thought of Lucy Heartfilia as JUST a replacement for that B***H LISANNA!" I screamed and attacked again. "MEET YOUR DEMISE DRAGNEEL! TASTE THE PAIN AND BETRAYAL I SUFFERED ALL THOSE MONTHS AGO! SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: WATER TRITON!" I summoned a triton made out of water and I launched it towards Natsu. I pierced him in the stomach and because it's water, Natsu wasn't physically hurt, but still felt the pain of a triton stabbing him in the gut. Tears were beginning to fall and I didn't want this to last any longer.

"YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND MY PAIN DRAGNEEL! SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: WHIRLWIND OF STARS, TWINKLING EDGE OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!" I put all of my strength and power and pain into this final attack. I defeated Natsu once and for all and at the same time showed everyone to never mess with me. I walked back to my area and cried into Sting's chest. The entire arena was silent except for my sobbing, and Fairy Tail running over to Natsu to see if he was okay. Sting picked me up bridal style and carried me back to our inn room. He sat down on the bed and let me sit on his lap, facing his chest. I was still sobbing my heart out and looking for comfort in my mate. He pat my head and back reassuringly and attempted to calm me down.

"Shhhh, Lucy. You'll be okay. It's normal for Dragon Slayers to be taken over my emotions. You just happened to be extremely strong. Sleep it off and we'll have the last day of the GMG tomorrow. Then we'll head back and go on jobs like regular days." he tilted my head up and planted a soft kiss on my lips. It lasted for 3 seconds and he pulled away to hug me again. I calmed down and my hysterical sobbing had stopped. A few tears still escaped, but I was able to fall asleep soundly in Sting's arms.

"Mmm, Arigato Stingy Bee.." I murmured softly before dozing off quietly.

"Good night V-chan!" he kissed the top of my head and I felt him tuck me in under the covers. I knew he was going to walk away to change before joining me, but I whined.

"Sting~ Don't leave me! Just until I fall fully asleep ok?" I pleaded and my mate chuckled at my hand that had shot out to grab his shirt.

"If you want me to Vanessa."

"Sting, don't call me Vanessa. I'm changing again. I'm going to be Lunar Heartfilia Valentine now. Lunar because 'Lu' from Lucy and 'na' from Nessa. Plus, it's pretty and it means moon. So I guess my name kind of means Moon Heart Love. I'll re-dye my hair tomorrow morning and make it blond again, like your hair, but with light bluish white streaks." I whispered and knew he heard me since he was a dragon slayer.

"Ok Lunar-chan. Now go to sleep and rest. We have the official Grand Magic Game tomorrow and we need you to be strong." Sting pat my head and I nodded. I allowed my consciousness to be swept away by sleep and exhaustion and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: K review. After chapter 24, I'll try my best to update more frequently but I've been a little sick lately so I can't gurantee anything anymore. Hope you can be patient. I promise I wil NOT drop the story!**


	23. Chapter 23: Last Day of the GMG

**Chapter 23: Last day of the GMG**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Lunar-chan wake up! Oi~ Blondie! You said you wanted to change again! It's two hours before we have to be at the arena so get up!" I heard Sting hissing into my ear and I groaned tiredly.

"Ugh, ok ok! Chill Stingy Bee!" I dragged myself out of bed and went towards the bathroom, taking my keys with me. "Gate of the Crab, I open thee. Cancer!"

"How would you like your hair cut today-ebi?" my trusty hairstylist appeared and I smiled.

"Please turn my hair back to blonde, but make it a whiter shade like Sting's. Also, put in some icy blue streaks! Can you make a few extensions to Cancer? Arigato ne~!"

"As you wish-ebi." Cancer got to work and I closed my eyes so I could relax while waiting for him to finish. "Finished-ebi."

"Thanks Cancer, you may go back." he nodded and I closed the gate. Then I proceeded to strip off my clothes and take a shower. I used my strawberry shampoo and body soap so I could smell nice to match my new change. I wrapped my hair and body in a towel and walked out. I found Sting was nowhere to be found so I changed right there. I put on a golden pleated mini-skirt that had sparkling snowflakes decorating it. To match, I wore a loose translucent white blouse that had sparkling gold and sky blue lining. Again, there was a big snowflake in the center. The blouse revealed my shoulders and I wore a sparkly white tank-top underneath it. My hair was pulled back into a neat bun and I pinned a few snowflakes into my hair. I pulled on some white wedges with golden ribbon and I picked up a silver belt to hang diagonally down my waist. I used makeup to draw a snowflake on my bare left shoulder and my right ankle.

"Oi! Lunar! Are you ready yet? We have ten minutes to get to the arena." I heard Sting yell for me from the door. I turned to face him and he smiled. Walking towards me he offered his hand and said gently, "You look beautiful today. Now let's go."

"Yeah. I'm ready, lemme just put on my shoes." I pulled on some white sandal wedges and took his hand. We raced out the door and met with Minerva in our area. "Oi! Min-chan! I changed again!"

"V-chan! Your image changed again?" Minerva's eyes went wide with surprise and I smiled gently.

"Yes, I'm now Lunar Heartfilia Valentine. You can call me Lu-chan again! I'm going to say I'm playing as Vanessa's reserve and we are cousins. I have to step in because yesterday hurt Vanessa emotionally too much." I informed my team and they nodded, walking off to inform the judges.

_20 minutes later..._

"Today is the seventh and FINAL day of the GMG this year! We will have the Grand Magic Team Game again and Lunar Valentine is acting as a reserve for Vanessa on Sabertooth's Team A. We will also be having Mystogan act as a reserve for Cana Alberona on Fairy Tail Team B. The teams will be scattered throughout Crocus, but you will stay with your group. Assign one person to be the leader and, again, they will be worth ten extra points if defeated. Ready? Let the Grand Magic Game Begin!" a gong was sounded and all the teams were teleported to random spots around Crocus.

"We'll split up. Lu-chan, you're going to be the leader considering you're the strongest and can never be beaten. Sting, stay with Rogue. I'll have Orga keep an eye on Lu-chan's back. I'll stay solo. Ready, tigers? Go find your prey!" Minerva ordered us and we nodded, splitting up. "Orga, try to keep up with me k? I'm going to use Meteor."

"Got it Lunar-san." I winked and we both sped up. I followed my nose and sniffed out a specific Fairy, Titania. She was fighting Kagura and when we arrived, I had orga go hide and attack when they were least expecting it.

"Hey Titania, Kagura. May I join?" the two turned with their swords clashing. I pulled out Death Rebel and jumped in. I slashed my scythe between their swords to separate them and they both got knocked backwards. "Star Cage." I aimed a palm at Titania and made it so she was surrounded by stars. "Stay there like a good little girl for now ok Titania? I'm going to have some fun with Kagura-chan." I smirked and turned to Kagura.

"Valentine! Let me go!" Erza started screaming and demanding I release her. I could hear her trying to cut through the cage with her swords, but then she let out another scream of agony.

"You would be better off not struggling Erza. That cage is enchanted with Body Link Magic." I turned to Kagura who was standing there with a cold stare on her face. But no matter how hard she tried, I could see the dumbfounded look in her eyes. "Ready Kagura-chan? I'll go easy enough so you don't get TOO injured." I giggled and her stare grew furious.

"Don't underestimate me Saber. Sometimes Mermaids can devour Tigers! Now get serious!" Kagura screamed as she lunged with her sheathed Archenemy.

"Oh? Are you sure you want to fight with a sheathed sword? You won't be able to defeat me this way? You better get serious Ka-gu-ra-chan~!" I broke her name into syllables and purred as I knocked her sword away easily with Death Rebel.

"I can easily beat you!" she lunged again and I smirked. I leaned to the side and her sword sliced the air where I was a millisecond ago. What I didn't realise was that, that was a ruse and I didn't see her leg flying up to kick me until it was too late. She kicked my gut and I flew into a building with a large crash. I turned and she was smiling. "Not too confident anymore eh Tiger?" she tried mocking me, but when I smirked her smile disappeared.

"I'm still confident. After all, I'm going easy still. If I were serious, you both would be dead. Shall I prove my point?" I aimed my right palm towards Erza again and also summoned Death Rebel. "Star Cage, shrink." the stars surrounding Erza inched closer and Erza was now completely restrained and immobile. I ripped off my two earring limiters and released some more of my power to flow.

I took Death Rebel and lunged towards Kagura again. The blade of my scythe interlocked with her sheathed Archenemy. I easily cut through the scabbard and my scythe stopped when it met the metal of her sword.

"Tch. You'll regret this Saber." Kagura jumped back and unsheathed Archenemy.

"Heh, that's more like it!" I smirked and called forth twin swords** (A/N: Kind of like Kirito's twin swords in Sword Art Online. I do not own Rapier, I am just borrowing the idea from Sword Art Online's artist Reki Kawahara)**. "Death Rebel: Sword Form. Rapier, come forth!"

"Archenemy: Slashing Form!" Kagura lunged at me and attempted to slash at me, but I easily blocked with Death Rebel and Rapier. I crossed my two swords and braced them for Kagura's impact. "Wha-? Why can't I cut through your swords!?" Kagura went hysterical with disbelief and jumped back. "I can cut through anything with Archenemy so WHY NOT YOUR SWORDS!?"

"Chill Kagura. I'm just stronger, now sit back and enjoy the show since Sabertooth wins this year." I smirked and flew at her with my swords ready. "Dance of the Twin Blades!" In a flash I was behind Kagura and she was falling to the ground with bruises and cuts all over. She fell defeated and I earned 5 points for Sabertooth since Lagura was Mermaid Heel's leader.

"What?! Kagura was defeated with an unsheathed Archenemy!? How Lucy?! How are you so powerful now!?" Erza started struggling again and her cage shrunk a little more.

"Chill Titania. And I'm not Lucy, I'm her cousin Lunar Heartfilia." I scoffed and released my magic cage around the Titania, shooting her a death glare. "Now don't get on my nerves or I won't show any mercy." I released three more limiters and took two steps forward.

"LIES! You're Lucy Heartfilia, former fairy! Lucy doesn't have any cousins! She ran away from her father after her mother died and her only friend was a little doll, Michelle!" Erza screamed with tears streaming down her face. She lunged at me while requipping and preparing to attack. "Demon Blade Sakura Crimson Sakura!"

"Death Rebel! Scythe Form! Rapier return!" I intercepted Erza with Death Rebel's blade and shot my magic through the blade so it wouldn't break,

"What do you know about Nee-san, Titania!? Nothing! That's right! You don't know ANYTHING about the girl you kicked from her 'family' that she never had to watch her grow and improve! You don't know the sufferings and pain you caused her with Salamander! That's why she came to ME! Persona RELEASE!" I screamed and pushed Erza into a building, letting my new power flow. All my limiters were now releasded and the arena was suffocating under the intense power of my magical flow. My skin turned dark and my clothes changed. I was now holding two black ninja daggers, my new weapon Orb of Night. My hair turned from light blonde to an onyx black color with dark red streaks. My eyes turned bright red like Rogue's and the white blouse I was wearing turned into a lacy black tank top that hugged my curves. My flowy skirt turned into black skinny jeans with red streaks running down the side of my left leg. My nails were now black with red french tips and I had a black and red checkered belt on my waist. My neck was adorned with a black choker containing spikes and I had a matching bracelet with spikes on my right wrist.

"Lucy..." Erza whispered softly and stared at me, eyes wide with horror and disbelief at my appearance.

"I said I am LUNAR! I endured her suffering for her and now you will pay for hurting Nee-san!" My speed was now tripled and my strength was doubled. I charged with daggers in hand and poised to slice at Erza. However, being the master swordswoman she is, Erza quickly blocked my daggers from just barely cutting into her skin. "Orbs of Night, I call forth the Demon Sword. Dark Hallucination, Death Rebel combine. Dark Magic Technique: Weapon Fuse, Death's Hallucination!" I had my daggers turn into an abnormally long katana and at the same time called forth Death Rebel. I combined the two ultimate weapons and performed a dark technique. Death's Hallucination is one of the most dangerous weapons in existence and is coated with poison.

"Lu-chan! Hold back your power and retreat! I'll take care of Titania! Send Death's Hallucination back and bring out Death Rebel!" I heard Minerva's familiar voice scream out and I snapped.

"Never! She cause Lucy pain and all of Fairy Tail will pay! I'll wipe them all out at once!" I screamed in defiance and spun Death's Hallucination in my hand. It changed into an even larger scythe than Death Rebel and it was oozing an eerie black aura. I slashed the scythe at the ground and gradually swung it upwards. The motion created a tornado of dark shadows to circle around my feet and getting wider as it reached my waist height. I sent the scythe back and released my magic power, ripping off my earring limiters.

"_I call forth the thirteen beams of darkness! _

_Swallow in revenge and hatred! _

_Let my enemies meet their demise!_

_Spread chaos and suffer!_

_Thirteen Shadows, Eclipse Beam!" _

I performed another dark technique the same way I do with Starlight Beam, but it was slightly the opposite. I raised both hands and aimed my palms at the sky, allowing dark energy to swallow and envelop me. I looked up and a dark magic seal appeared right above my hands. A single shadow was shot from my body and it reached upwards to the sky. When it reached a high enough point, it split into thirteen shadows and shot down to Earth. Two shots hit Erza and she had requipped into her Dark Wing Armour as an attempt to dodge the beams, but the shadows had a homing ability and her armour instead shattered from absorbing too much dark energy. Erza screamed in agony and as she fell to the ground unconscious, a sadistic smirk appeared on my face. I listened as I heard 8 different screams simultaneously after Erza. It was the agony of five male Fairies and three female Fairies rising to the dark sky. I had decided to spare Wendy since she was still innocent, kind and pure. I had aimed three shadows for Natsu, two for Lisanna, and one for every other Fairy. Natsu suffered the most because I couldn't believe I had fallen for him. Lisanna suffered just as much as Erza because she was an evil girl scheming against me as a replacement. The other Fairies were spared from too much damage, but my attack knocked out every single Fairy except for Wendy. Using Eclipse Beam AND Persona release (my newest power) drained me and I fell to my knees with exhaustion. Minerva caught me and quickly started giving me some of her magic power to keep me conscious.

**Regular POV**

Before Lucy casted her dark energy throughout Crocus, Tigers and Fairies were spread and fighting. Sting was fighting Natsu, Rogue was trying to beat down Gajeel, Lisanna was engaged by Milliana and Beth from Mermaid Heel, Laxus was fighting Ayian and Jura, The Fuyuki Flower Trio had engaged the Trimens from Blue Pegasus in a battle, Juvia and Mirajane were fighting Rufus and Ichiya, Gray and Lyon were fighting and Jellal was intercepted by Jenny. Arania and Risley from Mermaid Heel were fighting Yuka and Toby from Lamia Scale and Wendy was fighting the Sky God Slayer, Chelia. Minerva was left with the task of watching of Lunar/Lucy and Orga was keeping guard over the ladies. Sting, Rogue, Jura, Jenny, Milliana, Beth and Ichiya were all extremely surprised at the sudden shadows leaping down from the sky. Sting and Rogue were angry at the interference in their fights with the dragon slayers, but Ayian and Rufus had recognized the incredible magic presence as Lucy's. The Trimens and Fuyuki sisters were still engaging in a tough battle and Wendy and Chelia were getting tired.

"Orga, go take out the other guilds. I'll take care of Lu-chan." Minerva ordered the Lightning God Slayer who ran off to ambush Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus.

"It's okay Min-chan. I'm fine. Just give me five minutes of a breather and I'll be up. I only have a lack of magic power and some cuts." Lucy/Lunar got up out of Minerva's arms and started healing her wounds. "See, I'm fine. Now go help out our Tigers." she smiled kindly and Minerva nodded, running off. Jura was defeated by Orga's surprise attack while he was distracted with Ayian and The Trimens eventually admitted defeat to their Saber crushes. Wendy eventually beat Chelia, but was exhausted beyond her limits. Mermaid Heel was quickly taken out and Wendy was the last one remaining on Fairy Tail's Team. All the other Fairy Tail members were wiped out and all the points were given to Sabertooth. As a result, Sabertooth A Team had collected 17 points from defeating Fairies and the Fuyuki sisters earned three points for the B Team. Fairy Tail B Team was the first team to be defeated and Mermaid Heel was second. Following was Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Wendy was miraculously staying hidden, out of trouble. Sadly, Fairy Tail's fate rested on the little girl's shoulders. It's kind of hard to NOT feel sorry for Fairy Tail when a tired 12-yr-old little girl is faced against ten Sabertooth members. Lucy had sent out a telepathic message to all of her guildmates currently participating in the GMG saying to locate Wendy, but not to hurt her. Sting found her first and Wendy was soon on the verge of tears until Lucy popped up. Lucy transformed into her original appearance from when she was still in Fairy Tail and she spoke gently to Wendy to calm her.

"Wendy, it's okay. You did nothing wrong and I'm sorry." Lucy spoke in a soft tone with a gentle smile.

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy sobbed and jumped into her arms.

"I'm sorry Wendy, but I will not hurt you. Sleep." Lucy pat Wendy's head and gently put her to sleep.

"The winner of this year's Daimatou Enbu is Sabertooth! Sabertooth A Team actually won with the most amount of points, but their B Team was in second place and the two are from the same guild. Either way Sabertooth won the title of Fiore's strongest guild and earned the grand prize of 30,000,000 Jewel! I don't know what happened between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, but the GMG is now concluded! Thanks for staying with us-kabo!" the pumpkin man announced and cheers shot up from the crowd.

"We did it Min-chan! Stingy Bee! We won the GMG!" I cheered with my mate and Saber sister. "To make the skies roar!"

"To make earth boil!" Sting followed after me.

"To make the seas silent!" Minerva caught on and followed.

"That is SABERTOOTH!" All of Sabertooth roared in cheering and excitement, not noticing Master Makarov's and all of Fairy Tail's death glares of sulking, hate, jealousy, and disbelief. Makarov had his jaw dropping and Mavis was crying away. The other Fairy Tail Members couldn't believe that Jellal, one of the used to be Ten Wizard Saints, Laxus, Master's grandson, Salamander Natsu, Titania Erza, and Demon Mirajane were all beaten so easily.

**Lucy/Lunar's POV**

"Lunar Heartfilia. I am Lahar, the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit. I have with me one of the Ten Wizard Saints: Ayumi Chizuko. She is the second rank and wishes to speak with you." Lahar randomly approached me with a pretty female behind him. He bowed and the female stepped up. She had pretty dark blue eyes, kind of like Sting's, and wavy long brown hair. She was wearing a white long-sleeves blouse that didn't cover her shoulders and a light blue skirt that reached just below her knees.

"Hello, I take it you are Lunar Heartfilia, the cousin of Lucy Heartfilia?" the pretty lady, Ayumi, stepped up to me. "I am Ayumi Chizuko and the second rank of the Ten Great Wizard Saints. May I speak with you in private in your inn room?" I nodded and she smiled.

"Sure, follow me." I led her to Sabertooth's assigned inn due to the Grand Magic Games and walked into the room I shared with Sting. "So, Chizuko-san. May I ask why you are here? I am greatly honored to have one of the highest ranking Wizard Saints speak to me privately." I bowed my head and invited her to sit on the chair across from me.

"Please Lunar-chan. No formalities are needed." we smiled at each other and I nodded.

"If you wish Ayumi. Now one thing you must know is I am Lucy Heartfilia. Lunar is an alias I made for myself to avoid Fairy Tail." I pointed out the fact for her and she nodded.

"Yes, I figured as much. Being a powerful mage really helps you sense a lot of things. I shall not pry nor beat around the bush. I have been watching you ever since the GMG started and with Siegrain, no Jellal, and Jose's positions gone, we have two open spots. Lucy Heartfilia, I am here to offer you a position as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Do you accept?" her dark blue eyes suddenly turned from the friendly warm and deep gaze to a piercing, serious stare. I returned her blue eyes' stare with a cold stare of my own with my chocolate brown orbs.

"Are you sure? If this is a serious offer, then I gladly accept the position." we smiled and her eyes lit up brighter than Happy's did whenever I gave him a fish.

"Really? Yes, now I only need to confirm your abilities. After you return home to Sabertooth in two days, you will be given three months. Train and sharpen your abilities. When the three months are up, I will send you a letter notifying you when it is time. Meet me at Era at 8:00 am on the date the letter mentions." Ayumi and I stood up, shook hands and I showed her the door.

"It was nice meeting you today Ayumi. I will not disappoint you in three months. Thank you for the offer. Bye!" I waved and she left, smiling. I closed the door behind me and jumped onto the bed. I lay down and close my eyes with a giddy smile plastered on my face. "Sting!" Ihollhered for my mate and I heard movement from the window. Without opening my eyes, I knew he had jumped in through the window from the roof.

"What did Ayumi Chizuko talk to you about Lu-chan?" he asked me anxiously. I peeked an eye open to see his worried, pouting face. I giggled and sat up.

"Sting-kun! I was just offered a place as one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" I glomped onto him and gave my mate a peck on the cheek. When I pulled away to see his reaction, I frowned. "What's wrong Stingy Bee? Why are you looking at me with your mouth wide open and eyes wide in horror as if someone killed me AND Lector? Aren't you happy for me?" I pinched his cheeks after pouting...no reaction. I waved my hand in front of his face...no reaction. I ran my hands up and down his chest and arms...no reaction. I bit his earlobe and trailed a kiss down to his chin...no reaction. I let some fake tears fall down my face and still...no reaction. He was completely frozen with his mouth gaping in horror. _I even cried! Sting is the person to instantly snap into action at the sight of his mate hurt in any way! Why is he not reacting?! _I now had real tears falling down my face and I curled into a ball on the bed, wrapping the blanket all the way around me. I sobbed quietly as my mate ignored me, when I heard a rustle and I turned to see what Sting was doing. He had disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Twenty-third chapter finished finally! Again, I don't really have much to say except REVIEW Please! Thanks for reading! And Sorry if some of my writing is really sucky now. I'm losing my touch. =P Also, I know Lucy changes a lot. My writing side of my brain is dying a bit so I'm starting to get a little desperate. Hope these chapters are okay though. I'm still recovering from the pain. Review plz! And Thank you to those who have stayed patient and stuck with me through the wait!  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Surprise

**Chapter 24: Surprise**

* * *

**Sting's POV**

"Sting-kun! I was just offered a place as one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" my mate hugged me and I felt her warm lips brush against my cheek. I gaped with my mouth wide open and my eyes popped out of their sockets. I gazed at her in horror and stood there frozen as her words sank in.

_Offered a position as one of the Ten Wizard Saints...my mate...Ten Wizard Saints...a position...WHAT?! _My thoughts flew wildly and I couldn't think straight. Before I knew it, I was jumping out the window and running after that Ayumi Chizuko chick. I traced her scent and found it led to a forest. I quietly stalked her and she stopped in front of a river.

"You can come out Sting-kun. I know you've been tracking me ever since I left the inn." she turned and looked up directly at the tree I was hiding in. I jumped down and faced her with my eyes narrowed. She laughed and walked closer to me after seeing my expression. "Oh Sting, don't make such an intimidating face! You'll scare everyone away with a face like that! And don't even try to fight me, you couldn't beat me even if you wanted too."

"What are your true intentions Ayumi? What's your magic? I can't sense any kind of magical presence from you!" I hollered at her and she smirked.

"Of course, I have 20 limiters therefore encasing ALL of my magic. I noticed that girl, Lucy, also has 20 limiters and after watching her fight off Titania, Kagura, and all the other Fairies at once, I believe she has what it takes to beat me and become a Second Rank Wizard Saint. If she succeeds, I will be pushed to third rank and all the other Wizard Saints will also be pushed down one rank. Of course this includes Makarov and Jura. Then we will have one more spot open among us Wizard Saints. Gildarts Clive is also being considered for a position as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Also, I have no obligation to answer you questions, but I will tell you this. 1) Always trust your gut Sting. Also, bad news for you, Lucy is now sworn to secrecy about the matter. 2) The magic of the top three Wizard Saints is always classified. If Lucy does become a Wizard Saint, no one will know what her power is unless she reveals it to them in a fight. 3) Not only do I have limiters on, but my magic is blended into your surroundings. Only those with equal power can sense it."

"WHAT?! 20 Limiters just like Lucy!? And why does she have to keep secrets from even ME, her mate? And how would you hide what Lucy's magic is from those who already know? erase their memories? And I don't sense magic from around me. Are you saying that Lucy has the same amount of power as you would be able to sense your magic?" I stood there dumbfounded after spouting out my questions in one breath. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Tch, you ask too many questions Sting. But your intuition is correct to second guess my trustworthiness. Also, yes I will erase memories. You will only know the fact that she has Celestial Gate Keys and is a Celestial mage who summons gate keys. You will also not remember this conversation. Your memories will be slightly rewritten, but don't worry. You will still have your beautiful memories of Lucy and you together." She smirked before turning and waving goodbye. A dust cloud rose all around me and started circling around me. "Goodbye Sting, and keep Lucy safe." I heard Ayumi whisper before I was teleported back to my inn. I found Lucy was sitting on the bed crying and wrapped in a blanket.

"Wha? Lunar! What's wrong? why are you crying?!" I panicked and ran over to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"Sting?" her voice cracked and she seemed to be sobbing her heart out.

"Yeah it's me Lu-chan. Are you okay? What happened?" I asked my sobbing mate and proceeded to wrap my arms around her, but I was shocked to see her push me away. She shoved against my hand and wrapped me up in the blankets. I was shocked to find her being rough and violent towards me all of a sudden.

_What did I do wrong? Lu-chan's never gotten mad at me like this before!? _I thought frantically as she tied me up in the blanket and left me stuck there on the bed, wrapped like a burrito.

"I hate you Cheney! You're so cruel!" she hissed at me and stomped out of the room, thankfully the door was left wide open.

"Wait Lu-chan! What did I do?!" I cried after her, but she was already gone. _What happened while I was gone!? I don't recall doing anything to piss her off! What made her mad enough to stop calling me Stingy Bee or Sting-kun?! Why is my MATE switching to my last name as if we just met?! Argh, where is she going?! Why do I have to be stuck here?! _I lay there, trapped and immobile, unable to do anything about the current situation and I can't destroy anything or else Sabertooth will have to pay for the expenses and Lunar would just get madder at me. "Rogue? Orga? Rufus? Minerva? Is anybody out there!?" I cried for help, but received no answer. "Waaah! Anybody?! Ayian?"

**Lucy's POV**

I stomped out of the room angrily and stormed down the hall. I stopped at Rogue's room and knocked.

"Rogue? Are you still awake? If so, please open the door." I called for Sting's...no Cheney's partner and was met by silence. I could hear snoring and little mewls from inside that signaled he and the exceeds were most likely still sleeping. I sweatdropped and sighed. I put my hand on the doorknob and used my magic to unlock the door from inside. The door clicked open and I walked in, closing the door quietly behind me. I saw Rogue laying on the bed with Frosch, Lector and Marisu curled up next to him. I smiled and took a mental snapshot of the moment. I tiptoed to my own exceed, Marisu, and poked her cheek. She yawned and her eyes opened.

"Wha-? Lu-chan?!" she practically screamed and I quickly used my magic to silence her.

"Shhh, Marisu it's okay. I'm going to sleep here tonight so don't be alarmed. I'll explain tomorrow morning, but for now I'm sleepy." Marisu nodded her head and pushed Lector and Frosch over a bit. I gently moved Rogue over so I can fit and I lay down beside him. I didn't bother getting a blanket since I wasn't cold and I fell asleep with my back to Rogue and Marisu in my arms. I was infuriated at my mate and decided not to talk to him until after my test to claim a spot as a Wizard Saint. I yawned and snuggled closer to Marisu, enjoying her company and warmth.

"Good night Marisu. I promise to explain tomorrow." And with that, we both fell asleep until the next morning.

**Rogue's POV**

I shifted in my sleep and felt something warm curled into my chest. I purred slightly and snuggled closer to the heat source, wrapping my arms around it. I was comfortable until the heat source moved and my nose twitched.

_Why do I smell Lunar-san? _I scrunched my eyebrows up and forced my eyes open. I saw a red blob, pink blob, light blue blob, and yellow blob. I figured it was Lector, Frosch and Marisu, but why was there a blonde blob? **(A/N: Marisu is Lucy's Exceed and her fur is light blue. Not white like Carla, but not a vibrant blue like Happy. She looks very gentle and often wears a dark blue tank-top like Carla's, but in blue and white not pink and yellow, with a black skirt.) **I sat up and waited for my vision to clear. When I looked down, I practically fell off the bed when I saw Lucy curled up on the bed, right next to the spot where I was laying down a moment ago.

"Unnnnn...Mmmm?" she stirred and yawned. "R-rogue? You're awake?" she sighed sleepily and I sat there dumbfounded.

"Lucy? Why are you in MY bed in MY room? And how did you get in anyways?!" I screamed, shocked and surprised to see my partner's mate sleeping next to me. _And to think I put my arms around her! Sting would kill me if he saw us. _

"Chill, Rogue. I'll explain, but first wait until Marisu at least wakes up." Lucy yawned and sat up before speaking again. "But I can answer your second question. I let myself in with my magic. In other words I used my magic to unlock the door from inside." she smiled happily and hopped off the bed. I sat there, still dumbfounded, and stared as she skipped into the kitchen.

_...DOES SHE EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS TO HAVE A DRAGON AS YOUR MATE?! _I stared in disbelief at the empty doorway and stood there frozen with raging thoughts bouncing through my head. _I don't believe this crazy girl..._I sighed and recomposed myself before pulling on a black shirt over my head. I looked over at the exceeds to see if they were awake, but found, much to my disappointment, the three kitties sleeping peacefully curled up against the pillows.

_BAM! _I was about to walk into the kitchen when I heard the door being punched against. Luckily, this inn's doors was enchanted with magic to prevent them from being broken. I unlocked the door and found a very worried Minerva, still in her sleeping gown.

"Rogue?! Where's Lu-chan?! When I went to her room, I only found Sting there tied up in a blanket and rope and no Lu-chan!" she wailed with tears comically falling from her eyes. I felt a vein pop and a huge headache making its way to bother me.

"Oi, calm down Min-chan! I'm fine. Sting should be okay too. Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine! Last night I was angry at Cheney-san so I hacked into Rogue's room and slept here for the night!" Lucy's voice cheerfully called from the kitchen and I assumed she heard everything from the kitchen. My eyebrow twitched again as Minerva stared at me wide-eyed.

"And there you have it. Now would you please quiet down, you're going to disturb the others." I asked for her to calm down and shut the door in her face again.

"Hey Rogue! You dare hurt me!? How dare you shut the door in my face!? And why is Lu-chan in your room?! I thought Sting was her mate! You didn't make a move on my precious sister did you?!" Minerva started her rant and I walked calmly into the kitchen. After downing a glass of ice cold water, poured by Lucy, I turned to her.

"Hey, Lucy. Can you make your precious 'Nee-chan' be quiet? She's going to wake everyone else in the guild up. Plus I'm getting a headache. Oh and thanks for making breakfast. I'll ask you about last night later." Lucy frowned before dashing out of the kitchen, throwing her apron off in the process. I had just sat down at the table with a fork in hand when I heard few more loud _BAM!_'s and I twitched again.

"There you go Rogue. And sorry about your headache, would you like me to cure it for you?" she touched her hand to the top of my head and I just barely heard her mumble a few quiet words before my headache had gone away and I was fine.

"Thanks Lucy. But what did you do?" I stared at the blond mage with nervousness making its way clear in my eyes. I sweatdropped as she smiled in such a carefree way and followed her explanation with a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh! I just opened the door and after letting Minerva glomp me once, I punched her in the gut so hard, she flew into the wall across the wall and fell unconscious. Afterwards, I healed her and teleported her back to the bed in her room. Then I slammed the door securely after enchanting the hallway with a barrier that stopped ANY mages from attacking our room again!" It really bothered me how she could act so oblivious despite how she's actually extremely pissed inside. I was about to retort something again when I heard three little yawns from the other room.

"Oh! Marisu, Lector and Frosch must be awake!" the blonde sprinted out of the kitchen before I could even blink.

**Lucy's POV**

I sprinted out of the kitchen and ran to Marisu.

"Morning Marisu! Breakfast is ready, after eating I'll explain in full detail to you and Rogue about last night." My snowy blue-white exceed yawned again and blinked her eyes open slowly, nodding.

"Morning Lucy. K, but lemme eat first." Marisu nuzzled against my arms lightly before turning to the sleeping exceeds beside her. "Oi Lector! Frosch! Wake up! Lucy has something to tell us all and breakfast is ready!" she yelled in Lector's ear and prodded Frosch gently.

"WAH! What was that for Marisu!?" Lector jumped up and fell off the bed, clutching his ear with his paw.

"Mmmm, Marisu-chan? Frosch is up..." Frosch yawned and I giggled at how outrageous Lector is compared to Frosch's cuteness.

"Let's go you two." I picked up Frosch and Marisu and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey what about me!?" Lector cried out because of the fact that I had left him on the bed all alone.

"You can come over here on your own Lector. No attention to you because you're Eucliffe's partner!" I retorted back at the red exceed. **(A/N: I know I've been using Cheney to refer to Sting in some recent chapters and this is because I accidentally mixed up Sting's and Rogue's last names. If you were confused than sorry. I didn't realise this till now.)**

"WHAT?! I'm the Great Sting's partner so that should be a reason why you should pay special attention to me!" Lector yelled and he reluctantly made his way into the kitchen. I ignored the exceed's comments and set down Marisu and Frosch in seats by the table.

"Okay so, Marisu, Rogue, I'll explain now." I told the three exceeds and Rogue what happened between Sting and I. I had a few tears running down my cheek and fists clenched. Marisu had adjusted to sit on my lap and I hugged her for some comfort. Frosch was in tears and Lector was frozen in shock. Rogue had his usual poker face on, but I could tell he was confused as to why his partner was acting like this.

"You ok Lu-chan? I'll beat him up for you if you want me to." Marisu had her little paw clenched and I smiled at her.

"It's okay Marisu. I gave him a punishment. If he escapes without anyone's help, then he'll be lucky."

"Frosch is sorry for Lu-chan. Frosch will help punish Sting-kun!" Frosch hugged me and I smiled at the little frog exceed.

"The Great sting-kun did that to Lucy his own mate? I never thought I would be more disappointed in my partner than I am now!" Lector was shocked and was also currently hanging his head. "Lucy, I apologize for my partner's stupidity. I'll teach him a lesson later. But for now, are you okay? It's great that you were invited to be a Wizard Saint, but don't you neede to train? This means that we should head back to the guild right away." Rogue brought up a point I didn't realize before.

"Oh you're right Rogue! Lemme grab my stuff from my room!" I left Marisu and Fosch with Rogue and sprinted out the door. I ran down the hallway and yanked open the door to my room. Sting was still on the bed wrapped up in the blanket and rope I had left him in. I stared at him with a hard glare and shot him with ball of magic. He jolted awake and met my hard stare with tear-filled eyes. "It's nice to see you're still alive Eucliffe. I came to get my stuff."

"Lucy! Please release me! I'm sorry for anything I did to anger you, but please tell me what I did wrong!" he pleaded to me with puppy eyes and I smirked, ignoring his pleas.

"Shut up Eucliffe. Gate of the Lion, I open thee. Loke!" My trusty lion poofed up in front of me on his knees and was currently kissing my hand. Of course I summoned the lion in front of my mate purposely to make Sting feel jealous.

"Hime! How are you? What do you need help with, beating up this poor excuse of a guy?" I giggled as Loke flashed me a flirtatious smile and wink.

"Hmm, thanks for coming Loke and for once you're correct. After you give this guy a beating," I paused and pointed to the currently tied up Sting. I looked at him with a sickly sweet smile and death eyes before turning back to Loke and holding my bag of belongings to him. "Please take my things and hold them in the Spirit world for me, until the next time I need them. Thanks Loke! Have Virgo and Aquarius assist you too." He took my bag and my stuff disappeared to the Spirit World in sparkles. He bowed and spoke with a grin on his face.

"Of course Hime. We shall give this guy a sure punishment and hold onto your belongings safely." I grinned and pecked Loke on the cheek.

"Thanks again Loke. And see you later Eucliffe! I'm heading back to the guild with Rogue and the others. Loke, after his punishment, please untie him and send him back in two weeks time after today." I waved and walked out of the room.

"W-wait Lucy! Don't leave me here! What did I do?!" Sting called desperately for me, but I skipped out of the room

**Loke's POV**

I stood upright and was frozen when Lucy gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again Loke. And see you later Eucliffe!" I watched as my master waved goodbye and skipped out of the room. I grinned evily and turned to the burritoed mage that was lying on the bed.

"So what did you do this time Eucliffe? How DARE you hurt my master?" I addressed him with a sadistic smile and cracked my knuckles. I could see him gulp and sweat in fear. "Aquarius, Virgo, come out now. We have a job to do." I called the other two and they appeared by my side.

"Eh? It's rare for you to call us out Leo, but we heard everything while you were talking to Lucy. I can't forgive my master's boyfriend if he hurts her like this! Let's have some fun, eh pretty boy?" Aquarius sneered at Sting and slapped him in the face with her tail.

"It is time for punishment then. Be prepared." Virgo stayed as emotionless as ever as she cracked her joints and addressed Sting.

"Rogue! Lector! Help me! Please spare me!" Sting's eyes flashed between the three of us in alarm for his fate to come.

"Not a chance lover boy! You hurt my master and you'll pay! Plus she gave us direct orders to give you a nice beating!" I smirked evilly and walked forward. "Regulus Impact!" I punched Sting right in the face and he was blasted into a wall.

"Bubble Shot!" Aquarius attacked Sting in multiple spot on his blanket wrapped self and after the attack ended, Sting was nearly unconscious and lying on the floor with the blanket still wrapped around him. He was groaning in pain and Aquarius and I smirked.

"It is punishment time." Virgo called our attention to her and she jumped in front. Virgo extended the chains that were around her wrists and wrapped Sting in chains. He still had the blanket wrapped around him so it wasn't too painful, but he was still suffering. I snickered at his poor state.

"Hey Eucliffe. I have a question. If Hime left you like this the entire night, why couldn't you just break free from the blanket?" I tilted my head in puzzlement and he groaned.

"I couldn't free myself because Lucy had enchanted the rope and blanket with a special that they couldn't be taken off, or broken off, by myself. Someone has to untie and unwrap me in order for me to be freed." he moaned in desperation and I snickered again.

"Aw, how sad. The Great Sting Eucliffe was put to shame by his girlfriend." Aquarius and I burst out in laughter before attacking again. "Hahahaha, Regulus Beam!"

"Water Beam!" Aquarius joined me and we did a unison raid.

"Unison Raid: Aqua Light Beam!" my beam of light and Aquarius' beam of water mixed into a single spiral aimed directly for Sting's gut. It would knock out a normal mage, but considering Sting was wrapped in chains and a blanket, plus he's a dragon slayer, he will only feel immense pain in his gut.

"Spica Lock." Virgo trapped Sting in boulders and when he was released, he was all injured and beat.

"Ah, that was fun knowing we could assist Lucy in something other than a fight. We'll set you free in two weeks now." I smirked at Sting and Virgo removed her chains. I punched the poor guy again to knock him unconscious so he wouldn't feel any more pain.

"Curse...you...!" he retorted weakly before falling 'asleep.'

"Good job Virgo! Aquarius, nice raid!" I praised the two and I high-fived Aquarius.

"Heh, you too Leo. Now I'm going back to spend some time NOT TORTURING my BOYFRIEND!" Aquarius made her point before disappearing.

"Punishment time for me now Onii-sama?" Virgo stared at me with her emotionless eyes and she stayed as oblivious to what just happened like always.

"Uh, no Virgo. No punishment, just go back." I sweatdropped before waving my hand in a shooing motion, showing that she was allowed to leave now.

"Yes Onii-sama. Good day then." Virgo disappeared and now it was just me and an unconscious Eucliffe. I sent Lucy a quick message through the key that the deed was done and now it was just a wait to untie him.

'_Okay thanks Loke. Tell the others my thanks too. When Sting wakes up, tell him I said he should figure what he did wrong by himself and I won't forgive him, nor talk to him, until he does.' _

'_Yes Hime. Have a safe trip!' _I eagerly told her goodbye and I could imagine her smiling and waving bye. I yawned and, after throwing Sting onto the couch, I settled down in the bed for a catnap. Like heck, I'm a lion and I get tired too!

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 24 is done! I didn't notice that I was using Cheney-san to refer to Sting when I meant Eucliffe-san. I think it started like in chapter 23 or 22, but anyways Sorry if any of you were confused. Review and I'll try my best to get Chapter 25 posted ASAP! No gurantees though. I'm still recovering...=_=**


	25. Chapter 25: Anticipation

**A/N: Not much to say except the disclaimer. I do NOT own Fairy Tail and Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 25: Anticipation**

**Sting's POV **_2 weeks later..._

_I'm tired! When is this stupid lion going to let me free!? _I've been stuck locked inside my hotel room ever since the end of the GMG. My mate, Lunar Heartfilia aka Lucy, had ordered her little lion spirit to keep me captive for two weeks while she headed back to the guild with Rogue.

"Oi! Baka Stingy Bee! Hime-sama said you can head back now. See you later you pitiful dragon!" the lion guy winked with a smirk on his face before he disappeared away from my sight. _Finally! I get..._

"FREEDOM!" I scream and sprint out of the inn to the train station. Sadly, I got motion sick and had to haul myself off the train at my stop. After throwing up in the bushes my the side of the station, I slowly made my way to the guild. "Yo! I'm back!" I yelled and was met by silence. The guild was empty and there was a note on the job request board. I slunk my way and read the note:

_Dear Sting Eucliffe,_

_ You're probably wondering where the guild and I am right? Well, you won't be able to track any scents since I teleported us, but anyway. Don't worry about me, I'm fine and with Rogue and the exceeds. Orga should be there waiting for you with Lector. Until you remember what wrong you did me, you have NO right to see my face. I'll show a little sympathy though: the guild is partying at the beach. Of course, Rogue, Marisu, Frosch, and I are nowhere near them. I'll come to you in 4 months so until then, please be patient to baka Stingy Bee Eucliffe. Don't come looking for me. Look for Minerva, she has something for you._

_Your mate,_

_ ~Lunar Valentine Heartfilia_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Lucy had left me a note and at the end next to where her name was signed, was a little heart. _At least she still loves me. I'll just have to wait for her. But where's Orga and Lector like she said? _I looked behind me and saw the familiar green-haired man with my little red exceed.

"Sting-kun! Welcome back! Come on, we need to go join the rest of the guild!" Lector ran up to me and I hugged him in my arms.

"Yo, Sting. What happened between you and Lunar? She had a sadistic smile on her face the entire time she was writing that letter. Also, when she came back without you and with Rogue instead, she started barking orders at everybody and it was extremely scary." Orga sweatdropped as he recalled a memory that I was not willing to listen to.

"Stuff happened, but I'm back now. Let's go already!" I ran off with anticipation running through my veins. I couldn't wait until my mate came to me. I had a silly smile on my face when I suddenly froze at the edge of Sabertooth's city. I remembered my meeting with that one chick, Ayumi Chizuko. She had an overwhelming amount of magic power that amounted to Lucy's equally. _I need to warn Lunar of the possible danger about fighting Ayumi! _

"Orga! Where do Lunar and Rogue go?!" I yelled at the guy and he only shrugged. "Arrrgh! Hurry and take me to Minerva then! I HAVE to talks to her!" Orga sprinted off and I followed close behind. Eventually we reached the beach and everybody was playing beach volleyball in the sand, including Minerva.

"Oi! Minerva! Lunar said you had a letter for me!" I called the vicious female over and she grabbed it from her bag.

"Here Sting. I don't know what happened between you and Lu-chan, but I'll assume it's serious." She looked me in the eye and I nodded, taking the note from her hands.

_Dear Sting Eucliffe,_

_If you are reading this then Loke must have set you free by now. Sorry, but I am out training with Rogue, Frosch, and Marisu. I'm getting ready for my fight against Ayumi Chizuko. Yes I know about the dangers of fighting her, I sensed it in the environment, her enourmous magic power just like me. I forgive you and I'll tell you what you did later. For now, please grant my request. You will get the request if you can figure out the location of the next letter:_

_Meet me somewhere sparkly yet dark with expensive flowers. I'm waiting near the Aegnl Mnutaios near a sparkling treasure. Guarded by five witches. My mission is the now repeated. Find the next note._

_Good luck... Sting. And prove you can protect your mate. I'm waiting_._ Ayumi Chizuko is suspicious and has a secret plan. Help me. Remember this on your journey: shadows and ice will always help you, do not trust fire or water. _

_ Your mate,_

_ ~Lunar Heartfilia Valentine_

_PS_

_Rip this and burn it the moment you are done. Or else I will be in danger. _

_And a little hint, Evangelion. _

I stared at the note in disbelief and memorized my mate's instructions and directions. Then I ripped the paper to shreds until the writing was no longer legible and dropped it into the bonfire Minerva was starting.

"Oi Sting! What do you think you're doing!? Why would you burn her letter?" Minerva got all upset at me and I shook my head. She got the message and returned to the bonfire. I sat down somewhere nearby and thought hard.

_Somewhere sparkle and dark, with expensive flowers, Aegnl Mnutaios? What the heck is that supposed to mean!? Five witches and her mission?! What the heck!? And what the heck is Evangelion?! _I ran over Lucy's clues in my head and thought hard about her last clue.

_Evangelion...Evangelion... Wait a sec. Isn't Ayian's alias Naiya Evangelion? Awesome! I am on a ROLL! _I leaped up from my seat and searched for Ayian.

"Oi, Sting. What were you doing?" the Fuyuki sisters came over to me and I turned to them.

"I was thinking about something. Hey, have you three seen Ayian?" Ginger and Stargazer burst out laughing at my statement. I don't really know why.

"BWAHAHAHA! THE Sting Eucliffe is THINKING!? You have got to be kidding!?" Stargazer screamed with a stupid smirk on her face.

"Onee-chan! That's not nice!" Jasmine sweatdropped at her sisters' rudeness and was trying to calm them down.

"Oh look out everybody! Sting Eucliffe is thinking! Pigs are going to start flying so look out below!" Ginger bellowed and I was starting to get ticked. But Lunar was more important to me so I ignored the two older sisters.

"Jasmine. Have you seen Ayian anywhere? I urgently need to talk to him." I asked the younger sister and she nodded.

"Um, Nazomeita-san? I think he's with Yukino-chan. She went to the showers."

"Arigato Jasmine! And don't mind your sisters, I take no offense." I yelled over my shoulder as I sprinted to the showers. After running across the beach, I saw the two. They were both rinsing off under the water. "Yo! Ayian! I need to talk to you!" I grabbed the guy's wrist and pulled him to a secluded area.

"Wait! Sting! Where the heck are you taking me!?" the idiot didn't fight me back, but yelled back to Yukino. "Sorry Yu-chan. I'll be back."

"Ok Ayian. I got a note from Lunar and she gave your alias's last name as a hint. Do you know somewhere sparkly yet dark with expensive flowers? And five witched along with these weird thingy: Aegnl Mnutaios. She also said her 'mission is now repeated.' Do you know what this means?" I interrogated the guy with whispers and he sighed.

"Sting, you're such a baka. Unscramble that. What do you get? And why are we whispering?" he looked at me like I was crazy and I tried unscrambling the thing in my head.

"Oh! Angel Mountains? But where did five witches and her mission come from? Along with expensive flowers." I whispered fiercely back and he spilled it.

"I met Lucy at a cave that was full of diamond flowers in the Angel Mountains. I fought her and she won since I thought she was beautiful and went easy. Caves are normally dark right? But inside this specific cave was lit up by the light reflecting off the flowers. Diamond flowers are extremely rare and expensive. So the flowers are often guarded by five different witches: A water, Wind, Earth, Ice, and Fire witch. Do you get it now? But what is this for?" he whispered back and I smiled.

"Thanks a lot man! You helped me out! Now I'm off! I have an errand to do, specified my Lunar-chan. See you later!" I bolted off and ran to the Angel Mountains. Luckily, the Angel Mountains were in the East part of Fiore and we were currently at Akane Resort. So it only took me 5 hours to run to the mountains. I ran around every mountains looking for a cave full of flowers or witches. When I found it, I was met by the five witches Ayian had mentioned and I beat them quickly. Then I caught a whiff of Lunar's scent and it led me to the next note.

_Good Job Stingy Bee. Though I'm pretty sure Ayian had to spell everything out for you huh? You should seriously grow your own brain. Find the next three notes and you'll find me. hurry, you have a time limit Stingy Bee. Here's your next clue:_

_Search in a white city for a big pink building worth 70,000 jewel. Near the most pathetic guild ever, you'll find the next note in my favorite book. _

_Good Luck and hope to see you soon! Make sure to burn this one too._

I memorized the instructions once again and ripped it to shreds. Then I used my magic to attempt to start a fire and instead burnt it by using the intense heat of my light. This hint was a little easier. Heh, Magnolia is a type of white flower and Lucy's previous apartment was pink and worth 70,000 jewel for rent. Fairy Tail is the worst guild ever. The one that stumped me was her favorite book. I didn't know what her favorite book was, but I guess I'll find out.

I chose to take the train for once since Magnolia was pretty far away and I hauled myself off just in time despite my terrible motion sickness. I found Lucy's old apartment in no time and snuck in through the window. I crept to her bedroom and saw a manuscript and book sitting on her desk. The book that was sitting there was _Key of the Starry Heavens _and I smelled Lucy's familiar scent tainting both pieces. I flipped through her manuscript and noticed it was completed. At the very back was one note. It said:

_Baka! Why would I put it somewhere as obivious as this! Levy would have found it then! Look again!_

I sighed and flipped the the other book. Again at the very book it had a note:

_Ugh, how stupid can you get!? Use your nose! _

I took her advice and was led to her bookshelf. I also noticed one hot pink book that stood out against all the other brown books. The pink one smelled strongly of Lucy and I found a note inside the spiral.

_Finally! Good Job. Here's the next clue:_

_Refer to the first's advice. Think hard and if you forgot, you are the stupidest mate alive..._

Oh! This one was easy! In the first note she gave me, Lu-chan had said 'shadows and ice will always help you, do not trust fire or water.' I darted out of her apartment and looked around. The river canal in front of her house was flowing with water to the right, away from the direction of the Fairy Tail guild so I ran towards the stupid guild. Halfway there, I saw a shadow on the ground that showed an arrow pointed down an alley. I changed direction and saw an ice sculpture of a cat. The ice cat was pointing towards an abandoned building and I ran to the front door. On the door was another shadow, but eerier, and it pointed down. I looked down and saw the doormat. I lifted the doormat up and saw the next note there laying there.

_Good Job Stingy Bee. I guess you are decent after all! One more note and you'll find me. Figure this out:_

_It's gone. The kitty no longer exists. An old guardian that lived for 400 years. An illusion that faded in year X784._

_Find the location Sting. I'm in the woods._

I burned the note once again and ran to the bookstore Lucy used to always go too: Book Land. I'm not normally one to read, but insane research was necessary at the moment. When I walked in, I was met by a woman who I assumed was the clerk here.

"Welcome to Book Land! Are you looking for a specific book?" the lady had blonde hair like Lucy's, but it was longer and had highlights. She wore a simple white blouse that hung off her shoulders and black skinny jeans that hugged her curves. She walked up to me and stuck out her curves. It was obvious she was trying to get my attention, but I was on an urgent mission.

"Yes, I'm looking for a book about a cat that was an illusion in year X784. It lived for 400 hundred years as a guardian of something. Do you have one about something like that?" I described Lucy's clues to her and she looked at me like I was crazy. She pulled away and walked over to the back of the store.

"Follow me. I'm guessing you're talking about Cait Shelter right?" she stopped at a certain shelf that was labeled 'Guilds.' _Cait Shelter? What the heck is that? That was a guild?_

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about..." she picked a book off the shelf and showed it to me. The cover had an insignis type shape on the cover and their insignia showed the silhouette of a cat and some strange squiggly thing. I took the book from her anyways.

"Here, Cait Shelter used to be a legal guild, but it disappeared in year X784. At the same time legal guilds had formed an alliance. Cait Shelter's insignia had a cat on it and it disappeared because the guild master was actually an ancestor of the Nirvit 400 years ago. He had used his magic to create the illusion of a guild all for a little girl named Wendy Marvel." the lady pointed to the book in my hands. "Just read that,it should have all the history about the guild from X784. You'll find what you need." she walked away just like that and I did as she said and opened the book.

_Cait Shelter: Guild Master Roubaul._

I turned to the page about the guild master.

_Roubaul was a very powerful mage who created Nirvana and used incredibly high-leveled Illusion magic. Nirvana was what he created 400 years ago in order to stop wars among the Nirvit tribe. Instead, the dark magic had a reversed effect and ended up being the death of everyone. Roubaul was the only survivor, but eventually died from old age. However, he lived on as a spirit to watch over Nirvana, waiting for someone to destroy it. According to reports from the Light Team who fought Oracion Seis, they say that Roubaul acted as the guild master of Cait Shelter in order to create a home for a small little girl, Wendy Marvel, when she was carrie dhere by a little boy with blue hair and a red tattoo. When Oracion Seis was defeated and Nirvana was destroyed by the Light Team, Roubaul revealed the truth and disappeared along with the rest of the so-called Cait Shelter members who were created with his magic. The guild disappeared in year X784. _

I was amazed by this information and flipped the page. There I saw a picture of Cait shelter's guild building. It was in the form of a cat and underneath, it showed it disappeared in sparkles. I also noticed that it was surrounded by woods. Lucy's words rang through my head.

_It's gone. The kitty no longer exists. An old guardian that lived for 400 years. An illusion that faded in year X784...I'm in the woods._

Cait Shelter's guild was a kitty and the master acted as a guardian for Nirvana over the course of 400 years. The entire guild was an illusion though and it was set in the woods! I pieced two and two together to come to a conclusion.

_Lu-chan is waiting in the woods surrounding where Cait Shelter used to be! _

I searched the book for the placement of Cait Shelter's guild: _Near the Worth Woodsea by a mountain range._

I threw the book back on the shelf and raced up further north. I took a train to Oshibana and ran past the Hakobe Mountains. I reached the edge of some woods and found a clearing there. In the middle of the clearing was a boulder with a piece of paper attached to it. I smiled and picked up the next note.

_Nice Job Stingy. You should do more research once in awhile. Now this is where you must keep my advice in mind and use your nose. I'm in the woods with Rogue, Frosch and Marisu. Follow the shadows and not the stream. ~L_

For the last time, I hope, I burned Lu-chan's note and followed her instructions, starting with the river. I looked and saw it flowed down south, so I went the opposite direction and headed up North. After a while, the stream changed direction and I looked for something else to follow. To my right I saw all of the trees and plants surrounding me were pointing one direction, northwest. I ran and followed the way the shadows were pointing. After maybe about 30 minutes of running, I was out of breath and met by a wall of greenery. I looked behind me and no doubt, all the shadows or any boulders, bushes, flowers and trees were directing me to the wall of leaves before me. I was confused and tried blasting the leaves away, but my attack was stopped by some sort of forcefield. Another note came floating down and I snatched it out of the air.

_What are my names? Who are you? State your answers out loud. _

I smirked and easily answered, "Lucy Heartfilia, Vanessa Valentine and Lunar. I am Sting Eucliffe, the white dragon slayer and a Sabertooth mage."

.

.

.

Nothing happened. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion and I used my 'Roar of the White Dragon' to blast the leaves away. They didn't budge. I tried doing Lucy's weird magic thing and concentrated all my magic into a whirlpool around me. Dust rose and leaves flew, circling me, and my magic encased me. I watched as the leaves shifted and a hand poked through them. Keeping my magic around me, I reached out to it and got pulled past the barrier. My body burned with anticipation as I passed through and my magic disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Cliffy! Sorry it's late. I meant to post it last Friday, but some things happened and I was busy! I also need to update my other stories so I'm quite busy. Well, hope you liked this chapter and Review! **


	26. Chapter 26: We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26: We Meet Again...**

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy Heartfilia, Vanessa Valentine and Lunar. I am Sting Eucliffe, the white dragon slayer and a Sabertooth mage." I heard Sting's voice from outside, but couldn't feel his magical presence due to my barrier. I had to take precautions and if the person on the other side of the barrier wasn't my mate Sting, then I'm screwed. I looked up at Rogue, and suddenly, I felt the familiar warm magic power of my mate. Rogue nodded and I stood up walking towards the barrier. I waved my hand in front of me and looked through the barrier to see Sting's familiar face. He was copying the practice I do to increase my magic potential and I now had a full grasp of what his magic was. It was definitely Sting. Dust and leaves rose and flew around Sting. I used this effect to my advantage to create a smoke screen of sorts and I reached out to my mate. Sting also reached a hand out and I interlocked fingers with him. Lowering the barrier temporarily, I quickly pulled Sting in and had Rogue put the barrier up once again. Sting looked up at me, eyes wide, and I smiled gently to him.

"Lunar!" he cried out as he tackled me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hugged him back and he buried his face into my neck. I breathed in his familiar scent and sighed in relief. "I missed you Lunar...And tell me, what did I do wrong?" we parted and the look in his eyes was sincerely apologetic.

"Call me Lucy Sting. Lucy. We're alone and away from prying eyes, so it's okay. And I'll tell you later." I spoke softly and he pulled me into another hug.

"Lucy...I love you and I'm sorry for anything I did to upset you." I pulled away and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Sting held my face in my hands as he switched sides and kissed me again.

"Ahem, can you two lovebirds do this later?" Rogue coughed from behind us and I quickly pushed Sting away.

"Ah, sorry Rogue!" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and face the shadow dragon slayer.

"Lu-chan, it's time for training." Marisu popped out by my feet and I nodded.

"Got it Marisu." I pet my exceed before turning back to Rogue. "Ready Rogue?"

"Wait a sec, Lucy? Rogue? What's going on?" Sting shook my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Sting you might want to step back please. Marisu, Frosch you know the deal!" I smiled to both exceeds and they nodded.

"Fro needs Sting to get back!" Frosch flew up and started pulling Sting back, away from Rogue and me.

"Sting-san, please step back away from the battle. Or else you'll get hurt." Marisu used her ice magic and pushed me back. Once I found myself backed up against a wall again, an ice barrier surrounded the area around Lucy and Rogue. Marisu turned to the two and I noticed they were both holding katanas. "Lucy, Rogue are you ready?"

"Yeah." Lucy nodded slightly, keeping her eyes glued to Rogue.

"We're good to go." Rogue muttered, also keeping his eyes glued to Lucy.

"Ready, START!" Marisu called out and Lucy and Rogue started slashing at each other. First Rogue aimed at Lucy and she quickly blocked it. Then he threw a kick to knock her feet out from under, but Lucy leaped up and flipped to position herself behind Rogue. She aimed to slash at his back, but he brought his own sword behind him to stop Lucy's slash and he maneuvered his way to face her. Their katanas clashed continuously and I could see sweat starting to drip off of Lucy and Rogue.

"Agh!" Lucy cringed as Rogue cut her arm slightly and both of their clothes were pretty tattered up too.

"Hey Rogue! Don't hurt my mate!" I yelled to my partner and her rolled his eyes before ditching his heavy cloak.

"Shut up Sting I'm fine. You interfere you die!" Lucy retorted at me and I shut my mouth. Lucy slashed at Rogue and cut right through his clothes. He winced as her blade apparently made contact with his skin. They narrowed their eyes and started moving quicker. At this point they were moving so fast, I couldn't follow them with my eyes anymore. Lucy was using Meteor to increase her speed and Rogue was going into his shadow form. Rogue darted from shadow to shadow and spontaneously points his katana up at Lucy from different directions. Of course, Lucy isn't that dense and just barely manages to dodge each strike. She winced when a few blades made contact with her side and that's to be expected since her opponent is Rogue. He's pretty skilled with a katana and can put Kagura's sword skills to shame. With Lucy glowing golden, she parried Rogue's blows and landed a few strikes of her own. This continued for about half an hour until Marisu stopped the fight.

"That's enough. Lucy, you need to practice your other spells. Rogue go rest." Marisu vaporized her ice barrier and walked towards a cave. I ran to my mate when I saw her kneeling on the ground and using her blade to support herself.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" I held my mate in my arms and she smile.d

"I'm fine Sting. You're such a worry-wart. I'm a thousand times stronger than Rogue so I won't be beaten that easily. Do you really have that little faith in me?" she eyed me and I bit my lip.

"Well..."

"I'm kidding!" she socked me in the arm and I cringed at her punch. _She probably meant for it to be soft, but it hurt like hell! _"Well, I have to practice my magic now. Care to be my guinea pig, Sting?" she gave me puppy dog eyes, and I couldn't resist.

"Fine...but don't kill me please!" I pleaded and she laughed.

"It's fine. Here just sit in front of me. Use all your magic and create a shield so you won't suffer to much. Basically stay 100% on defense and I'm going to use ALL of my spells and try to break you. If you get hurt, don't worry. Marisu will be here to heal you. We'll do more intense training tomorrow, but for now use your magic as a shield okay?" Lucy spoke gently with a sweet smile, but the idea of her using ALL her spells made me nervous.

"ALL your spells Lucy? A-are you going to be using full power? As in all your limiters off?" I asked my mate nervously. She tilted her head in confusion before answering.

"Yeah of course! That's the point of this training! Is there a problem?"

"N-no it's okay. I'll get ready." I stood a few feet away from my mate and focused all my magic in a shielding ball around me.

"Okay, get ready. I'll start off small:"

_I call upon Izanagi, the Sun God._

_O grant me your power and shine!_

_Sun's Breakdown!_

I braced myself as Lucy shot a sun at me. I felt the impact hit my shield hard and I grunted at the force of her magic. My magic shield prevented me from getting hurt too badly though.

"Okay well done Sting. Next:"

**Lucy's POV**

I brought my hands above my head and got ready for Starlight Beam.

_Stars of the heavens,_

_Answer my call._

_I call on thee to assist me._

_Destroy my enemies and vanquish the darkness..._

_**Fall!**_ _The thirteen beams of light!_

_**Starlight Beam!**_

Thirteen beams of light flew at Sting and I saw him grit his teeth as my magic pounded him hard. I cracked his shield a little bit, but when my spell ended Sting let out a sigh and restored his shield.

"You're holding up well Stingy Bee! This one will be hard so guard your magic okay?" I rose my hands into an X above my head and Sting's eyes widened. He knew this spell and I smirked.

_I call forth a halo from heaven above._

_Trap my enemies._

_From the divine above,_

_I call forth my power._

_**Golden Gate! Come! Imprison and seal!**_

Sting was trapped in a materialized glowing box and I clasped my hands together to explode the container of magic. I tried to get inside Sting's shield and explode my magic from inside, but he wouldn't let me in and my magic exploded outside around his shield.

"Good job Sting. You can rest for now. I'll continue after you've recovered." I informed him and his magic shield disappeared. He was panting heavily and sweat was dripping from his forehead. I went over to him and hugged him.

"You're...pant...so s-strong Lu..cy..haaa~" he breathed out and I smiled, hugging him tighter.

"Go rest in the cave and let Marisu heal you. I'll practice on Rouge now, that way I don't have to worry about hurting you!" I winked and dragged him over to the cave we used as shelter. I set my mate on my bed and called for the shadow dragon slayer. "Oi, Rogue! Are you all patched up? Marisu, heal Sting pleases and Rogue will be my next guinea pig." I grabbed the shadow dragon by his collar and dragged him outside.

"Hey Lucy, you sure Sting is okay? He looks like you killed him and depleted him of all his magic." Rogue said and I shrugged.

"I'm sure he's fine. Now it's your turn. Prepare yourself." I dropped my second test subject in the same spot Sting was in. Rogue concentrated and created shadows to shield himself with. I smiled and decided to go with my classic magic. "Gate of the Golden Bull, Scorpion! I open thee! Taurus! Scorpio!" I swept my hand to the side and my two spirits appeared.

"Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!" The two said as they used a unison raid against Rogue.

_**Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...**_

_**All the stars, far and wide...**_

_**Show me thy appearance...**_

_**With such shine.**_

_**O Tetrabiblos...**_

_**I am the ruler of the stars...**_

_**Aspect became complete...**_

_**Open thy malevolent gate.**_

_**O 88 Stars of the heaven...**_

_**Shine!**_

_**Urano Metria!**_

When the sand cleared from my spirits' attack, they disappeared back to the spirit world and I attacked Rogue immediately, giving him no time to recover. His shadows faltered for a little bit from Urano Metria and I felt pleased that Rogue was strong enough to withstand my attacks.

"Altairis!" I summoned all of the shadows around me and flung the huge sphere of dark energy at Rogue. His shadow shield ate my magic and I quickly followed the spell with Grand Chariot to attack through the hole Rogue had left. Sadly, his shadows were faster and his shield was restored.

"Heh, that's not gonna work Lucy. Try again." Rogue taunted me.

"Pssh, that was a slip-up. I'll get you next time!" I frowned and raced at Rogue, arms outstretched to my sides. "Wing Slash of the Celestial Star Dragon!" I flung the magic at Rouge and he guarded well, but I gave the attack more force with my 'Roar of the Celestial Dragon.' His shadows faltered again and I grinned. "Gate of the White Dragon, I open thee. Weisslogia!" The dragon appeared with a not-so-ferocious roar and I 'high-fived' him.

"Hello Lucy-hime. 1 or 2?"

"2 if you will Weisslogia! Unison Raid!" I got on the massive dragon's back as he laughed away.

"2 it is then! Holy Ray!"

"Heavenly Blast!" My blast rushed at Rogue and Weisslogia's Holy Ray attacked Rogue from all sides. The overwhelming light magic cracked through Rogue's already-faltering shield and Rogue was blasted backwards into a wall. The dust cleared and Rogue was on his knees, his shield vaporized. "All right! Good job Weisslogia! You may go back now!"

"You're getting stronger Lucy-hime! Keep improving and I shall see you again next time." the dragon faded away back to the Spirit World as I walked towards Rogue.

"Was that too rough Rogue? You're okay right?" I started healing him with my magic as he breathed heavily.

"..." he ate some of the shadows around us and was able to recover faster than Sting would've. "Lucy..." his tone was a little intimidating and I scooted back a little.

"Y-yeah...I-I know...Gomen!" I said sheepishly and he scoffed.

"I swear, if that was any other normal mage, you would've killed them! Tch!" he scolded me and I went into chibi mode.

"Gomen ne!..." I pouted on the ground and Rogue picked me up by my ear.

"Lucy! You need to control your power more so you don't let out so much magic at once! If I wasn't 100% on defense than I could've been severely injured!" the shadow dragon had a tick mark on his forehead as he dragged me back to the cave. Luckily he was only scratched a little bit, but he roughly dropped my chibi on his bed before leaving me there to sulk. I transformed back to my regular form and went under his blankets.

"Rogue's mean!~" I whined from under the covers and heard Marisu sigh.

"Well, it's true Lucy. You need to control how much magic you put into your spells. Good job cracking through his shield though." Marisu said and pulled the blankets away from me. I pouted and pulled the little cat into a deathly hug.

"When did you turn so childish Lu-chan? Pfft..." Sting was standing by the bed I was on and smirking at me. I let Marisu go and stood up to meet Sting.

"I'm not childish!" I countered with a pout.

"Pffft, if pouting isn't childish and hugging a cat as revenge isn't childish either, then what IS childish? Tell me Lucy." Sting leaned in close and our noses were touching. I flinched and thought hard.

"Ummmm..." I thought hard, but couldn't think of anything to counter his argument. "Agh! I give up! You win!" I pouted again and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Ha! Told you so! You're such a kid sometimes Lu-chan!" Sting laid down next to me and I turned on my side to face him. I stared at my mate as he laid on his back. After a few minutes, he glanced down at me and smirked. "You love me so much you could stare at me all day? You know I'm a sexy beast." He ruffled my hair and I pouted. I climbed on top of him with a seductive look and his eyes widened.

"I stare at you now because I haven't seen my sexy beast in a month!" I smiled and held his face in my hands. I pressed my lips to Sting's and moved my hands from the sides of his face to his hair. As I pressed his face closer to mine, We deepened the kiss and I eventually felt his warm arms wrap themselves securely around my waist. Sting pulled me closer to him and I switched sides. We engaged in a full-out make out session and Sting had switched our positions so he was now on top. Sting held my face in his hands and my arms held his neck. Sting's hands roamed down from my face, to my neck, shoulders, stomach and waist. I felt his hands tighten on my waist and I moved my hands to his broad shoulders.

"Ahem...dinner is ready. You two lovebirds can continue...that after you eat. Come on Lucy. Sting." Rogue's monotone voice sounded from behind Sting and we broke apart.

"Rogue!~ Why'd you have to ruin it!?~" I whined to the shadow dragon slayer from under Sting. I reluctantly pushed Sting off of me and stood up. Sting was sitting upright on the bed and he pulled me into his lap. I felt his chin rest on my head and also noticed Rogue's eyebrow twitch at the action.

"Lucy." Sting spoke huskily and I smiled as his arms wrapped around my chest again. I brought my hands up to his arm and Rogue coughed. A grin took over my face as my brain clicked and understood Sting's intent.

"Rogue!~ Do you really want me to come down and eat dinner? I haven't seen Sting for a month and he's my mate! We're dragon slayers!" I pouted cutely and Rogue grimaced at my sweet tone.

"Yeah Rogue! I'm your partner and I have a mate now! We can't be the same as before! Don't you want to give some alone time to your awesome partner and his mate?" Sting also pouted and Rogue grimaced again, taking one step back. He cleared his throat before regaining his composure again.

"You two...Come eat dinner or I'll have Marisu come get you!" Rogue flamed and Sting and I cringed back in terror.

"O-Okay! Chill Rogue! W-we'll come..." Sting cried sheepishly and we reluctantly got off the bed. Rogue glared at us and walked out of the room.

"What's up with him?" I muttered to Sting.

"Rogue's just jealous I got a mate before him." Sting pulled me in close to him and our noses were touching. "And a rather cute mate with a sexy body at that!" We leaned in for another kiss with my arms around his neck.

"LUCY! STING! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE AND EAT DINNER OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Rogue yelled from outside and we abruptly separated.

"HAI!" we screamed and met Rogue outside with Frosch and Marisu.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 26 is done! Sorry if this chapter kind of sucked. In a nutshell, Sting and Lucy are reunited and they train Lucy. Review!**


	27. Chapter 27: Drabble Alert!

**A/N: This is kind of a drabble, but stuff'll happen in the next chapter I promise. Make sure to read the A/N at the bottom because that one is actually more important than this one. Well, Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_**Three months later...**_

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy, this letter came for you from Ayumi Chizuko." My exceed came up to me holding a white letter in her paw. I got off Sting's lap and took the letter from her.

"Ayumi Chizuko? What does that bit-" Sting started, but I cut him off with a blow to the top of his head.

"Don't insult her like that Sting!" I turned away from my mate to open my letter, leaving Sting in pain with a swollen bump on his head.

"Owwww!~ That hurt Lu-chan! And you trust that bi-chick?" Sting called after me and it didn't escape my attention that he switched what he called her again. I pointed my finger at him from behind and blasted a beam of stars at him. The sound of him falling down in pain again satisfied me and a smile took over my face. My eyes scanned over the letter and lit up at the end. I crumpled it and burned it then walked outside to meet Rogue.

"Rogue! Ayumi finally contacted me! She said to come to Era this Saturday at 8:00!" I called to the shadow dragon slayer. He was practicing with his katana and nodded to me.

"3 more days? Use this time wisely Lucy." He didn't even glance my way and continued slicing around with his sword. this pissed me off and I summoned Death Rebel to my side.

"Don't ignore me Rogue! At least flick your eyes at me!" I yelled before charging with my scythe. I slashed at his back, but he dodged to the right and I brought a roundhouse kick. He caught my leg and used his grip on me to flip me, but I maneuvered through the flip to land on my hands and backflip a good ten feet away from him. He was facing me with his katana and I grinned. He charged silently and slashed upwards towards my left shoulder. I swung my scythe so the long handle would swipe his feet from under him, but he jumped up, stopped his slice and flipped over me so my back was to him. "Tch. Fast as always Rogue."

"Naw, you're just easy to read." he retorted back and I felt a foot make contact with my back. I fell forward, but did a tumble before leaping up high into the air. I spun my scythe around and flew at Rogue form above, but he blocked my scythe blade with his katana. My eyes glowed purple and my scythe turned into dual pushed me backwards against my swords that were interlocked in an X. My eyes returned to normal as I landed on my feet. We charged at each other and our swords clashed as we passed.

"Tch." we both said as Rogue's heavy cloak was cut off and fell to the ground and my jacket was also shredded to pieces.

"Rouge!~I liked that jacket! Go buy me a new one was we reach town!" I pouted at my opponent and faked some tears.

"Same goes for you! Now I have to get another cloak! And don't you dare try to win over some sympathy! that doesn't work on me and you know it!" Rogue scolded me.

"Sting!" I screamed for my mate and he came running out.

"What is it Lucy?" he said worriedly after seeing my fake tears. I simply pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips. My arms wrapped around his neck and Sting placed his hands on my hips. We started making out, but I never let go of my swords. I was careful not to accidentally cut Sting though.

"Oi! Don't just starts making out in front of me in the middle of sparing Lucy! Learn some discipline!" I heard Rogue yell at us and I didn't break the kiss, but threw one of my swords at him. I heard the blade swish by him and cut some of his hair, but it didn't injure Rogue and instead pierced the wall of rocks and dirt behind Rogue. "Gosh! No need to get violent Lucy." Rogue sweatdropped and he threw his own katana at us. I swiftly blocked it with my second sword and swerved Sting out of the way. The entire time we were kissing of course, due to my expert abilities. We finally separated due to the fact that I was pissed and Sting stayed by my side. He went behind me and wrapped his arms around me, restraining me.

"Lucy. I know how much you love me, but didn't go killing my partner. Just train in these last three days and then you'll fight Ayumi. But I don't trust her and I be careful okay Lucy?" Sting said. I nodded and we separated.

"Finally ready to spar again Lucy? Let's go. Sting get serious. Us combined is probably nothing compared to Ayumi." Rogue commanded and we all nodded. Sting and Rogue stood on opposite sides of me as I stood in the middle. "Ready Lucy?" Rogue asked. I turned and nodded. The two charged at me simultaneously and I jumped up. Rogue used a shadow to grab my foot and pull me down as Sting jumped up to meet me. I followed Rogue's shadow and dodged Sting's blows. Rogue was pulling me towards him and I smirked.

"Heavenly Blast!" I shot magic at Rogue and his shadow let go of me. I landed safely on my feet, but Sting was still coming from above. My own fist flung out to meet his and we engaged in a fist fight. Rogue was still recovering from my blow, but soon joined.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" I ran away to dodge Rogue's roar.

"Roar of the White Dragon!" Sting attacked in the direction I was heading, but I dodged his roar and flew in close to him. I kicked Sting in the side the flung him at Rogue so the two collided then I made my own attack.

"Roar of the Celestial Star Dragon! A vortex of stars was launched at them, but they shielded themselves. I summoned Death Rebel again and slashed some dark magic at them. "Death Rebel! Broken Law!" I spun the scythe and the entire atmosphere turned dark. Rogue changed to his shadow form and I created a shield around myself while casting my spell. Sting went into White Drive.

"Holy Blast!" Sting's ball of white light lit up the area, but my darkness swallowed his magic.

"Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Rogue broke through my shield from below and I was knocked backwards, but I planted my scythe in the ground to continue the spell. Before Rogue and Sting could pick up my scythe, I knocked them both away and tried to finish the spell.

"Broken Law! Death's Nightmare!" I slashed my scythe and two tornados headed for each dragon in turn.

"Holy Nova!"

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Sting vaporized my tornado, but ROgue only lessened the magic before slicing through it with his katana. They were both tired and I was also starting to get tired, but still had full magic power.

"Grand Chariot!" I blasted them, but they dodged each shot.

"Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" They used their unison raid, but I sliced through the magic with Death Rebel and countered.

"Gate of the Lion, Tiger, Snake, and Dragon! I open thee! Leo, Kui, Hebi and Ryu!" My four spirits appeared by my side and attacked immediately.

"Lion Brilliance!"

"Tiger's Claw!"

"Snake's Strike!"

"Dragon's Scimitar Slash!"

_I call upon Izanagi, the Sun God._

_O grant me your power and shine!_

_Sun's Breakdown!_

I shot a sun at both boys after they were blinded by Loke and slashed at by my spirits.

"Kui, Hebi, Loke, Ryu go back. Gate of the White Dragon, I open thee. Weislogia! 1 please!"

"As you wish Hime-sama. Unison raid!"

"White's Dragon's Call: Secret Art. White Star's Supernova!" my trusty dragon yelled and shot the magic at the two. Sting simply ate the magic since he was the white dragon slayer, but still got hit by my star magic that I had mixed in with Weislogia's and my unison raid. Sting was recharged, but Rogue was badly hurt. "Weislogia go back. Wing Slash of the Celestial Dragon!" I attacked Sting without mercy and flung the vortex of stars at him. He fell down exhausted and I stayed up, not that tired, but still a little drained.

"Ugh, go easy a bit Lucy!" Sting complained and I giggled. Marisu came running out and ran to Sting to heal him, while I did some more complex healing on Rogue.

"Good job Lucy, but next time don't kill me." Rogue said as he got up painfully.

"Heh, gomen Rogue! Sting let's go eat. Marisu! Please make lunch!" I ran back in to change for lunch and left Rogue and Sting the chance to limp slowly after me.

**Rogue's POV **_**The next day...**_

"Snore." I heard an obnoxious snoring coming from the other side of the bedroom. I frowned and turned over onto my side.

"Hehe, Sting-kun!~" Lucy giggled from her bed, which was also on the other side of the room. I sat up abruptly only to find Lucy in her bed, Sting snoring loudly from his bed, and the two exceeds, Frosch and Marisu. I shook my head out of frustration and stormed outside. It was 4:30 am and the sun was just rising. The sky was painted a light pale blue and yellow as the dawn started.

"Rogue-kun? Frosch is awake too! What is Rogue-kun doing?" I heard the familiar voice of my little exceed from behind me and turned around.

"Frosch? Good morning." I greeted him and he ran into my arms. I nuzzled him and smiled happily.

"Frosch says good morning to Rogue-kun!" Frosch said happily before I let him go.

"You're already up Rogue?" I heard a female voice from behind me.

"Yeah, Sting was snoring so obnoxiously loud while you were giggling away. You think I can sleep like that?" I retorted to the blonde mage behind me. She walked up and sat down next to me.

"Sting's snoring woke me up, and I noticed you weren't in bed so I came out to find you. Sorry for giggling." she down on her back. "The cool ground feels nice." I glanced at Lucy and she was smiling with her eyes closed. To be honest, Lucy actually looked pretty cute like that until I felt a magical presence nearby. We shot up and stood back-to-back, sword and scythe out.

"You feel it too?" I asked the girl who was currently pressing her back against me.

"Yeah. It's strong. Don't let your guard down." Lucy shot back. I held my katana in my hands while my eyes darted around to check our surroundings. Lucy was poised to pounce with her scythe at her side.

"Impressive, as expected of Lu-chan, but I didn't expect that from Rogue-kun!" A female voice rang out around us.

Who are you?! Show yourself!" Lucy commanded. I flicked my eyes and turned to my shadow form to merge with Lucy's shadow.

"Lucy, to your left, the bushes." I hissed to her. She flicked out her wrist and aimed her palm. A star materialized in front of her palm and flew at the bushes.

"Yikes! Cool it Lu-chan! We're not here to fight!" another female voice rang out with a joking tone. Lucy's eyes narrowed and she shot another star at the same bushes.

"L-Lu-chan! P-please st-stop!" A timid voice called out and I saw the corner of a white dress from behind a tree.

"That voice. That dress. JASMINE?!" I exclaimed surprised and shot from my shadow form to the tree where I suspected the little girl to be hiding.

"Kyaa! H-Hello Rogue-kun." she tried to say happily, but it was obvious she was trembling with fear.

"Awww! Jasmine you ruined it!" The same joking voice came and I saw Ginger come out from her hiding spot behind the bushes.

"Tch, that doesn't mean you had to reveal yourself too. Baka Ginger." Stargazer jumped down from another tree.

"What are you guys doing her and how did you get in?" Lucy eyed them suspiciously and pointed her scythe at Stargazer. She obviously wanted an explanation, but Stargazer crossed her arms and scoffed.

"And why do I need to answer you?" Stargazer retorted and stepped towards Lucy.

"Stargazer-nee! P-please calm down! G-gomen ne Lu-chan!" Jasmine whined form my grip and I let the youngest sister go.

"Ginger?" I turned to the giddy fire girl.

"Well, we've been in this forest since four days ago and heard a commotion so Jasmine turned us all invisible and hid our presence. We saw Sting at the curtain of leaves answering Lu-chan's riddle and snuck in when Lu-chan pulled him in." she smiled and spoke with such a matter-of-factly tone, Lucy and I face-palmed.

"Lucy! Fight me! You have a one-on-one duel in two days right?" Stargazer declared and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, as a test to earn a title as one of the ten wizard saints. I have to fight Ayumi Chizuko, the second ranked wizard saint. Wait a sec, why am I telling you this. And why are you three even in the woods to begin with!?" Lucy was ticked off and sent Death Rebel away. I also sheathed my katana when three more figures jumped down from the trees.

"Hey Lucy-chan!" an dark haired guy winked.

"Lucy, you look as cute as always." a short blondie said.

"Hey Lucy. You look so beautiful today. It's not as if I like or anything though." a black haired guy said cooly.

"The Trimens!? Why are you guys here?!" Lucy screamed and swung Death Rebel. She charged for Hibiki first and pinned him to a tree.

"Errrr...A little help please Star-chan?" the dark blonde haired guy pleaded desperately. I stood there motionless and only watched Lucy's wrist flick out to throw four daggers at Ren and Eve. The other two Trimens were now pinned to trees, sweating nervously and worrying for their lives.

"Ren-kun!" Ginger cried out and ran to the said guy.

"E-Eve-kun?!" Jasmine said quietly as she ran to the snow mage.

"Calm down Lucy. The Fuyuki's should be able to be trusted and they're all in a relationship with the Trimens." I informed her. "And if they do betray us, or harm us in any way we could always...you know." I decided to spare Jasmine's innocent ears from Lucy's wrath, but the Trimens shivered while Ginger and Stargazer sweatdropped. Jasmine had no idea what I was talking about and only tended to Eve.

"True. Especially Hibiki. He's already seen me on the mission against Oracion Seis so he can't be forgiven." Lucy spoke darkly with a sadistic smile before getting off of Hibiki, who was currently shivering in fear.

"Try not to kill my boyfriend please Lucy. I would greatly appreciate that." Stargazer called from behind. Before I could do anything, the brunette and blonde female mages were battling it out.

"Stop...or I'll kill both your boyfriends." I commanded and they froze.

"S-sorry Rogue!" Lucy tried to shake me off, but flinched at my cold stare.

"Behave!" I spoke with as much authority and darkness as I could and the two squealed before sitting down obediently. I smiled in satisfaction and turned back to Hibiki. "So Trimens. Why are you here?"

"I was looking through my Archive when Stargazer asked me to go to the Worth Woodsea with her and we would all go on a triple date. We all agreed of course, us Trimens and the three sisters, and we headed out. But when we were at the entrance of the woods, I felt a strong magical power." Hibiki spoke first as he was standing up and brushing himself off.

"He scanned the forest with his Archive to look for any possible signs of danger and found that there was one area in particular that he couldn't scan or see into." Stargazer stood by his side, squeezing his hand in her own.

"So I made us all invisible and Lates-san led us to the wall of leaves where Sting-san was standing!" Jasmine perked up.

"I tried to blast through the leaves with my air magic and Eve even tried freezing the leaves, but we had no effect. You didn't feel our presence because Jasmine still has us all hidden. Not that we care or anything." Ren spoke from his currently incapacitated state.

"Eventually, Sting was pulled in by Lucy and with the barrier's magic lowered, we snuck in. Now we're hungry and decided to reveal ourselves." Stargazer said nonchalantly.

"Great. I can't believe I didn't notice." Lucy groaned.

"Well, you can use this as an advantage to train Lucy." I spoke up as Lucy smirked. "Stargazer-san, would you, your sisters and the Trimens be willing to help Lucy train?"

"Sure...but why does Lucy need to train?" Stargazer questioned after a glance at Hibiki.

"What is with this racket so early in the morning?!" Sting screamed furiously from the entrance to the cave.

"Well-" I started only to be cut off as Sting yawned.

"Stingy bee! Jasmine, Ginger and the Trimens snuck in so we were addressing them!" Lucy ran over to the mate and wrapped her arms around his figure. The Trimens and I all sweatdropped as Lucy intentionally left Stargazer out.

"Ahem. You do realize it's noon right Sting?" I coughed to grab their attention and informed my lazy partner as he yawned again.

"Wha? Hmm ok. Come on Lu-chan." Sting walked back inside the cave and Lucy happily tagged along.

"Oh no you don't!" I ran towards the cave as fast as I could only to stop in my tracks right in front of the entrance. "Lucy! Get back out here! You need to train! Don't you DARE get lovey dovey in there!" I screamed at the duo.

"Um Rogue...Why didn't you just enter?" ginger asked me from behind and I sighed.

"Why don't you go ahead and enter for me then?" I stepped aside and sat down at the side as Ginger nodded. She ran towards the cave and was in front of the entrance when she crashed into an invisible wall and I sighed again.

"WHA?! What happened?" Jasmine spoke worriedly.

"I see." Hibiki walked over and placed a palm on the invisible wall. "Who set this up?" he frowned and his Archive appeared.

"Lucy did. She learned to write runes in a mere split second and she's done this trick to me before." I explained and fell into despair as I heard an 'Ah Sting!' from inside. It was clearly Lucy's voice and there was something a little more laced into her voice.

"I-I see...Well, I can attempt to rewrite it." he got to work and his fingers typed quickly. The rune wall started glowing gold and I stood up. "It'll be lifted in a few minutes."

"Nah, that's all I needed." I smiled and switched to my shadow form. "Hibiki, please stand so your shadow is inside the cave."

"Uh okay." Hibiki moved and I quickly morphed into his shadow. When his shadow was successfully inside, I smirked and stood up in my regular form. I entered the cave without a problem.

"Thanks. Now please cover Jasmine's ears for me!" I smiled to the group outside and they all sweatdropped. As I walked deeper into the cave and found Lucy and my stupid partner laying next to each other on her bed. They were locked in an intense kiss and hugging. "Lucy!" I screamed at the duo and they froze. Lucy sat up and faced me nervously. Sweat was rolling off her in waves and I could smell the fear from her. Sting was also in a cold-sweat and hiding behind his mate.

**Stargazer's POV**

"Thanks now please cover Jasmine's ears for me!" Rogue smiled and I watched as his back disappeared into the cave. I quickly ran over to my younger sister and clamped my hands over her ears.

"Huh? Stargazer-nee-chan? what's wrong?" the timid girl asked me and I smiled to reassure her. The next second I heard Rogue yelling at Lucy. Ginger and the Trimens, especially Hibiki, all cringed at the different curses and scoldings Rogue was screaming from inside the cave.

"Lucy! You need to train for your duel! Don't cling to an idiot like Sting! He's a fuckin idiot! He should know how important it is for you to beat that bitch!" Rogue was screaming his lungs off and I used my magic to create a sound proof dome around Jasmine.

"Stargazer-nee?" she asked me curiously, but I just walked off towards my boyfriend.

"Hmmm? What's up Star-chan?" he greeted me happily and I just placed a kiss on his lips. We were lip locked until Rogue decided to interrupt with another curse along the lines of

"Fuckin' Stargazer! Don't encourage these two bitches!"

"Oh shut the fuck up Rogue! Lucy get your fuckin' ass out here and fight us!" I yelled back at the two.

"What's that, you bitch!?" Lucy yelled at me and moments later she was right in front of the entrance.

"You heard me slut! We'll beat the shit out of you before you go back to cuddling with your precious Stingy bee!" I taunted her and her dark aura grew.

"Eh? You wanna go whore!?" she stepped out and I smirked.

"Bring it Heartfilia!" I egged her on and she sprinted at me. "Don't you dare hold back!"

"Wasn't planning to Fuyuki! Celestial Dragon's Roar!" A vortex of stars was shot right at me. I braced myself for the impact when a red vine suddenly shot up from the ground in front of me.

"Stargazer-nee!" Ginger's voice came from behind me and her hands shot out from behind my shoulders. I smiled and pointed my hands with her's. I used my own magic and fused it with her's so a stargazer flower sprouted from Ginger's vine.

"Unison Raid!" the flower served as shield and sucked in Lucy's roar. "Fire Flower!" but when Ginger and I mix her fire with my own air magic, I mix my name in and fireballs appear from the stargazer flower. The fire fuses with my flower and prepares to wrap around Lucy and trap her. Once she's trapped, she burns.

"Sun's Breakdown!" Lucy's voice echoed from behind our huge fire flower and the magic disappeared. Across from us, Lucy stood unharmed and smirking. Her hands were formed together in front of her so I'm guessing she fought fire with fire. **(A/N: If this is confusing, drop a review or PM me and I'll explain.) **"That all ya got eh Fuyuki?!" Lucy riled us up and Ginger an dI grit our teeth.

"Oh shut it Heartfilia!" I shot back.

"Grrrr! We'll pass you up Lu-chan!" the normally cheery Ginger was now literally on fire and, together, we were ready to duel the blonde mage.

"Interesting! Persona Release!" Lucy screamed and suddenly the atmosphere grew dark. The once blue sky was now dark purple and the clouds were storming above us.

"What the-" I started, but then looked closer at Lucy. She was cackling like crazy and her once warm brown eyes were now glowing a dark red. A second Lucy appeared next to her and the two Lucy's stood back-to-back. This second Lucy had dark red hair a little longer than her original blonde and her bangs covered one eye. On the original Lucy, her blond hair was the same length, but the bangs had once again grown to cover one eye. The funny thing was that the dark red hair had black streaks and covered her left eye and the blonde had white streaks with hair covering her right eye. Both of Lucy's clothes had change. The blonde had a white skirt and golden blouse and was holding a regular silver katana. And the red-head wore tight black short-shorts and a dark maroon high-low shirt. She also held a long black scythe in her hands.

"Heh. It's nice to be back out again Lunar." the redhead addressed her 'twin'.

"Nice to see you again Vanessa!" the blonde winked back. **(A/N: The dark red-head is Vanessa and the 'original' blonde Lucy is gonna be Lunar. This shows I didn't pick random names.)**

"We're gonna crush you all!" Vanessa and Lunar spoke together and suddenly darted to opposite sides.

"Oh shit. We're screwed." Rogue muttered from the entrance of the cave. He was holding Sting in one hand and the 'Almighty' and 'Great' Sting Eucliffe was pouting on the ground with tears falling comically from his eyes.

"Gah! Rogue! Let me go!" Sting whined, but was soon silenced when Rogue glared at him.

"What do you mean by 'We're screwed' Rogue-san?" my youngest sister spoke up and I turned to the shadow dragon slayer for an answer.

"Well, Persona release is Lucy's new technique and last time she used it was on the last day of the GMG. She learned it when she was fighting Fairy Tail one time and now she's completely serious. We all have to fight to restrain her." Rouge informed us and we all nodded, including the Trimens. Hibiki appeared by my side and Jasmine had remained by Eve. Ginger left me and freed Ren from his position stuck to the tree. **(A/N: Yes Ren has been stuck to a tree by Lucy's daggers this whole time.) **

Before I knew it I felt pain in my right arm and I slumped to the ground. Hibiki soon collapsed next to me and was clutching his left arm in pain.

"Hibiki!" I cried out to my boyfriend. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Star-chan..." he said weakly.

"How pathetic." a cold female voice sounded from next to Hibiki.

"Yep yep! Like a love-sick girl mourning over her boyfriend!" From behind me, I heard a cheery female.

"Tch. It IS a love-sick girl mourning over her boyfriend! Baka Lunar!" the cold voice spoke again.

"Hehe! Gomen gomen Vanessa!" Lunar laughed away. "Next next!"

"We'll wipe out all of you!" Vanessa sneered with a smirk.

"Not if I can help it! Ginger! Jasmine!" I called out to my sisters and we lined up, facing the two Lucys.

"God Slayer! Release!" we screamed simultaneously. Jasmine was surrounded by a snowstorm, Ginger was blazing with fire and I was in the middle of a tornado.

"Flame God's Cloud!" Ginger surrounded Lunar with black AND red flames, but the flames disappeared in a mere second. Lunar was standing there with her sword in a different position. _Did she just slice through the fire?! _I grit my teeth and attacked next.

Air God's Twister!" I spun my hands and a tornado of air surrounded around Lunar. She was thrown high into the air and Ginger was getting ready to attack with her fire while Lunar was unguarded.

"Flame God's Scream!" A high pitch sounded rang out as fire daggers flew at Lunar. To our dismay, the blonde threw her sword above her head and flipped so she was upside down. We I watched in surprise as she curled her hands in front of her face, right where the Ginger's flames were aiming.

"Angel's Blare!" white light spread out from her hands and was soon followed by a tornado of white feathers. Lunar's scream drowned out Ginger and the flames were completely engulfed by the white light. The light was too much and I had to block my eyes from the brightness until I heard a very pained scream.

"Kyaaaa!" Ginger was attacked and immediately fell to the ground, injured.

"Ginger!" I screamed in worry for my younger sister and ran to her side. But my scream couldn't compare to her boyfriend's cry.

"Ginger-chan!" he wailed. "Ginger! Are you okay?!" he was hysterical and soon Ginger smiled weakly.

"C-calm down Ren-kun. I'm fine." she pushed us away and, with Ren supporting her, stood up. I gasped when I saw the burn on her arm.

"How'd you get burnt Ginger!?"

"It's only a minor bruise Stargazer. For now, I'm worried about Jasmine." Ginger looked straight in front of her and there I saw my youngest sister standing there with a snow wall in front of her hands. My eyes widened in shock as she stumbled.

"Is Ginger-nee okay Stargazer-nee...-chan?" she whispered and fell backwards.

"Jasmine-chan!" Eve ran in and caught her before she hit the ground. "Jasmine-chan? Wake up!" I watched in horror as the male snow mage shook my sister. She turned over enough for me to see her eyes closed.

"Jasmine!" I shrieked. "Hibiki! Where's Vanessa!?" I was scared to know where Lucy's darker persona was.

"Devil's Nightmare!" the same cold tone called from all around me and the atmosphere grew darker. Red bats attacked each one of us and it was pitch black.

"Air God's Promenade!" I controlled the air around me to start with a tight barrier surrounding me and gradually growing wider to push the bats away. Next thing I knew, I was in a dark room and couldn't move. "What the f-?!" I cursed and heard a pained scream of agony. _Oh shit! What the fuck is happening!? That sounded like Hibiki! _I thought wildly and soon a light turned on in the room. In front of me, I saw Hibiki lying on the ground. His suit was ripped off him and his clothes were in tatters. Blood was splattered around him and he was bruised all over. "Hibiki! Shit! Why can't I move!?" I shrieked and tried to move only to fail once again.

"Agh!" he screamed in pain again and I slash appeared across his abdominal. He turned over to his side and coughed out a little blood.

"Hibiki! Who's there?! Leave him alone!" I cried out and tears flowed from my eyes. _What is this!? _Daggers shot out and were flying for my face when they stopped and hit a force field. Hibiki had used his Archive to make a shield and the daggers clattered to the floor. Suddenly, I fell forward and was impaled in the stomach by a sword. I coughed out blood weakly and groaned in pain. My eyesight blurred and Hibiki disappeared. I heard a female voice scream this time and the darkness disappeared. Hibiki was standing by my side, uninjured, and my stomach wasn't in pain. There was no sword impaling me and I was pretty safe.

"Are you okay Stargazer? Vanessa used an illusion on all of us, but Rogue broke it. He's battling her in a sword fight right now. Lunar is still a danger though. Jasmine is out for the count and Ginger is with Ren and Eve fighting her right now." my boyfriend filled me in quickly.

"OH...I'll help fight Lunar, but what about Sting?" I asked.

"He's sitting this one out. After all Lucy is his mate."

"Oh yeah...Air God's Breeze Dream!" I swiped a large blast of dark wind at Lunar and she was swept sideways, completely surprised. Lunar landed heavily on her side. "Hah! How's that eh Heartfilia!?" I goaded her. She pushed herself up onto her feet and it was only then did I notice her sword from before was nowhere to be found. I blinked and Lunar was suddenly in front of me. Her hands were spread behind her and twin swords materialized in her palms. She swung her arms forward so fast I had no time to react and I felt pain in both arms and across my stomach. I gasped and fell to my knees.

"Star-chan!" my boyfriend put his hands on my shoulders and I leaned heavily into his chest.

"Pathetic." Lunar sneered as she swung her swords.

"Ah Shit. Lucy's completely lost now!" Rogue panicked. He was engaged in a sword fight against Vanessa and Lunar was already too much for us to handle. "Damnit Stargazer! Why'd you have to go and provoke her like that?!" he cursed after pushing Vanessa's scythe blade away. She rushed in to slash again and I cringed at the sound of their blades crashing.

"What?! What'd I do?!" I protested and dodged another one of Lunar's suns.

"Star-chan!" Hibiki called for me in a panicked tone and I turned my head to see what was wrong. Before I knew what happened, I was on the ground with a burn on my side. Lunar had hit me with another sun while I was distracted and my boyfriend ran to my aid, using his Archive to create shields against her attacks. "Are you okay?! Focus! This is Lucy we're talking about and she's crazy strong!"

I coughed, "I'm okay, calm down Hibiki." I reassured him and got back up on my feet. "Jasmine, can you create some physical weapons to fight with?" I asked my younger sister and she nodded. Jasmine made 8 weapons out of ice. Twin swords for me, a scythe for Ginger, a regular sword for Hibiki, Ren and Eve each, and dual swords for herself.

"Ginger-nee. Star-nee. Are we going to do a group attack?" she questioned after tossing the weapons to each of us.

"You can do this Jasmine-chan? You're so cute, yet so strong!" Eve commented and hugged his girlfriend. Her cheeks flushed bright pink and she nodded shyly.

"This is pretty cool. So what're we supposed to do Ginger? And why're you the only one with a scythe?" Ren said smoothly while swinging the sword around. Hibiki was also experimenting with how to swing the sword, followed by Eve. Ginger was having fun twirling her scythe around and getting the feel with it again and I swung a few times too.

"Stop talking! Watch out!" I screamed when I spotted multiple comets, planets, asteroids, and stars rush at us all. I darted in front of Hibiki and quickly spun around. Flicking my wrists, my swords sliced through each attacking object. Ginger had jumped in front of Ren and made a fire wall while also slicing through anything else that escaped her defense. Jasmine expertly weaved through the flying objects and sliced them all down. "Lunar is still a part of Lucy and has her spells, meaning she just used Astronomical control." I quickly explained and the giggling blonde stepped up before us.

"Hmmm~ You're pretty smart!" Lunar smiled 'innocently' and she summoned twin blades just like me to her hands. I grit my teeth and flew at her. Slashing my right one down, she knocked it away with her right and I followed through with my left sword up her mid-center. Sadly, Lunar is a lot faster than me and she parried through my attacks easily. "My turn!" she said giddily and lunged in close to me. Her arms wrapped around me as if she were to hug me, but suddenly flicked and her swords slashed against my back before she jumped over my head, aiming for Hibiki. I screamed from the pain and blood squirt from the cuts on my back. As I fell forward, I heard Hibiki grunt in pain. I tried getting up, but the pain in my back was too much and I fell again.

"Stargazer-nee-chan!" Jasmine rushed to me and I felt my back get extremely cold. "Does that feel better?" Jasmine asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, thank you Jasmine!" I got up and followed my sister to Hibiki. "Hibiki! Are you okay? Here, Jasmine can freeze the wound so you won't be in as much pain!" I worried over my boyfriend, but he stopped us.

"No...I dodged it just in time so I wasn't injured, but we need to focus. Can you buy me some time to look up a few things?" Hibiki asked me. I simply nodded and created a magic air wall around him so noone and nothing can get in. Jasmine covered it with Ice and Hibiki was trapped in a dome.

"The dome will last for 30 minutes. Lunar and Vanessa are both really strong so please hurry. They might be able to break through." I informed him. He nodded and immediately went to work. Moments later, I was blown away from where I was standing by a blast of dark wind. Vanessa was there, standing right where I was moments before. She stood straight and confident, her scythe intimidatingly by her side. She smirked and slashed at the dome around Hibiki. I rushed to punch her in the gut, but she easily caught my fist and pushes me back. Jasmine and rushed in right when she was distracted and slashed her swords at the dark woman. While the two engaged in a sword fight, I picked up my sword and switched with Ginger for her scythe.

"Jasmine! Switch with me! Swords won't do anything against a scythe with long reach!" I yelled at my sister and she jumped back. My ice scythe clashed with Vanessa's and massive wind pressure piled up due to the impact. When I finally thrust the other backwards, the pressure dispersed and Vanessa stumbled. I channelled my air magic through the scythe and swung the blade. The air was pressurized enough to 'solidify' and fly through the still air. I cut through Vanessa and pushed her farther back. I pulled two daggers from my back pocket and aimed to pin the girl to a tree behind her. Vanessa dodged them, but didn't have time to react when Ginger ran in and pinned the girl to the tree with her own swords. Vanessa hissed as she struggled against the restraints. Jasmine encased her in ice so she couldn't struggle, and Ginger and I went back to facing Lunar. She was already having a sword fight with Rogue and it might be better if we didn't interfere. Eventually Rogue knocked Lunar's sword out of her hands and pinned her down.

"Lucy, go back and fight us by yourself!" Rouge hissed in Lunar's ear and she shivered. Vanessa also shivered and eventually disappeared, The twins vanished and we were left with a normal Lucy pinned under Rogue, dressed the way she was before we showed up. "Tch, finally back to your senses?"

"Rogue? Why're you pinning me down? Are you a pervert?! WAAAAAHH! Stingy bee! Rogue is being mean to me!" I sweatdropped as Lucy kicked Rogue off of her and ran to her mate.

"Lu-chan!" Sting hugged his mate and now every single person here was sweatdropping while the blonde couple kissed and made-out right there on the spot. Rogue was left sighing on the ground while the Trimens, my sisters and me relaxed and smiled at the calm Lucy.

"Well that was one hard fight, but truly proves how powerful Lucy is. To fight off 7 wizards by herself." My boyfriend came up behind me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Tch, so I'm not powerful than Lates?" I called him by his surname to tease him and smiled when he pouted. "Just kidding!" I turned around and reassured him with a kiss on the lips. Ginger and Ren were making out already and Eve pecked Jasmine's lips softly.

"Hahaha! Rogue's a loner!" Ginger laughed and we all turned to the shadow dragon slayer, who was currently extremely pissed by the comment and charged to attack my sister.

"What was that Ginger?" he hissed and stared us all down. Of course my sister was unaffected to how scary Rogue can look and continued laughing while Jasmine shrieked in fear and hid behind Eve. We all laughed and retired for the day, waiting for Saturday to come so Lucy could face-off against Ayumi Chizuko, ranked the second most powerful Wizard Saint in Fiore.

* * *

**A/N: I know this probably sucked and I'm sorry for a extremely late update. I didn't know what to put so I decided to just do something random. I promise the next few chapters should be better, but I'm busy with school and tennis, and other things so yeah. I'm sorry, but hope this'll do for now! T_T I've been working on some other stories that I had big inspiration ideas for and kind of forgot about my already uploaded stories. For any fans of my other story Flame vs Ice, I'm going to be putting that one on Hiatus after one more update. Thank you for being patient and I'll try to work harder!**


	28. Chapter 28:Suspicions

**A/N: Okay! I'm back! I know this chapter is super short, but I had homework and stuffies to do. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Suspicions**

**Sting POV** _Timeskip: 3 days, At Era..._

It was finally the day that my mate, Lunar Heartfilia, would fight Ayumi Chizuko in an attempt to gain a spot as one the the Great Wizard Saints. I personally still didn't trust this Ayumi chick. There's something about her that seems off. But if Lunar is fine with this battle, then I'll support her.

"Oi! Stingy Bee! Don't get left behind!" my mate called from the very entrance of Era. I was way behind and flinched. _When the fuck did that happen?!_ I grimaced and raced to her.

"Sorry Lu-chan! I was just...thinking about stuff." I rubbed the back of my head and suddenly she headlocked me, laughing.

"Since when does the Great Sting Eucliffe ever think?" Rogue commented from behind Lucy.

"Haha! Sting will be Sting. No matter how idiotic he may be, he's still my mate! The same way Rogue will always be his quiet self." Lunar continued laughing and released me. "Lets go!" she lead us in and Rogue and I followed behind. When we entered, we were met by Ayumi Chizuko... or at least her hologram.

"Welcome to Era Lucy Heartfilia. Sting Eucliffe. Rogue Cheney." The Ayumi hologram said with open arms. "Please follow me. My hologram will lead you to where we will have our battle."

"Glad to see you again Chizuko-san!" Lunar greeted the girl happily and we continued walking down the hall, behind the holographic person. I don't know what it is, but I could sense something sinister was about to happen. I stood closer to Lunar and she looked over her shoulder to look at me curiously.

"Be careful Lu-chan. Something doesn't feel right." I whispered to my mate and shared a glance with Rogue. He nodded and we stayed alert for anything that could happen.

"You guys are being paranoid. Nobody's crazy enough to try something in Era, where the Magic Council is." Lunar laughed it off and walked ahead of us.

"I still think you should be careful Lu-chan." I muttered under my breath.

When the three of us, and the hologram, turned the corner, Rogue and I were suddenly blocked by a barrier. We were face to face with a rune wall. "Lu-chan!" I called after my mate who had passed through without a problem.

"Huh? Sting-kun? Rogue-kun? What're you guys doing back there? Hurry up!" she turned to the hologram who had disappeared. "Huh? Ayumi-chan?" Lunar was looking around confusedly and the real thing showed up.

"Sorry about the surprise Lucy-chan. But only authorized personnel are allowed through the runes there." Ayumi smiled and bowed an apology. I eyed her suspiciously and swear I saw something flash in her eyes there. My eyes narrowed and I tried pushing through the runes one more time. "Oops! Sorry Eucliffe-san! You'll have to let your mate go on alone, from this point on." Ayumi pouted and walked on.

"Sorry Stingy Bee! But I'll be going on without you from this point on!" Lunar apologized and ran after Ayumi, who slyly looked over her shoulder to smirk at me.

_'Too bad you couldn't protect your precious mate Sting Eucliffe. You already failed. Give up.'_ she sent me a telepathic message that neither Lunar, nor Rogue could intercept. My eyes widened in alarm and I yelled after my mate.

"Lu-chan! Come back! Lunar! Lucy!" I cried for her desperately, but she was already gone.

"Calm down Sting. What's wrong with you?" Rogue put his hand on my shoulder as I fell to my knees.

"Rogue..." I subbed softly. "We have to get in there. Lunar...no...Lucy's in trouble!" I told him with tears starting to pool in my eyes. I quickly wiped away the tears and Rogue was clearly surprised. His eyes widened momentarily, before his expression turned into an exasperated smirk.

"What're you talking about Sting? Don't you have any faith in Lunar? She's strong enough to take care of herself." Rogue commented with a smile. "I can't believe you're crying over that Sting. Lunar's stronger than you think."

"That's true..." I admitted pathetically. "But I'm still worried about Lu-chan." I was utterly depressed and turned my head to look in the direction that Lu-chan had left.

_I hope Rogue's right...Please be safe, Lucy..._

**Lucy's POV**

I looked back one more time over my shoulder only to see that Rogue and Sting were no longer there. Ayumi was still walking in front of me and I followed her without question. We were walking for quite a while when Ayumi finally turned to a door.

"Are we here?" I questioned, but she shook her head.

"Sorry Lucy-chan. Just a little more to go. We're almost there so please be patient!" she chirped and smiled before opening the door and continuing on. We walked down the dark hallway and I felt something sinister.

_'I think you should be careful Lu-chan.'_ Sting's word echoed through my head and I eyed the girl in front of me cautiously. _Sting was right...Something's not right_. I tried sensing around my surroundings, but found nothing. It was too quiet here and the hallway seemed to be completely void of magic except for Ayumi's magic in the air.

"Gomen ne Lucy Heartfilia." Ayumi spoke softly. She had suddenly stopped and I bumped into her back.

"What? What's wrong Ayumi-san?" I asked her and she turned around. Her once icy beautiful blue eyes now glowed a sinister blood red like Rogue's eyes and her voice oozed with hostility.

"You really are very stupid Lucy Heartfilia." she spat. My eyes widened in alarm and I took a few steps back.

"Golden Gate! Come! Imprison and Seal!" I quickly ran threw the enchantment and a golden box appeared at my fingertips, only to be quickly dispelled by Ayumi.

"Not quick enough Lucy." she flicked my forehead with magic and I got knocked backwards. I sensed someone behind me and was turning around only to be grabbed and held captive. Strong muscular arms restricted my movements and Ayumi stalked up to me like a cat stalking a mouse. "Hmmm, did you really think you were invited to be a wizard saint? How naive." she hissed and was standing right in front of me.

"Release me this instant Chizuko!" I screamed. "Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" My roar lit up the hallway and flew towards the woman, but she dropped to the ground and blended into the shadows the same way Rogue would've. My roar flashed uselessly past her and disappeared.

"Hmmm, she's feisty. Tie her up now." a cold voice called from the shadows. Suddenly, my wrists and forearms were being bound behind my back and wrapped around my stomach. My legs were wrapped with the rope and I also felt my magic being suppressed. I still had my limiters on and the rope was also a magic sealing rope so I was helpless. I dropped to the ground on my stomach uselessly and kept trying to kick my assaulters anyway. No matter how pitiful I look or how helpless I am, I NEVER give up!

"STING! ROGUE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "STING! STING!" I screamed for as long as I could until my mouth was covered by some sort of cloth and a sweet scent filled my nostrils. I flinched in alarm and tried to writhe away from the cloth. It's scent was made to knock people out without using magic.

"Tch, just cooperate Lucy Heartfilia. You can't do anything." the same icy voice from before rang through the darkness and a hand touched my forehead. The cloth disappeared and I heaved up as much strength as I could to scream one last time.

"STING!" And I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, but I really really wanted to end this chapter here. So due to the fact that I normally don't write short chapters, I'll be updating a second chapter extremely quickly. Can anyone guess who the icy voice is?**


	29. Chapter 29: Abrupt Savior?

**A/N: All I have to say is: Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Abrupt Savior?**

**Sting's POV**

"STING! ROGUE! STING! STING!" I heard Lunar scream for me and I abruptly looked up past the rune wall.

"Rogue! Did you hear that?" I asked my partner who was already trying to find a way past the rune.

"STING!" Lunar called for me one more time and this time it sounded desperate, scared, angry, and sad. It was silent and I pushed against the rune wall again.

"Damn it! Who put this rune up anyways?!" I yelled exasperated and kicked the wall again.

"What's going on here?!" a rough voice sounded from behind us and we turned around only to see Doranbolt of the Magic Council behind us. _Wait, doesn't Doranbolt use Teleportation magic? Perfect!_

"Doranbolt! Perfect timing!" I smiled and hugged him. He seemed kind of creeped out and Rogue yanked me off of him. His eyebrow twitched before he turned to Rogue.

"Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth correct? What business do you have here at the Magic Council?" he spoke with such authority and I felt tears well up in my eyes again. It was too much for me to handle and I relaxed to a sitting position on the ground.

**Rogue's POV**

I grimaced at the embarrassing Sting currently sobbing at my feet and Doranbolt was looking to me for an answer.

"You know Lunar Heartfilia correct?" I asked the Magic Council member and he nodded.

"Lucy Heartfilia used Lunar as an alias and posed as her cousin to avoid Fairy Tail correct? But what does she have to do with the magic council?" Doranbolt looked at us suspiciously and I sighed.

"She was invited by Ayumi Chizuko to take a test in order to earn a title as a great Wizard Saint." I briefly explained, but noticed that Doranbolt stiffened at the name 'Ayumi Chizuko.' "Doranbolt? Are you okay?" I questioned him and he snapped back.

"Ayumi Chizuko? Are you sure? Because..." he looked away after cutting himself off and my eyes widened.

"Yes it was Ayumi Chizuko, now what about her?"

"Ayumi...Chizuko is...a my cousin and has fallen into darkness. She was never named a wizard saint and uses memory magic much more powerful than even mine. Even Lucy is in her hands, then Lucy is in very grave danger. Now explain what you're doing lagging here."

"There's a rune wall here and we can't get through."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Ugh, here. I'll help you guys out." Doranbolt grabbed both Sting and I and teleported to the other side of the rune wall.

"Thanks." I turned to the magic council member before turning to Sting. "Come on Sting. If you want to save Lucy, then get your butt up and let's go." Sting nodded and we started to run.

"Wait!" Doranbolt called after us and ran up with us. "I'll help you guys out."

"Thanks." And with that, we sprinted down the dark hallways. I used my shadow magic to keep us three hidden and to avoid being found by enemies. Sting used his nose and link with Lucy as his mate to track her scent. Mest would teleport us every now and then to help us travel faster. Eventually we stopped at a door and Sting kicked the door down. There was another dark hallway and Sting stopped walking in the middle of the hallway.

"What's wrong Sting?" I asked my partner and he frowned.

"It stopped. Lucy's scent stops here. I can't find the rest of the trail." he frowned and looked around until he saw a note on the wall. He ripped the little piece of paper off the wall and quickly scanned. Moments later, tears welled in his eyes for the third time and he fell to his knees for the second time. The note dropped to the ground and I watched my normally strong-willed partner clutch his head in his hands.

"This cannot be happening...No! I don't believe this!" Sting let out an agonized scream and broke out into sobs. I picked the note off the ground and read it to Doranbolt:

_"Sorry Sting Eucliffe. You're too late. Say goodbye to your precious Lucy. /unless you can find her in one hour then you have hope, but it won't be easy. Give up._

_Rogue Cheney. You better keep this dufus in check. One wrong move and your precious Lucy Heartfilia will be gone forever._

_Doranbolt, you're a traitor. Why would you betray your own cousin just to help this idiots? Heh, well you were always soft-hearted."_

I crushed the note and pulled Sting to his feet.

"Sting! Get yourself together! If you truly love Lucy then you would stop at NOTHING to find her! Now hurry up! What about your mark?!" I yelled at him and felt tears start to gather, but I blinked them away.

"I can't...She's gone. I can't sense her mark. Lucy's mark is connected to her consciousness, her magic power and her life...If Lucy's magic is gone then her life is practically gone." he muttered and I dropped him. I socked him in the face and tried to find some kind of clue in the darkness.

"Calm down Rogue-san. Sting-san. Lucy is powerful enough to be able to keep herself safe, even without her magic power. The enemy may be using magic sealing ropes to restrain her. But remember, she's also incredibly smart." Doranbolt chided us and let out a magic aura. "I can scan the building and see if my cousin or if Lucy-san is still within the vicinity. However, my cousin most likely joined a dark guild."

"A dark guild?! Do you know which one?" I asked the council member and he nodded.

"Saigo Shūen, Last Demise." Doranbolt spoke darkly and a haze covered his green eyes. "The newest dark guild, known for slowly torturing their victims in assassination requests and letting them lay there helplessly before delivering the final blow. They attack before allowing the victim their last demise, hence their name. Their guild mark is a cross positioned on a circle with a vine wrapping around the cross's figure." he explained and Sting's eyes widened.

"No...nonononononono! This can't be happening! Lucy!" He screamed and let out his own magic aura. With Doranbolt's aura, the hallway was lit up, but add Sting's overwhelming power to it and the hallway is practically destroyed. The walls broke and the floor created a crater around Sting, throwing Doranbolt and I backwards to opposite ends of the hallway. We were blinded by the bright light and instinctively created a shadow around me to protect myself. Seconds later, Doranbolt materialized next to me and we stayed together, hidden inside my shield. We waited for Sting's outburst to stop, but when it did...he was gone.

There was nothing there. Just Doranbolt and I, left in a pile of rubble. We weren't even at Era anymore. We were...at the Sabertooth guild?!

* * *

**A/N: As promised, a second short chapter is released! Hope you guys liked this mini chapters. Next time I update, the chapter will most likely be longer. If this is going too fast then let me know. Well, thanks for reading this far even though parts of this story sucked! Review!~ ^/^**


	30. Chapter 30: Greetings

**A/N: Okay Here's the next chapter I'm sure many have been anticipating! I hope this story doesn't suck! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up, I couldn't move a muscle. My arms were bound tightly behind my back and my legs were chained closed. There was a black blindfold covering my eyes and duct tape over my lips so I couldn't speak. I couldn't do a thing. The only thing I could do was listen; and the room was silent. At least, I thought I was in a room.

My magic was also sealed and my limiters were still on to make matters worse. This is what worried me the most. If my magic is sealed, then Sting won't be able to sense me, his mate. If his mate goes missing, then I can't imagine what could happen. My magic gone could also mean that my life is gone from Sting's point of view. My thoughts raced frantically with worry for my blonde mate, but I was interrupted by a voice.

"You look so pathetic like that, Lucy Heartfilia. I admit that your little 'show' to Fairy Tail was quite interesting. And it is true that you're powerful enough to be a wizard saint." the voice purred. "But no matter how powerful you are, you'll never beat me Heartfilia." she droned on. I rolled my eyes under the blindfold and tried to wiggle up to a standing position. The same voice laughed and I tried growling at her. Of course, that was kind of hard to do with my mouth covered like this. "Oh I'm sorry. Must be rude of me to not even allow you to show me your beautiful expression!" she chuckled and ripped the tape off my lips. I felt some of my skin also get ripped off and tasted a little blood leak into my mouth. The blindfold loosened and fell off my eyes. The figure before me had the same icy blue eyes and warm long brown hair as Ayumi Chizuko and I instantly growled at the girl. She looked so beautiful and innocent, but now I knew. Behind that charming smile was a sinister smirk. I spat the blood out of my mouth and wriggle up to at least on my knees.

"Release me this instant you bitch! I'll kill you! Fight me up-front!" I screamed at her furiously. She laughed as I continued snarling at her.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Sorry to scare you, but I am not the Ayumi Chizuko you know." This girl sighed and another shadow stepped out from the shadows. This shadow was wearing a cloak, but under the black darkness I spotted the same clothes as this girl who was originally before me. They both wore shorts and knee high boots with bandages around their bust. The outfits were identical except one girl had dark blue shorts and boots and the other wore maroon shorts and maroon boots. "Lucy, THIS, is Azumi Chizuko, my twin sister. MY name is indeed Ayumi Chizuko however, I'm not the one you met." the former spoke and the second who was wearing maroon shorts took off her hood. There I saw the same piercing red eyes from the time I first got captured.

"Tch, you're so stupid Heartfilia. The one who gave you the invitation was your truly. Me, Azumi Chizuko. I simply changed my eye color and posed as my sister. We are also on par to be wizard saints. This is related to our main goal for taking you into our hands." Azumi sneered and held my chin up with her right hand. Her grip tightened so I couldn't move my head and she peered straight into my chocolate-brown orbs and I felt something tug at my heart. "Give up Heartfilia. You're ours. Join us." her voice echoed into the air around me and I tried to break free from her grasp. But despite my struggles, I couldn't do anything. I did spot something familiar behind Azumi though. The same red figure I met on the balcony after the fifth day of the GMG ended.** (A/N: The one from Psyren.)**

"Ah. I see you've already met our minion, V2. V2 operates entirely under our control. Azumi's orders are first priority and mine are second priority. This is why he's red." Ayumi explained and pat V2 on the back. "That time, he had malfunctioned temporarily and attacked you on impulse."

"We stopped him before he could do anything though, but some of his power already leaked and mixed with your power. But this just made plus for us." Azumi finished and released her hold on my chin. The red eyed girl snapped her fingers and V2 materialized in front of me. He placed a hand on my head and I felt a force hit my mind, psychologically. At first my eyes widened, before relaxing and I slumped to the ground once again. My eyes remained open, but I felt all my will to fight be drained. My body changed and my clothes changed to the same black short-shorts, bandages and cloak covering my body. However, instead of blue hair, my hair was deep purple. Black fingerless gloves covered my hands and this time there was a red wristband on my left and blue wristband on my right. My black belt buckle was a teardrop again, but half was red and half was blue. The colors on my belt buckle contrasted the colors on my wrists and showed me as part of Ayumi and Azumi. I heard another snap of fingers and a mirror appeared before me. The sparkle in my eyes was gone and my violet hair had very faint light blue tips. My once warm brown eyes now showed off a deep orchid color and I couldn't feel my consciousness. My keys were still clipped to my belt, but the silver ones had turned pure white and the golden Zodiac turned a glossy black. My platinum keys shimmered a faint pearl white. Black knee high boots that matched Ayumi's and Azumi's covered my feet and I watched them each drape an arm over my shoulders.

"Welcome to the club, Akumi." they whispered simultaneously into my ears and bit my ear lightly. My once warm expression now expressed an evil smirk and cold soulless eyes. I laughed maniacally and cackled along with the two sisters. My arms rose to their shoulders as my voice echoed throughout the room and after staring at my reflection, I snickered and snapped the fingers.

The room darkened and the only thing you could hear was my sinister laugh bouncing off every wall.

**Sting's POV**

My magic exploded and I found myself teleported to a room that was all too familiar. Lucy's and my house. Our house. I stepped slowly to our room and opened the door. My legs were shaking and I gazed around the room with sad eyes. My eyes first settled on the mirror. I remember I would wake up and find Lucy doing her hair or something in front of the mirror. My gaze fell upon the dresser and I remember us rummaging through everything inside to find outfits that satisfied both our tastes. Lastly, my eyes fell on the bed. I remember Lucy's soft head on my arm as she used it as a pillow and I would hold her close. I would always nuzzle my face into her soft hair and she would kiss me before snuggling into my wide chest and draping an arm over my abdomen. We would sleep close together all the time after I marked her as my own and we enjoyed each other's comfort and warmth. Nothing was the same without Lucy.

"Lucy, where are you?" I whispered softly to myself and let my fingertips brush against the surface of the cold comforter. At the same moment, I felt a chill run down my spine.

_"Sting!_" Lucy's face flashed through my mind, complete with her gentle smile and arms open, ready to hug me. _"Stingy Bee!"_ This time her face flashed by with that same cute pout she always does whenever I tease her and when she sticks her tongue out cutely afterwards.

_"Sting-kun! Sting!_" All the times Lucy called my name with her warm smile following. I would scoop her up off the ground and spin us around, touching noses with her. Her soft kisses and holds whenever I felt down. The flashbacks stopped abruptly with another frigid bite ran through my veins and I knew something was wrong. I touched a finger to Lucy's mark on my neck and it felt colder than usual. It felt like the way your hands feel after touching ice. Normally the mark would feel so hot like it were burning, but it was unusually cold this time. My eyes widened and I dashed out of the house to the Sabertooth guild building. Right outside the entrance, I saw Rogue and Doranbolt standing there with bewildered expressions...except Rogue just had a slightly off poker face. I could tell he was trying hard to contain his surprise in.

"Rogue! Doranbolt!" I called to them and sprinted over.

"Sting-san! What happened? After your outburst we were suddenly teleported here and Era was demolished!" Doranbolt scolded me and glared at me, but I didn't flinch.

"Rogue! Lu-chan's in danger! I was at our house just now and my mark is now ice cold!" I freaked and Rogue's eyes widened. He immediately reached for my neck and pressed a finger to my mark. He pursed his lips and let out a hiss.

"This is bad. If your connection is broken, then we may lose Lunar forever..." he muttered and started scanning the area. I freaked and started trying to pick up Lucy's scent or magic, but it was useless. I couldn't find her anywhere. The only thing I DID find was a little teardrop charm with three sections: one maroon-red, one dark blue, and one a deep purple. I flipped it over and it had a big 'A' engraved on it. It looked interesting so I shoved it into my pocket.

"Did you find anything?" Doranbolt asked Rogue and I. Rogue shook his head.

"Well, I did find one thing, but I don't think it's important..." I pulled the teardrop charm out of my pocket and showed it to the two men. "On the back, there's the letter 'A' engraved into it. Pretty isn't it?" I flipped it over for them to see and Doranbolt froze again.

"Ayumi...Azumi..." he whispered and Rogue and I stared at him. "Ayumi is my cousin and Azumi is her twin sister. Ayumi's eyes are red and Azumi's eyes are blue. Since there's two of them, they're both in the dark guild Last Demise and form Team Twin A's. This teardrop is their trademark icon, but I don't know where the third purple A is from..." Doranbolt quickly explained and just as he finished, I heard a feminine laugh..actually it's more like a snicker.

"Took you long enough Doranbolt. You're pretty smart!" a voice laughed from behind us and we whipped around. "I can't believe you forgot your triplet cousin though!"

"Who are you!?" I hissed aggressively. It was a female wearing a black cloak. Underneath she wore black short-shorts and black knee-high boots. When her hands poked out, I saw black-fingerless gloves covering her palms and wore a red wristband on her left and a blue one on her right. Her fingers nimbly flicked the hood off her head to reveal dark plum-violet hair. Her eyes glowed a deep amethyst that captivated her. Her lips formed a small smile and she placed one hand on her hip, rolling her weight to her right foot. I spotted bandages covering her bust, but her slim stomach was revealed. One look at her face and Lucy flashed through my mind. "Lucy?" I half-whispered to myself. The girl smirked and a wind blew her hair behind her. Her neck was revealed and on the side of her neck I saw a white mark. My mark. My eyes widened and I ran to the girl. "Lu-chan!" I screamed happily, but Rogue pushed me down and pinned me to the ground.

"Sting! Get a hold of yourself! That isn't the Lunar you know!" Rogue hissed into my ear and I stopped struggling.

"Hmmmm, quite right Rogue-san. I don't know who this 'Lunar' or 'Lu-chan' is. My name is Akumi Chizuko. My name fits my own evil self quite well, don't you think so?" she cheered and two more cloaked figures appeared by her side.

"Well said Akumi! You're very worthy of being our triplet!" one girl spoke cheerily as well and her fingers flicked her hood down. This girl's hair was dark blue and her eyes shone like the midnight sky. Her shorts were dark blue, and she also had bandages wrapped around her chest.

"Hmmm, too late Eucliffe. Cheney. And I always knew you were a goody-two-shoes Doranbolt." The third girl commented and shook off her hood, revealing scarlet-red hair. Her shorts were maroon and she stood close to the purple and blue sisters.

"Together we're Team Triplet A of Last Demise." They spoke together and showed off their guild marks on their right shoulders. Akumi's was dark purple, Ayumi's was dark blue, and Azumi's was a deep red.

"I can't believe this...Ayumi! Return her this instant! Release your spell!" Doranbolt yelled furiously.

"Spell? Her? I don't know what you're talking about dear cousin. You just forgot about our triplet!" Ayumi sneered. She held Akumi's head close to her face and kissed the girl's hair. "Akumi is our beloved little triplet sister!" Akumi smiled and hugged Ayumi.

"See? You're simply mistaken Doranbolt." Azumi smirked. I watched closely as Akumi whispered into Ayumi's ear and the bluenette's eyes widened. Ayumi nodded hesitantly and suddenly Rogue released me from his grip. I looked to him curiously and he sent me a telepathic message.

_'Don't ask questions, but Ayumi just told me to release my hold on you.'_ I nodded and narrowed my eyes towards Akumi. She smiled brightly and waved.

"Question, Eucliffe?" Azumi turned to me suspiciously.

"Answer me one thing truthfully Azumi. Ayumi..." I paused and pointed to Akumi. "Is this girl a Heartfilia?" Ayumi and Azumi smirked and exchanged a quick glance.

"The answer to that last question is-" Ayumi started.

"Yes. Akumi Chizuko WAS indeed a Heartfilia. However-" Azumi continued.

"Past tense! Right Nee-san?" Akumi laughed and twirled in a circle. From the corner of my eye I swear I saw keys connected to a belt.

"Well if that's it, this was just a greeting. We'll take our leave now." Azumi chuckled and swept her cloak up. She disappeared in an instant.

"Excuse my sister's abruptness and sorry Eucliffe-san. You're still linked...slightly though." Ayumi smiled and disappeared the same way Azumi did.

"Well, there's my sisters! Bye bye Sabertooth-san's! We just wanted to say hi!" Akumi waved childishly and twirled away in a flash like her 'sisters'. I finally released my willpower that kept me rooted to the ground and ran to the empty space where they stood a heartbeat before. Tears poured down my face and I saw the Chizuko triplets had dropped something. On the ground was a blue teardrop, a red teardrop, and a purple teardrop. Each one had an 'A' engraved on it, but on the purple one there was also a very tiny 'S' carved at the very bottom. My own tears fell onto the 'S' and I clutched the purple teardrop to my heart. I was crying until I felt another telepathic message pull at my mind. There was one word that stood out amonst everything else.

_"This was just a sympathetic greeting before-" _Before? Before what? I knew there was a hidden message in this entire meeting, but I couldn't figure it out. It has something to do with Lu-chan and that Akumi girl.

_I'll definitely get you back Lucy...Just wait for me..._

**A/N: Cliffy! Okay so some of you might be wondering why Sting and Rogue didn't run to Akumi and this is because even if they know that's Lucy right before them, she doesn't want to go back in her current state. They understand this after Sting calms down. Also, I know Rogue didn't play a big part in this and not many of my other previous pairings appeared. I'll definitely incorporate some action outside of the dramatic Sticy tension later. Hope you liked this chapter! If somethings were too repetitive or I should fix something please let me know. I never really look over my stories so I'm sure there are some mistakes. Thanks for reading and being patient! Review please!**


End file.
